Venganza del Inframundo
by Dragon Espectral
Summary: Los años han pasado desde que Xanadu fue derrotada, los peleadores ya son mayores y tienen hijos, pero ahora una nueva amenaza ha surgido, los peleadores deberan luchar contra este mal, pero ¿como podran vencer lo que ya esta muerto?
1. Una nueva amenaza primera parte

_Comienza el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, el cual espero sea un nuevo éxito del que pueda estar orgulloso, recuerden que este fic es la continuación de Ataque de las Maquinas, por lo que aparecerán personajes de ese fic que murieron durante la batalla contra Xanadu y Serpentera, así como una revelación de la nueva enemiga._

_Bienvenidos a todos los OC que escogieron participar en este nuevo fic._

_Y ahora el primer capítulo._

**Cap. 1 Una nueva amenaza.**

**Primera parte.**

En un mundo muy extraño, el cual estaba sufriendo un extraño caos climático, una figura encapuchada corría, mientras llevaba consigo un hermoso cristal, cerca de él, se encontraba un bakugan.

-¡Date prisa!-grito el bakugan.

Pero su compañero tropezó con una piedra y el cristal salió de su túnica, por fortuna lo recogió muy rápido.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí, no voy a permitir que se apodere de los cristales-.

El misterio guerrero se preparo para volver a correr, cuando fue interceptado por dos bakugan malignos, mientras sus compañeros se encontraban sobre ellos, el primero era un dragón morado oscuro con varias espinas de su cabeza al cuello y 2 cuernos en su cabeza que dan curva hacia arriba (Nota: el segundo bakugan es Taylean Ventus de surgimiento mechtogan).

-Vaya, vaya, mira esto Hawkeye, parece que encontramos al insecto que intenta escapar de nuestra ama-dijo un chico de apariencia siniestra.

-Tienes razón, se ve que nunca aprenderás, mejor resígnate y entréganos los cristales ahora mismo-dijo la llamada Hawkeye, quien vestía una camisa de manga larga verde jade y de cuello medio alto de color negro, aún tiene su collar, una falda negra un poco sobre las rodillas, y sandalias negras, junto con una capa negra y una máscara como la que solía usar Spectra, solo que negra con detalles verdes-encárgate de él Altair-.

-Será un placer-dijo Altair, quien vestía una túnica color negro y la cara esta cubierta por una capucha solo se me ve de nariz hasta la quijada hablo con una vos tranquila pero que hace sentir temor.

-Ustedes dos nos están subestimando-dijo el desconocido-y ese es un error que pagaran muy caro, ya que gracias a los destrozos que su ama ha creado puedo hacer esto-.

El desconocido uso el cristal para abrir una grieta, mientras provocaba un gran destello que luz, que tanto Hawkeye como Altair tuvieron que protegerse de ese resplandor, mientras el desconocido y su bakugan cruzaban por esa grieta.

-Rayos, nos ataco-dijo Altair, mientras recuperaba la vista-¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Es obvio, iremos tras él-dijo Hawkeye, pero antes de eso.

-No le hagan caso-dijo una voz sumamente tenebrosa, la cual al parecer, pertenecía a una mujer, al voltear, ambos peleadores se inclinaron ante su maestra-ese tonto no ira muy lejos, cometió un grave error en abrir esa grieta-.

-Por fin podremos cruzar al otro lado, mi señora-dijo un bakugan maligno, el cual estaba sobre el hombro de su ama.

-Si y mi venganza contra los peleadores podrá comenzar-.

**Tierra….**

Los años pasaron desde la derrota de la reina Xanadu, Serpentera y del terrible imperio de las maquinas Baranoia, el interespacio bakugan volvía a ser un lugar donde los peleadores podían pelear solo por diversión y muchos tenían un solo sueño…

-¡Poder activado: Corriente ventus!-.

Un bakugan mariposa lanzo un ataque contra un bakugan dragón, muy parecido a Drago, pero no era el famoso bakugan, ya que la peleadora era nada menos que Hanako Kuso.

-¡Poder activado: Nueve cabezas de dragón!-.

El bakugan de Hanako, Dreyco pyrus lanzo su poderoso ataque contra la mariposa ventus, quien fuera derrotada muy fácilmente, mientras la fuerza vital del oponente caía hasta 0 (Nota: ya se que no es el mismo nombre que le di en el final de Ataque de las maquinas, pero creo que este esta mejor).

-¡Batalla finalizada, ganadora, Hanako Kuso!-.

-¡Lo logre!-grito emocionada, mientras era observada de lejos por otras tres chicas, una de ellas era su prima, Marah Clay y sus dos hermanas, Akari Kuso y Yanisia Kuso.

Akari tiene el cabello café como su padre, lo tienen largo y lacio hasta la cintura, los ojos rojos como dan siempre viste un top muy corto rojo con una chaqueta negra manga larga, también tiene unos shorts cortos color negro, usa unos botines negros con unas pequeñas cadenitas rojas, tiene un collar negro con un corazón rojo y tiene una pulsera roja con un dije que dice su nombre, su edad es de 15 años, siendo ella la mayor de las tres hermanas.

Yanisia tiene el cabello naranja hasta la cintura agarra con el copete castaño sus ojos son rojos piel clara y viste una blusa de tirantes de color naranja con una chaqueta negra de tres botones que esta abrochada de los dos primeros botones con un short de mezclilla azul con botas negra que le llegan debajo de las rodillas unas medias arriba de las rodillas de color naranja y rayas cafés y un collar de corazón color naranja, cuenta con 14 años, siendo ella la hija de en medio.

-Otra batalla aburrida-dijo Marah bostezando llena de aburrimiento-parece ser que los únicos que en verdad pueden darnos batalla son nuestros padres-.

-No tienes que ser tan dura, esos chicos hacen todo lo que pueden-dijo su bakugan, Pixie Aquos.

-Aun mantengo mi comentario-.

-Cielos, eres tan fría como la tía Mylene-dijo Yanisia-¿no crees Mequel?-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-.

-No somos frías, solo honestas, a propósito ¿hasta cuando va a seguir saltando de alegría? No se da cuenta que ya gano-.

-Así es Hanako, debes ser paciente con ella-dijo Akari.

Dreyco se acerco a Hanako en su forma de esfera-Oye Hanako, debes salir del estadio para que pueda empezar la siguiente batalla-.

-¿Eh? Ah, cierto, lo siento-dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

-Es muy parecida a tu padre-dijo el bakugan de Akari, Scarlet Pyrus.

-Como sea-.

Mientras, en otros estadios, los hijos de todos los peleadores estaban en medio de una batalla, desde Genki Grift y sus hermanos, Jerome Grift y Nizza Grift, quienes estaban luchando juntos.

-¡Poder activado: Torbellino de acero!-.

El bakugan de Genki se llamaba Steelix Subterra, el cual era un guerrero de color plateado, con detalles cafés, tenía picos en su cabeza y hombros, y aunque su cuerpo era delgado, era sumamente poderoso y resistente, como lo comprobó su oponente, un bakugan arácnido pyrus.

Jerome tiene el cabello gris acomodado con el de su padre y sus ojos oscuros la piel blanca, el viste siempre una camisa blanca de manga corta con la imagen de una corbata negra, un chaleco negro, unos jeans negros y unos mocasines negros, su actitud es seria y fría y no soporta a su hermano por como coquetea con las chicas o como dice Julie es muy seguro, su bakugan es Horus darkus, el cual es una serpiente de tres cabezas solo que la de las orillas son de color gris y con los ojos dorados y la otra tiene la cabeza negra y los ojos rojos.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno oscuro!-.

El ataque de Horus golpeo a un bakugan lobo de atributo darkus, el ataque fue demasiado efectivo y el bakugan fue vencido.

Finalmente, Nizza tiene el cabello azul como el de su padre agarrado en una cola alta de un listo fucsia pero a veces lo lleva suelto con fleco acomodado del lado izquierdo piel morena ojos negros, viste un blusón a rayas de manga larga color fucsia y negro, leggins negros, botines también negros, un collar negro con un corazón fucsia y una cadena de plata en su muñeca y unos aretes en forma de murciélagos que digamos que su padre le dio pero los esconde debajo de dos mechones plateados que caen de cada lado, su bakugan, Broler Darkus, es un dragón alargado de color negro, con una armadura plateada, con dos alas con detalles rojos garras en sus patas y un cuerno en su cabeza de color rojo.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón negro!-.

El ataque de Broler se impacto en un bakugan aquos, el cual fue vencido con mucha facilidad, dando como resultado que sus tres oponentes perdieran su fuerza vital.

-¡Batalla finalizada, ganadores los hermanos Grift!-.

-¿Hermanos Grift? Porque no pueden decirnos por nuestros nombres-dijo Nizza molesta.

-Eso no cambia nada realmente-dijo Genki.

-Pero somos individuos distintos-dijo Nizza, pero Genki ya no la escuchaba.

-Si me disculpan, voy con ese grupo de hermosas que esta por allá, nos vemos-.

Jerome y Nizza pusieron mala cara al oír eso, si hay algo que no soportaban, era que su hermano perdiera el tiempo en conquistas tontas.

Pero mientras tanto, otra batalla se desataba, entre Sakura Kazami (Nota: este es tu OC, Raf-lily, ya que nunca me dijiste como querías que se llamara y por tus comentarios me dio la impresión de que te gustaba el nombre de Sakura).

Sakura vestía una camiseta morada de manga larga ajustada con una chaqueta de cuero blanca por encima. Unos vaqueros negros ajustados con una cadena con el símbolo ventus en la cadera. Unas bailarinas negras. Unos guantes sin dedos negros y un colgante con el símbolo haos por un lado y por el otro el ventus.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto ventus! ¡Adelante Shanna!-.

Shanna un gigantesco fénix verde que puede transformarse en una humanoide de pelo largo verde vestida con un vestido abierto a los lados de las piernas, el bakugan se lanzo contra su oponente y lo venció con mucha facilidad.

-¡Batalla finalizada, ganadora, Sakura Kazami!-.

-Así es como se hace-dijo Sakura recuperando a su bakugan.

Finalmente, la última batalla estaba siendo llevada por los hijos de Ren y Zenet, ahí estaban Syd Krawler y su bakugan Cobra Kang Darkus, quien era una serpiente humanoide, cuyos brazos también tenían forma de serpiente.

Syd luchaba el compañía de su hermana, Kassie Krawler, quien tiene el cabello blanco con un mechón verde con un fleco que le tapa la mitad de los ojos y con un broche en forma de corazón de color dorado hasta la cintura con la piel clara medio morena con los ojos amarillos en su forma verdadera tiene la piel grisácea y el cabello agarrado de una cola baja, vestía una falda hasta las rodillas de color blanca con detalles dorados, una blusa blanca sin mangas con suéter blanco con la imagen de un dragón chino de color negro, unos leggins dorados con rayas blancas, unos botines dorados y con un dije con el signo de Yin-Yang, su bakugan era Shonan Haos, un dragón blanco de tres cabezas las cabezas de las orillas tienen detalles azules sus ojos son de color celestes mientras la otra cabeza tiene los detalles dorados y sus ojos son rojos, con dos alas de ángel y con una armadura dorada.

-¡Poder activado: Fuerza darkus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Llamas haos!-.

Ambos bakugan lanzaron sus poderosos ataques contra los bakugan oponentes, derrotándolos muy fácilmente y como ocurrió con las batallas anteriores, la fuerza vital de sus rivales llego a 0.

-¡Batalla finalizada, ganadores, los hermanos Krawler!-.

-¡Lo hicimos!-grito Kassie, con el mismo entusiasmo que solía demostrar su madre.

-Por favor, contrólate-dijo Syd con algo de pena.

-Vamos, después de todo, no tienes que ser tan serio como papá-.

-Papá no es serio, solo es analítico-.

-Lo dicho, es serio-.

**Centro de comando….**

-Nuestros hijos han mejorado mucho-dijo Ren viendo las distintas batallas.

-¿Qué esperabas? Todos ellos son nuestros hijos, aunque Mira y yo solo tuvimos hijas-dijo Dan algo confundido.

-Al igual que Fabia y yo-dijo Shun, mientras Fabia le daba de comer a la pequeña Serena.

En el centro de comando estaban reunidos Dan, Mira, Keith, Mylene, Shun, Fabia, Ace, Julie, Marucho, Ren y Zenet, todos observaban las batallas con orgullo.

-Me alegra ver que ahora todas las batallas son por diversión y no por guerra-dijo Mira aliviada.

-Todo eso se debió gracias a que Drago y yo derrotamos a esa cretina de Xanadu y de Serpentera-dijo Dan orgulloso.

-No tienes que repetírnoslo siempre-dijo Mylene algo molesta.

-Lo siento, pero a Hanako le encantan escuchar esa historia, al igual que a Akari y Yanisia, aunque ellas lo hacen de forma discreta-dijo Mira riéndose.

Mientras ellos hablaban y recordaban viejas batallas, los bakugan estaban reunidos en un rincón charlando, estaban Drago, Wilda, Helios, Freeza, Ingram, Aranaut, Percival, Coredem, Elfin, Linehalt y Contestir, pero Drago estaba sumamente pensativo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Drago?-pregunto Helios.

-No estoy seguro, pero tengo una extraña sensación-.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Ingram, él y los demás bakugan habían estado observando el extraño comportamiento de Drago.

-No estoy seguro, pero siento como si algo terrible estuviera pasando, desde hace algunos meses siento como si algo se hubiera roto, como si…-.

-Tienes que ser un poco más claro, Drago-dijo Freeza.

-Bueno….-.

-FLASBACK-

-¡Esto termina ahora!-.

Drago lanzo su resplandor dragón contra Serpentera, acabando con el maligno bakugan, mientras Dan usaba el sable estrella para acabar con la reina Xanadu y su reinado de terror.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-No puedo explicarlo bien, pero no me había sentido así desde que destruimos a Xanadu y Serpentera-.

-Me estas asustando-dijo Elfin preocupada.

-¿Debemos decirles?-pregunto Aranaut.

-No, dejemos que disfruten de su charla y de las batallas de sus hijos, además, solo es un presentimiento, ya se me pasara-.

-¿Estas seguro? Quizás debas hablarlo con Ragnaros-sugirió Wilda.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Percival.

-Lo haré cuando lo vea-.

-Solo espero que tengas razón y que eso solo sea un presentimiento-dijo Linehalt.

-Vamos, sea lo que sea podremos con ello, ya hemos vencido a la máxima maldad, podemos con lo que sea-.

-Eso espero-dijo Drago aun preocupado.

**Mientras…..**

En un callejón del interespacio, aquella figura encapuchada hizo su aparición, mientras caía al suelo cansado.

-Hemos llegado-dijo el bakugan-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, ocultar los cristales me debilito mucho, pero al menos llegamos a donde queríamos, ahora debemos encontrar a Dan y a los otros-.

-¿Cómo vamos a explicarles que hemos regresado?-.

-Con la verdad, no podemos permitir que esa malvada logre su objetivo y Drago es el único que puede luchar contra ese bakugan tan monstruoso-.

-Comencemos a buscar entonces-.

Fue cuando ambos caminaron por las calles del interespacio, contemplando todo el lugar con mucho asombro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?-.

-El tiempo en el otro mundo transcurre de distinta manera, lo que para nosotros ocurrió hace apenas unos días, aquí debieron pasar años-dijo el bakugan.

-Lo se, eso significa que Dan y los otros ya deben ser mayores-.

-Más que eso-dijo el bakugan al ver una lista de los mejores peleadores, Dan y Drago estaban en el primer lugar, debajo de ellos estaban sus amigos y luego los hijos de cada uno.

-Vaya, al parecer ya son padres y madres-.

-Esto hará que logremos ganar esta nueva guerra más fácilmente ¿no crees?-pregunto el bakugan.

-Lo dudo, pero creo que ya se donde pueden estar, tenemos que ir al centro de comando del interespacio-.

-Pues no perdamos el tiempo, ellos pueden seguirnos en cualquier momento-.

-Y si ella llega a este mundo sería catastrófico-.

Los misteriosos sujetos dirigieron sus pasos hacia el centro del interespacio, escuchaban conversaciones muy interesantes sobre los hijos de los peleadores, pero no tenían tiempo para detenerse.

Los dos desconocidos debían darse prisa en encontrar a los peleadores originales, porque en esos momentos, en otra dimensión, algo maligno estaba sucediendo.

**Dimensión de la perdición…**

El lugar al que tanto temían los bakugan ahora era muy diferente, se había convertido en un verdadero cementerio, donde las almas de los bakugan caídos y de muchas otras criaturas, surcaban los cielos negros de ese lugar tan oscuro hacia un castillo que se encontraba en la cima de una colina.

El interior del castillo era macabro, con muchos esqueletos adornando cada rincón, el salón del trono, a penas era iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, mientras que un grupo de seis personas estaba reunido y esperando a su maestra.

-No puedo creer que hayan perdido a ese insecto, si ya estaba muerto debió ser fácil de capturar-dijo un chico de cabello castaño, un chaleco rojo y unos pantalones negros, tenía el símbolo del fuego en el centro de su pecho, dando a entender que era un peleador pyrus.

-Creo que olvidas que ese intruso tenía los dos cristales en su poder, por lo que capturarlo era una tarea casi imposible para dos guerreros, una tarea que no hubiéramos tenido si tú y Zangya hubieran vigilado bien al intruso, Jet-quien había hablado era nada menos que Altair, quien esta muy tranquilo.

-¿Estas escuchando? La culpa no es mía, sino de Zangya-.

-A mí no me metas en tus problemas-dijo Zangya, quien era una chica de piel azulada, con un cabello naranja muy largo, llegando a su cintura, vestía un top de color blanco, con un chaleco celeste y pantalones azul marino, era peladora aquos.

-Pues si tú hubieras estado más atenta no habríamos perdido al intruso-dijo Jet-pero no, la señorita quería ver lo hermosa que era por millonésima vez-.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que se hermosa sea un pecado-.

-¿Qué te parece ese par, hermanita?-dijo un joven de cabello negro, vestía una toga café con tonos amarillos, mientras sonreía de manera demencial-luchando entre ellos en vez de hacerlo contra el enemigo, patético ¿verdad Sheer?-.

-Por supuesto, Maximus-dijo Sheer, quien era una chica de cabello negro y largo, el cual le cubría un ojo, al estilo emo, como su hermano, vestía con una toga, solo que esta era blanca con detalles amarillos, la piel de ambos hermanos era gris pálido-no creo que a la maestra le agrade esto-.

Jet iba a reprochar, cuando Hawkeye intervino-Silencio, nuestra ama se acerca-.

Las puertas se abrieron y su ama entro con paso firme, mientras sus siervos se inclinaban, pero la maligna criatura solo los ignoro y se sentó en su trono, el cual parecía estar hecho de cráneos de bakugan.

-Ahora que se donde estas, es tiempo de enviar un mensaje a los peleadores-.

-¿Qué planea mi señora?-pregunto su bakugan con interés.

-Voy a enviarles un recuerdito que espero no hayan olvidado-al decir eso, un alma entro por la ventana del castillo y se acerco a la mano de esa misteriosa criatura-ve y dale mi mensaje a los peleadores, puedes divertirte con Drago si lo deseas-el alma hizo un ruido y abandono el castillo, mientras unos ojos de color rojo brillaban con absoluta maldad-la venganza esta por comenzar-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo número uno de este nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado, se que por el momento todo se introdujo en la presentación de los hijos y de algunos villanos, por el momento, su líder permanece en el misterio, pero hará su participación físicamente en el próximo capítulo._

_**Les mando mis más cordiales saludos y bienvenidos sean a mi nuevo fic, La Venganza del Inframundo.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes….**_


	2. Una nueva amenaza segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que los peleadores retomen sus deberes como protectores del universo, en el cual, Drago se enfrentara a alguien que no había visto en años, al tiempo que se descubrirá la verdadera identidad del desconocido y del nuevo enemigo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**Cap. 2 Una nueva amenaza.**

**Segunda parte.**

En el centro del interespacio, un agujero se abrió en un edificio y aquella figura fantasmal hizo su aparición, mientras buscaba a su objetivo, el guerrero que había escapado de las manos de su ama.

Mientras que una alarma se activaba en el centro de comando, donde estaban reunidos los peleadores.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dan levantándose de golpe.

-Hay un intruso en el interespacio-dijo Marucho, mientras él y Ren lo localizaban, finalmente, cada uno encontró a alguien distinto-parece que son dos-.

Marucho había encontrado al misterioso encapuchado, mientras Ren a aquel fantasma que volaba por los cielos del interespacio, buscando a su victima.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto y que rayos es esa cosa?-exclamo Dan.

-No lo se, pero sea lo que sea no me agrada-dijo Drago atrayendo la atención de todos-hay algo maligno en esa cosa-.

-Tenemos que evacuar a todos los peleadores del interespacio-dijo Keith y todos asintieron, mientras Shun….

-Yo iré por los niños, con mi velocidad los traeré en seguida, este es el lugar más seguro de todo el interespacio-.

-Te lo encargamos-dijo Mira asustada.

-Ten cuidado-le dijo Fabia, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Serena, Shun asintió y desapareció.

-Dan y yo nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Keith-ustedes permanezcan aquí y evacuen a todos-.

Con esas palabras, Dan y Keith salieron del centro de comando, junto con sus bakugan, aunque Drago estaba sumamente preocupado.

La alarma de evacuación comenzó a sonar en todo el interespacio, mientras la gente huía a las salidas más próximas, algo que notaron los desconocidos.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo?-pregunto el bakugan.

-No lo se, pero….-antes de poder continuar, la figura fantasma surgió de la nada y embistió al encapuchado, quien se estrello contra una pared.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, pero me temo que nos han encontrado-.

El fantasma miraba a los dos con ojos rojos, mientras se reía-Creyeron que podían escapar de la señora Necronomica, un gran error, ahora denme los cristales-.

El encapuchado se levanto y miro a ese fantasma-Pues tendrás que matarnos, ya que no tenemos los cristales, los perdimos en el viaje-.

-Explícale eso a tu ama-.

-No les creo nada, pero si a mí no me van a decir nada, tal vez a mi señora si, así que prepárense, porque los llevare ante ella-.

El encapuchado retrocedió, mientras su bakugan se acercaba-Creo que tendremos que pelear-.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción-.

El fantasma ya casi estaba sobre ellos, cuando un grito llamo su atención y al voltear se toparon con Dan y Keith, quienes sin perder tiempo….

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Legend Prime Drago Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la batalla Dan!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Infinity Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Acabare con ustedes!-.

(Nota: en estos años, el resto de los bakugan pasó por nuevas evoluciones, ya las verán cuando el momento llegue).

-Muy bien, ríndase ahora y tendremos piedad-dijo Dan.

-Nunca cambiaras-dijo Keith negando con la cabeza.

Por toda respuesta, el fantasma miro a Drago y sus ojos brillaron con profundo odio-Drago, que gusto me da volver a verte-.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te conozco?-.

-Es cierto, no debes reconocerme en esta forma, permíteme ponerme otra cosa-el fantasma comenzó a brillar, mientras comenzaba a tomar la forma de un cuerpo, cuando termino, Dan y Drago abrieron los ojos llenos de asombro.

-¡Naga!-.

-Que gusto me da ver que no me haz olvidado-.

-Pero…tú estas muerto-dijo Dan asustado.

-Que perspicaz eres, estoy muerto, cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que he olvidado que fue Drago quien me destruyo y arruino mis planes, es hora de vengarme-.

**Centro de comando…..**

Las puertas se abrieron y Shun apareció con los niños, quienes estaban sumamente confundidos, Hanako se acerco a su madre, mientras sus hermanas y el resto esperaban detrás.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?-pregunto Hanako, pero todos estaban sumamente asombrados e impactados, el mismo Shun se quedo en iguales condiciones al ver a Naga.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué esta haciendo Naga aquí?-pregunto Julie muy confundida y preocupada.

**Interespacio…..**

-No puede ser, si tu haz estado muerto por años ¿Cómo es posible que estés con vida?-cuestiono Helios.

-Eso no es algo que les importe, ya que en estos momentos voy a acabar con ambos-.

-No me hagas reír-dijo Helios-hace tiempo que superamos tus poderes por mucho-.

-¡Poder activado: Garras carmesí!-.

Las garras de Helios brillaron y el bakugan se lanzo contra Naga, pero en lugar de tocarlo, lo atravesó como si fuera aire.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡No le hizo daño alguno!-exclamo Dan.

-Te equivocas, Helios lo atravesó como si fuera aire, algo que no se puede tocar-dijo Drago.

-Tienes razón viejo amigo, pero aunque ustedes no puede tocarme, yo a ustedes si-con esas palabras, Naga lanzo una bola de energía contra Helios, quien la recibió directamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Keith preocupado.

-Descuida, ese ataque no me hizo ni cosquillas-.

-Puede ser, pero mientras sus energías se agoten, las mías no, solo debo atacarlos hasta que estén más débiles que yo y los exterminare-.

-¡Extermina esto! ¡Poder activado: Llama legendaria!-.

Para sorpresa de Naga, el ataque si le afecto, aunque fuera un poco-¿Qué? Pero como rayos….-.

-Han sucedido muchas cosas desde que nos enfrentamos, he evolucionado mucho y obtenido poderes que ni te imaginas, así que ahora puedo hacer cualquier cosa-.

-Tal vez, pero no podrás vencerme si el sello místico-.

-¿Sello místico?-pero Naga se lanzo contra Drago en una poderosa embestida y el valiente bakugan tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer.

-¡Resiste amigo! ¡Poder activado: Dragón galáctico!-.

Drago lanzo nuevamente su ataque contra Naga, quien lo esquivo, para luego colocarse detrás de Drago y darle un poderoso golpe con sus puños.

-¡Drago!-.

-Acabare contigo ahora mismo, Drago-dijo Naga sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Poder activado: Fuerza fantasmal!-.

Helios comenzó a brillar y golpeo a Naga varias veces, para asombro del bakugan maligno, quien retrocedió impactado.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo pudiste tocarme?-.

-No fue difícil realmente, todo fue gracias al poder de fuerza fantasmal, la cual le da a Helios el poder para atacar a cualquier tipo de ser, aun cuando este tenga la capacidad de un fantasma-explico Keith.

-Ya veo, pero ni con eso podrán vencerme-.

-No nos hagas reír, pudimos vencer a Xanadu y Serpentera, quienes eran mucho peores que tú, podemos darte tu merecido otra vez-dijo Dan muy seguro.

-Inténtenlo si tienen las agallas-.

Mientras Drago y Helios retomaban su ataque contra el maligno bakugan, el desconocido comenzaba a volver en si, al igual que su bakugan.

-¿Qué sucedió?-.

-No lo se, pero tienes que ver esto-dijo el bakugan.

El desconocido miro la batalla y se levanto de golpe-Son Drago y Helios, eso significa que…..-.

-Lo se, ya que ellos están allá-dijo el bakugan.

-Dan, Keith, eso quiere decir que lo logramos-.

-No hay tiempo para esto ¿recuerdas? Aunque sean fuertes no vencerán a Naga, tengo que ayudarlos-.

-Tienes razón, prepárate para la batalla-el desconocido sujeto a su bakugan y corrió junto con Dan y Keith.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Dan, pero el desconocido simplemente dijo….

-Un amigo y voy a ayudarlos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Master Auric Pyrus!-.

Un bakugan samurái hizo su aparición, su armadura era de color rubí, mientras su caso tenía la forma de un dragón, llevaba dos alas en su espalda (Nota: tipo Cell perfecto, de dragon ball z) y dos sables en cada mano, pero lo que más tomo por sorpresa a todos fue….

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Drago, Helios-.

-¿Auric? ¿Eres tú? ¿Realmente eres tú?-exclamaba Drago impactado.

-Pero si tú…-Helios no pudo continuar, ya que se había quedado mudo.

-Pero si realmente es Auric, eso significa que…-Keith y Dan miraron al desconocido, que se quito la capucha para revelar su rostro.

-Me da gusto volver a verlos, Dan, Keith-.

-¡Primus!-.

**Centro de comando…**

Si los peleadores antes estaban asombrados, ahora estaban al borde de un colapso con la aparición del amigo que perdieron en su viaje a Baranoia para rescatar a los vexos.

-No puedo creerlo…realmente es Primus-dijo Mira asombrada.

-Espera ¿es el mismo Primus que ayudo a rescatarnos a mí y a los otros cuando éramos prisioneros de Xanadu?-pregunto Mylene.

-Es el mismo, no lo entiendo ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-dijo Ace completamente preocupado y asombrado.

-No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Shun, mientras los niños solo veían a sus padres confundidos.

**Interespacio…**

Tras ver de nuevo a Primus, Keith se quedo mudo, mientras que Dan…

-Pero si ustedes…..están….bueno…..-decía Dan, mientras temblaba y señalaba a Primus y a Auric.

-¿Muertos?-termino Primus, mientras Dan asentía-lo se, es una larga historia, pero les contare después, ya que lo primero es encargarnos de Naga, déjenoslo a mí y a Auric, ya que aunque Drago y Helios sean fuertes no podrán ganarle-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Helios algo molesto.

-Porque los poderes de los vivos no pueden acabar con lo que ya esta muerto-respondió Auric.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Drago.

Auric se puso en guardia y se lanzo contra Naga, dándole una poderosa patada que lanzo al bakugan contra un edificio del interespacio, para luego alejarse un poco.

-¡Poder activado: Misiles de fuego!-.

Auric comenzó a disparar su ataque contra Naga, quien los recibió todos directamente, pero aunque el ataque parecía haber sido efectivo, no acabo totalmente con Naga.

-¡No me detendrás con eso!-Naga lanzo una bola de fuego contra Auric, quien lo desvió con un movimiento de sus sables, para asombro de Naga-¿Qué?-.

-Creo que el que no va a vencer serás tu amigo mío, vas a regresas a donde perteneces-.

-Nunca-.

-Nunca digas nunca-dijo Primus, mientras sacaba una nueva carta-¡Poder activado: Anillo de fuego!-.

Auric formo el anillo de fuego y lo lanzo contra Naga, atrapándolo e inmovilizándolo, el bakugan trataba de liberarse, pero sus amarres eran muy fuertes.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Me estoy debilitando!-.

-El anillo de fuego no solo atrapa al bakugan enemigo, sino que además le quita todos sus poderes, aunque seas un fantasma eso no va a cambiar el efecto del anillo-explico Primus, para luego pensar-_"además del hecho de que Auric y yo también somos fantasmas"-._

-Creo que ya es tiempo de devolver a este maligno ser a donde vino ¿no crees Primus?-.

-Si, además de que tenemos que explicarles muchas cosas a Dan y los otros-Primus saco una carta poder, solo que esta tenía unos extraños símbolos escritos, como un talismán-¡Poder activado: Sello místico de fuego!-.

Auric comenzó a brillar y con sus sables creo un sello de fuego, el cual lanzo contra Naga, quien lanzo un sonoro grito que retumbo por todo el interespacio.

-¡Vuelve de donde viniste!-grito Auric, mientras Naga desaparecía consumido por las llamas o eso parecía, ya que Primus sabía que fue lo que le pasó exactamente.

-Increíble-dijo Dan sorprendido-son más fuertes que hace años-.

-Pero hay algo muy extraño-dijo Keith y parecía que Drago y Helios también lo habían pensado.

Drago, Helios y Auric volvieron a sus formas de esfera, reuniéndose con sus compañeros, fue cuando Dan y Keith se acercaron a Primus, quien volteo a verlos, permaneciendo los seis en silencio por unos segundos.

-Dime algo ¿de verdad son ustedes, Primus y Auric?-pregunto Dan inseguro-porque la última vez…-Dan no pudo continuar, ya que siempre se lamento de no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlos a ambos de la ira de Xanadu.

-Si Dan, somos nosotros y no te preocupes, no te culpo por no habernos ayudado, nosotros escogimos hacer ese sacrificio para salvarlos a ustedes-.

-Realmente son ustedes dos-dijo Keith-pero no entiendo ¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Es verdad ¿han estado vivos todo este tiempo? Si es así ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no nos ayudaron a luchar contra Xanadu y Serpentera?-preguntaba Dan con mucha desesperación.

Primus suspiro antes de contestar-Es una larga historia, pero preferiría contársela a los 7 guerreros a quienes les di el poder de la Matrix-.

-Entiendo, muy bien, entonces tendrás que venir con nosotros, ya que todos estamos reunidos en el centro del interespacio-.

-Bien y hablando de eso, este lugar es impresionante, para ser humanos debo reconocer que este lugar es muy avanzado-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Dan.

-Nada, nada-dijo Primus, mientras los bakugan se quedaban en silencio, Dan, Keith y Primus comenzaron a caminar, mientras sus bakugan los seguían un poco más atrás.

-Dime Auric-dijo Drago-lo que nos van a contar son malas noticias ¿verdad?-.

-Eso me temo, ya que hay un peligro que no solo acecha a su mundo, sino al otro mundo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Helios.

Auric suspiro antes de responder-Me refiero al mundo de los vivos y al mundo de los muertos-.

La respuesta de Auric dejo helados y confundidos a los dos bakugan dragones, pero decidieron esperar hasta que Primus les contara todo lo que estaba pasando.

**Dimensión de la perdición….**

El castillo comenzó a desprenderse de la tierra hasta convertirse en un palacio flotante, el cual atravesó una barrera interdimensional.

-Demonios, esos cretinos de Auric y Primus vencieron a Naga-dijo Jet-esto no le va a agradar a la maestra Necronomica-.

-¿Quién le dará la noticia?-pregunto Sheer con cierto temor.

-Es claro que se la dará su querida mano derecha, Hawkeye-dijo Maximus.

Zangya lanzo un gruñido de fastidio al escuchar eso-¿Hawkeye? Estoy harta de que ella tenga toda la atención de la maestra, ni que fuera la mejor de todos nosotros-Altair no conversaba, solo pulía una espada que tenía-¿no te molesta eso Altair? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?-.

Altair ignoro a Zangya, lo que provoco una risa de parte de Maximus-¿Te das cuenta de a quien le preguntaste? Le preguntaste al mejor amigo de Hawkeye, tienes que fijarte con quien te quejas-.

-Mejor cállate-le advirtió Zangya molesta.

En el salón de tronos, Hawkeye se presento ante su maestra, la llamada Necronomica, quien parecía jugar con unas almas que estaban sobre su mano.

-Lo lamento mucho mi señora-dijo Hawkeye inclinándose-pero Primus se encontró con los peleadores y acabaron con Naga-.

-Puede ser, pero esta vez los peleadores no saben a lo que se enfrentan, pero pronto lo descubrirán, cuando Unicron y yo liberemos nuestra ira-.

Necronomica apareció físicamente, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de color negro con detalles rojos y dorados, tenía dos ojos, nariz y boca, mientras en la frente, tenía una corona que parecía alas, así como dos pendientes colgados (Nota: para más claridad busquen en google "máscaras malignas" en imágenes, vayan a la página 6, fila 3 y es como la que aparece en un fondo negro, la vestimenta que lleva es como el de la maestra Cyclonis de la serie Storm Hawk, también véanla en imágenes google para que se den una idea, solo que la capa es más larga, llegando hasta el suelo).

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, mi señora-dijo el bakugan Unicron-el castillo esta saliendo en estos momentos de la dimensión de la perdición y dirigiéndose a la Tierra-.

-Excelente-.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar mi señora?-pregunto Hawkeye.

-Al mismo lugar donde lo hizo Primus, al interespacio bakugan, nos presentaremos ante los peleadores y luego convertiré ese lugar en mi nuevo hogar, y cuando el mundo de los muertos tenga una puerta para cruzar al de los vivos, buscare mis dos cristales y con el poder de la Matrix me convertiré en la soberana de vivos y muertos-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 2, espero les haya gustado, finalmente apareció la nueva enemiga, la temible Necronomica y su bakugan Unicron, aunque en el próximo capítulo, se descubrirán muchas cosas, todo de la mano de Primus y Auric, quienes les darán a los peleadores una notica sobre un peligro más grande del que jamás enfrentaron._

**Creepie Phantom: **_entiendo, diles a tu hermana y prima que aunque no han hecho la gran cosa, el fic apenas esta comenzando y finalmente la nueva enemiga ha aparecido, lista para dar problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no te preocupes, continua Blazer War 2 en cuanto te llegue la inspiración, la cual llega cuando menos te esperas, en cuanto al otro fic, me parece bien, ya que también lo tienes muy abandonado, pero dime ¿ya pudiste activar el Word? Y ¿Cómo piensas hacer que aparezca Piccolo? Ya que tengo mucha curiosidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_bueno, de hecho, fuiste la segunda en comentar, el primero fue Toaneo07, pero fuiste de las primeras y te felicito por eso, te agradezco por tus palabras y que me hayas colocado entre tus favoritos, es un gran honor que muchos hagan eso con mis historias, muchas gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_todo a su tiempo, mi amigo, todo a su tiempo, por cierto ¿de que chica hablas? Ya que no tengo anotado la pareja de tu hijo y otra cosa, aunque la nueva villana es Necronomica, ella tiene un secreto, así como su bakugan Unicron, uno que se revelara con el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, creo que ya quedo claro que eres amigo de Hawkeye, la primer general de Necronomica y su mano derecha, el plan maligno de Necronomica esta a punto de comenzar, así como se revelara lo que esta pasando, todo de la mano de Primus y Auric. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_que feo, a mí no me gusta viajar de noche, ya que es muy riesgoso, pero siempre hay que tener en cuenta que la última palabra la tiene el jefe supremo, el que habita en los cielos, respecto a tu pareja, solo déjame checar si no lo ha pedido alguien más y luego te aviso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_lamento decir que fallaste, el desconocido era Primus y su bakugan, Auric, respecto a tu fic, creo que si debes hacerlo en dos partes para poder continuar en el próximo capítulo, así los haces con más suspenso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, aquí lo tienes, el capítulo 2, respecto a tu pregunta, todo depende de lo que tú quieras, si eso deseas dame los datos y ya veré como los acomodo, aunque fue algo tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lily: **_tranquila, cielos, son muchas preguntas, pero tratare de responderlas todas, sino respondo alguna, te pido me disculpes, ya que por el momento no puedo hacerlo:_

_1.- Creí que sería mejor presentar a todos los hijos de los peleadores con sus compañeros bakugan desde el principio._

_2.- Todo a su tiempo._

_3.- Todo a su tiempo._

_4.- A su tiempo, ya que aunque la villana es Necronomica tiene un secreto, al igual que su bakugan Unicron._

_5.- Haré lo que pueda. _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_me pregunto quien tuvo razón, ya que el desconocido era Primus y su bakugan Auric, por el momento Hawkeye no ha hecho mucho realmente, pero eso cambiara muy pronto, pero primero, Primus les debe una explicación a los chicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, QUE LA PASES PERFECTAMENTE, UN GRAN ABRAZO DE MI PARTE.**

**Iron Mario: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, solo te pido que seas un poco paciente, ya que aun estoy viendo como incluir a todos los demás OC, no es tan fácil como en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, AkiraKazami97, Raf-lily y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Terminex, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215 e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…**_


	3. Un terror del infierno

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es el momento de que Primus y Auric les cuenten todo a los peleadores, así como la explicación de la nueva amenaza, su objetivo principal y darles nuevos poderes, lo cual deben hacerlo rápido, porque Necronomica se acerca cada vez más._

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**Cap. 3 Un terror del infierno.**

En cuanto llegaron al centro de comando, muchos por poco se caen al ver que realmente, se trataba de Primus y Auric, al verlos, Zenet se puso detrás de Ren.

-Tal vez sean fantasmas-.

-No seas tonta, no son fantasmas, ni zombis-dijo Ren tranquilizando a su esposa, mientras Syd y Kasie.

-Que miedosa es mamá-dijo Kasie apenada.

Mira se acerco a Primus, quien le devolvió la mirada y después de unos segundos-No puedo creer que realmente seas tú-.

-Pues debes creerlo, ya que en efecto soy yo-.

-Pero no entiendo-intervino Shun-se supone que Xanadu acabo con ambos cuando rescataron a los vexos-.

-Exactamente, eso fue lo que pasó-dijo Auric.

-Entonces….. ¿Cómo es que….?-Marucho no pudo terminar y Primus suspiro.

-Eso es lo que vine a contarles, ya que un nuevo peligro esta acechando al universo-.

-¿De que se trata esta vez?-pregunto Dan, mientras tomaban asiento, sus hijos se mantuvieron algo alejados, pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar.

-La historia es tan increíble que hasta a nosotros nos cuesta creerla….-.

-FLASHBACK-

Ocurrió hace algunos meses, pero en su mundo fueron años, Auric y yo nos encontrábamos en un mundo donde podíamos estar en paz, sin guerra y sin miedo, pero entonces, un agujero negro se abrió en el cielo, llevándose a cientos de seres inocentes, Auric y yo entre ellos.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, estábamos en la dimensión de la perdición, la cual ya no era el lugar que solía ser, era más tenebroso, parecía ser el mismísimo infierno, había muchos bakugan y peleadores que habían fallecido hacía muchos años, incluyendo terrícolas, vestal, gundalianos y neathianos.

Todas esas almas comenzaron a ser absorbidas por un bakugan maligno que salió de la nada, nunca había visto uno como él, era peor que Serpentera, el bakugan devoro todas esas almas, mientras su compañera, una demonesa observaba todo como si fuera un circo, disfrutaba de lo que veía.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Y sabes quien es esa villana?-pregunto Fabia, mientras trataba de calmar a Serena, que comenzó a llorar.

-Se hace llamar Necronomica, la señora de la muerte-.

-¿Señora de la muerte? Si que tiene visión-dijo Akari interviniendo en la conversación-lo siento-.

-No te preocupes, me recuerdas a Dan cuando le conté sobre el imperio de las maquinas Baranoia-.

-Espere un momento ¿usted fue quien salvo a mi madre y a mis tíos?-exclamo Marah-al menos, eso es lo que me cuenta mi padre-.

-Una historia a la vez, Marah-dijo Mylene con tono autoritario y Marah se quedo callada-prosigue-.

Primus miro a Keith, quien solo sonrió divertido-Bueno…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

-¡Absórbelos a todos Unicron, que sus almas nos pertenezcan y aumenten el poder de la señora de la muerte!-.

Unicron era un dragón chino de color azul oscuro, carecía de alas, pero tenía dos pares de garras en su cuerpo, siendo las delanteras sus brazos y las traseras sus patas, tenía una serie de picos en su espalda, así como dos cuervos en forma de V y cabello sobre su nuca, sus ojos eran rojos y llenos de maldad.

-¡Me encanta que mi presa huya, eso hace que todo sea más divertido para mí!-.

Necronomica observaba lo que pasaba y se reía de manera maligna, Primus y Auric corrieron con mucha suerte, ya que ambos pudieron escapar antes de que todo comenzara.

-Los absorbió a todos, fue monstruoso-dijo Auric.

-No se quien sea esa bruja, pero su poder es sumamente terrible, ese bakugan…no es un bakugan ordinario-dijo Primus muy preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?-.

-Debemos averiguar que trama ese malvada, sea lo que sea, sospecho que esto fue solo el principio-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Primus guardo silencio y el resto lo hizo también, aunque cada uno tenía la misma duda en sus mentes.

-¿Qué es lo que planea o quiere esa tal Necronomica?-pregunto Keith temiendo la respuesta.

-Creo que yo lo se-dijo Dan-quiere el poder de la Matrix del liderazgo ¿verdad?-.

Primus guardo silencio y respondió-Bueno…..si y no-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Drago.

-Es cierto que quiere la Matrix, pero también desea el poder de los cristales de energon, el puro y el oscuro-.

-¿Cristales de energon? Nunca escuche de eso-dijo Drago.

-No me extraña, lo que si me sorprende es que Necronomica lo supiera-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Marucho.

-Creo que lo se-dijo Shun-los cristales de energon son herramientas de Baranoia ¿verdad?-.

-Algo así…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Los cristales de energon fueron descubiertos durante las guerras autobot y decepticon, cuando Optimus Prime y Megatron tuvieron otro de sus muchos encuentros, esos cristales salieron de la nada, uno era de color zafiro, el energon puro, que representaba la vida y el otro era de color negro, el energon oscuro, que representaba la muerte.

Durante su lucha, cada hermano se quedo con uno e hicieron un análisis al respecto, lo que descubrieron, los dejo azorados y aterrorizados, al menos, a Optimus, porque Megatron vio una oportunidad de ganar la guerra.

Por si solos, los cristales de energon son una cantidad de energía ilimitada, juntos puede ser capaces de romper dimensiones, pero cuando se unen con el poder de la Matrix del liderazgo, son capaces de unir el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, convirtiendo a quien posea esos tres poderes en el ser más poderoso de todos los universos, incluyendo el de vivos y muertos.

Fue por eso que Optimus decidió lanzar un ataque contra la base decepticon para quitarle a Megatron el energon oscuro, el plan funciono y envió los dos cristales por un túnel dimensional, evitando así que Megatron usara los cristales, eventualmente, Optimus lo venció.

Los años pasaron y ya saben lo que sucedió, Xanadu tomo el trono y Baranoia se convirtió en un imperio conquistador, algo que termino gracias a Dan y a Drago, pero aunque hubo paz por algún tiempo…..

De alguna manera, que aun desconozco, Necronomica encontró los cristales de energon y uso su poder para romper la barrera entre el mundo de los muertos y la dimensión de la perdición, ya que esas dos dimensiones tienen cierta conexión, fue cuando me di cuenta que iría por el poder de la Matrix para poder unir al mundo de los muertos y de los vivos.

Así que Auric y yo entramos a su palacio, para robar los cristales, los cuales eran vigilados por dos de los siervos de Necronomica, por fortuna, no se veían tan eficaces como el comando sigma, conseguimos robar los cristales y salir del palacio, pero antes de poder escapar, los dos mejores generales de Necronomica nos interceptaron, no hubo más opción que romper la barrera entre la dimensión de la perdición y el mundo de los vivos para poder escapar.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Fue así como llegamos aquí-concluyo Auric.

-Ya veo, entonces eso significa que aun tienes los cristales-dijo Mylene-o tal vez…..-

-Me temo que no-dijo Primus avergonzado.

-FLASHBACK-

Mientras viajábamos por el túnel interdimensional, los cristales comenzaron a liberar una gran cantidad de energía, pero era tanta que no pude sostenerla por mucho tiempo y los solté, los cristales se perdieron en el túnel y no se donde cayeron.

Pero Auric intento sujetar el energon puro, pero tampoco pudo, sin embargo, fue en ese preciso momento en que evoluciono.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ya entiendo-dijo Drago-así como yo recibí parte de los poderes de la Matrix, Auric debió haber absorbido un poco del poder del energon puro-.

-Cierto, pero eso nos da una ventaja ¿no creen?-pregunto Dan-si Primus perdió los cristales significa que solo debemos encontrarlos antes de que lo haga Necronomica y luego acabar con ella-.

-No creo que sea tan simple-dijo Shun-porque también hay la posibilidad de que Necronomica ya los haya encontrado-.

-Es cierto y si lo hace entonces vendría por la Matrix que esta dentro de Drago-dijo Mira preocupada.

-Pues si quiere venir que lo haga, acabare con ella-dijo Dan muy seguro.

-No la subestimes Dan-dijo Primus con regaño-tu debes recordar muy bien lo poderosa que era Xanadu y Serpentera, ambos eran invencibles, los derrotaron y se los agradezco, pero Necronomica no es como los demás villanos que has enfrentado, ella es misteriosa y algo me dice que destruirla es algo que prácticamente es imposible-.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-pregunto Fabia.

-Porque Necronomica es inmortal, de alguna manera siento que ella esta ocultando algo, solo que no se de que se trata, además, no creo que haya conseguido los cristales de energon, ya que en el viaje por el túnel hubo mucha estática, así que los cristales pudieron terminar en cualquier dimensión, juntos o separados-.

-Eso nos da una ligera ventaja-dijo Ace-pero no será eterna, debemos encontrar una forma de obtenerlos antes que Necronomica-.

-Creo que entender lo que pretendes-dijo Ren-si encontramos los cristales de energon antes que ella, podríamos unirlos al poder de la Matrix de Drago y tal vez así derrotar a esa malvada-.

-Puede ser-dijo Drago-pero ¿Qué opinas Primus?-.

Primus se quedo pensando unos segundos antes de responder-Puede que el plan funcione, ya que cuando los tres objetos se unen cualquier cosa puede suceder, incluso se puede unir el mundo de los vivos y muertos, entonces quizás podamos vencer a Necronomica de esa forma-.

-Bien, entonces ya tenemos un plan de ataque-dijo Dan-solo debemos encontrar los cristales de energon antes de que lo haga Necronomica-.

-Un momento Dan-dijo Shun-yo quiero saber algo ¿Qué puede suceder si el mundo de los vivos y los muertos se unen?-.

Primus se quedo en silencio, buscando una manera fácil de explicarles lo que podía pasar si ambos mundos se unían-Sería el final de todo, vivos y muertos, bakugan, humanos, neathianos, gundalianos, todo, nada se podría salvar, si los dos mundos se unen, se convertiría en un autentico infierno-.

-Pero ¿Por qué? A mí no me molestaría ver a mis abuelos-dijo Julie, no decía el comentario por inocencia, solo quería estar 100% segura de que tan mala era la situación.

-No podrías hacerlo, todas las almas que han partido al otro mundo se convertirían en seres sin voluntad, criaturas que solo servirían a Necronomica, tal como sucedió con Naga-.

-Es cierto-dijo Drago de pronto, mientras recordaba la batalla contra Naga-él solo hablaba de cumplir la voluntad de su ama-.

-Algo que nunca habría dicho en vida-dijo Gorem.

-Los muertos se convertirán en títeres sin voluntad, sujetos solo a los deseos de Necronomica-.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con los vivos?-pregunto Elfin con miedo.

Primus cerro los ojos-Hay cosas que son peores que la muerte, los vivos serán victimas de muchos tormentos, nunca morirían, pero nunca podrían estar en paz, no serían esclavos, serían algo peor, solo seres torturados, masacrados día y noche sin descanso, sin poder morir-.

-Suena como algo terrible-dijo Fabia, quien ya había logrado tranquilizar a Serena.

-Y se pone peor-dijo Helios-porque ni Drago y yo pudimos hacerle mucho daño a Naga cuando apareció, apenas lo podíamos rozar-.

-Eso se debe a que estaban enfrentándose a un espectro que fue enviado por Necronomica, solo hay una forma de derrotarlos, con sellos místicos, tal como Auric y yo lo hicimos-.

-Pues no tendremos muchas oportunidades, ya que no tenemos uno de esos sellos-dijo Dan.

-No se preocupen, yo traje sellos especiales para los 7 peleadores que heredaron la Matrix-.

-¿Solo para ellos?-exclamo Zenet ofendida.

-Bueno, son los únicos que pude obtener, pero si Drago usa el poder de la Matrix podríamos crear suficientes para el resto de los peleadores-.

-Será difícil, porque nuestros hijos también necesitarían unos-dijo Dan.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que tus hijos tengan unos?-pregunto Primus incrédulo y esta vez, los hijos tenían toda su atención en sus padres.

-Por supuesto, parece ser que esta vez el enemigo es sumamente poderoso, así que necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible y nuestros hijos son excelentes peleadores-.

-Pero Dan….-intervino Mira.

-Se que es muy peligroso, pero no olvides que nosotros también empezamos nuestras aventuras cuando teníamos sus edades-.

-Eso es muy cierto-reconoció Ren.

-Además, dudo mucho que con el carácter que heredaron de cada uno de ustedes vayan a querer quedarse atrás-dijo Elfin.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-exclamaron muchos padres y Elfin se escondió detrás de Marucho.

-Nada….nada…-.

-Si, te creo-dijo Marucho riéndose y los otros le siguieron, fue cuando Auric se acerco a Primus.

-¿No les vas a contar lo demás?-pregunto en un susurro.

-¿Eh?-.

-Ya sabes, el asunto sobre nosotros-.

Primus miro a los peleadores, quienes eran recibidos por gritos de agradecimiento de parte de sus hijos-No-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque tal vez intente hacer algo para impedirlo y no deben perder de vista el objetivo principal, detener a Necronomica-.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero creo que debes decirles-.

-Lo haré cuando el momento sea el indicado-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Te lo prometo-.

Fue cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar, que Marucho y Ren se acercaron a las computadoras, rápidamente teclearon y descubrieron un túnel interdimensional, solo que este era de tamaño colosal.

-Es gigantesco, no entiendo ¿Qué puede ser tan grande que necesite de un túnel de ese tamaño?-cuestiono Ren.

Primus miro y palideció-Oh no, es el palacio de Necronomica-.

-¿Qué?-.

Efectivamente, a través del túnel y poco a poco, el oscuro palacio de Necronomica hizo su aparición en el interespacio, los peleadores que habían regresado para retomar sus batallas volvieron a correr a las salidas de emergencia.

-¡Esto esta comenzando a volverse rutinario!-.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?-cuestiono otro.

Dentro del palacio, los esbirros de Necronomica observaban el interespacio, el lugar que su ama había escogido como nuevo hogar.

-Debo reconocerlo, este lugar se ve muy agradable para vivir-dijo Zangya-digno de una reina-.

-Supongo que te refieres a la maestra Necronomica ¿verdad Zangya?-pregunto Jet.

-Que va, nuevamente esta hablando de si misma-dijo Maximus-no hay nada más patético que engañarse solo-.

-¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso?-.

-Será mejor que mantengas tus manos lejos de mi hermano, piensa lo que quieras sobre lo que dijo, aunque hay que reconocer, que tiene razón-dijo Sheer.

Zangya apretó los dientes y estaba a punto de lanzarle una bofetada a Sheer, cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Necronomica y a sus dos generales de más alto nivel.

Necronomica se detuvo enfrente de una ventana de su palacio para poder ver mejor el interespacio, parecía ser la Tierra misma, ya que incluso había árboles virtuales y muchos estadios de los distintos atributos, había un cielo artificial, como lagos y pasto, todo para comodidad de los peleadores.

-¿Qué opina de este lugar, mi señora?-pregunto Unicron.

-Realmente es impresionante, creo que me gustara vivir aquí-dijo Necronomica con maldad-tomaremos el control del interespacio bakugan y luego lo convertiremos en la puerta de entrada para mis súbditos muertos-.

-No entiendo alteza ¿Por qué en lugar de hacer eso, no buscamos los cristales de energon?-pregunto Jet.

Necronomica se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, para luego volverse hacia su general y sujetarlo con fuerza del cuello, Jet comenzó a sentir como el aire comenzaba a abandonarlo, mientras sus compañeros observaban asustados.

-Parece que aun no has entendido, Jet, que ahora que Primus llego a este mundo, lo más seguro es que les contara a los peleadores sobre lo que esta pasando y mis planes, no voy a permitir que ellos arruinen todo lo que he planeado-.

-Pero….ellos no son…..rivales para su grandeza…-dijo Jet con mucho esfuerzo.

-Puede ser-dijo Necronomica-pero me parece que estas olvidando algo ¿Qué será Unicron?-.

Unicron se quedo en silencio, como si estuviera pensando, fue cuando respondió con burla-Dan Kuso y su bakugan, Drago-.

-Exacto, ellos dos son las mayores amenazas de mis planes, no voy a darles la oportunidad de encontrar mis cristales antes que yo, así que primero me apoderare de su lugar de diversión y les lanzarse ataques con sus antiguos enemigos, tiempo que ustedes aprovecharan para encontrar los cristales, mientras yo le quito la Matrix a Drago ¿fui clara?-Jet asintió, mientras comenzaba a sudar-me alegra-Necronomica golpeo a Jet en el estomago antes de soltarlo y su sirviente cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad-ahora Hawkeye, Altair, Zangya, Sheer, Maximus y Jet, prepárense para atacar, no quiero fracasos ¿entendido?-.

-Como ordene maestra Necronomica, gran señora de la muerte-dijeron Hawkeye, Altair, Zangya, Sheer y Maximus, mientras Jet se levantaba con mucha dificultad del suelo.

Los ojos de Necronomica brillaban con mucha maldad, así como los de su bakugan, Unicron, había llegado el momento de mostrarles a los peleadores la fuerza del inframundo.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 3, espero les haya gustado, finalmente, Necronomica y sus tropas han llegado al interespacio bakugan, ahora los peleadores deben luchar nuevamente por mantener seguro ese lugar donde peleadores de todo el mundo pueden divertirse con tranquilidad, lo que no saben, es que su nueva enemiga es más tenebrosa y poderosa de lo que aparenta, y en el próximo capítulo, Drago se verá en un gran predicamento._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, lo leeré en cuanto pueda, respondiendo a tu pregunta, debes ser paciente, ya que tengo que acomodar a muchos OC que aun faltan, así como a los hijos de los peleadores, tenme un poco de paciencia, ya que no es tan fácil como en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_tenme paciencia, ya que tengo que ver como los voy a acomodar a todos los OC que aun faltan, también debo pensar en los hijos de los peleadores, así que te pido que me tengas paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_muchas gracias por tu comprensión, respecto a Primus y Auric, es cierto que ambos son grandes guerreros y poderosos aliados, pero como leíste en este capítulo, ambos tienen un secreto, uno que Primus prefiere mantener oculto para que los peleadores se enfoquen en derrotar a Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras y ya tengo los datos de tu bakugan, respecto a la espada, te gustan las emociones fuertes, sobretodo por de quien es la espada principalmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_eso ocurrirá a su debido tiempo, ya tengo los datos de tus hijos y veo que tienes nombres muy originales para cada uno, bien hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_muchos no se imaginaban que se trataba de ellos dos, ya que fueron destruidos por Xanadu, pero en este capítulo se explico que fue lo que pasó exactamente y porque los muertos están comenzando a aparecer nuevamente, el peligro apenas esta comenzando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_vaya, tienes gustos muy raros, ya que Zangya no es precisamente una chica que se deje enrollar en situaciones de amor, pero veré que puedo hacer, cuenta con ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_ni siquiera se acercaron un poco, ya que ni siquiera era un humano, pues Primus es una maquina del gran imperio de las maquinas, respecto a la teoría, todo depende de cual sea, así que si quieren decirme yo les podría decir que si o no o quizás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, FELICES 15 AÑOS.**

**AkiraKazami97: **_ya cheque todo y no hay problema en que te quedes con Genki, así que felicidades, él será tu pareja del fic, respecto a los poderes de Necronomica, no solamente puede traer a los enemigos de los peleadores, sino a aquellos que…..bueno, ya lo veras muy pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias por el dato, tratare de hacerlo en los futuros capítulos, por cierto, nunca me respondiste mi pregunta sobre que tienes pensado hacer con la aparición de Piccolo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Creepie Phantom, Escarlata, Nina, Suteichi-Kazami y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Zeus, Moon-9215, Joe, Terminex y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes….**_


	4. Asalto al interespacio

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que Necronomica y sus tropas inicien su ataque contra el interespacio, los peleadores deberán luchar nuevamente contra una fuerza maligna, pero lo que no saben, es que Drago se verá obligado a enfrentar a alguien muy importante de su pasado._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. 4 Asalto al interespacio.**

El palacio de Necronomica se encontraba flotando sobre el interespacio y aunque algunos peleadores habían conseguido escapar, otros se quedaron por la curiosidad de saber que pasaba, mientras que otros se quedaron paralizados, fue cuando Necronomica apareció sobre el techo de un edificio, seguida por sus siervos.

-Es hora de comenzar con la diversión, hagan espacio para mi palacio-ordeno con maldad.

-¡Si señora!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para servir princesa!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Ultraxion Darkus!-.

Ultraxion era un dragón azulado, el cual se movía sobre sus cuatro poderosas patas, poseía una gran cantidad de picos, que formaban una especia de armadura sobre su espalda, dos cuernos alargados, cuatro cuernos más en el centro de su cabeza, siendo el que estaba al frente el más pequeño y aumentaban de tamaño, poseía dos poderosas alas, al tiempo que en su espalda brillaba un fuego azul, sus ojos eran amarillos y mostraban mucha ferocidad.

-¡Esto será genial!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Levia Haos!-.

Levia era una serpiente de color blanco, que poseía dos pares de aletas, así como dos alas, tenía dos cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza y uno más en el centro de su frente, así como un medallón negro, sus ojos eran rojos.

-¡Creo que me voy a divertir mucho!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡A destruir Magmador Pyrus!-.

Magmador parecía un gigantesco golem de fuego, su cuerpo era rojo, poseía una serie de picos en su cabeza y una armadura amarilla que cubría su pecho, hombros y brazos, sus manos eran una espada y un cañón.

-¡Voy a reducir este lugar a cenizas!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Comencemos Maku Subterra!-.

Maku era un oso humanoide de color negro con detalles naranjas, llevaba una armadura de color café oscuro, mostraba los dientes con ferocidad, se veía sumamente fuerte y resistente, pero no muy rápido.

-¡Convertiré este lugar en ruinas!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Jellica Aquos!-.

Jellica era una mujer medusa, que parecía más un fantasma debido a su cuerpo transparente, su cabello consistía en una serie de tentáculos y su rostro carecía de boca, solo tenía nariz y dos ojos amarillos.

-¡No si yo lo hago primero!-.

Desde el centro de comando, los peleadores observaban la aparición de esos bakugan, que por alguna extraña razón, eran totalmente diferentes a todos los demás que habían combatido.

-Demonios-dijo Dan apretando los puños-están comenzando a destruir todo el lugar-.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada-dijo Mira y Dan asintió, fue cuando Primus intervino.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es por eso que debemos ir a detenerlos, pero solo podremos ir nosotros 8, ya que tenemos los sellos místicos-explico Primus.

-¿Qué? Pero eso no es justo-dijo Akari molesta-nosotros también somos peleadores, de hecho, somos la nueva generación y queremos ir a pelear-.

-Lo siento, pero sin el sello místico no pueden…..-.

-Mamá, papá ¿verdad que nos dejaran ir?-pregunto Yadisa suplicante.

Mira y Dan se miraron, para después observar a esos bakugan que estaban atacando, después de pensarlo un momento, Dan suspiro.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes se quedaran aquí-dijo Dan con firmeza.

-¿Qué? Pero si hace un momento dijiste…..-Hanako se vio interrumpida.

-Se lo que dije, pero si Primus dice que no pueden hacer nada sin estos sellos místicos, entonces hay que creerle, él ha sido un guerrero muy sabio y siempre ha sabido lo que hace, cuando fuimos a Baranoia no le hicimos caso y…-Dan no pudo continuar, pero el resto entendió, bueno, menos los hijos, ya que ellos no sabían mucho sobre eso, Marah no sabía que había pasado cuando su madre era prisionera de Xanadu, tampoco sabía que pasó en el momento exacto en que Primus y Auric se sacrificaron para que pudieran escapar a la Tierra, ninguno de esos nuevos peleadores lo sabía.

-Aun así, creo que….-.

-Marah-intervino Keith-por favor quédense aquí, no queremos que les pase nada, así que permanezcan aquí-.

Los niños pusieron cara de enojados, después de todo, los iban a dejar fuera de la acción, mientras que Julie se acerco a los peleadores.

-Nosotras nos quedaremos con ellos-dijo Julie, refiriéndose a ella, Mylene y Zenet, ya que Ren también iría, después de todo, el poder prohibido podría ser de mucha utilidad en esa batalla.

-Solo tengan cuidado-dijo Mylene y los peleadores asintieron, para luego salir del centro de comando, al tiempo que Fabia le pasaba a Serena a brazos de Zenet.

-No es justo-dijo Akari entre dientes.

Mientras tanto, Necronomica observaba la destrucción que sus tropas estaban causando con ayuda de sus bakugan, al tiempo que buscaba el lugar indicado para su palacio, después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que sería en la arena darkus.

-¿Estas listo para reclamar nuestro nuevo hogar?-pregunto a su bakugan.

-Confié en mí, expulsare a estos seres inferiores sin problemas-.

-Eso espero ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Unicron Darkus!-.

Unicron apareció volando por el cielo, para terror de los peleadores que aun no habían escapado del interespacio-¡Pobres mortales!-.

Mientras Unicron lanzaba feroces ataques contra los edificios, el resto de los bakugan malignos lo seguían por detrás, al tiempo que hacían lo que sus compañeros les indicaban.

-¡Míralos correr, son patéticos! ¿No crees hermanita?-.

-Por supuesto, pero ahora démosles verdaderos motivos para correr ¡Poder activado: Serpiente de luz!-.

Levia lanzo un rayo que tomo la forma de una cobra, el ataque fue directamente hacia el suelo, provocando una gran explosión, mientras Sheer y Maximus se reían sin parar.

-Mi turno ¡Poder activado: Garras mortales!-.

Las garras de Maku comenzaron a brillar y lanzo varios golpes contra varios edificios destruyéndolos por completo, fue cuando Zangya y Jet decidieron unirse a sus compañeros.

-¡Poder activado: Tentáculo venenoso!-.

-¡Poder activado: Espada de fuego!-.

Ambos bakugan lanzaron su ataque y el interespacio comenzó a sufrir una gran cantidad de fallas en su sistema.

-Actúan como si estuviéramos jugando-dijo Altair-es un verdadero fastidio-.

-Y se pondrá mejor-dijo Hawkeye-parece que los peleadores han llegado-.

Efectivamente, Dan y sus compañeros habían aparecido, listos para darles batalla a esos nuevos villanos, al verlos, los ojos de Necronomica brillaron a través de la máscara.

-Finalmente llegaron ¡Unicron!-el aludido se acerco a su ama, quien subió a su cabeza-es hora de darles la bienvenida a los peleadores-.

-Como ordene-.

Al ver la destrucción que estaba pasando, Marucho apretó los puños y los dientes-No es justo ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto? El interespacio debe ser un lugar donde peleadores de todo el mundo puede competir sin preocupaciones, no esto-.

-Tranquilízate Marucho-dijo Ren-debemos concentrarnos en vencer a estos villanos-.

-Ren tiene razón y creo que es hora de entrar en la batalla ¿no crees Dan?-.

-Por supuesto ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Legend Prime Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Expulsare a esos villanos de aquí!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Master Auric Pyrus!-.

-¡Esta vez no escapare, acabare con ustedes!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de luchar Infinity Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Los aplastare a todos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Life Force Aranaut Haos!-.

Aranaut había cambiado en esos años, así como el resto de sus compañeros, había evolucionado, ahora tenía un par de alas en su espalda, su visor había vuelo, solo que esta vez era celeste, su armadura se volvió plateada con detalles blancos, su boca había reaparecido, aunque podía ser cubierta por una máscara.

-¡En nombre de la princesa Fabia los derrotare!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aquí vamos Nightwing Percival Darkus!-.

Percival había obtenido una armadura de color negro, así como un casco con dos cuernos y otro par de alas, dando como resultado cuatro alas, así como una espada y su lanza.

-¡Les mostrare el poder del gran Percival!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hagámoslo Master Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

Ingram hizo su aparición, su armadura había cambiado, ya no solo parecía un ninja, sino que además, parecía un guerrero samurái, una mezcla entre ambos guerreros, poseía un sable y estrellas ninja.

-¡Es hora de darles una lección!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Tu puedes Metalic Wilda Subterra!-.

La nueva forma de Wilda consistía en una armadura que brillaba de tonos metálicos, en lugar de las alas que tenía antes, ahora tenía dos propulsores en su espalda y pies, seguía erguido como un humano, pero esta vez, de sus manos, surgían dos pares de cuchillas como si fueran hachas.

-¡No te defraudare Mira!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Saphire Elfin Aquos!-.

Elfin también había cambiado, ahora poseía una capa que le llegaba a la espalda, la cual tenía un brillo como el mar, obtuvo una falda de cristal y una corona del mismo material, sus zapatillas se volvieron de zafiro y en vez de un cetro, tenía un báculo, el cual terminaba en punta de luna y una esfera azul, su cabello rubio ahora llegaba al suelo.

-¡Les mostrare el poder de la reina del mar!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Hyper Linehalt Darkus!-.

Linehalt no había cambiado mucho realmente, era cierto que había evolucionado, pero su cambio se limito únicamente a tener cuatro alas, dos de ángel y dos de demonio, su armadura se volvió negra con detalles blancos y además de los cuernos que sobresalían de su casco, ahora tenía una corona blanca.

-¡Les enseñare a no meterse con otros seres inocentes!-.

Primus observo a todos los bakugan con mucho asombro-No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo fue que…?-.

-Bueno, después de que derrotamos a Xanadu, a los seis meses, ellos también evolucionaron-explico Dan.

-Creo que fue porque ellos también compartieron partes de la Matrix y aunque ella forma parte de mí, aun debe tener efecto en ellos-dijo Drago.

-Es lo más probable-.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto-dijo Auric-tenemos que encargarnos de esos tipos-.

-Tienes razón ¡Vamos por ello!-indico Dan y todos se lanzaron contra sus respectivos oponentes.

**Centro de comando…..**

Los niños observaban a sus padres lanzarse contra esos malignos invasores, mientras se preguntaban como los vencerían.

-No es justo, nosotros deberíamos estar ayudándolos-dijo Akari molesta.

-No es momento para que jueguen al héroe-dijo Mylene con dureza-ni siquiera nosotras, que tenemos más experiencia que ustedes podríamos ayudarlos-.

-Eso fue duro-dijo Genki algo avergonzado.

-Pues parece que es la única forma en que entenderán-replico Mylene con frialdad y los chicos se quedaron callados, mirando con reproche a Marah.

-No me vean así, agradezcan que yo no soy como mi madre-dijo Marah, pero los otros solo guardaron silencio-¿Por qué no dicen nada? ¿Creen que soy como mi madre? ¡Hablen!-.

**Interespacio…**

Drago, Auric y Linehalt se lanzaron hacia donde estaba Unicron, quien se dirigía con gran velocidad hacia el centro de energía del interespacio.

-¡No podemos permitir que llegue hasta allá, de lo contrario, sería el final de todo el interespacio!-advirtió Ren.

-¡No permitiré que lo haga!-declaro Dan, mientras Drago aumentaba la velocidad.

El resto de los peleadores que heredaron la Matrix, estaban enfrascados en sus respectivas luchas, Marucho peleaba con Zangya, en un feroz combate acuático.

-¡Poder activado: Estrellas de mar!-.

-¡Esto les va a doler!-.

-¡Poder activado: Infección!-.

Ambos ataques chocaron y los dos bakugan se estrellaron contra un edificio cada uno, para luego volver al combate.

Wilda y Maku se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando y causando un gran estruendo, al tiempo que iniciaron un nuevo combate cuerpo a cuerpo entre bakugan subterra.

-¡No te des por vencido Wilda!-.

-¡Creo que te conozco, si, eres la esposa de ese tal Kuso, creo que me voy a divertir mucho jugando contigo! ¡Poder activado: Garras mortales!-.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de hachas!-.

Las hachas de Wilda y las garras de Maku brillaron, al tiempo que chocaban y provocaban un nuevo estruendo, mientras arriba de ellos, se desataba otra batalla.

Ingram y Taylean luchaban con ferocidad, ambos bakugan usaban sus habilidades ninja, así como Shun y Hawkeye, algo que extraño mucho al peleador ventus.

-Es extraño, esa chica me es muy familiar-dijo Shun, aunque Hawkeye no decía nada, solo lo observaba, ya que ella también pensaba lo mismo sobre el peleador ventus.

-¡Poder activado: Brillo celestial!-.

Aranaut comenzó a brillar y se lanzo contra Levia, golpeándolo a una velocidad impresionante, pero Levia lo esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad, mientras Sheer se reía.

-¡Eres rápido, que lastima que Levia lo es más!-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-declaro Aranaut, mientras retrocedía-¿estas lista, princesa Fabia?-.

-Por supuesto, hay que terminar esto, ya casi es hora de alimentar a Serena-.

Al mismo tiempo, Percival y Magmador tenían un feroz combate de espadas, mientras Ace y Jet preparaban sus ataques contra el bakugan enemigo.

-¡Poder activado: Espada del caos!-.

-¡Poder activado: Espada infernal!-.

Helios luchaba contra Ultraxion, era una batalla entre bakugan darkus, que además de todo, eran feroces dragones que estaban dispuestos a todo.

-¡Poder activado: Relámpago azul!-.

-¡Poder activado: Llama oscura!-.

Ambos dragones lanzaron sus poderosos ataques contra el otro, los ataques chocaron en el cielo y produjeron una gran explosión que creo una gran cantidad de humo, pero ningún bakugan iba a ceder.

-¡Resiste Helios!-.

-¡No tienes que decírmelo!-.

-¡Este sujeto es fuerte!-.

-¡Lo se, pero no me vencerá a mí!-.

Finalmente, Necronomica se dio cuenta de que Dan, Primus y Ren la seguían, así que decidió encararlos, solo para presentarse.

-Detente-le indico a su bakugan, quien de inmediato se detuvo y encaro a los otros tres bakugan-veo que nos han alcanzado-.

Dan y Necronomica se miraron fijamente, siendo Dan el primero en hablar-Oye ¿tú eres Necronomica?-.

-¿Te diriges a la señora de la muerte con ese tono?-.

-¿Señora de la muerte? No creo que seas ni la mitad de eso-.

-Humano insolente-.

Drago miro a Unicron, quien mantuvo la mirada sobre el valiente bakugan-Y tú debes ser Unicron ¿verdad?-.

Unicron se rio-Eso no te importa, cuando haya acabado contigo, sabrás quien soy realmente-.

-Otro hablador-.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra del mal!-.

Unicron lanzo un ataque contra Drago, para espanto de Primus-¡Dan, Drago!-pero entonces, Drago apareció volando y dirigiéndose hacia Unicron.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué decías sobre vencerme?-.

Drago se lanzo contra Unicron, quien se preparo para la batalla, pero antes de que Drago y Unicron chocaran, un espectro se interpuso entre ambos, para sorpresa de los dos bakugan.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mi señora ¿Por qué hizo eso?-.

-Aunque deseo acabar con esos dos con todas mis fuerzas, no tenemos tiempo que perder, tengo que apoderarme de este lugar, así que dejare a uno de mis siervos encargándose de ellos-.

-Si crees que un solo espectro podrá contra nosotros, piénsalo de nuevo-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Necronomica se rio, mientras sus ojos brillaban con mucha maldad-Oh, claro que podrá, porque este espectro es alguien que Drago nunca se atreverá a atacar-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Drago.

Por toda respuesta, el espectro comenzó a tomar una forma de bakugan del tipo dragón, conforme su cuerpo se formaba, se comenzaba a reconocer y una vez que termino, Dan y Drago abrieron los ojos de asombro y terror.

-¡Pero si es….!-.

-¡Weiver!-grito Drago con una cara llena de asombro, frente a él, estaba la bakugan que había amado con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-cuestiono Dan molesto.

Necronomica volvió a reírse con crueldad-Simplemente le hice lo que Naga siempre quiso, la convertí en mi sirviente, ya no es más su amiga, ahora es mi esclava-Drago estaba paralizado, los ojos de Weiver estaban blancos y sin vida-Drago, si quieres detenerme tendrás que pasar por tu querida Weiver, tienes el poder para derrotarla, así como el sello, pero si lo haces, jamás volverás a verla ¿quieres impedir que me apodere del interespacio? Destruye a tu amada-.

-¡Sucia serpiente!-grito Dan furioso.

Necronomica se rio una última vez, para luego indicarle a Unicron que continuaran su camino, mientras Drago, Linehalt y Auric se veían obligados a tener que luchar contra Weiver, pero todos se preguntaban si Drago podría hacerlo.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 4, espero les haya gustado, Necronomica esta comenzando con sus malignos planes, ha empezado su ataque contra el interespacio y esta obligando a Drago a enfrentarse con Weiver ¿Drago podrá hacerlo? ¿Qué harán Linehalt y Auric para poder solucionar ese terrible predicamento, al igual que Dan, Ren y Primus?_

**Paulinitte: **_para aclarar, no era eso lo que pensaba cuando me dejaste el review, solo me tomo por sorpresa, es todo, no seas tan dura contigo misma, yo respeto y comprendo lo que pasa con cada uno de los que comenta, respecto a tu OC, todo depende de si me diste los datos durante el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_debes tener mucho cuidado, por que hay cientos de irresponsables en el mundo y cualquiera te puede dar un buen susto, cambiando de tema, si pensabas eso antes de Necronomica, haber que opinas sobre lo que le dijo a Dan y Drago, así como el hecho de obligarlos a pelear contra Weaver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, eso depende de ti, de lo que tú elijas, por el momento ninguna de las mujeres de la serie originales esta libre, pero tú puedes crear una pareja o escoger a alguien más, respecto a Necronomica, ella y Unicron tienen un secreto que más adelantes descubrirás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias, creo que eso será lo mejor, ya que como me pasas el capítulo completo, a veces pierdo el interés en leerlo cuando ya lo subiste, me alegra que comprendieras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_comprendido, en fin, aquí tienes el capítulo 4, en el cual la batalla con Necronomica ha comenzado y Drago esta siendo victima de la crueldad de esa demonesa y de su maligno bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_comprendo e iba a sugerirte que si tienes problemas para que aparezca en algún capítulo por el momento, que te parece si haces que Piccolo salga en un Omake, defendiendo a Han de unos abusivos que odia a su padre y luego entrenándolo a él y a los otros guardianes en el arte de la guerra ¿Qué opinas? También puedes explicar que Dan lo acepto en el equipo y poco a poco fue ascendiendo con la resistencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_hago lo mejor que puedo, ya que son demasiados OC y tengo que ver como hacer que aparezcan y que tengan su momento junto con los peleadores ¿me entiendes? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_claro que Dan aun conserva el sable, pero no lo ha vuelto a usar desde que derroto a Xanadu o al menos, desde que creyó que la derroto, más adelante verás que quiero decir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te conozco en persona, pero por los comentarios que me dejas también creo lo mismo jeje, en fin, no tienes que agradecerme, pensé que alguien ya te lo había ganado, pero me pidió que fuera pareja de Syd, el hijo de Ren y Zenet. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Terminex y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el jueves…**_


	5. Una derrota devastadora

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras que Linehalt y Auric intentan derrotar a Weiver para poder ir detrás de Necronomica, Drago se encontrara en una situación muy difícil, la cual podría traer graves consecuencias para todos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**Cap. 5 Una derrota devastadora.**

Drago estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer, por un lado estaba su deber de proteger a todo el universo de cualquier amenaza, pero por el otro lado estaba Weiver, la bakugan que siempre había amado, no podía pelear contra ella, era imposible.

-¿Drago?-Dan estaba preocupado por su amigo, quien parecía estar poseído, ya que no hacia el menor movimiento, mientras Linehalt y Auric volaban detrás de él confundidos.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Auric.

-No tengo la menor idea, pero debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad ahora que podemos-dijo Primus, quien miro a Ren, el gundaliano asintió y ambos bakugan se dispusieron a ir tras Necronomica, pero antes de que pudieran alejarse, Weiver lanzo una llama blanca impidiéndoles avanzar.

-Creo que no esta tan distraída como pensábamos-dijo Linehalt preocupado.

-Supongo que tendremos que pelear-dijo Auric.

Primus y Ren asintieron, mientras preparaban sus distintos ataques-¡Poder activado: Misiles de fuego!-.

-¡Poder activado: Híper voltaje!-.

Auric lanzo sus letales misiles, mientras Linehalt libero una gran cantidad de rayos oscuros, el ataque paso junto a Drago, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-Drago se interpuso entre Weiver y los ataques recibiéndolos directamente, para ser atacado nuevamente, solo que esta vez por Weiver.

-¡Drago! ¿Por qué hizo eso?-exclamo Auric.

**Centro de comando…**

Las damas y los niños también se quedaron estáticos al ver lo que Drago había hecho, no solo se quedo paralizado, sino que además, se interpuso entre el ataque de Linehalt y Auric solo para proteger a Weiver.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué Drago protegió a ese bakugan fantasma?-pregunto Zenet confundida.

-Porque no es cualquier bakugan fantasma-dijo Julie comprensiva, atrayendo la atención de Mylene, Zenet y los niños-es Weiver, ella y Drago tenían algo más que una amistad, ambos se amaban, pero durante la batalla contra Naga, Weiver sacrifico su vida para mantener a salvo el núcleo de infinidad-.

-Ya veo-dijo Mylene-Drago ha tenido que enfrentarse a muchos amigos a lo largo de su vida, pero esta es la primera vez que se ve obligado a pelear contra alguien que es más que una amiga para él, es el ser que más amo-.

-Correcto, por eso es que la protegió de esos ataques-dijo Julie.

-¡Pero que truco tan sucio!-grito Hanako molesta, mientras los demás ponían miradas furiosas contra Necronomica.

**Interespacio…**

-¡Drago! ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?-pregunto Dan alarmado.

-Si, descuida, pero discúlpame, no se que me pasó, pero no volverá a pasar-.

En ese momento, Auric y Linehalt se acercaron a Drago, mientras el resto de los peleadores mantenía su batalla contra los esbirros de Necronomica, quienes demostraban estar a su altura.

-¡Poder activado: Niebla ácida!-Jellica lanzo una neblina contra Elfin, quien se protegió con sus brazos, al tiempo que sentía un gran ardor en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Ay, siento que me están quemando!-.

-¡Resiste Elfin! ¡Poder activado: Bendición oceánica!-el cuerpo de Elfin comenzó a brillar y el ardor que sentía desapareció.

-¡Uf, que alivio! ¡Voy a hacer que pagues por eso, mutante horrible!-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme así, malcriada?-.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Los años han pasado y todavía me dicen malcriada?-Marucho se rio quedamente, mientras volvían a la batalla.

Wilda y Maku chocaron ferozmente, lo que hizo que el suelo temblara y se abriera una grieta, luego varias y finalmente, se creo un agujero en el que ambos bakugan cayeron.

-¡Wilda!-.

-¡Maku! ¡Poder activado: Fuerza bestial!-Maku enterró sus garras en las paredes del hoyo y usando fuerza brutal, consiguió salir del agujero-¡Creo que tu bakugan esta acabado, señora Kuso!-.

-¡Lo dudo mucho!-exclamo Mira sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Cohetes impulsores!-.

Los cohetes de Wilda comenzaron a activarse, ayudándole a salir del agujero y dándole un feroz golpe a Maku justo en pleno rostro, el bakugan maligno cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras Wilda aterrizaba perfectamente en pie.

En el cielo, la batalla entre Ingram y Taylean continuaba, ambos era igual de rápidos, ágiles y letales, era un duelo que parecía un antiguo combate ninja, algo que asombraba a sus compañeros.

-¡Poder activado: Espada ninja maestro!-.

-¡Poder activado: Garras ninjitzu!-.

Ambos bakugan chocaron sus armas, al tiempo que se alejaban, para luego volver a atacar, era una batalla sin cuartel, pero ni Shun ni Hawkeye podían evitar la sensación de que algo estaba de más en ese combate.

-¡Poder activado: Espada darkus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón de plasma!-.

Magmador disparo con su cañón contra Percival, el ataque se veía sumamente poderoso, pero Percival lo repelió con su espada sin ningún problema, para asombro de Jet.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Necesitas más que eso si quieres vencerme!-declaro Ace sonriendo divertido.

Lejos de ahí, Aranaut y Levia estaban enfrascados en su batalla, pero en ese momento, Aranaut estaba preso por un letal amarre de Levia.

-¡Aranaut!-.

-¡Así se hace Levia, aplástalo!-ordeno Sheer divertida, pero para su asombro, Aranaut consiguió liberarse y lanzar a Levia contra el suelo.

-¡No te será tan fácil derrotarme, criatura rastrera!-.

-¡Pagaras por tu insulto, bakugan inferior!-siseo peligrosamente Levia.

Finalmente, Helios y Ultraxion estaban enfrascados en una feroz batalla de dragones, Helios atacaba con la misma ferocidad con la cual había atacado a Drago hacía tanto tiempo.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego infernal!-.

-¡Poder activado: Tormenta negra!-.

Ambos bakugan dragones lanzaron sus ataques, los cuales chocaron y produjeron una explosión que llamo la atención de Necronomica y Unicron.

-Parece que nuestros siervos están en problemas, mi señora-dijo Unicron.

-Eso ya no importa, después de todo, ya estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo, el centro de energía del interespacio-dijo Necronomica-de hecho, ya hemos llegados, desciende ahora-.

-Como diga-.

Lejos de ahí, Linehalt y Auric volvieron a intentar ir detrás de Unicron, pero Weiver les cerró el paso de nuevo y los ataco con una llama de color azul.

-¡Drago, ayúdanos!-grito Auric.

-¡Dan, tenemos que hacer algo!-.

-¡Hagámoslo! ¡Poder activado: Llama legendaria!-Drago se preparo para lanzar su ataque, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Weiver lo miro y Drago se detuvo, momento que Weiver aprovecho para atacar a Drago con una bola de energía-¡Drago! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si Dan, lo lamento, pero…..-.

-No tienes que hacerlo, se que es difícil para ti ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Yo pase exactamente por lo mismo cuando luchábamos contra Baranoia-.

-¿Qué?-fue cuando Drago recordó el momento en que perdió la Matrix, aquella ocasión en que Xanadu los obligo a pelear contra Keith, Shun, Fabia, Marucho, Ace y….Mira, Dan había estado igual que Drago, lleno de dudas sobre atacar a sus amigos y a quien amaba.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, Linehalt y Auric luchaban contra Weiver, quien demostraba, que a pesar de no tener el poder que ellos poseían, era sumamente rápida, lo que les dificultaba atacar a ambos bakugan.

-¡Usa el sello místico, Primus!-grito Ren.

-¡Lo estoy intentando, pero no puedo!-declaro Primus.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-cuestiono Linehalt.

-¡Para que el ataque de resultado debo estar muy cerca del fantasma, es decir, de Weiver, pero mientras se mueva a esa velocidad me será muy difícil!-explico Auric.

Dan y Drago observaban la batalla, al tiempo que continuaban hablando, siendo Dan el que aconsejaba a su amigo por primera vez en la historia.

-Se como te sientes, no tienes el valor para atacar al bakugan que amaste desde que la conociste, yo me sentí igual cuando me vi obligado a pelear contra Mira, pero recuerda lo que me dijiste en ese momento….-.

-FLASHBACK-

-¡Dan, ella no es la Mira que conoces, si quieres que regrese debemos ganar esta batalla, es la única forma!-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-También se que aunque la situación es la misma, el resultado será diferente, ya que ahora Weiver es un fantasma y si la derrotamos quizás vuelva al otro mundo, tal como ocurrió con Naga-Drago agacho la cabeza-pero también piensa que la Weiver que tú conociste habría preferido eso a seguir siendo el títere de Necronomica-.

Esas palabras hicieron que Drago mirara a Weiver, quien seguía enfrascada en su lucha contra Linehalt y Auric, los dos bakugan no se atrevían a lanzar ataques por temor a que Drago volviera a interponerse.

-Weiver lo hubiera preferido…..-.

-¿Drago?-.

-Tienes razón Dan, en todo lo que dijiste, Weiver preferiría ir de nuevo al otro mundo antes de quedarse convertida en un títere de alguien como Necronomica-.

-¡Liberémosla juntos, amigo!-.

-¡Adelante!-.

Drago se elevo y para asombro de sus dos camaradas, embistió a Weiver, quien retrocedió, al tiempo que Drago se coloco entre ella y sus compañeros.

-¿Drago?-Linehalt estaba confundido.

Drago miro a Weiver, quien al parecer, le devolvió la mirada con esa vista de ojos blancos y sin vida, algo que hizo que Drago estuviera más dispuesto a ayudarla a regresar al descanso eterno.

-Yo me encargare de ella-declaro Drago.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Auric.

-Por supuesto-.

Ren y Primus miraron a Dan, quien simplemente sonrió y asintió-Bueno ¿Qué rayos esperan? Necronomica no puede cumplir con sus malignos planes, váyanse ya-.

Primus y Auric se quedaron sorprendidos por eso, antes de asentir e irse junto con sus compañeros bakugan a intentar detener a Necronomica, lamentablemente, la maligna demonesa ya estaba muy cerca de lograr su objetivo.

-¿Estas listo para esto, Drago?-.

-¡Hagámoslo!-.

Weiver lanzo una llama de color blanca contra Drago, quien la desvió con un golpe de su mano.

-¡Poder activado: Ráfaga Prime!-Drago lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego contra Weiver, quien intento esquivar el ataque, pero el ataque fue mucho más rápido que ella y le dio directamente-¡Ya casi la tenemos amigo!-.

-¡Lo se!-.

Drago se lanzo en una poderosa embestida contra Weiver, el ataque fue certero y luego sujeto a Weiver con fuerza, la bakugan dragón comenzó a forcejar para liberarse, mientras Drago trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Weiver, reacciona!-.

-¡Drago, tenemos que usar el sello místico!-.

Drago lo pensó por unos instantes y cerrando los ojos-¡Hazlo de una vez, Dan!-.

Dan asintió, mientras Drago soltaba a Weiver-¡Poder activado: Sello místico de fuego!-

Drago reunió energía de fuego y creo aquel sello, pero a diferencia del de Auric, este sello tomo la forma de un dragón alado, el cual se lanzo contra Weiver, atrapándola en una esfera de fuego, el sello purifico su alma y finalmente, Weiver comenzó a desaparecer para regresar al otro mundo, ante la mirada triste de Drago, pero antes de desaparecer, Weiver miro a Drago, quien descubrió que su mirada había vuelto a cambiar a los mismos ojos que el recordaba.

-Drago….gracias…-.

-Weiver…..-Drago estiro su brazo para poder acariciar la mejilla de Weiver, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Weiver desapareció, convirtiéndose en pequeñas partículas de luz que comenzaron a irse al cielo, dejando a Drago paralizado y triste-adiós….-.

Dan miro a Drago con tristeza, era la primera vez que veía a su compañero tan decaído, pero lo comprendía, él se sentiría igual si hubiera sucedido con Mira o con sus hijas.

-Lo lamento Drago, yo…..-.

-No hay tiempo para esto-dijo Drago, recuperando de pronto, su actitud de guerrero-tenemos que impedir que Necronomica se apodere del interespacio-Dan miro a su compañero con asombro.

-¿Estas seguro?-.

-Por supuesto, no dejare que el interespacio vuelva a caer en manos malignas-.

-Tienes razón, vamos por Necronomica y Unicron-.

Drago asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro de poder, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera Linehalt y Auric podrían llegar a tiempo.

-Por fin, es hora de tener una nueva casa-dijo Necronomica, mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a brillar con un aura oscura-¿no crees, querido Unicron?-.

-Por supuesto, hágalo mi señora y reclame este lugar como suyo-.

Necronomica toco el núcleo de poder y comenzó a corromperlo, al poco tiempo, todo el interespacio comenzó a sufrir un cambio drástico, el cielo comenzó a volverse negro, así como los edificios se caían y convertían en tumbas, algunos estadios se convirtieron en salas de tortura, donde las almas esclavizadas por Necronomica danzaban sin descanso.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Dan después de ver el cambio tan drástico que ocurrió.

-Es probable que Necronomica haya logrado su objetivo, se ha apoderado del interespacio bakugan-.

Desde el centro de comando, Mylene intentaba recuperar el control, pero apenas toco los paneles de control, estos hicieron corto circuito explotando.

-¡Mamá! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Marah preocupada.

-Claro que estoy bien, no olvides quien soy-.

-¡Rápido, tenemos que ver si podemos hacer algo!-grito Julie, al tiempo que intentaban solucionar todo, pero una risa se escucho, una que parecía venir de una nube negra que apareció en el interespacio.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo-el rostro de Necronomica apareció en la nube, sus ojos brillaban con absoluta maldad-el interespacio bakugan es mío-sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad y todos los bakugan, con excepción de Unicron, volvieron a su forma de esfera.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Dan, mientras sujetaba a Drago.

-Algo muy serio-.

-No tienes idea de cuanta razón tienes en eso-Unicron apareció en el cielo, rugiendo con ferocidad, mientras los esbirros de Necronomica solo observaban-este lugar ya no es suyo-.

-Ahora es mi nuevo hogar y no quiero indeseables en mi hogar ¡Poder activado: Infernáculo!-.

Unicron comenzó a brillar y con sus garras creo un agujero negro, el cual apareció en el interespacio y en el centro de comando, el agujero succiono a Dan y a sus amigos, así como a sus hijos y a los otros peleadores que no consiguieron salir de aquí, pero antes de ser succionados, Dan y Drago miraron a sus dos nuevos rivales con determinación.

-¡Juro que te detendremos Necronomica!-.

-¡Lo mismo te digo a ti, Unicron!-.

Fue lo último que dijeron, antes de ser expulsados del interespacio, junto con sus amigos, mientras Necronomica y Unicron se reían con maldad.

-¡Eso fue divertido!-grito Maximus, mientras se retorcía de la risa-¡Con eso aprenderán a no meterse con la maestra Necronomica!-.

-¡Tienes razón!-declaro Sheer riéndose con burla y maldad.

Mientras ellos festejaban, Hawkeye miraba como el agujero se cerraba, mientras Altair se acercaba por detrás a su compañera de equipo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-.

-No estoy segura, pero siento que a ese peleador ya lo conocía, también a la peleadora haos-.

-Debe ser por todo lo que haz escuchado de ellos-.

-No, no es solo eso, hay otra cosa, solo que no estoy segura-.

Mientras Hawkeye estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Necronomica observaba todo desde su palacio, el interespacio era todo suyo, su nuevo hogar, sus planes podían realizarse con toda seguridad, pero…..

-¿Le preocupa algo su excelencia?-.

Necronomica miro a Unicron-Nada realmente, solo pensaba en la batalla que acabamos de tener-.

-¿Cree que sospechen algo?-.

-No, ni Kuso, ni Drago y muchos menos Hawkeye, pero su padre es el que me preocupa, después de todo, siempre demostró ser el más listo de los peleadores-.

-Comprendo-.

-Por ahora nos concentraremos en obtener los cristales de energon, una vez que lo hagamos, iremos por la Matrix y los universos serán míos-.

**Mientras…..**

Los peleadores aparecieron en distintos edificios que servían de entrada al interespacio bakugan, muchos no sabían que había pasado, pero los peleadores que lo sabían estaban demasiado impactados, Marucho estaba paralizado por lo que pasaba, así que cayó de rodillas y temblando...

-No puede ser…..perdimos el interespacio…..de nuevo…-.

Dan y Drago pensaban en lo que había pasado, mientras Drago se sentía culpable-Todo fue mi culpa, si hubiera enfrentado a Weiver desde el principio esto no habría pasado-.

-No te sientas mal Drago, yo habría hecho lo mismo estando en tu lugar-Dan miro a Mira y a sus hijas-lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es derrotar a Necronomica y juro que lo haremos-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 5, espero les haya gustado, aunque Drago se armo de valor para enfrentar a Weiver, al final no sirvió de nada, ya que Necronomica se apodero del interespacio, convirtiéndolo en la puerta de anexo entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, ahora deberán emprender la búsqueda de los cristales de energon y proteger la Matrix a toda costa._

_Debo dar una aclaración, no describí a los personajes ya mayores porque preferí dejarlos a la imaginación de todos, espero comprendan, pero si lo prefieren, se los describo en el siguiente capítulo bien definidos._

_Otra cosa, el sábado es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina, cumple 3 añitos, que felicidad, así que no se si podré subir un capítulo el sábado, por eso lo subiré…..vean al final._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no te preocupes, respecto a tu teoría, no lo se, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe, todo se revelara a su tiempo amiga mía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_si, ya lo revise y si los tengo, muy bien, solo tienes que ser paciente, tú y los demás, su aparición llegara poco a poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, la batalla termino y lamentablemente se perdió, la maligna Necronomica se apodero del interespacio y ahora planea ir detrás de los cristales de energon, la idea me parece interesante, creo que la usare y ya tengo los datos de tu pareja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_vaya, el mero día de los enamorados, que mal, pero al menos disfrutaste de un gran tiempo de vacaciones, respondiendo a tu duda ¿tú que crees? También Necronomica tiene su secreto, pero eso lo verás con el tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_así es la señora de la muerte, desgraciadamente, esos no son todos sus trucos sucios, además de que tanto ella como Unicron esconden un secreto muy siniestro, en algunos capítulos más los descubrirás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mistrene.3: **_gracias por tus palabras y bueno, ya explique porque no describí a los personajes ya adultos, preferí dejarlo a la imaginación de cada uno, espero no te sea inconveniente, claro que Kazarina va a aparecer, además de otros dos científicos que la ayudaran con sus malignos planes, respecto a Mag Mel y Razenoid, pudo usar a Barodius y Dharak como generales de Necronomica, pero no los puedo usar en sus formas de surgimiento mechtogan, ya que serian demasiados enmascarados ¿lo entiendes? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_aunque tengan los sellos no servirá de mucho, ya que Necronomica es una criatura que no esta ni muerta ni viva ¿Cómo matar lo que ya esta muerto o no esta vivo? Respecto a los bakugan de los esbirros, son así:_

_Necronomica-Unicron._

_Hawkeye-Taylean._

_Altair-Ultraxion._

_Jet-Magmador. _

_Sheer-Levia. _

_Maximus-Maku. _

_Zangya-Jellica. _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_la idea me tienta, pero te voy a ser honesto, lo veo muy complicado, voy a hacer lo posible, tenlo por seguro, haré todo lo que pueda para que quedes satisfecha con los resultados, creo que ya se que puedo hacer, pero tendrás que ser muy paciente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_será dentro de muy poco, ya que ahora comenzara un nuevo plan de Necronomica para poder encontrar los cristales de energon, los peleadores deberán empezar también esa nueva búsqueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra que te gustara la idea, pues ya mero apareces, ya que ahora que el interespacio cayó en manos de Necronomica, necesitaran mucha ayuda ¿quieres que Ribbian evolucione? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_yo vi fotos y parecía azul, respecto a los poderes, solo tengo dos que me diste, los más recientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_cuenta con ello. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, Paulinitte, Creepie Phantom, Raf-lyli y AkiraKazami97, junto con mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee, Mistrene.3, Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Zeus y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes…así es….mañana…**_


	6. Resurrecciones y planes

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que los peleadores perdieron el interespacio, deben concentrarse en encontrar los cristales de energon, pero Necronomica reunirá a las tres mentes más brillantes de todo el universo bakugan, para que así encontrarlos antes que los peleadores, el peligro apenas esta comenzando, así como el terror._

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**Cap. 6 Resurrecciones y planes.**

**Interespacio…..**

El lugar ya no era un sitio donde los peleadores podían pelear solo por diversión, ahora parecía el mismísimo infierno, muchas almas se dirigían hacia el palacio de Necronomica, donde algunas le servían de alimento a Unicron y otras danzaban alrededor de Necronomica.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, mi señora?-pregunto Hawkeye.

-Es simple, comenzaremos la búsqueda de los cristales de energon, pero para lograrlo necesito de las tres mentes más brillantes de todo el mundo de los bakugan-.

-Me halaga alteza-dijo Jet sonriendo, mientras Maximus soltaba una carcajada.

-No creo que nuestra maestra se refiriera a ti-.

Jet miro a Maximus con rabia, pero Necronomica los silenció a ambos-No tengo tiempo para sus pleitos bobos, debo concentrarme en traer esas almas hasta mí-.

-Creo saber a quienes se refiere alteza-dijo Unicron-pero le recuerdo que uno de ellos aun no esta muerto-.

-Por eso envié a Altair y Zangya por él, después de todo, es una desventaja vivir en una cabaña en las montañas, en cuanto a los otros dos-Necronomica llamo dos almas, las cuales no tardaron en llegar-son nada menos que Kazarina de Gundalia y Clay de Vestal-.

Los dos aludidos aparecieron frente a Necronomica, aunque estaban algo aturdidos y confundidos.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Dónde estoy?-exclamo Kazarina, mientras Clay se levantaba con dificultad, al ver hacia arriba se topo con Necronomica.

-¿Quién es usted?-.

-Yo soy Necronomica, su nueva ama-.

-¿Nueva ama? No me hagas reír, yo solo sirvo al emperador Barodius-dijo Kazarina.

-Eso se acabo, ahora yo soy tu ama, deberás jurar tu lealtad a la señora de la muerte-.

-¿Señora de la muerte?-exclamo Clay asustado.

-Vaya, realmente tiene imaginación ¿Qué le hace creer que es la señora de la muerte?-

-Simple, yo los traje a la vida ¿no es así?-Kazarina y Clay retrocedieron impresionados, pero esa impresión se volvió terror cuando Necronomica agrego-y así como les devolví la vida, también puedo quitársela, a menos que hagan algo por mí-.

-¿Qué quiere de nosotros?-pregunto Clay.

-Su ayuda para poder encontrar dos objetos sumamente valiosos para mí, los necesito para poder llevar a cabo mis planes, si me ayudan, les prometo que su recompensa será más allá de lo que siempre soñaron-.

-Eso ya lo había escuchado antes-dijo Clay dudoso, provocando que Necronomica lo mirara con rabia, Clay retrocedió asustado y rápidamente-pero si usted lo dice entonces debe ser totalmente cierto-.

-No tienes razones para desconfiar de mí-.

-Yo si las tengo-dijo Kazarina.

-Pues déjame decirte que tienes dos opciones, o ayudarme a obtener mis cristales o regresarte al inframundo del que saque-al escuchar eso, Kazarina palideció, ese inframundo del cual salió era mucho peor que en donde estaban prisioneros los bakugan oscuros.

-Supongo que no tengo opción-.

-Así se habla, además aun falta que se reúna su tercer compañero, el cual espero llegue pronto, antes de que los peleadores intenten algo contra mí-.

**Tierra….**

Los 7 peleadores, herederos de la Matrix del liderazgo, se encontraban reunidos en la casa de Marucho, junto con Primus, Auric y sus respectivos hijos, parejas y algunos amigos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto Marucho-Necronomica se apodero del interespacio y lo convirtió en la puerta entre el mundo de los vivos y muertos-.

-Eso suena grave-dijo Elfin.

-Claro que lo es-intervino Shun-si lo que Necronomica hace es traer las almas de todos nuestros aliados y enemigos caídos, entonces podríamos tener batallas más difíciles de las que tuvimos hace tan solo unos días-.

-Enfrentar a Naga fue difícil, pero enfrentarme a Weiver….realmente me cuesta creer que haya tenido que pelear con ella-.

-No te sientas mal amigo-dijo Dan.

-No lo estoy, de hecho, me siento feliz, ya que Weiver esta libre de la influencia maligna de Necronomica-.

-Pero ¿Qué nos asegura que Naga y Weiver no volverán para atacarnos?-pregunto Mylene.

-Eso no sucederá-dijo Primus-cuando se usa el sello místico contra los fantasmas de Necronomica, estos ya no pueden volver al mundo de los vivos-.

Al escuchar eso, Dan y Drago se alegraron, ya que no tendría que preocuparse porque Necronomica volviera a usar a Weiver para sus planes malignos, pero Keith tenía una duda.

-Espera, no comprendo, si usando los sellos místicos se puede impedir que se apodere de las almas de los inocentes ¿Por qué no lo usaron contra Necronomica y Unicron?-pregunto y llamo la atención de sus amigos.

Primus y Auric bajaron la mirada, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mientras sus amigos esperaban, después de un rato, Primus suspiro y los miro a todos.

-No es que no lo hayamos intentado…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Primus y Necronomica estaban enfrascados en una devastadora batalla, Auric y Unicron luchaban en el cielo, con sus respectivos compañeros sobre su cuerpo, Primus en el hombro de Auric y Necronomica en la cabeza de Unicron.

-Si que eres persistente, aunque solo seas un ser insignificante estas logrando hacerme enojar-dijo Necronomica.

-Ya veremos quien es insignificante ¡Poder activado: Misiles de fuego!-Auric lanzo sus misiles contra Unicron, quien los desvió solo rugiendo con ferocidad, para asombro de Primus y Auric-¿Qué?-.

-¡Uso un rugido para desviar los misiles de fuego! ¿Qué clase de bakugan es este?-.

-No lo se, pero debemos tener más cuidado-.

-Adelante, veremos si eso les ayuda ¡Poder activado: Mega impacto!-Unicron lanzo dos rayos de sus cuernos, el ataque fue sumamente certero y Auric cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras trataba de volver a levantarse.

-¿Te encuentras bien Auric?-.

-Si, pero eso si que dolió-.

-Eres un tonto, si eso te dolió, mi siguiente ataque acabara contigo definitivamente ¿verdad mi señora?-.

-Solo hazlo lenta y dolorosamente-dijo Necronomica con maldad, mientras Primus y Auric preparaban su siguiente ataque.

-¡Eso no ocurrirá! ¡Poder activado: Sello místico del fuego!-Auric creo el sello con el cual esperaba derrotar a Unicron, aunque al principio parecía que estaba funcionando, poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que no era así, ya que Unicron se libero de las llamas como si nada, mientras sonreía con maldad.

-Buen intento, pero no lo suficiente-dijo Unicron embistiendo ferozmente a Auric, quien se estrello contra una pared.

-Esto no es bueno, si ni el sello místico funciona, entonces ¿Cómo lo detendremos?-pregunto Auric preocupado, mientras Primus se quedaba pensando.

-No creo que podamos hacerlo, solo nos queda una cosa por hacer-.

-Escapar-.

-Eso me temo, prepárate-Auric se levanto y volvió a encarar a Unicron, quien se rio.

-Que divertido ¿aun quieres pelear conmigo? Se ve que no haz aprendido cual es el alcance de mi poder-.

-Te equivocas, se muy bien que no tengo oportunidad contra ti, por eso haremos esto ¿listo Primus?-.

-¡Adelante! ¡Poder activado: Golpe solar!-.

Los ojos de Auric lanzaron un potente resplandor de luz, el cual cegó a Necronomica y a Unicron temporalmente, tiempo que Auric y Primus aprovecharon para escapar.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Auric-¿Qué haremos Primus? Ni siquiera el sello místico pudo hacer algo contra esos monstruos-.

-No lo se, el poder que tienen es algo totalmente desconocido para mí, no se que es lo que planean, pero si estoy seguro de una cosa, si se apodera de la Matrix del liderazgo y de los cristales de energon, lo que harán será mucho peor de lo que Naga, Zenoheld, Barodius y Xanadu pudieron hacer juntos-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Primus termino su relato y miro a los peleadores-Como podrán ver, aunque usamos el sello místico ni siquiera le hicimos cosquillas a Unicron-.

-Ese bakugan no es ordinario, parece estar hecho de muerte y destrucción-.

Los peleadores se quedaron pensando un momento, pero entonces, Sakura se le ocurrió una duda y quería pedir la opinión de sus padres.

-Disculpen, pero quisiera preguntar algo-.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-pregunto Fabia, mirando a su hija.

-Bueno, si los sellos místicos envían a todas las victimas de Necronomica de nuevo al otro mundo y evita que las vuelva a invocar, entonces ¿Cómo cambiaria la situación si se apodera de los energon y la Matrix?-.

Primus miro a Sakura, quien se sonrojo un poco, debido al nerviosismo que sentía, pero cuando Primus contesto, lo hizo con gentileza.

-Bueno, si eso pasa, entonces Necronomica obtendría el control de ambos mundos, es decir, del de los muertos y el de los vivos, nada ni nadie estaría a salvo, se supone que ambos mundos deben estar separados, esa es la ley, por más dura que sea para muchos-Primus pensó en cuanto tiempo estuvo extrañando a la reina Alfa, antigua reina de Baranoia y madre de Xanadu.

-Comprendo como te sientes-dijo Mira, pensando en su padre-¿sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te di las gracias-.

-¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué?-.

-Por habernos ayudado a rescatar a Mylene y a los otros, no importa que fue lo que hicieron en el pasado, ellos eran los últimos vestal junto con nosotros, por eso te doy las gracias-.

-No tienes que hacerlo-.

-Claro que tiene-dijo Mylene-yo también te debo las gracias, por tu ayuda conseguimos salir de ese infierno en el que nos tenían-.

-Y yo pude recuperar a la mujer más hermosa que he conocido-dijo Keith sonriendo, mientras Mylene solo se sonrojaba, Marah bufo al ver eso.

-¿Qué te pasa Marah?-pregunto Yadisia.

-Detesto cuando se ponen tan lambiscones, es asqueroso y vergonzoso-.

-Yo creo que es romántico-dijo Hanako con ojos de corazón.

-Eso es porque tú eres rara hermanita-dijo Akari y todos se rieron.

-También te debo una disculpa-dijo Mira muy apenada, lo que atrajo más la atención de Primus y de los demás.

-¿Una disculpa? No entiendo porque…-.

-Por como te trate, cuando te conocí creí que eras un monstruo como los que destruyeron Vestal, te trate de la peor manera posible y te dije muchas cosas terribles-

-Descuida, yo comprendo que te sentías así, después de todo….-.

-No, es que no es todo-dijo Mira aun más apenada-cuando fuimos a Baranoia creí que nos conducías a una trampa, ni siquiera te di el beneficio de la duda, me porte muy mal con ustedes y por eso…-.

-No sigas-dijo Primus con gentiliza-como te dije antes, yo comprendo que hayas tenido tus dudas sobre nosotros, lo que Xanadu les hizo fue monstruoso e imperdonable, no tienes que disculparte conmigo-.

-Te equivocas, si tengo que hacerlo, para poder estar tranquila conmigo misma-.

-Bien, entonces acepto tus disculpas-.

-Yo también-dijo Auric.

-¡Todo arreglado!-grito Elfin contenta, fue cuando Dan hablo.

-Ahora que todo esta aclarado, creo que debemos pensar en como recuperar el interespacio-.

-Personalmente-intervino Ace-creo que debemos enfocarnos en encontrar los cristales de energon, ya que lo más seguro es que Necronomica ya haya empezado su búsqueda-.

-Ace tiene razón, como siempre-dijo Julie sonriéndole a su esposo, quien solo desvió la mirada algo apenado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ace-dijo Shun-ahora que Necronomica tiene el interespacio bajo su control, es casi seguro que intentara encontrar los cristales de energon-.

-Y cuando lo haga irá tras la Matrix-dijo Ren preocupado.

-Entonces no hay más opción, tenemos que encontrar los cristales antes que esa bruja-dijo Marucho.

-Pero ¿Cómo haremos eso si no tenemos el poder de los sellos todavía?-pregunto Zenet.

-Zenet tiene razón, necesitamos que todos nuestros aliados más poderosos tengan los sellos místicos, en caso de que a Necronomica se le ocurra lanzar un ataque-dijo Ren.

Dan se quedo pensando y miro a Primus-Dime Primus, como cuanto tiempo le tomara a Drago crear más sellos-.

-Necesitamos muchos sellos místicos, así que lo más probable es que los cree en un mes-.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, el suficiente como para que Necronomica obtenga los cristales-dijo Drago preocupado.

-¿No hay una forma de acelerar el proceso?-pregunto Mira.

Primus se quedo pensando un momento y después de pasear por la habitación-Si, creo que si hay una forma-.

-¿En serio? Dinos cual es-pidió Dan entusiasmado.

-Primero, necesito de los siguientes bakugan y personas: Linehalt, Ragnaros, Auric y Zero, el exgeneral de Baranoia-.

-¿Cómo sabes que….?-pregunto Ace.

-Lo vi todo desde el otro mundo, la traición de Xanadu hacia Omega, Zero y Crunch, así como a Clay, Marduk y a sus propias hijas, definitivamente no tenía compasión ni amor por nadie-fue cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza-_"un momento y si…..no, eso es imposible, al menos, eso espero"-._

-¿Primus?-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Dan?-.

-Te decía que dejes todo en manos de Marucho, él llamara de nuevo a Anduim y a Han para que nos ayuden con lo que sea que haz planeado-.

-¿Han?-.

-Se refiere a Zero-dijo Ace-desde que Xanadu fue derrotada adopto ese nuevo nombre-.

-Ya veo, muchas cosas han cambiado en mi ausencia-.

Todos se rieron, incluso sus hijos, aunque Genki-¿De que nos reimos?-.

-No se-dijo Kasie-solo sonríe y asiente-.

-Ok-.

**Interespacio…**

Hawkeye se presento ante su maestra, la temible Necronomica, quien estaba sentada en su trono, jugando con una nueva alma, solo que esta era de color oscuro por completo.

-¿Qué hace mi señora?-.

-Nada, solo pienso en como obtener los cristales, dime ¿Qué noticias me tienes de Altair y Zangya?-.

-Si mi señora, ambos están cerca del objetivo, pero tienen un pequeño obstáculo-.

-Alice e Isis ¿verdad?-.

-Si ama-.

-No importa, aunque Zangya sea una peleadora eficiente solo el 70%, Altair lo es al 100%-.

-Eso no lo dudo mi señora, le aseguro que juntos traerán a su tercer científico-.

-Al menos, a la mitad de este, la mitad que me interesa-declaro Necronomica con maldad.

**Mientras….**

Lejos de la ciudad, en las montañas, dos temibles peleadores caminaban por un bosque, al tiempo que buscaban su objetivo.

-¿Qué tanto falta? Este lugar es indecente, no es el mejor para una chica tan bella como yo-se quejo Zangya.

-Ya cállate, después de todo, ya hemos llegado-dijo Jellica, mientras veía una cabaña en las afueras del bosque.

-Es hora de ponernos a trabajar-dijo Altair con voz siniestra.

-Pero parece que nos veremos enfrascados en una batalla-dijo Ultraxion.

Las palabras de Ultraxion se referían a dos peleadores que habían ayudado en la guerra contra Xanadu, uno era Isis, cuyo planeta había sido destruido por Baranoia y la otra era Alice, tras derrotar a la maligna reina, años después, ambos iniciaron una relación que termino en matrimonio y fruto de ese amor nacieron tres niños, una niña y dos gemelos.

Isolda Lurian, la mayor de 14, de pelo rojo y ojos azules, es muy linda, saco el carácter de su madre, y es una cerebrito como su bisabuelo, y los gemelos Iscariot y Michael, de 11, ambos de cabello negro piel morena y ojos cafés, son muy traviesos y adoran molestar a su hermana, los tres estaban jugando fuera de la cabaña, mientras sus padres y bisabuelo los observaban.

-Si que son traviesos-dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Niños, dejen de molestar a su hermana-dijo Isis, pero en ese momento, los dos bakugan de cada uno, es decir, Nerenoid y Hydranoid se adelantaron-¿Qué sucede chicos?-.

-Tenemos compañía, muy mala compañía-dijo Nerenoid, justo cuando Altair y Zangya aparecieron de un salto, los niños corrieron al lado de su madre, quien se puso frente a ellos para protegerlos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Alice.

-Eso no te interesa tonta-dijo Zangya-lo único que debes saber es que venimos por el doctor Michael y que no nos iremos sin él-.

Al escuchar eso, Michael dio un paso frente a sus bisnietos-¿Y que quieren conmigo?-.

-Eso es algo que pronto averiguaras, en cuanto vengas con nosotros-dijo Zangya sonriendo con malicia.

-Él no ira a ningún lado-dijo Isis.

-Oh si que ira, así que háganse a un lado ahora mismo o los destruiremos-dijo Zangya, mientras tomaba a su bakugan.

-De ninguna manera nos quitaremos y no se llevaran a mi abuelo-declaro Alice.

-Bien, entonces que comience la batalla bakugan-dijo Altair, mientras tomaba a su bakugan, así como Isis y Alice a sus compañeros, una nueva batalla bakugan estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado, el plan de Necronomica para encontrar los cristales de energon esta comenzando, así como el de los peleadores, quienes ignoran por completo la batalla que esta a punto de librarse entre Isis y Alice vs Altair y Zangya._

_Los prometido es deuda, les dije que subiría un nuevo capítulo hoy y aquí lo tienen, ya que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi sobrinita y quizás no tenga mucho tiempo, por eso subí el capítulo hoy, pero el siguiente, es decir, el capítulo 7, lo subiré dentro de dos días, es decir, el lunes, lamento todas las molestias que esto pueda causarles, pero primero esta mi sobrinita._

**Creepie Phantom: **_en esta ocasión, el interespacio tenía que ser el blanco de Necronomica, ya que lo necesitaba para poder tener un puente entre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, después de todo, aunque puede llamar las almas de sus enemigos, necesita de algo que le ayude a tener más contacto con ese mundo, es por eso que el interespacio fue su primer blanco y ahora va a iniciar la búsqueda de los cristales de energon, con ayuda de las mentes más brillantes de todo el universo bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_cielos, que palabras tan profundas de Anubias, con lo poco que he visto de él y leído sobre él, no me esperaba que dijera algo como eso, que extraño, en fin, el plan de Necronomica esta comenzando a ponerse en marcha, ya tiene el interespacio bajo su control y ahora irá tras los cristales de energon, los cuales piensan obtener a cualquier costo, mientras los peleadores se preparan para darle batalla con los sellos místicos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Zeus: **_no te preocupes, aunque lo mandaste justo en el momento en que iba a subir el nuevo capítulo, pero que se le va a hacer, muy bien, yo anoto los datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Creepie Phantom, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…lamento todas las molestias que esto pueda causar….**_


	7. El mal interno

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, junto con una batalla bakugan, en el cual, Alice e Isis lucharan contra dos de los guerreros de Necronomica para proteger al abuelo Michael, desafortunadamente, están a punto de descubrir el terrible poder de los esbirros de la señora de la muerte y presenciaran el retorno de un antiguo enemigo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**Cap. 7 El mal interno.**

Isis y Alice estaban listos para enfrentarse a esos dos monstruos, quienes por alguna extraña razón, les daban mucha mala espina, especialmente, Altair, quien mantenía una mirada seria y desafiante.

-¿Están listos?-pregunto Zangya sonriendo-porque es hora de que pierdan-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Isis desafiante.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Ultraxion Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Jellica Aquos!-.

Ambos bakugan malignos aparecieron, mientras que Ultraxion rugía con ferocidad y Jellica se reía con burla, como si de alguna forma, supiera que iba a ganar esa batalla.

-¿Lista Alice?-.

-Hagámoslo juntos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Hidra Hydranoid Darkus!-.

Un nuevo Hydranoid apareció, esta vez, en lugar de tres cabezas, poseía seis cabezas feroces, sus alas se hicieron más largas, así como sus brazos, su abdomen se recubrió con una armadura plateada, al igual que la punta de su cola.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Mystic Nerenoid Aquos!-.

Nerenoid evolucionada, otorgándole un aspecto más de sirena, con una cola de serpiente reemplazando sus piernas, y una armadura azul con detalles plateados.

-¡No los dejaremos ganar!-declaro Hydranoid.

-¡Prepárense para ser derrotados!-declaro Nerenoid.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Jellica con maldad y con un tono burlesco.

-Mejor guárdense esos comentarios para cuando la batalla finalice-dijo Ultraxion.

-¡Poder activado: Aguijones venenosos!-.

Jellica lanzo su mortífero ataque contra ambos bakugan, quienes lograron esquivar el ataque de los tentáculos de Jellica, pero al hacerlo, quedaron expuestos ante Ultraxion.

-¡Poder activado: Luz mortecina!-.

Ultraxion lanzo varios rayos de su espalda, los cuales dieron en el blanco a Nerenoid y a Hydranoid, quienes cayeron al suelo algo lastimados, pero volvieron a levantarse con algo de dificultad.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-grito Alice preocupada.

-Descuida, solo nos tomo por sorpresa-dijo Hydranoid, quien aun estaba dispuesto a pelear.

-Me alegra oír eso viejo amigo ¡Poder activado: Ataque hidra!-.

Las seis cabezas de Hydranoid lanzaron un feroz rugido y cada una libero una bola de energía oscura contra los malignos bakugan, recibiendo tres cada una.

-¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡Poder activado: Impulso de agua!-.

Nerenoid lanzo una poderosa esfera de agua contra los dos bakugan, quienes recibieron los ataques directamente, lo que levanto una gran cortina de humo, los niños, al ver eso, comenzaron a gritar emocionados, pues creían que Hydranoid y Nerenoid lo habían logrado, pero apenas se disipo el humo, Ultraxion y Jellica aparecieron sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Qué?-.

-Buen intento ¡Poder activado: Lluvia de dardos!-.

Jellica lanzo un rayo al cielo, el cual se oscureció y comenzó a llover una gran cantidad de dardos, los cuales golpeaban a Hydranoid y Nerenoid con mucha fuerza, ambos bakugan trataban de resistir, pero al hacerlo, nuevamente quedaron expuestos.

-¡Poder activado: Terrible providencia!-.

Ultraxion abrió su boca, en la cual se creo una bola de energía oscura, la cual lanzo varios rayos más contra Nerenoid y Hydranoid, quienes fueron victimas de los dardos y de esos mortales ataques, lo que provoco que volvieran a sus formas de esfera, mientras su fuerza vital disminuía hasta el 40% cada uno.

-Eso fue intenso-dijo Isis.

-Nos tomaron por sorpresa, no podemos dejar que vuelva a pasar, no dejare que se lleven a mi abuelo-.

-Yo tampoco lo permitiré-.

Altair y Zangya recuperaron a sus bakugan, mientras Altair mantenía su mirada seria, Zangya sonreí de manera divertida y burlona.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, no son tan buenos peleadores como los peleadores-dijo Zangya con crueldad.

-No te confíes, tenemos la ventaja, pero aun pueden darnos una sorpresa-advirtió Altair.

-Si que eres raro ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Dame otra victoria Jellica Aquos!-.

-¡Con mucho gusto!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Ultraxion Darkus!-.

-Debemos volver a la batalla ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡No te des por vencida Mystic Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Nunca lo haré!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡No me falles Hidra Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡Descuida Alice!-.

-¡Poder activado: Cambio de atributo!-.

-¡Es hora de cambiar de aquos a haos!-.

-Vaya, con que esa bakugan es de ese tipo, es la primera vez que veo un cambio de atributo, si que es algo impresionante-dijo Zangya.

-A mí no me lo parece tanto-declaro Jellica-acabemos con ella-.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno!-.

Jellica lanzo su letal veneno contra Nerenoid, quien permaneció quieta en todo momento-¡Poder activado: Diluvio universal!-.

Nerenoid creo una tempestad, la cual incremento su poder lo suficiente como para resistir el ataque venenoso de Jellica, para asombro de Zangya.

-¿Qué? ¿Resistió mi veneno?-.

-Y es no es lo único-Isis tecleo un código de activación.

-Storm Slasher listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento de Nerenoid consistía en convertir sus piernas en una especie de flujo d agua concentrada, además de otorgarle un tridente de plata.

-¿Un armamento?-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Atmosfera celestial!-.

Este poder era de atributo haos, el cual comenzó a sanar a Nerenoid y a Hydranoid de todas sus heridas hechas en batalla, comenzó a debilitar a Ultraxion y Jellica, quienes comenzaron a caer algo agotados.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedo moverme!-exclamo Jellica, mientras Ultraxion intentaba hacer el menor movimiento.

-¿Qué les sucede a nuestros bakugan?-cuestiono Zangya.

-Debe ser ese poder de armamento, esta debilitándolos cada vez más, muy astuto-dijo Altair-pero no lo suficiente-.

-¿Eso crees? Tal vez esto te impresione ¡Cambio de atributo de nuevo, Nerenoid!-.

-¡Volveré a vestirme de color azul!-.

-Antes de darles una muestra del poder de Nerenoid ¿Qué dices si haces los mismo tú también Alice?-.

-Con mucho gusto-.

-No lo creo ¡Poder activado: Somnolencia eterna!-Ultraxion lanzo un polvo de color azul contra Nerenoid y Hydranoid, quienes de pronto, comenzaron a sentir una gran cantidad de sueño.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Nerenoid.

-Siento mucho sueño…-ambos bakugan ya casi caían.

-Una vez que caigan en el sueño profundo, no podrán despertar, lo que significa que ya habremos ganado la batalla-dijo Altair con tono siniestro.

-Es un buen plan-dijo Zangya sonriendo.

-¡Es una lastima que no funcionara! ¡Carta portal abierta: Abismo de oscuridad!-.

El suelo comenzó a brillar y un abismo se abrió, el cual comenzó a absorber el polvo celeste liberado por Ultraxion, para asombro y confusión del bakugan.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-Abismo de oscuridad es una carta cuya función es absorber los ataques de otros bakugan, lo que significa que tu polvo es absorbido y su efecto desaparece sobre nuestros bakugan-Hydranoid y Nerenoid se recuperaron rápidamente.

-Creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Jellica preocupada.

-¡No tienes ni idea! ¡Poder de armamento activado: Condena de Atlantis!-.

Nerenoid invoco una ola gigantesca, la cual lanzo contra los dos bakugan, quienes estando en su estado débil, no pudieron resistir el inmenso ataque y fueron atrapados por la gran ola, al tiempo que regresaban a sus formas de esfera, mientras la fuerza vital de sus compañeros descendía al 40%.

-No puede ser, nos vencieron con una ola-dijo Zangya molesta-que humillante-.

-Por eso te advertí que no te confiaras-.

Isis y Alice sonrieron, habían obtenido la victoria en esa ronda, pero la batalla aun continuaba, no podían bajar la guardia, mientras los niños gritaban contentos que sus padres habían ganados, pero Michael aun estaba preocupado, ya que esos dos peleadores no solo eran poderosos, sino que además, eran muy siniestros.

-Alice, Isis, tengan cuidado-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Mystic Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Hidra Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos Jellica Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Ultraxion Darkus!-.

Los cuatro bakugan reaparecieron listos para dar batalla, mientras sus respectivos compañeros preparaban sus ataques, se veía una gran tensión en el bosque, Michael y sus bisnietos observaban la batalla en silencio.

-¡Poder activado: Neblina ácida!-.

-¡Voy a disfrutar esto!-declaro Jellica, mientras su cuerpo brillaba y liberaba una neblina de color verde claro, la neblina rodeo a Nerenoid y Hydranoid, quienes comenzaron a sentirse muy mal de repente.

-¿Qué sucede?-exclamo Nerenoid.

-¡Mi cuerpo…..me quema!-.

-Neblina ácida es un poder que crea esta mortal niebla, la cual esta hecha 100% de veneno, después de todo, las medusas son criaturas muy venenosas ¿verdad Jellica?-.

-Yo no podría decirlo mejor-.

-¡Resistan! ¡Poder activado: Diluvio universal!-.

-No lo creo ¡Poder activado: Espejo inversor!-.

Nerenoid cambio a atributo haos y comenzó a brillar para lanzar su ataque, pero entonces, un espejo apareció justo frente a ella, dejándola confundida y preocupada, ya que su ataque no surtió efecto o al menos, eso parecía.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

Ultraxion y Jellica comenzaron a sentir como su poder se incrementaba, mientras Hydranoid y Nerenoid se debilitaban cada vez más.

-Espejo inversor es un poder que copia el ataque que actives, pero también lo anula, a lo que me refiero, es que copie el poder de diluvio universal para que nos beneficiara, al tiempo que lo anule para ustedes-.

-¡Oh no!-grito Alice al comprender que sus bakugan ahora estaban atrapados, al igual que ellos.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo, activare el armamento!-.

-No lo haría si fuera tú, ya que espejo inversor aun esta activado y lo copiara de nuevo para hacernos más fuertes-Isis y Alice palidecieron al escuchar eso.

-Este será su fin-dijo Zangya sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Poder activado: Hora del crepúsculo!-.

Ultraxion se elevo en el cielo, al tiempo que con sus garras comenzó a crear una bola de energía oscura, lo que incremento su poder y disminuía más el de Nerenoid y Hydranoid, quienes ya no podrían hacer nada para solucionar su predicamento.

-¡Despídanse!-declaro Ultraxion, mientras lanzaba su bola de energía contra los dos bakugan, quienes la recibieron directamente y comenzaron a perder las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban.

-¡Alice….lo siento…..!-grito Hydranoid, antes de que tanto él como Nerenoid volvieran a sus formas de esfera y la fuerza vital de sus compañeros descendió hasta 0, al tiempo que caían al suelo derrotados.

-Terminamos-declaro Altair siniestramente.

-Fue muy divertido-dijo Zangya.

-¡Mamá, papá!-Isolda, Iscariot y Michael comenzaron a correr hacia sus padres, seguidos por el bisabuelo, pero antes de poder llegar, una cuerda salió de la nada atrapando al brillante científico.

-¡Abuelo!-grito Alice levantándose.

-Tú vendrás con nosotros viejito-dijo Zangya sonriendo malignamente.

-¡Suéltenme, nunca iré con ustedes!-.

-No tienes opción, ganamos la batalla y por lo tanto….-.

-¡Eso no significa nada!-Isis trato de golpear a Altair, quien se hizo a un lado, para luego derribarlo con un golpe en la espalda.

-No inicies una batalla que no puedas ganar-.

-Ya es hora de irnos-dijo Zangya, mientras tronaba los dedos y los dos malignos peleadores desaparecieron, llevándose consigo al profesor Michael.

-¡Abuelo!-grito Alice, al tiempo que corría para evitarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde-no…..se lo llevaron…..-Alice cayó de rodillas, al tiempo que derramaba lágrimas de tristeza, no solamente había perdido la batalla, sino que además, había perdido a su abuelo, la persona que más admiraba y quería-¡Abuelo vuelve! ¡Abuelo!-grito al cielo muy desesperada.

**Interespacio…**

Altair y Zangya llegaron al palacio de Necronomica, arrastrando consiguió a Michael, quien aun forcejeaba para liberarse, algo que hizo reír a dos hermanos malignos.

-No puedo creer que un anciano te este dando tantos problemas, Zangya-dijo Maximus-quizás seas más débil que él-.

-¿Por qué no repites eso de nuevo? Es más ¿Por qué no lo decidimos en una batalla?-desafío Zangya molesta.

-Esto si que es divertido-dijo Sheer-no importa que tan fuerte seas, tu orgullo es tu mayor debilidad, después de todo, te ofendes muy fácilmente-.

-Mejor cállate, tenemos que llevarle este trofeo a la señora Necronomica-dijo Zangya, pero antes de continuar, Altair noto que faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde esta Hawkeye?-.

-Después de que la reina resucito a esos dos científicos, Hawkeye se retiro al balcón de su habitación, se encerró y no ha vuelto a salir, supongo que espera a que la ama la llame por algo-dijo Maximus.

-Si, la conozco, ella siempre hace eso, se queda contemplando el cielo, pensando en un patético romance, que enferma-dijo Zangya.

-Pues será un romance tenebroso, ya que este lugar no es precisamente un sitio donde pensar en un romance muy lindo-dijo Sheer con cara de asco.

-Ya basta de decir estupideces, debemos llevar al profesor ante la ama Necronomica-declaro Altair, mientras tomaba las sogas y arrastraba a Michael.

-Espera, no dejare que te lleves toda la gloria-replico Zangya molesta.

En cuanto entraron al salón del trono, lo primero que vieron fue a su ama sentada en su trono, frente a ella, estaban Kazarina y el profesor Clay, ambos esperando que Necronomica les diera sus órdenes, fue cuando su vista se detuvo en Michael.

-Bienvenido profesor Michael, lo estaba esperando-Necronomica se levanto de su trono y se acerco, mientras Zangya y Altair se inclinaban-lo hicieron bien, mis sirvientes-.

-Gracias señora-.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?-cuestiono Michael molesto, mientras Unicron aparecía detrás de él, con una mirada muy amenazadora.

-Ten más respeto a la señora de la muerte-.

-¿Señora de la muerte?-.

-Así es, esa soy yo, respecto a que quiero, deseo obtener los cristales de energon y la Matrix del liderazgo para poder unir al mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, y así gobernar sobre ambos, pero necesito de la ayuda de tres científicos brillantes para encontrar mis cristales, Kazarina, Clay y….-.

-¡Nunca la ayudare!-.

Necronomica se rio ante el desafío de Michael, su risa era fría, sin emoción, cruel y que erizaba los pelos del más valiente, Unicron también se rio cuando Michael desafió a su maestra, pero además, se reía por lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

-Oh mi querido señor, no me ha entendido-dijo Necronomica, mientras tomaba del mentón a Michael-no quiero ni me interesa su ayuda-.

-¿Qué? No comprendo, entonces ¿Por qué me secuestro?-.

-A eso voy, no me interesa su ayuda, quiero la ayuda de su otro yo-dijo Necronomica, cuyos ojos de pronto comenzaron a brillar con maldad, mientras su mano derecha se vio envuelta en una neblina oscura, Michael palideció al comprender lo que Necronomica quería decir con eso.

-¡No por favor, no lo haga, tenga piedad!-.

-¿Piedad? Ni la conozco-.

Con esas palabras, Necronomica introdujo su mano en el pecho de Michael, quien lanzo un sonoro grito de dolor, el cual se escucho en todo el interespacio, llamando la atención de los esbirros de Necronomica, incluyendo a Hawkeye.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-pregunto Taylean.

-No lo se, pero parece que la maestra Necronomica ya obtuvo a su tercer esclavo para recuperar los cristales-dijo Hawkeye, al tiempo que se colocaba de nuevo su máscara, la cual había estado en una mesa de noche-el momento ha llegado-.

En el salón del trono, Michael estaba en el suelo, pero esta vez, su cuerpo y ropas habían cambiado por unas muy conocidas por los peleadores que habían derrotado a Naga hace muchos años.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?-exclamo Clay.

-Es muy extraño-dijo Kazarina igual de impresionada.

-Simplemente lo transforme en el científico que en verdad me interesaba, el profesor Michael era brillante, pero no maligno y nunca haría nada que destruyera al universo-.

-Que patético-dijo Unicron con maldad.

-Lo se, pero su otro yo es otra historia, brillante, tramposo y malévolo, es el indicado para ayudarme, de pie, te lo ordeno, obedece a tu nueva ama-poco a poco, el profesor comenzó a levantarse, pero esta vez, era otro, un sujeto de piel verde, cabello violeta y lentes rojos-bienvenido Hal G, mi nuevo sirviente-.

Hal G miro a Necronomica, lanzo una risa de maldad y luego se inclino ante la señora de la muerte, mientras juraba….

-Entrego mi lealtad a la gran señora Necronomica, reina del mundo de los vivos y de los muertos-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 7, espero les haya gustado, desafortunadamente, Necronomica ha capturado al profesor Michael y empeoro todo convirtiéndolo en el maligno Hal G, en el próximo capítulo…..bueno, además de comenzar la búsqueda de los cristales, será más dedicado al día de San Valentín, se que es molesto, pero tengo que respetar las fechas, aunque el capítulo llegara un día después del día de San Valentín, pero hay amor todos los días._

**Anónimo: **_no te preocupes y me alegra que el torneo te gustara, pero creo que este es el mismo comentario que me pusiste en el capítulo final del torneo jeje, si, es exactamente el mismo, pero tus razones tendrás, lo lamento, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para anexarte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_muchas gracias, aunque estuvo lloviendo todo el día, mi sobrinita se divirtió mucho, jugo con sus amigos y primos, se gano dulces, etc. En cuanto al plan de Necronomica, ahora esta comenzando la búsqueda de los cristales de energon, aunque el siguiente capítulo será más destinado al 14 de febrero, solo que lo subiré un día después. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_respondiendo a tus dudas, no puedo decirte porque no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, pero solo te diré que estas muy cerca de muchas cosas, respecto a tu idea del fic, encontré una complicación, ya que Necronomica no es fácil de engañar, así que será difícil que logres engañar a quien dice ser la señora de la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos de la evolución de Ribbian, también ya cheque la imagen que me dijiste, pero ese personaje no es Ribbian ¿verdad? Es decir, es de la misma raza, pero diferente personaje ¿correcto? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_gracias por comprender, nos la pasamos bien, aunque el clima estuvo malo todo el día, con frío y una gran cantidad de lluvia, en fin, Necronomica ya reunió a sus tres científicos y ahora comenzara la búsqueda de los cristales de energon, pero el próximo capítulo no habrá mucha acción debido a que será dedicado al 14 de febrero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, tu batalla ya pasó, aunque lamentablemente perdieron, lo siento, pero ese es la trama del fic, pero estamos comenzando y la batalla con Necronomica aun continúa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso es cierto, pero ten en cuenta que Necronomica gobierna sobre la vida y la muerte, al menos, eso cree ella, ya que aunque puede traer a la vida a otros, aun no gobierna sobre ambos mundos, para eso, necesita el poder de los cristales y la Matrix, tampoco olvides que Unicron es un bakugan sumamente poderoso, el cual no ha mostrado todas sus habilidades. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no te preocupes, a mí también me ha pasado, vaya, realmente te enojo lo que hizo Necronomica, respecto a los OC, te aseguro que saldrán mucho antes del capítulo 30, de hecho, ni siquiera se cuantos capítulos va a tener este fic, nunca lo se. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, AkiraKazami97 e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Zeus y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles…**_


	8. Dia de San Valentin

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, en este fic no habrá nada de acción, estará enfocado en el 14 de febrero, día del amor y de la amistad, además, debo darles un poco de descanso de tanta presión, pero mientras ellos descansan, los siervos de Necronomica comienzan a crear una maquina para encontrar los cristales de energon._

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**Cap. 8 Día de San Valentín.**

**Interespacio…..**

Hal G, Clay y Kazarina se encontraban en un laboratorio que Necronomica les facilito, estaba equipado con la mejor tecnología, lo que les permitía trabajar con mucho gusto, cada uno aportando algo de sus conocimientos sobre bakugan, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y Necronomica apareció.

-¿Cómo van los avances?-.

-Hacemos lo que podemos señora-dijo Kazarina-pero tenemos que construir una maquina que sea exacta en lo que registra-.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-pregunto Unicron.

-A lo que Kazarina se refiere-intervino Hal G-es que existen muchos tipos de poderes en el universo y casi no sabemos que tipo de energía desprenden los cristales de energon, es por eso que antes de poder crear la maquina, debemos encontrar una forma de que solo encuentre energía desconocida, ya que así estaremos al 100% seguros de que son los cristales-.

-Ya veo-.

-Es por eso que necesitamos más tiempo-dijo Clay-solo es cuestión de horas para que hayamos terminado la maquina-.

-Más horas ¿eh? Muy bien, les doy 12-declaro Necronomica.

-¿Qué? Es muy poco tiempo-exclamo Kazarina-necesitamos por lo menos 48 horas para terminar…..-.

-12 horas y es mi última palabra, no me vayan a decepcionar-Necronomica se dirigió a la salida, aunque Unicron les lanzo una advertencia a los tres científicos.

-Si yo fuera ustedes comenzaría a trabajar ahora-dijo riéndose y retirándose.

**Tierra…..**

Los peleadores estaban reunidos en casa de Marucho, hacía algunas horas que recibieron la noticia de que Altair y Zangya habían secuestrado al profesor Michael.

-Es muy extraño ¿para que querrán al abuelo de la tía Alice?-pregunto Hanako.

-No estoy seguro-dijo Primus-pero tengo mis sospechas y si son correctas, entonces Necronomica no solo es una guerrera poderosa, es muy astuta-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, mientras los peleadores se pensaban, pero fue cuando Keith y Mylene decidieron hablar, siendo Keith el primero en hacerlo.

-Bueno, lamento decir esto, pero tenemos que irnos, hice una reservación en un restaurant para Mylene y para mí, la cual nos perderemos si no llegamos en 30 minutos-.

-¿Hablas en serio?-exclamo Dan incrédulo-¿nos van a dejar por ir a un restaurant?-.

-Nosotros también nos vamos-dijo Shun-tenemos que dejar a Sakura y a Serena en casa con la niñera, ya que Fabia y yo saldremos esta noche-.

-¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué esas citas tan de repentes?-.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras algunos miraban a Mira, quien tenía un expresión entre divertida y un poco decepcionada, fue cuando Marucho se acerco a Dan.

-Dan ¿acaso no sabes que día es hoy?-.

Dan miro a Marucho confundido-¿Martes?-.

-Bueno…si, pero también es día de San Valentín-.

-¿Qué? ¿Día de que…? ¡San Valentín! ¿Hoy es día de San Valentín?-Drago solo suspiro, mientras Keith, Mylene, Shun, Fabia, Ace, Julie, Ren y Zenet se retiraban con sus respectivos hijos, dejando a Dan muy preocupado, rápidamente miro a su esposa-¡Lo siento Mira, yo…..no se que decir!-.

-No te preocupes Dan-dijo Mira con tono tranquilo, pero que se notaba decepcionada-esta vez tienes excusa para olvidarlo-Mira salió de la casa, en compañía de sus niñas, mientras Dan se quedaba sin poder decir nada.

-Esta vez si que la hiciste en grande, Dan-dijo Drago.

-No me ayudas Drago-dijo Dan deprimido-tengo que compensar a Mira de alguna forma-.

-Buena suerte con eso-.

Dan salió de la casa de Marucho, dejando solo al rubio y a Primus, quien estaba muy confundido por lo que pasaba, al igual que Auric.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es el día de San Valentín y porque todos se comportan así?-pregunto Auric.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco le entendía al principio-dijo Elfin divertida.

-Pero en serio ¿Qué es el día de San Valentín?-pregunto Primus.

-Bueno, el día de San Valentín es un día dedicado a los enamorados, en el cual las parejas festejan su amor de distintas formas-explico Marucho.

-No entiendo ¿solo lo demuestran por un día? ¿Por qué no lo hacen siempre?-.

-No es así exactamente, claro que se muestran su amor todos los días, pero el día de San Valentín es algo muy especial, lo que loa hace diferente a muchos otros días-.

-Pero no mejor que el Halloween, navidad y año nuevo, que es cuando son las mejores fiestas-dijo Elfin emocionado.

-¿Halloween? ¿Navidad? ¿Año nuevo?-Marucho suspiro, al parecer, ese día iba a pasar explicándole a Primus muchas de las tradiciones de la Tierra.

**Mientras….**

Mira se encontraba preparando la comida para la familia, ya casi era la hora de comer y Dan aun no había aparecido, pero Wilda noto algo en Mira.

-¿Estas molesta porque Dan olvido que era día de San Valentín?-.

Mira no respondió de inmediato, primero coloco una zanahoria para cortarla-Claro que no, si crees que me molesta que Dan olviden nuestros aniversarios, fechas especiales, entre otras cosas-conforme hablaba, Mira cortaba con mayor fuerza, al tiempo que su rostro cambiaba-estas muy equivocado-.

-No seas tan dura con él, recuerda lo que te dijo la señora Kuso, es decir, la madre de Dan, él y su padre no han sido de los que recuerdan fechas especiales-.

-Lo se, pero….a veces siento que quiere más las batallas bakugan que a mí-.

-No pienses eso-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear se topo con Dan, quien traía un ramo de flores de cerezo, la flor favorita de Mira desde que las vio por primera vez en su vida, Dan se las dio a su esposa, quien las tomo algo confundida-escucha Mira…yo…..lo lamento, siento ser tan distraído y enfocarme más en mis batallas bakugan que en ti, que eres mi esposa y la persona que más amo-.

-¿Me amas tanto?-.

-¿Bromeas? Tú y las niñas son lo más importante que tengo, lamento mucho ser tan distraído, pero aunque lo sea, nunca dudes que te amo, mucho más de lo que disfruto pelear en batalla-.

-Dan…-Mira abrazo a su esposo y lo beso-lamento haberte hecho sentir culpable-.

-No lo lamentes, después de todo, tenías razón, por eso, quiero compensártelo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-No te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa, solo arréglate y nos iremos de inmediato-.

-Pero y las niñas…..-.

-No te preocupes, Drago, Wilda y los otros bakugan pueden quedarse con ellos para cuidarlas-.

-¿Qué?-.

Mira se rio-Me convenciste-Mira dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia la habitación de ambos para salir con su esposo, el hombre a quien siempre había amado.

**En un restaurant….**

Keith y Mylene estaban preparándose para ordenar, Mylene iba vestida con un vestido de color blanco con detalles azules, guantes celestes y pendientes con forma de copo de nieve, regalo de su esposo.

Keith iba vestido con un smoking negro, él le había regalado los pendientes a Mylene antes de ordenar, pero Mylene le dijo que su regalo lo recibiría hasta que volvieran a casa y Marah se hubiera dormido.

-¿Ya están listos para ordenar?-pregunto el mesero.

-Si, me gustaría probar las escalopas de res, así que tráigame un plato-pidió Keith.

-Muy bien y para usted señorita-.

Mylene miro la carta y después de unos segundos-Yo quiero un plato de langosta, pero no quiero cualquier langosta, quiero la mejor que tenga-la mirada de Mylene intimido al mesero.

-Veré que puedo hacer-.

-No, no quiero que vea que puede hacer, quiero que me traiga la mejor langosta que tenga ¿fui clara?-.

-Si….-.

-¿Si que?-.

-Si señorita….-el mesero tomo las cartas y salió corriendo, casi tira unas botellas en la huida, pero no pasó nada serio, mientras que Keith se rio.

-Me encantas cuando intimidas a la gente-.

-Lo se, creo que es lo que más te gusta de mí-.

-No realmente-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Hay muchas cosas que me encantan de ti-dijo Keith, mientras ambos se dedicaban a hablar sobre lo que les gustaba de cada uno.

**Mientras….**

Keith y Mylene estaban en un restaurant, Ace y Julie decidieron ir a bailar, aunque los movimientos de Julie atraían muchas miradas indiscretas, las cuales se retiraban con la mirada asesina de Ace, Ren y Zenet decidieron salir a pasear por toda la ciudad, en cuando a Shun y Fabia, los dos decidieron dar un paseo por el bosque, practicando sus movimientos marciales, entre otras cosas, para luego descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, estando Fabia acurrucada sobre el cuerpo de su esposo.

-¿Crees que muchas parejas pasen el día de San Valentín de esta forma?-pregunto Fabia.

-Lo dudo, pero eso lo hace tan especial para nosotros-.

-Tienes razón-suspiro-espero que a Sakura le este yendo bien cuidando a Serena-.

-Descuida, estoy seguro de que está bien, ten en cuenta que Ingram, Aranaut y Shana la están ayudando-.

-Lo se, pero…..-Fabia se quedo callada-me gustaría que Shizuka también estuviera con ellas-.

-Lo se, yo también la extraño-.

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado a mi hija, a mi niña?-Fabia comenzó a llorar y Shun la abrazo con más fuerza.

-No lo se, pero te prometo que no dejare de buscarla hasta que la encuentre-.

-Tampoco yo-dijo Fabia, mientras volteaba y besaba a su esposo.

**Interespacio….**

Hawkeye sintió algo muy extraño, como una presión en su pecho, lo que la dejo muy confundida al respecto, no sabía que pasaba, pero sentía que algo la estaba llamando.

-¿Le ocurre algo princesa?-pregunto Taylean.

-No…nada y deja de decirme princesa, no tienes que hacerlo, soy la mano derecha de la maestra Necronomica, no su hija-.

-Mil disculpas-.

Pero aunque Hawkeye quería terminar la conversación, aun sentía una extraña sensación, como le pasaba cada vez que pensaba en una cosa.

-Taylean…-.

-Si-.

-¿Tú sabes algo de mi pasado?-.

-¿Su pasado?-.

-Si, cada vez que pienso en ello me siento muy extraña, no se en que lugar nací, ni que fue de mi vida antes de ser sirviente de la señora Necronomica, estoy muy confundida, todo empezó desde que vi a Shun Kazami y Fabia de Neathia por primera vez-.

-¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a la maestra?-.

-Lo he hecho, pero siempre evade el tema-.

-Tal vez no sea nada que deba preocuparla-.

-Tal vez-.

**Tierra…..**

Un auto llego hasta su destino, deteniendo su marcha en el estacionamiento, en su interior estaban Dan y Mira, quienes iban vestidos con ropa cómoda, ya que Dan le dijo a su esposa que al lugar que iban no era muy elegante, pero si muy especial.

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto Mira emocionada.

-Por supuesto-.

-Entonces ¿puedo destaparme los ojos?-Mira tenía una venda de seda sobre sus ojos, pero Dan le dijo que todavía no podía quitársela.

Dan guio a su esposa al interior de aquel lugar al que habían llegado, Mira estaba muy emocionada, mientras Dan sonreía divertido, después de unos segundos….

-Ya puedes quitártelo-.

Mira se quito la venda de sus ojos y poco a poco los fue abriendo, cuando lo hizo quedo maravillada, ya que estaba frente a una rueda de la fortuna, así es, Dan la había llevado al parque de diversiones, pero ese lugar era muy especial para ambos, especialmente la rueda de la fortuna.

-Oh Dan-dijo Mira con ganas de llorar.

-Creí que la mejor manera de mostrarte cuanto me importa y cuanto te amo, era trayéndote al lugar donde me hiciste el hombre más feliz de toda la Tierra-.

-FLASHBACK-

3 años después de la derrota de Xanadu y Serpentera, Dan y Mira fueron al parque de diversiones para su cita, los dos la estaban pasando muy bien, subiéndose a los juegos y comiendo algodón de azúcar, pasaron un día muy entretenido, pero fue cuando subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, justo en el momento en que ocurría el atardecer….

-Este día fue maravilloso Dan-dijo Mira sonriendo-me divertí mucho-.

-Yo también Mira, pero sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Escucha Mira, yo ya no quiero ser tu novio…..-Mira miro a Dan con incredibilidad y dolor al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué? Pero…..-Mira sentía que iba a llorar, pero Dan solo la tranquilizo.

-Tranquila, déjame terminar, ya no quiero ser tu novio, porque quiero ser algo más que eso-Dan saco una cajita de anillo, al verlo, Mira por poco se cae-Mira Clay ¿te quieres casar conmigo?-Dan abrió la caja y Mira pudo ver el anillo, aunque no era un anillo de diamantes tradicional, este era más simbólico, tenía la forma del símbolo del fuego, en cuyo interior, se podía ver distintos símbolos de la tierra, pero de menor tamaño.

Mira se quedo muda por la impresión, pero luego se lanzo sobre Dan, abrazándolo y besándolo repetidamente.

-¡Si! ¡Si quiero!-.

-Me alegra saber eso-Dan puso el anillo en el dedo de Mira, quien sin poder evitarlo, derramo muchas más lágrimas de felicidad-dentro de muy poco serás conocida como la Sra. Kuso-.

-Dan…..-Mira volvió a besar a Dan.

Después de eso, ambos se retiraron de la feria y esa noche, Mira se entrego a Dan en cuerpo y alma, solo un mes después, los dos se volvieron marido y mujer, y un año más tarde, Akari Kuso llego al mundo.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ese día me hiciste realmente feliz, ya que realmente estaba asustado por la respuesta que podrías darme-.

-¿Yo te asuste a ti?-pregunto Mira incrédula-imagínate como me sentí yo cuando me dijiste que ya no quería ser mi novio-.

-Lo se, pero pensé que sería claro el porque-dijo Dan sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Mejor ya no hablemos de eso, hay que ir a divertirnos y recordar viejos tiempos-.

-Me quitaste las palabras de la boca-dijo Dan y los dos corrieron al parque de diversiones, dejando la rueda para el final.

Como si fueran dos pequeños niños, ambos corrieron por el parque, subiéndose a los distintos juegos, la montaña rusa, incluso el carrusel, carritos chocones y comieron en los distintos puestos de la feria, todo para su deleite, recordando bellos tiempos en ese lugar tan especial para ambos.

-Dan, ya esta atardeciendo-.

-Tienes razón ¿quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna?-.

-Tú sabes la respuesta-dijo Mira sonriéndole a su esposo.

Dan y Mira se dirigieron hacia la rueda de la fortuna, donde no tuvieron que esperar mucho para poderse subir, en cuanto su asiento llego hasta la parte de arriba, la rueda se detuvo, ya que Dan le había pagado al encargado para eso.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Mira confundida.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que pronto lo arreglaran-dijo Dan sonriéndole cariñosamente-mientras tanto, podemos disfrutar de la hermosa vista, tal como en aquella ocasión-.

Mira observo el atardecer, el cual era un espectáculo sumamente hermoso, la chica sintió que derramaría lágrimas de felicidad y se acurruco en el hombro de Dan.

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa?-.

-Me encanto-.

-Entonces ¿estoy perdonado?-.

Mira se rio, al tiempo que se quedaba pensando-No lo se, tendrás que esperar hasta la casa para saberlo, pero lo hiciste muy bien-dijo Mira, al tiempo que besaba a su marido.

Dan también disfrutaba del tiempo que compartía con su esposa, pero al mimos tiempo, no olvidaba que Necronomica aun estaba viva y que estaba lista para llevar a cabo sus malignos deseos.

_-"No lo permitiré, daré todo de mí para que mis hijas puedan crecer en un mundo de paz"-._

Y así, Dan y Mira disfrutaron del resto del día, acompañados cada uno de la persona que amaban.

**Interespacio….**

Kazarina, Clay y Hal G trabajaban con mucha prisa, pues las doce horas que Necronomica les había dado casi terminaban, solo les quedaba 5 minutos.

-Esto son los toques finales-dijo Kazarina, mientras acomodaba algunos cables-y listo-.

-Hemos terminado-dijo Hal G sonriendo.

-Y justo a tiempo-dijo Clay, ya que en ese momento, el reloj sonó y las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Necronomica, los tres científicos se inclinaron, mientras Necronomica avanzaba con aire superior.

-Hemos terminado, su excelencia-dijo Hal G.

Necronomica se mostro complacida, a través de las mascara-Lo hicieron bien, ahora podemos comenzar la búsqueda de los cristales de energon-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 8, espero les haya gustado, se que no hubo nada de acción, pero debo respetar el día tan importante que es el 14 de febrero, aunque el capítulo lo subí un día después, pero el amor dura para siempre, bueno, en el próximo capítulo comenzara la búsqueda de los cristales de energon._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_bueno, su teoría se descubrirá con el tiempo, por el momento, Necronomica esta lista para comenzar la búsqueda de los cristales de energon, los peleadores deberán encontrarlos antes que lo haga esa maligna demonesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_bueno, Hal G fue uno de los científicos más brillantes de todos, en cuanto a tu petición, voy a hacer todo lo posible porque se haga lo que me pides, en cuanto a tu pregunta, Hawkeye es mitad terrícola y mitad neathiana, al igual que sus hermanas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_gracias a Dios el único inconveniente de la fiesta fue el clima, ya que mi sobrinita se la paso muy a gusto, divirtiéndose con sus primos y amigos, ella es como todo niño, muy traviesa y a veces dan ganas de…bueno, algo al estilo Homero y Bart de los Simpson, siempre he dicho que parece una combinación de Bart, Lisa y Maggie, ya es que traviesa, inteligente y muy tierna, como esos personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_cielos, Anubias necesita terapia psicológica, por suerte para él, mi hermana es psicóloga y creo que le puede ayudar, siempre y cuando no se altere frente a ella, porque mi hermana no se va a dejar jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_lamento tu derrota, pero necesitaba que Hal G apareciera en el fic, además de que tanto tú como Alice pelearon sin ayuda de los sellos místicos, una gran desventaja para ambos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_lamento mucho lo que sea que te haya pasado, pero si dices que fue más o menos lo que le pasó a Drago, entonces lo lamento más, nadie debería pasar por algo como eso, pero pasando a otra cosa, encontré una pequeña dificultad con la pareja de tu hijo, es decir, Zangya, ya que tanto ella, como los otros guerreros, excepto Hawkeye, son seres que Necronomica trajo del más allá y eso se puede complicar mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos del armamento, lamento que no vaya a verte mucho, pero al menos esta vez es por algo bueno y no por algún nuevo problema que tengas, mucha suerte en la universidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Les mando mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Terminex y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes….**_


	9. Inicia la busqueda

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, después de pasar un día romántico con sus respectivas parejas, el momento de buscar los cristales de energon ha llegado, mientras que Primus y Drago comienzan la creación de los sellos místicos, así como una nueva arma para Drago._

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**Cap. 9 Inicia la búsqueda.**

**Interespacio….**

Los tres científicos de Necronomica estaban utilizando su nueva maquina para rastrear cualquier tipo de energía desconocida, la cual les ayudara a hallar los cristales de energon antes que los peleadores.

-¿A que se refieren con que aun no han encontrado nada?-cuestiono Necronomica con voz siniestra.

-Le pido disculpas alteza-dijo Hal G-pero aunque la maquina funciona perfectamente, aun no hemos podido encontrar los cristales-.

-Hemos descubierto muchos tipos de energía que existe en el universo-dijo Clay.

-Por desgracia no hemos encontrado ninguna energía que pertenezca a los energon-dijo Kazarina.

-Tontos incompetentes-dijo Necronomica molesta-si no tengo los cristales de energon no podré cumplir mi objetivo de convertirme en señora de la muerte, vuelvan al trabajo-.

-Si señora-.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo, una vez que tenga los cristales de energon y la Matrix del liderazgo, gobernare sobre el mundo de los vivos y los muertos-.

**Tierra…**

Primus se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios de la casa de Marucho, trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, en compañía de su fiel amigo, Auric.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer Primus?-.

-Es simple, se que los poderes de los sellos son fuertes, pero el enemigo es sumamente poderoso y dudo mucho que aunque Drago tenga la Matrix pueda derrotar a Unicron tan fácilmente, por eso estoy creando una nueva arma exclusivamente para Drago-.

-¿Qué tipo de arma?-.

-Eso lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento-en ese momento, el leal mayordomo de Marucho hizo su aparición (Nota: por cierto ¿alguien sabe como se llama el mayordomo de Marucho?).

-Disculpe maestro Primus, pero el maestro Marucho quiere verlo, al parecer, ya han llegado el maestro Anduim, así como el maestro Han-.

-Bien, diles que iré de inmediato, pero antes ¿en donde están?-.

-En la sala principal-.

-Gracias-Primus suspiro, la primera vez que recorrió la casa de Marucho se perdió en aquel lugar, Primus debía admitirlo, la familia de Marucho debía ser la más rica de toda la Tierra.

En la sala principal, Dan y sus amigos saludaron con alegría a Han, Anduim, Lena, Ribbian, Ragnaros y Phosphos, Zenet abrazo a su amiga gundaliana, quien solo se quedo quieta.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Ragnaros-dijo Drago.

-El gusto es mío, veo que Dreyco, Scarlet y Mequel se están volviendo cada día más fuerte, deben estar orgullosos-.

-Lo estamos-dijo Wilda.

Han permanecía con expresión seria, él tenía muchas dudas al respecto, ya que cuando Marucho lo llamo, le dijo que alguien necesitaba su ayuda, alguien que conocía del pasado.

-Ya fue suficiente-dijo Han impaciente-dime Marucho ¿Quién quería vernos a todos?-.

-Ese sería yo-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear, Han y Ribbian por poco se caen de la impresión.

-¡Primus, Auric!-Han se quedo petrificado de la impresión, mientras Ribbian…

-Pero como, nosotros vimos que…-.

-Lo sabemos, es una larga historia que les contaremos luego-dijo Auric.

-Lo que debemos concentrarnos ahora es en trabajar-dijo Primus-díganme ¿Qué tanto les explico Marucho?-.

-Solo nos dijo que necesitas del poder de Ragnaros para crear algo-dijo Anduim.

-Es correcto, necesito del poder de Drago, Linehalt y Ragnaros para poder crear los sellos místicos, los cuales nos ayudaran a derrotar a nuestro nuevo enemigo-.

-Comprendo, eso significa que el escalofrío que sentí hace poco fue real-dijo Ragnaros preocupado-pueden explicarnos después, por ahora haré lo posible por ayudar-.

-Yo igual-dijo Linehalt.

-Se los agradezco mucho-dijo Drago.

-Un momento-intervino Lena-si solo quieren a esos bakugan ¿para que llamaste a Han?-.

-Porque necesito su ayuda-Primus se acerco a Han, quien le mantuvo la mirada-lamento lo que le ocurrió a Omega y a Crunch, también lo que te paso a ti-.

-No tienes que hacerlo, yo lamento haber ayudado a destruirlos-.

-Técnicamente, tú y Ribbian solo vieron-dijo Auric tratando de calmar la tensión que se presentaba.

Primus suspiro-Pero ya no podemos seguir hablando del pasado, escucha, necesito tu ayuda, ya que tú fuiste un Cyborg creado en Baranoia, debes tener algunos conocimientos que desconozco por completo-.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar?-.

-Necesito esos conocimientos para poder crear algo que nos ayudara a enfrentar a Necronomica-.

-Ya veo-Han se quedo pensando un momento-muy bien, creo que será un modo de compensarlo por permitir que Xanadu lo destruyera-.

-Tal vez-.

-Todo arreglado-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Los niños se mantenían a distancia, mientras escuchaban la charla de sus padres, algunos se sentían excluidos, ya que sus padres, aunque ya había dicho que los dejarían pelear junto con ellos, parecía que no tenían intenciones de contarles sus planes.

-Me desespera tanto-dijo Akari-yo también soy una peleadora, no es justo que solo hagan que nos apartemos para que ellos hablen-.

-Al menos prometieron darnos sellos místicos para poder pelear contra esos tipos malos-dijo Hanako.

-Hanako tiene razón-dijo Yanisia.

-Aun así es muy aburrido solo quedarse y esperar-dijo Marah, al tiempo que jugaba con su cabello-¿ustedes que creen?-.

-Yo solo se que mientras más pronto terminemos con esos monstruos, más pronto podré continuar con las bellezas que me esperan-dijo Genki.

-¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa?-pregunto Nizza molesta.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que conquistar chiquitas?-.

-No lo se-dijo Jerome con aire irónico-el hecho de que si nuestros padres fallan sería el fin del universo ¿te parece eso más importante?-.

-No creo que sea el fin del universo-dijo Syd-papá me conto con el Sr. Kuso derroto a los peleadores más formidables y peligrosos del universo, hasta al padre de Marah, cuando se llamaba Spectra-.

-Solo fue suerte-dijo Marah molesta.

-También nos conto que derroto al cruel emperador de Gundalia, el malvado Barodius-dijo Kasie.

-Y a la reina Xanadu-dijo Hanako-esa es mi historia favorita-.

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Yanisia-papá y los otros podrán vencer a esa tal Necronomica-.

-Eso espero, porque parece que esta enemiga no será nada fácil de vencer-dijo Akari.

**Interespacio…..**

Necronomica esperaba resultados, los cuales no tardaron en llegar, ya que a los pocos minutos, Kazarina se presento ante su nueva maestra.

-Mi señora, me complace informarle que hemos localizado una energía que concuerda con el poder de los cristales de energon, al parecer se encuentra en una dimensión que es muy parecida a donde viven los peleadores-.

-Ya veo, es una buena noticia mí estimada Kazarina, lo hicieron muy bien-.

-Muchas gracias-.

-Ahora debo enviar a mis sirvientes por ese cristal, antes de que los peleadores intervengan y creo saber a quien puedo enviar a esa misión, Hawkeye, preséntate ante mí-.

-¿Me llamo alteza?-.

-Si, tengo una misión muy importante para ti-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

-Finalmente hemos encontrado uno de los cristales de energon, esta en otra dimensión, por eso quiero que vayas a buscarlo-.

-Como ordene-.

-Por supuesto que no irás sola-dijo Necronomica, al tiempo que llamaba dos espectros, uno de un bakugan y el otro de un peleador-si los peleadores te encuentras, usa a tus dos aliados para luchar con ellos-.

-Entendido-Hawkeye abandono el salón del trono y se preparo para partir, pero antes de poder salir, se topo con Zangya, quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos-¿se te ofrece algo?-.

-No creas que eres superior a nosotros solo porque la maestra Necronomica te da un trato especial, te aseguro que yo soy su favorita-.

-Que extraño, entonces dime ¿Por qué me dio la misión a mí?-.

-No tientes tu suerte-.

-Si quieres pelear yo no me opondré, pero si lo haces, entonces la maestra se enfurecerá porque me estas haciendo perder el tiempo-Zangya se quedo callada, ya que aunque era orgullosa, tampoco era tan tonta como para provocar la furia de Necronomica y Hawkeye se retiro.

-Esto no se quedara así, voy a hacerte pagar por esto aunque sea lo último que haga-juro Zangya.

Una vez que Necronomica se quedo sola, se rio con maldad, mientras Unicron se alimentaba de las almas de todas sus victimas, fue cuando Necronomica comenzó a hablar, pero no lo hacía con Unicron, ni consigo misma.

-Tenías razón, Kazarina es muy útil, su inteligencia me ha sido de mucha ayuda, al igual que Clay y Hal G, pero ella tiene algo especial, realmente supiste jugar tus cartas cuando la escogiste tu segunda al mando-.

-Lo se-dijo una voz tenebrosa a sus espaldas, mientras una figura se ocultaba en la sombra-no tienes nada que agradecerme, me devolviste a la vida y te lo agradezco-.

-Si, después de todo, tu reputación era notable, necesitaba alguien como tú en mi ejército-.

-Hiciste lo correcto-.

-Pero dime-dijo una segunda voz, la cual pertenecía a un bakugan-¿Cuándo me permitirás vengarme de Drago?-.

-Todo a su tiempo-.

-¡Inaceptable! ¡Yo quiero acabarlo AHORA!-el bakugan fue atrapado por la garra de Unicron.

-¡Nadie le falta al respeto a la señora de la muerte!-.

-¡Suéltame!-.

-¡Debería devorar tu alma ahora mismo!-declaro Unicron con tono maligno.

-Suficiente Unicron, eso no será necesario, ya que aun lo necesito para mis planes-.

-Como ordene-Unicron soltó al bakugan, quien cayó al suelo, para luego volver con su compañero.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices, después de todo, yo los devolví a la vida y también puedo devolverlos al inframundo ¿les quedo claro?-.

-Por supuesto-el personaje salió de su escondite y revelo su identidad, era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo emperador de Gundalia, Barodius y su bakugan, Phantom Dharak-solo debemos ser pacientes y luego compartiremos el poder supremo del universo-.

-Te equivocas Barodius, el poder que deseo nos dará el control no solo del universo, sino del otro mundo-.

**Tierra…..**

Primus ya había comenzado a trabajar, Drago, Ragnaros y Linehalt usaban sus poderes especiales para crear más sellos místicos, mientras que Han se encontraba con el otro proyecto de Primus.

-Ya veo, debo decirlo, Primus es un genio, se baso en ese diseño para poder crear esto-dijo Han impresionado.

-¿De que diseño hablas?-pregunto Lena dándole una taza de café.

-No puedo decirte mucho por el momento, solo puedo decirte que este tipo de poder no se veía desde las guerras autobot y decepticon-.

-¿Te refieres a la guerra que libraron Optimus Prime y Megatron?-.

-La misma, se que Primus es descendiente de uno de los más leales seguidores de Optimus y creo que por eso conocía este sistema, pero no se había vuelto a ver desde esa guerra-.

-Ya veo, si que sabes mucho sobre la historia de tu planeta-.

-La maestra Omega me enseño mucho-.

-¿La extrañas verdad?-.

-Todos los días-.

Antes de poder continuar, Drago comenzó a brillar de un extraño modo, algo que alerto a Dan y a los otros.

-¡Drago! ¿Qué te pasa amigo?-.

-¡Siento algo, algo poderoso!-.

Primus supo de inmediato de que se trataba-Debe ser uno de los cristales de energon, finalmente se ha revelado-.

-Genial ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Dan listo para la batalla, pero Shun intervino.

-Espera Dan, no puedes ir tú, ya que Drago aun debe crear los otros sellos místicos-dijo Shun-además, sería muy arriesgado que todos fuéramos a donde este el cristal de energon-.

-Shun tiene razón, Dan-dijo Mira colocando su mano en el hombro de su esposo.

-Si, creo que tienen razón-.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos? No podemos permitir que Necronomica se apodere de los cristales-dijo Elfin.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo una idea-dijo Primus-debido a que no podemos perder mucho tiempo, creo que lo mejor sería enviar a los peleadores más veloces, ágiles y que sean capaces de ocultarse de los ojos del enemigo-.

-¡Mi padres!-grito Sakura emocionada-¡Mis padres son los indicados!-pero con su grito, Serena rompió en llanto y Fabia comenzó a hacer caras para calmar a su pequeña-lo siento-dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Estas seguro de eso, Primus?-pregunto Keith.

Primus se quedo callado y luego miro a Sakura-Debo admitir que la niña tiene razón, Shun y Fabia no solo son peleadores valientes, los dos son hábiles artistas marciales, así que creo que ellos serían los indicados-.

-Ya veo, si creo que Shun y yo podemos hacerlo-dijo Fabia sonriendo.

-Disculpe princesa ¿pero como encontraremos la dimensión donde esta el energon?-pregunto Aranaut.

-No lo se-.

Shun miro a Primus, que se quedo pensando un momento, después de unos segundos dio con la respuesta para semejante predicamento.

-Lo tengo, el poder de la Matrix, ustedes le dieron ese poder a Drago, pero deben tener un poco de el para poder abrir un portal y transportarse al lugar donde esta el cristal de energon-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que funcionara?-pregunto Shun confundido.

-Bueno, cuando Optimus y Megatron descubrieron los cristales de energon, estos estuvieron en contacto con la Matrix del liderazgo, aunque fuera un poco, así que el poder de la Matrix puede guiarlos al cristal-.

-Nunca hemos hecho eso-dijo Ingram.

-Lo se, pero no hay otra opción, además, si ustedes no supieran o no merecieran el poder de la Matrix, los Prime no se los hubieran dado en primer lugar-.

-Primus tiene razón-dijo Dan sonriendo, Shun y Fabia se miraron, suspiraron y decidieron correr el riesgo, al igual que Ingram y Aranaut.

-Adelante chicos-dijo Shun, Ingram y Aranaut asintieron, sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar y abrieron un portal interdimensional.

-Funciono-dijo Primus-debo admitir que tenía mis dudas-.

Antes de irse, Fabia le dio Serena a Mira-Te la encargo mucho-.

-Descuida, te prometo que la cuidare con mi vida-le aseguro Mira, Fabia sonrió agradecida y luego se acerco a Sakura.

-Obedece a tus tíos, mamá y papá volverán en cuanto tengamos el cristal-.

-Lo se, solo tengan cuidado-pidió Sakura y su madre le dio un beso en la frente, mientras Shun le acariciaba el cabello.

-Tengan cuidado-les dijo Dan, Shun sonrió y tomando la mano de su esposa, entro al portal, en compañía de sus bakugan-buena suerte-.

**Mientras….**

Tal como Kazarina le informo a Necronomica, la dimensión donde el cristal de energon había llegado no era nada más que otro tipo de Tierra, solo que este era muy diferente al mundo de Hawkeye, al menos, no era una ciudad, sino un pueblo que estaba frente a ella.

-Con que el cristal de energon aterrizo aquí-dijo Taylean.

-Este lugar es muy primitivo-dijo Hawkeye-pero parece ser muy popular-las palabras de Hawkeye se dirigían a una gran cantidad de personas que llegaban al pueblo por alguna extraña razón-¿Cómo se llama este lugar?-.

Taylean se acerco al letrero donde estaba el nombre del pueblo, una vez que leyó el nombre y lo demás que estaba escrito, regreso al lado de su compañera.

-Al parecer se llama Cueva de Cristal-.

-Que nombre tan extraño-.

-Y esto es más extraño, ya que tiene escrito que es el lugar más encantado del mundo-.

-Esas son patrañas-dijo Hawkeye, mientras el espectro volaba a su alrededor-pero muy pronto haremos que sean ciertas, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar el energon…..-en ese momento, una camioneta pasó con un anuncio que definitivamente intereso a Hawkeye.

-¡Vengan al museo de Cueva de Cristal y contemplen el más resiente objeto misterioso obtenido por nuestro querido alcalde, el cristal negro, así es, el primer cristal negro encontrado en el mundo y fue hallado aquí, por el hijo del alcalde y sus amigos, solo por hoy, niños y adultos tienen refrescos gratis, con cada recuerdo que compren!-.

-¿Cristal negro?-dijo Taylean confundido.

-Solo existe un cristal negro en el universo y es el energon oscuro, lo hemos encontrado y al parecer no tendremos que pelear para obtenerlo-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 9, espero les haya gustado, desafortunadamente, Hawkeye ha llegado al lugar donde esta el cristal de energon, el cual es el energon oscuro, pero lo que Hawkeye ignora es que dos poderosos peleadores se acercan, dos con los cuales siente algo muy extraño, algo que muy pronto descubrirán._

_Por cierto ¿alguien puede decirme como se llaman los seis antiguos guerreros bakugan? Solo me acuerdo de Apolonir, pero no se como se llaman los demás ¿podrían darme una mano con eso?_

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_lo importante es que comenten, creo que eso ya lo saben, en fin, finalmente se acerca tú momento de pelear, espero que estés lista. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no es que me haya parecido extraño, solamente creí que te había equivocado o algo así, en fin, por el momento no puedo responder a tu pregunta sobre Hawkeye, ya que debe permanecer en el anonimato, lamento mucho que no hayas podido participar, pero ya no puedo aceptar más OC, lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_no es que Dan sea idiota, simplemente es olvidadizo y a veces confunde cuales son las prioridades, pero creo que eso ha sido una tradición desde el principio de los tiempos en la serie, ya que es muy común ver ese tipo de casos ¿no crees? No tienes nada que agradecer, haré todo lo posible para que te guste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_creo que eso ya es muy visto, el que una mujer mande a su esposo a dormir en el sofá, aunque con Homero es al revés, una vez que cometió una estupidez le dijo a Marge "te comprenderé si quieres dormir en el sofá", a veces creo que Homero no es tan tonto como aparenta, respecto a las edades, no podría estar 100% seguro, ya que en los animes tienen la tradición de casar a los personajes apenas cumpliendo 18 y 19 años, no se si lo haz notado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo, pero espero que tú también comprendas una cosa, no voy a poder hacer lo que me pediste, ya que lo veo algo complicado teniendo en cuenta quien es la villana y lo que va a pasar en los siguientes capítulos, lo que si puedo hacer es esto:_

_Después de que se descubre la verdadera identidad de Hawkeye, tú, tus hermanas y sus amigos intentan hacer que regrese con su madre, pero Necronomica interviene, es cuando Hawkeye toma su decisión, así como se descubre otra identidad secreta durante una batalla de Dan contra Necronomica._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_era lo menos que podía hacer, aunque debo decir una frase que Bugs Bunny dijo después de que sucedió algo fuera de su comprensión:_

"_Ni yo mismo se que paso, pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho"_

_Así estuve yo, excepto por lo de diversión, me estreso que no aparecía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_voy a hacer todo lo posible porque tengas una batalla con Keith, eso te lo aseguro, por el momento no te lo puedo decir, pero voy ir dejando algunas pistas en los capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muchas gracias por esas palabras y sea lo que te haya hecho ese tipo, ten siempre presente estas dos frases:_

"_La venganza nunca es buena, mata el alma y la envenena"._

"_La venganza no resuelve nada"._

_Lo que haya pasado ya forma parte del pasado, el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente, recuérdalo siempre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusoMexiKuson: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero tengo una curiosidad ¿Qué significa que nombre de usuario? Solo es una pequeña duda, yo entenderé si no me quieres contestar y ten por seguro que haré más capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Paulinitte y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Zeus, Terminex y HaibakusoMexiKuson.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo….**_


	10. El fantasma de un amor

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, en esta nueva dimensión, Shun y Fabia comenzara la búsqueda del cristal de energon, mientras Hawkeye se acerca cada vez más a su objetivo, ignorando la difícil batalla que muy pronto librara, una que también será difícil para Fabia._

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**Cap. 10 El fantasma de un amor.**

Shun y Fabia aparecieron en la entrada de aquel extraño pueblo, los dos cayeron perfectamente de pie gracias a sus años de práctica como artistas marciales, Ingram y Aranaut se elevaron para ver el lugar.

-Parece ser un pueblo muy pequeño, no debe ser difícil encontrar el energon, princesa-dijo Aranaut.

-Eso espero, ya que no podemos permitir que Necronomica se apodere de ese cristal-dijo Fabia preocupada.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Ingram se mantenía en lo alto, buscando cualquier indicio de donde pudiera estar el energon, mientras Shun esperaba que su bakugan lo informara, fue cuando un cartel llamo su atención y llamo a Ingram, junto con su esposa y su bakugan.

-¿Qué sucede Shun?-pregunto Ingram.

-Creo que encontré el cristal-dijo Shun señalando el cartel, el cual decía….

"No se pierda la exhibición

Del objeto sobrenatural

Más recientemente obtenido

Por los investigadores

De cueva cristal

El misterioso y magnifico

Cristal negro"

El anuncio terminaba con la imagen de un cristal de color negro, un objeto que solo podía tratarse de algo.

-Es el energon oscuro-dijo Ingram.

-Según Primus, ese energon es sumamente peligroso, ya que su energía es totalmente maligna-dijo Aranaut.

-No es el único problema-dijo Fabia-según esto, lo están exhibiendo en un museo, sacarlo de ahí no será nada fácil-.

-Pero tampoco podemos dejar que los siervos de Necronomica se nos adelante, ya que eso podría ser muy arriesgado-dijo Shun.

-No tenemos más opción que robarlo nosotros mismos-dijo Fabia, aunque con un tono con el cual daba a entender que no quiere convertirse en una ladrona, Shun asintió y los cuatro se dirigieron al museo.

**Museo…..**

A fila para entrar al museo era sumamente larga, algo que no le agradaba a Hawkeye, pero de todas maneras, ella no necesitaba esperar, saco un cable y lo lanzo al techo del museo, comenzando a trepar.

-Vaya forma de entrar a un museo-dijo Taylean.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder y lo sabes-.

Hawkeye llego al techo y se acerco a una ventana que estaba sobre el piso, se mantuvo oculta, pero desde su posición podía ver todo el museo, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar que sacaran el cristal y tomarlo.

La gente comenzó a entrar al museo y a ocupar sus asientos, pero era tanta concurrencia, que muchos tuvieron que quedarse de pie, frente a ellos estaba un escenario, en el que estaba el sheriff del pueblo, el alcalde y los chicos que habían descubierto el cristal.

-¡Bienvenido sean todos!-comenzó el alcalde-¡Hoy es un día histórico en nuestro pueblo, ya que mi hijo, el futuro alcalde, y sus amigos han descubierto el tesoro sobrenatural más grande jamás encontrado en nuestro pueblo!-.

-Técnicamente, no sabemos si es sobrenatural-dijo una chica de lentes, cabello castaño y suéter naranja a su amiga, una chica de cabello rojo y un vestido morado.

-No lo arruines, después de todo, Freddy esta contento por el trato que le dio su padre después de encontrar el cristal-.

La chica se refería a un chico rubio, alto, fornido, vestido de camisa de manga larga blanca, pantalones azules y una pañoleta sobre su cuello de color naranja.

-¡Bien dicho papá!-grito, el alcalde solo suspiro y se acomodo la corbata.

-Si….gracias Fred-.

Junto a Fred, estaban un chico de cabello café, alto, flaco, vistiendo una playera verde con pantalones cafés, junto con él, estaba un gran danés, de color café con manchas negras y un collar azul, los dos estaban comiendo sin parar, mientras escuchaban el discurso.

-Que universo más extraño-dijo Taylean, viendo todo desde el techo.

-Para la maestra Necronomica todos son iguales, mundos que serán conquistados y destruidos-esto último, Hawkeye lo dijo con muchas dudas, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, pues el momento había llegado.

-¡Y ahora, sin más preámbulos, es el momento de mostrar lo que todos venimos a ver!-un par de guardias llegaron cargando un estante, el cual estaba tapado por una sabana, cuando lo pusieron a un lado del alcalde-¡Les presento el cristal negro!-el alcalde quito el mantel y el cristal apareció, brillando con un aura maligna, algo que sintió Taylean.

-Si es el energon oscuro, puedo sentir su poder-le dijo a Taylean.

-Entonces ya es hora de tomarlo-.

**Mientras…..**

Shun y Fabia saltaban de techo en techo, cuando Ingram y Aranaut comenzaron a sentir la misma energía maligna.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Fabia.

-El energon oscuro esta cerca, princesa Fabia-.

-Definitivamente lo esta-Ingram se elevo y descubrió el museo, el cual estaba a solo unas cuantas casa más-falta poco para llegar-.

-No perdamos el tiempo entonces-dijo Shun seriamente.

Rápidamente, los dos esposos se dirigieron hacia el museo, esperando llegar a tiempo, ya que de lo contrario, las fuerzas de Necronomica se apoderarían del energon oscuro.

**Museo…**

En cuanto el cristal de energon fue revelado, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a tomar fotos emocionados, diciendo que nunca en su vida habían visto cosas como esa, mientras que Hawkeye ya estaba lista para actuar.

-Es hora de trabajar ¿listo Taylean?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Hawkeye rompió el vidrio y entro al museo, dando un giro en el aire, aterrizo perfectamente de pie, para asombro de muchos, el público aplaudió aun más, ya que creían que esa chica era parte del show.

-Guau, papá ¿Cuándo contrataste a esa acróbata?-pregunto Fred.

-No lo hice-dijo el alcalde preocupado, más cuando Hawkeye le lanzo una mirada fría, que aun con la mascara, daba mucho miedo.

-Háganse a un lado ahora mismo, solo quiero el energon oscuro, así que entréguenmelo y tendré piedad-.

-¿Energon oscuro?-.

-Si, me refiero al cristal que encontraron, le pertenece a mi ama, la señora de la muerte-.

-¿Señora de la muerte? ¿Tiene representante?-pregunto el alcalde emocionado, mientras Hawkeye solo lo miraba confundida.

-No voy a extrañar este lugar cuando salga de aquí-dijo muy molesta y dando un salto, se coloco frente a la urna, pero cuando iba a tomarla…

-Un momento señorita, no puede tomar eso, es propiedad del museo….-el sheriff no pudo continuar, porque Hawkeye le aplico la llave del sueño y el sheriff cayó dormido, mientras se chupaba el dedo.

-Los humanos son muy raros-dijo Taylean.

Hawkeye saco una serie de pequeñas bombas de humo, las cuales lanzo al aire, explotando y asustando a la gente, que ya había comprendido que eso no era parte del show y rápidamente abandonaron el lugar, excepto la pandilla que había encontrado el cristal y el alcalde, ellos se escondieron detrás del escenario.

-No se quien sea ella, pero realmente no quiero saberlo-dijo el chico de cabello verde.

-Si, yo tampoco-dijo el perro (Nota: con esto me imagino que ya saben de quienes se tratan ¿verdad?).

Al ver que ya no había nadie que pudiera detenerla, Hawkeye se preparo para tomar el cristal de energon, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-Estos tontos, activaron el energon-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-.

-No debió ser intencional, solo pudo ser un accidente, debemos tener mucho cuidado, ya que si hacemos cualquier movimiento brusco podríamos volar en miles de pedazos-.

Cuando Hawkeye iba a tomar el energon, sintió un extraño ruido y esquivo una estrella ninja que por poco la golpea, al ver a su atacante, quedo muda de la impresión.

-Buenos reflejos-dijo Shun impresionado.

Hawkeye miro a Shun y a Fabia, nuevamente sintió una extraña sensación, pero dejo de lado eso para poder concentrarse en algo, ya que noto que faltaba alguien muy importante.

-¿Dónde esta Dan Kuso?-.

-Preparándose para derrotar a tu maligna ama-dijo Fabia.

-Buena respuesta-dijo Taylean impresionado.

-Si, realmente fue muy ingeniosa, lo lamento señores, pero mi señora me ordeno llevar el energon oscuro y eso voy a hacer-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijeron Ingram y Aranaut, mientras se transformaban en esferas.

-¿Dos vs uno? Eso no me parece nada justo-dijo Hawkeye, cuando el espectro apareció justo frente a ella.

-Otro de esos espectros-dijo Fabia preparándose para lo que sea.

-Ten cuidado, no sabemos de quien se pueda tratar-dijo Shun listo para dar batalla.

-A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo se-dijo Hawkeye, mientras el espectro poco a poco comenzaba a tomar forma, una vez que estuvo completa, Fabia por poco se cae de la impresión.

-No…no pude ser…..-.

**Interespacio….**

Necronomica se encontraba meditando, junto con su leal bakugan, Unicron, quien volaba alrededor de ella, al tiempo que devoraba más almas para aumentar su poder, fue cuando decidió descender para hablar con su maestra.

-Disculpe maestra, pero dígame ¿a que espectro envió a ayudar a Hawkeye?-.

-Alguien que seguramente provocara una gran herida en el corazón de la heredera neathiana-.

-Ya veo, mi señora, usted es cruel, es la maldad pura-.

-Lo se, me encanta serlo-dijo Necronomica riéndose.

**Museo…..**

El espectro no era otro que más y menos que el prometido de Fabia, quien fuera asesinado por Kazarina durante la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia.

-¡Jin!-gritaron Fabia y Aranaut al verlo.

Hawkeye abrió los ojos igual de sorprendida, ella no se esperaba que el espectro que su maestra le dio para la misión fuera el difunto amor de Fabia, pero ahora no era más que un títere de Necronomica.

-Sabía que la maestra era cruel, pero esto…-Hawkeye no pudo terminar su oración.

-Amo Jin ¿Qué te han hecho?-.

-Nada peor de lo que ustedes me hicieron ¿Cómo se atreven a traicionarme de esa forma? Especialmente tú Fabia-.

Fabia miro a Jin con dolor e incredibilidad-Yo solo seguí con mi vida, pero nunca he dejado de extrañarte, fuiste mi primer amor-.

-Algo que olvidaste cuando conociste a ese asqueroso terrícola-dijo Jin con desprecio, mientras Aranaut se colocaba frente a Fabia.

-Ese no es el amo Jin-dijo con mucha frialdad-el amo Jin nunca diría cosas como esas, él habría querido que siguiera con su vida, princesa Fabia, estoy seguro de eso, pero Necronomica lo esta manipulando, tal como lo hizo con Weiver y Naga-.

-Aranaut tiene razón-dijo Shun, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa-y sabes muy bien lo que tenemos que hacer para rescatarlo-.

Fabia miro a su esposo y luego a Jin, al tiempo que su mirada cambiaba a decisión-Hagámoslo entonces-.

Hawkeye miro a los dos peleadores, al parecer esta batalla iba a ser algo complicada, pero mientras ellos estaban en eso, los que estaban observando detrás del escenario se preguntaban que rayos pasaba.

-No entiendo-dijo la pelirroja-¿Por qué es tan importante ese cristal?-.

-No lo se, pero esas esferas son muy extrañas-dijo la chica de suéter naranja.

Los cuatro peleadores, dos herederos de la Matrix del liderazgo, el tesoro más valioso de los Prime y dos sirvientes de la enemiga más temible que hayan enfrentado, estaban a punto de enfrentarse en el interior del museo, por suerte, este era lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro bakugan.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Master Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Por el universo entero triunfare!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Life Force Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡Rescatare al amo Jin, lo juro por mi vida!-.

-Muy bien ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Esto será genial!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Lars Lion Haos!-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Shun.

Así es, uno de los seis antiguos guerreros que salvaron Vestroia antigua de Vladitor, hizo su aparición, se trataba del bakugan haos, Lars Lion, quien como Weiver, tenía los ojos en blanco, señal de que ahora estaba bajo el control de Necronomica.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Shun.

-¡Esa miserable de Necronomica se ha apoderado de uno de los seis antiguos guerreros!-exclamo Ingram en iguales condiciones.

Pero si ellos estaban impresionados, el alcalde, su hijo y sus amigos, estaban en estado de shock, especialmente el flaco y el perro.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-.

-¡No se!-.

-Tranquilos-dijo la chica de suéter-tal vez se traten solo de hologramas-.

-No parecen hologramas-dijo la pelirroja.

-Tal vez sean hologramas muy bien hechos-dijo la chica de naranja otra vez.

-¡Poder activado: Flecha valkiria!-.

Lars Lion disparo una letal flecha contra Aranaut, quien la desvió con un movimiento de su mano, para asombro de Jin.

-¡Necesitaras más que eso para derrotar a Aranaut, él es mucho más poderoso de lo que solía ser!-.

-Por fortuna, tenemos mucho más-dijo Hawkeye-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de Kunais!-.

Taylean lanzo varios rayos, los cuales tomaron la forma de kunais, el ataque se dirigió hacia Aranaut, pero Ingram también estaba listo.

-¡Poder activado: Viento ninja!-.

Ingram creo una ráfaga de viento que detuvo el ataque de Taylean, para asombro de Hawkeye, pero la chica aun no había terminado.

-Realmente eres un gran guerrero, pero déjame decirte que esto aun no ha terminado y Taylean aun tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga-.

-Afortunadamente, nosotros también-dijo Shun, sin poder evitar la sensación de que esa chica le recordaba algo, Fabia también lo sentía, pero no podía detenerse a pensar en eso por el momento.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de vida!-.

El puño de Aranaut comenzó a brillar con un tono de luz dorado y se lanzo contra Lars Lion, a quien le dio un feroz golpe, el cual la lanzo contra el suelo, Aranaut continuo atacando a Lars Lion, mientras Jin pensaba un contraataque.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de luz!-.

Una barrera apareció frente a Lars Lion y Aranaut, la barrera dio un gran resultado, ya que Aranaut no pudo seguir atacando a Lars Lion y por el contrario, tuvo que retroceder.

-¡Ten cuidado Aranaut, ese bakugan es uno de los seis guerreros originales!-.

-¡Lo se princesa, lo tendré!-aseguro Aranaut.

-¡Poder activado: Torbellino ninja!-.

Ingram comenzó a girar convirtiéndose en un torbellino, el cual se lanzo contra Taylean y Lars Lion, quienes se prepararon para el impacto del poder.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Jin.

-Relájate ¡Poder activado: Escudo de viento!-.

Taylean creo un escudo de viento, el cual desvió el ataque de Ingram, quien regreso al lado de Aranaut, ambos bakugan estaban listos para continuar la batalla, al igual que los dos bakugan enemigos, aunque tristemente, el haos era uno de los seis antiguos guerreros bakugan.

-Hawkeye es muy buena-dijo Fabia impresionada-pero…..hay algo en ella que me es muy familiar-.

Al ver a Fabia tan pensativa, Jin tuvo una oportunidad de atacar-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de flechas!-.

Lars Lion lanzo un rayo hacia el cielo y comenzaron a caer varias flechas, golpeando a Aranaut con mucha fuerza, afortunadamente, las flechas no le hicieron mucho daño, pero el ataque trajo de vuelta a Fabia a la batalla.

-¡Aranaut! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuide princesa, estoy bien, pero no creo que sea conveniente bajar la guardia ni por unos segundos-.

-Lo se ¡Poder activado: Fuerza divina!-.

Aranaut comenzó a brillar y con sus manos creo una esfera de energía de luz, mientras Shun también se preparaba para lanzar su ataque, al igual que Hawkeye y Jin.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca shogun!-.

-¡Poder activado: Tormenta ninja!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo valkiria!-.

Los cuatro bakugan lanzaron sus poderosos ataques, en cada bando, los ataques de de Ingram y Aranaut se combinaron en uno solo, al igual que el de Taylean y el de Lars Lion, formando dos poderosos ataques.

Finalmente, después de segundos que parecieron una eternidad, los dos ataques chocaron en el centro del museo provocando una gran explosión, la cual hizo temblar todo el pueblo, mientras los espectadores involuntarios…..

-¡En verdad esto sería genial, si no estuviera tan asustado!-grito el chico de playera verde, mientras se abrazaba a su perro.

-¡Lo se!-grito su perro en iguales condiciones (Nota: estoy completamente seguro de que ya saben quienes son).

La batalla entre esos cuatro peleadores continuaba, mientras el energon oscuro comenzaba a brillar con mayor intensidad, atrayendo la atención de una terrible enemiga.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 10, espero lo hayan disfrutado, me imagino que ya saben quienes son los invitados especiales, aunque no será por mucho tiempo, solo será por este momento, en el próximo capítulo, el desenlace de esta batalla y el ganador que se quedara con el energon oscuro, no se lo pierdan._

**AkiraKazami97: **_creo que el lugar ya quedo bien aclarado en el capítulo, con los personajes que aparecieron y todas sus actitudes, lamento no poder hacer lo que me pediste, pero te aseguro que cuando se sepa la verdad, tanto tú como los otros niños darán batalla contra Necronomica, por cierto, yo le doy la razón a tus papás, ya que no importa que tan poco alcohol tomes, siempre habrá consecuencias, a veces, hasta mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_creo que el lugar ya quedo aclarado con lo que sucedió en este capítulo, en fin, gracias por la ayuda, en fin, la batalla entre tu OC y tus padres ha comenzado, así que no te puedes perder el siguiente capítulo, por cierto, como eres la hija mayor de Shun y Fabia, tuve la necesidad de cambiar tu edad a 16, espero no sea molestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_si, conozco esa página, pero cada vez que la abro mi computadora se comienza a trabar y a cargar mucho más lenta, a veces, hasta se reinicia, por eso no quise abrirla, de todos modos, muchas gracias por la ayuda con los nombres. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_si eso hace que te sientas mejor, adelante, pero esta vez tuviste suerte, ya que estando borracho puedes hacer cualquier cosas y hasta a veces con consecuencias mortales, debes ser más cuidadoso con la cantidad de alcohol que bebas, en cuanto a ese tipo, siempre existe el karma, gracias por la ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten en cuanto puedan, eso es lo que me agrada, y si me lo dijiste, que pequeño es el mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_muchas gracias por la ayuda y bueno, la batalla ha comenzado, pero sin que ninguno de los tres peleadores, es decir, Shun, Fabia y Hawkeye sepan que tienen en común, en el próximo capítulo el gran desenlace de esta batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lily: **_no te preocupes, te agradezco la ayuda, después de todo, ya tengo el nombre de los otros dos que hicieron falta, respecto a tu pregunta, Hawkeye tiene 16 años, ya que es la hija mayor de Shun y Fabia, en cuanto a la dimensión, con lo que sucedió en este capítulo ya debes estar 100% segura de donde están ¿verdad? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no exactamente, ya que el plan de Necronomica es apoderarse de los cristales de energon para primero hacer evolucionar a Unicron y luego obtener la Matrix del liderazgo más fácilmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_la escuela es pesada, pero no puedes hacer nada para cambiarla, en fin, respecto al fic, la batalla ha comenzado y el espectro que envió Necronomica como refuerzo es alguien muy importante para Fabia y Aranaut, en cuanto el lugar, me imagino que con lo que sucedió en este capítulo todo esta más claro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias por comprender y bueno aquí tienes el capítulo 10. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_ya veo, aun así debes reconocer que es algo complicado de aprender, aun trato de hacerlo, pero siempre se me traba la lengua cuando lo intento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, la batalla ha comenzado y en el próximo capítulo sucederá algo que llamara la atención de todos, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias por la ayuda, necesitaba los nombres para lo que Anubias dijo en comentarios anteriores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Suteichi-Kazami, Creepie Phantom, Paulinitte, Raf-lily y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Terminex, Zeus, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, HaibakusunMexiKuso y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…..**_


	11. Detras de la mascara

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el desenlace de esta feroz batalla que se esta librando, pero en medio de esta confrontación, surgirá algo que hará que Fabia se de cuenta de que aquello que siempre estuvo buscando, finalmente lo ha encontrado, pero le costara creerlo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**Cap. 11 Detrás de la máscara.**

**Interespacio…**

Necronomica se encontraba esperando algún reporte sobre el avance de Hawkeye, pero hasta ahora todo había sido en vano, ella sabía que Hawkeye era su más leal sirviente, así que el que no se haya reportado significaba solo una cosa, que estaba enfrascada en una batalla bakugan.

-Unicron, prepárate, daremos un pequeño paseo-.

-Como ordene gran señora-dijo Unicron, cuyos ojos brillaron llenos de emoción y maldad.

**Cueva cristal…**

Shun y Fabia mantenían una batalla muy pareja contra Hawkeye y Jin, a pesar de que Ingram y Aranaut ahora eran más poderosos de lo que Lars Lion solía ser, pero debían reconocerlo, el hecho de que pudiera entablar una batalla con ellos solo era posible gracias al poder maligno de Necronomica.

-Tenemos que usar el sello místico-dijo Shun-es la única opción-.

-Lo se-dijo Fabia con tono serio.

-Fabia, si quieres yo…..-.

-Descuida, yo me haré cargo, Jin fue muy importante para mí, si alguien va a rescatarlo de la influencia maligna de Necronomica, esa seré yo-.

Shun sonrió ante las palabras de su esposa-Muy bien, hazlo tú-.

-Gracias Shun ¿estas listo Aranaut?-.

-Por supuesto princesa-.

-Rescatemos a Jin y a Lars Lion de las sucias manos de Necronomica-.

-¡Hagámoslo juntos!-.

-¿Qué tanto parlotean? ¡Poder activado: Divina providencia!-.

Lars Lion creo un triángulo de luz, el cual lanzo contra Aranaut, quien se quedo quieto en todo momento, cuando el ataque ya estaba muy cerca, dio un potente salto colocándose sobre Lars Lion.

-¡Ahora princesa!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Haos!-.

Aranaut invoco su sello místico, el cual consistía en una estrella de luz, la cual atrapo a Lars Lion y a Jin, ambos lanzaron un grito, ya que el control de Necronomica comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Hasta pronto….Jin…..-dijo Fabia, cuyos ojos comenzaron a volverse cristalinos.

Jin miro a Fabia, esta vez, sus ojos había recuperado su tono azul, luego desvió la mirada hacia Shun, sonriendo agradecido, cerro los ojos, mientras lloraba y desaparecía, del mismo modo, Lars Lion miro a Ingram y Aranaut, con un movimiento de su cabeza les indico que estaba agradecida por haberla salvado.

-Ahora somos dos vs uno-dijo Shun-¿crees poder continuar?-.

-Por supuesto, aun no hemos terminado con esta batalla-.

Hawkeye y Taylean retrocedieron un poco, después de todo, Shun y Fabia eran dos de los mejores peleadores que existía, por lo que vencerlos sola no sería nada fácil.

-Pero de ninguna manera me derrotaran tan fácilmente-Hawkeye tecleo un código de activación.

-Mechtogan Silent Strike Listo-.

-¡Mechtogan activado!-.

Taylean obtuvo su mechtogan, con lo cual su poder aumento mucho, lo que significaba que podría darle más batalla a los dos bakugan.

-Creo que esto se ha complicado un poco-dijo Ingram preocupado.

-Descuida, nosotros también tenemos nuestras propias armaduras-dijo Aranaut.

Shun y Fabia asintieron, desde la derrota de Xanadu, no habían vuelto a usar sus armaduras, pero este era un caso de vital importancia.

-Airzol Armor Listo-.

-Thunder Armor Listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Gracias a sus nuevas evoluciones, el poder de Ingram y Aranaut se elevo muchísimo más con la ayuda de sus armaduras, mientras sus espectadores abrían la boca llenos de asombro.

-Definitivamente esto no parecen efectos especiales-dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo solo se que esto significa mucho más turismo para nuestro pueblo-dijo el alcalde muy contento.

-Si es que ellos no nos matan primero-dijo el chico de playera verde.

-Es cierto-dijo el perro aterrado.

-¡Poder Mechtogan activado: Cañón ventisca!-.

Taylean comenzó a reunir energía, mientras su poder se elevaba notablemente, el lugar comenzó a temblar, al mismo tiempo que el museo comenzaba a colapsar, fue cuando el chico de verde y su perro lanzaron un grito llenos de angustia, el cual llamo la atención de Shun y Fabia.

-¡Oh no, hay gente dentro del museo!-grito Fabia.

-¡Tú y Aranaut ayúdenlos, Ingram y yo nos haremos cargo de ellos!-grito Shun, Fabia miro a su esposo y asintió.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-.

Fabia subió al hombro de Aranaut y los dos se lanzaron a salvar a esa gente, mientras Taylean disparaba su cañón contra Ingram, por fortuna, Shun estaba listo.

-¡Poder activado: Alas de espada!-.

Ingram comenzó brillar y lanzo un rayo que tomo la forma de un halcón, los dos ataques chocaron y produjeron una gran explosión, la cual termino por romper la estructura de todo el museo, el cual comenzó a caerse.

-¡Shun!-.

-¡Hawkeye!-.

Cada bakugan se dirigió hacia su compañero para rescatarlo, mientras que los espectadores involuntarios…..

-¡Bien, es el fin, adiós Scooby, viejo amigo!-dijo el chico de verde, tendiéndole la mano a su perro.

-¡Adiós Shaggy!-respondió el perro, mientras le estrechaba la mano con su pata, para luego abrazarse, pero aun cuando un gran trozo de techo amenazo con caer sobre ellos, este nunca llego, cuando pudieron abrir sus ojos, descubrieron que Aranaut los había salvado, ya que estaba deteniendo el techo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Fabia preocupada, mientras los muchachos asentían con la cabeza totalmente azorados, el sheriff aun continuaba dormido-¡Aranaut, tenemos que sacarlos de aquí pronto!-.

-¡Entendido princesa!-Aranaut sujeto a los chicos y salió del museo por el hueco que había, al poco tiempo, Ingram y Taylean lo siguieron, junto con sus respectivos compañeros, por fortuna, Shun consiguió tomar la urna donde estaba el energon oscuro antes de que todo se viniera abajo, pero la batalla aun no había terminado.

-¡Kazami tiene el energon, Hawkeye!-.

Al escuchar ese apellido, algo hizo clic en la mente de Hawkeye, cuya mascara había sufrido unos cuantos daños, si recibía algún impacto más, se rompería en dos-¿Kazami?-.

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-No…nada, tenemos que quitarles el energon ¡Poder activado: Clones de sombra ninja!-.

Taylean se multiplico en cientos de clones, los cuales atacaron a Ingram por todas direcciones, haciendo que el bakugan cayera al suelo, mientras Shun aterrizaba en pie, por suerte, habían conseguido salir del pueblo justo a tiempo, al poco tiempo, Aranaut se les unió a la batalla, pero él no tuvo tiempo de poner a esos muchachos en un lugar seguro.

-Quédense aquí, esto puede ser peligroso-dijo Fabia, mientras se colocaba junto a su esposo.

-¿Quedarnos aquí? ¿Y que hay de huir para vivir otro día?-exclamo Shaggy asustado, pero al ver que la batalla iba a recomenzar, prefirió quedarse en su lugar.

Shun, Fabia, Hawkeye, Ingram, Aranaut y Taylean se mantenían quietos, esperando a que alguno diera el primer movimiento, el cual no tardo mucho en venir.

-¡Poder Mechtogan activado: Misiles verdes!-.

Taylean disparo una serie de misiles contra los dos bakugan, quienes esquivaron el ataque, para luego contraatacar juntos.

-¡Poder activado: Ataque de sombras ninja!-.

Ingram se convirtió en una sombra que ataco a Taylean varias veces, el bakugan no podía hacer mucho para defenderse, ya que una sombra no se podía tocar ni atacar.

-¡Poder activado: Relámpago divino!-.

Aranaut lanzo su poderoso relámpago contra Taylean, quien al recibirlo, cayó al suelo, perdiendo su Mechtogan.

-¡Taylean!-.

-¡Ya casi lo logramos, Fabia!-.

-¡Si, un ataque más y habremos ganado tanto la batalla como el energon oscuro!-pero cuando más contentos estaban, algo llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón infernal!-.

Una llama oscura, la cual tomo la forma de un dragón salió de la nada y golpeo el suelo, justo en medio de los tres bakugan, lo que provoco una gran explosión, la cual lanzo a los tres bakugan y a sus compañeros por el aire, los bakugan volvieron a sus formas de esfera, pero la máscara de Hawkeye termino por romperse con ese terrible poder.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-exclamo Fred.

-¿Y de donde vino?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Creo que vino de esa cosa-dijo la chica de suéter naranja, señalando hacia el cielo.

Arriba, en lo alto, estaba nada más y nada menos que el terrible bakugan Unicron, con su señora, la diabólica Necronomica sobre su cabeza.

-Esta pelea estaba durando demasiado-dijo, al tiempo que usaba un rayo oscuro para atraer hacia ella el energon oscuro.

-¡No!-grito Shun, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Una vez que Necronomica tuvo el energon oscuro en sus manos, lo saco de la urna y con un brillo de su dedo lo toco y la energía del energon comenzó a disminuir, desactivándolo.

-Los humanos son tontos y patéticos ¿realmente creyeron que podrían usar el energon oscuro? Este cristal no es un juguete y ahora es mío-.

-Disculpe-dijo el alcalde acercándose con mucho miedo-pero ¿usted es la señora de la muerte?-.

Necronomica miro al alcalde, quien se quedo frío del miedo-Eso es algo que no te importa humano insolente-Necronomica lanzo un rayo contra el alcalde, quien de un salto, esquivo el rayo y salió corriendo.

-Papá ¿te encuentres bien?-pregunto Fred.

Necronomica soltó una risa macabra al ver a Fred tan preocupado por el que creía su padre-Ustedes los humanos son patéticos, me dan lastima ¡Hawkeye, ya es hora de irnos!-.

Shun y Fabia miraron a Hawkeye, quien seguía en el suelo, pero poco a poco comenzó a levantarse, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que su mascara había sido destruida y su rostro estaba expuesto, cuando Shun y Fabia miraron a la verdadera Hawkeye, quedaron impactados, especialmente Fabia.

Porque Hawkeye era una neathiana, su piel era morado claro, su cabello negro y con dos mechones azules ocultando su ojo derecho solo que lo tiene atado en una cola alta.

-¿Hawkeye es una neathiana?-exclamo Aranaut, pero había otra cosa y era que los ojos de Hawkeye eran del mismo color que los de Fabia, así como varios rasgos muy parecidos a Fabia cuando eran joven.

-No puede ser…..-dijo Fabia temblando de la impresión-¿Acaso eres…..?-.

Shun también estaba impactado y por primera vez en toda su vida, se había quedado helado con lo que sus ojos veían, no daba crédito, mientras Hawkeye se quedaba muy confundida.

-¿De que hablan?-.

Necronomica se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y decidió intervenir-Suficiente, Hawkeye, ya es hora de irnos, así que vuelve aquí de inmediato-.

Hawkeye miro a Necronomica y luego a los dos peleadores, pero pudo más su lealtad hacia aquella demonesa que su curiosidad, así que usando un sistema de vuelo, subió al lomo de Unicron.

-¡Espera, tengo que preguntarte algo!-grito Fabia, comenzando a correr.

-No molestes insecto-dijo Unicron, mientras disparaba un relámpago contra Fabia, por fortuna, Shun salvo a su esposa justo a tiempo, pero fue en ese momento que Unicron aprovecho para volver al interespacio triunfantes.

-¿Te encuentras bien Fabia?-pregunto Shun preocupado.

-Shun….esa chica…Hawkeye…..-.

-Lo se-dijo Shun entristecido por la triste verdad que acababan de descubrir.

**Interespacio…..**

En cuanto Unicron regreso a su palacio, fue recibida por aplausos de parte de Sheer y Maximus, mientras Zangya y Jet comenzaban a adular a su maestra.

-Una gran victoria, majestad-dijo Jet.

-Si, la forma en que ataco por sorpresa a esos perdedores fue increíble, no cabe duda…-.

-Silencio-ordeno Necronomica, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada contemplando el energon oscuro-es hermoso ¿no crees Unicron?-.

-Si, mi señora, puedo sentir su gran poder maligno-.

-Y cuando obtenga el energon puro, solo será cuestión de tiempo para tener la Matrix y el control sobre la vida y la muerte-.

Mientras Necronomica se retiraba, Hawkeye se quedo en silencio un momento, si su máscara, se podía ver una gran confusión en sus ojos, algo que ninguno de sus compañeros había visto antes, fue cuando Altair se acerco.

-Toma-dijo dándole una mascara exactamente igual a la que había perdido.

-Gracias-Hawkeye se puso su mascara, pero ni así pudo disimular su confusión.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-No lo se, hoy fue un día muy extraño, por alguna razón me siento muy confundida-.

**Mientras…..**

Después de esa batalla y de recuperarse de la impresión que habían tenido, Shun y Fabia se disculparon por los destrozos causados por la batalla que habían librado, pero…..

-¿Están bromeando? ¡Presenciamos una batalla entre criaturas sobrenaturales, convertiremos el museo en un centro histórico, vendrán millones de turistas, haremos una fortuna!-grito el alcalde emocionado.

-Ese es mi papá-dijo Fred sonriendo.

Antes de poder continuar, el sheriff se recupero de la llave del sueño-¿De que me perdí?-pregunto confundido.

Pero no había tiempo de explicarles, lo único que Shun hizo, fue preguntarles si el energon oscuro fue el único cristal que encontraron y grande fue su decepción al escuchar que efectivamente, solo fue el energon oscuro.

Así que Shun y Fabia volvieron a su mundo, en cuanto lo hicieron, Sakura fue la primera en correr a saludar a sus padres, mientras Serena estiraba los brazos en busca de su madre, quien la abrazo con mucha ternura, al igual que a Sakura.

-¿Mamá? ¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Sakura confundida.

Fabia no contesto, se limito a abrazar a sus dos hijas con mucha fuerza y con mucho amor, para confusión de Sakura y de los otros peleadores.

-Oye Shun ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Dan.

Shun suspiro y miro a todos, al parecer, llevaban mucho tiempo esperando que regresaran-Muy bien, les contare que sucedió, pero es muy largo de contar-.

-Kato ¿puedes traernos algo para beber?-pidió Marucho con amabilidad.

-En seguida joven Marucho-dijo Kato, retirándose.

Han suspiro, aun le costaba acostumbrarse a la amabilidad que mostraba Marucho con la servidumbre, después de todo, el vivió bajo la tiranía de Xanadu por mucho tiempo.

Shun comenzó a contarles todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento en que llegaron a Cueva de Cristal, les conto lo que sucedió en la batalla con Hawkeye, empezando por el hecho de que Necronomica uso a Jin y a Lars Lion.

-Esto es muy malo-dijo Drago-eso solo significa que ni lo seis antiguos guerreros podrán oponerse al control de Necronomica-.

-Hay que tener una nueva estrategia-dijo Dan, pero con su animo de siempre, fue cuando Primus intervino en la charla.

-Hablando de eso, les tengo buenas noticias-.

-¿Qué sucede Primus?-pregunto Fabia.

-Ya hemos terminado los sellos místicos, así que ya podemos enviarlos con los demás peleadores que existen en el planeta-.

-Eso es genial-dijo Mira sonriendo contenta.

Primus sonrió y le dio los sellos místicos a todos los peleadores, pero cuando estaba a punto de dárselos a los niños, Primus dudo y miro a Dan, quien solo sonrió.

-¿Qué espera Primus? Dales sus sellos a nuestros hijos-.

-¿Estas seguro Dan? Una vez que tengan los sellos no habrá marcha atrás-.

-Estoy seguro-Primus asintió y les dio sus sellos a cada muchacho.

-¡Genial, gracias!-grito Hanako emocionada, finalmente podrían entrar en la batalla ellos también.

Pero aunque todos estaban contentos, Primus estaba muy pensativo, algo que solo Han y Auric notaron.

-¿Ocurre algo Primus?-pregunto Han y todos voltearon a ver al baranoiano.

Primus suspiro y miro al matrimonio Kazami, quienes se tensaron un poco, pero cuando Primus hablo, lo hizo de una forma muy tranquila.

-Lo que sucede es que no creo que nos hayan contado todo-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Dan, saltando de pronto.

-Quiero decir que tanto Shun como Fabia están ocultando algo, pero por su actitud, no tiene que ver con perder el energon oscuro, sino con algo más ¿no es así?-.

Shun y Fabia suspiraron, después de todo, ambos tenían la misma preocupación, así que decidieron contarles todo a sus amigos.

-Primus tiene razón, estamos ocultando algo-dijo Shun, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos-pero también tiene razón en cuanto no se trata de los cristales de energon, sino de un problema familiar-.

-¿Problema familiar? ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Dan confundido y esta vez, fue Fabia quien respondió.

-Creemos que Hawkeye es…nuestra hija-dijo Fabia con mucho dolor, dejando helados a todos sus amigos, pero sobretodo, a Sakura, quien se quedo perpleja ante las palabras de su madre y ante de la posibilidad de que Hawkeye, uno de sus enemigos, sea su hermana.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 11, espero lo hayan disfrutado, desafortunadamente, Necronomica obtuvo el cristal de energon y solo queda un solo cristal, pero mientras Necronomica ahora se quedo con el energon oscuro, Shun y Fabia acaban de descubrir una posibilidad que los dejo helados._

**AkiraKazami97: **_pensé que sería muy divertido, ya que algo sería interesante ver el miedo de todos al ver a los bakugan, por cierto, no te lo tomes a mal, ya que mi familia sufrió mucho por culpa de un bastardo que se pasó un poco con las copas, no te puedo dar todos los datos, solo que debes tener cuidado en todo lo que haces cuando bebas, porque las consecuencias pueden ser mortales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_la batalla fue muy intensa, pero aun quedan muchas más en todo el fic, no te las pierdas y nuevamente te agradezco tu ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_pues si piensas eso, entonces deberían demandar a todos los que escriben en Fanfiction, porque en cierta forma, todos están violando los derechos de autor, no me lo tomes a mal, no me enoja ese comentario, solo me ofende, yo solo escribo por diversión, creí que en esta página podía hacerlo sin preocupación y hasta ahora ha sido así, no se porque piensas que estoy haciendo algo mal, respecto a pasarte, no es bueno hacerlo en ninguna ocasión, no digo que no bebas, es una forma de divertirse y yo respeto sus decisiones, lo que debes recordar es que el abuso del alcohol puede hacer que hagas cualquier tontería, como enlistarte en la marina o algo mucho peor, provocar un accidente donde mates a alguien o peor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Paulinitte: **_creí que sería divertido que tuvieran una breve aparición en el fic y creo que tuve razón, ya que a muchos les gusto, no te preocupes, ya casi aparecen todos los OC, porque los sellos místicos ya están listos y el momento de darle más batalla a Necronomica se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, pero debo recordarte que siendo la segunda de Necronomica, ella tiene una posición muy privilegiada y es respetada no solo por ti, sino por Sheer y Maximus, Jet y Zangya son los que tienen problemas con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo 11, ya viste que Necronomica se quedo con el energon oscuro, pero el energon puro cayó en una dimensión donde los peleadores tendrán más ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias a los tres por sus palabras y respondiendo a su pregunta, bueno, creí que sería divertido, pero dame tu opinión sincera ¿te gusto? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_el energon que encontraron era el oscuro, el cual se alimenta de energía maligna, por esa razón, aunque los peleadores se lo hubieran quedado, habría sido muy peligroso, especialmente al estar activado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_muy bien, pues tu edad será de 16 años y la de Syd, 17 años ¿estas de acuerdo? En fin, Fabia y Shun están comenzando a descubrir la verdad, al igual que tú. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_y eso no es todo lo que Necronomica puede hacer, ya que ella tiene a su servicio muchas almas y las que no le son útiles, le sirven de alimento a Unicron, en cuanto al grupo, después de todo, en esa serie lo único que les importa es el turismo a la gran mayoría, pero ya veras donde cayó el energon puro, en cuanto a la escuela, yo habría colocado una bomba, pero soy demasiado bueno para hacerlo, me choca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Paulinitte, Anónimo y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Terminex, Zeus, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el jueves…**_


	12. La hija perdida

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión, Shun y Fabia abrieran una vieja herida, la cual no ha sanado, una verdad que estremecerá a muchos, especialmente a Sakura y a la pequeña Serena, quien demostrara su sorpresa en la única forma que sabe._

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**Cap. 12 La hija perdida.**

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-exclamo Sakura-que tengo una hermana además de Serena, y que sobretodo, debe ser mayor que yo-.

Shun y Fabia guardaron silencio por un momento, siendo Shun el primero en hablar-Sakura, aunque eras muy pequeña cuando sucedió todo, estoy seguro que recuerdas a tu hermana mayor, Shizuka-.

-¿Shizuka?-Sakura se quedo pensando unos segundos, mientras trataba de recordar-bueno…..recuerdo una voz que me decía que era mi hermana mayor y que….no se…..me cuesta recordarlo-.

-No es de sorprenderse, ya que perdimos a tu hermana cuando eras muy pequeña-dijo Fabia con tristeza.

El resto de los peleadores asintió, aunque los hijos estaban confundidos, algunos, como Akari, Marah, Syd y Genki, habían conocido o por lo menos, tenían recuerdos de una niña que jugaba con ellos de pequeños, pero eran recuerdos muy borrosos.

-No entiendo-dijo Primus-¿Sakura y Serena no son sus únicas hijas?-.

-No-dijo Shun-al igual que Dan y Mira, nosotros tuvimos tres niñas, Shizuka fue nuestra primogénita…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Shun POV**

Shizuka llego a nuestras vidas hace 16 años, en cuanto la vi, me quede estupefacto, era nuestra primera hija, nuestra primera heredera.

Decidimos llamarla Shizuka, que significa calma, el nombre le quedo muy bien, ya que Shizuka era una niña muy tranquila, casi no lloraba, excepto cuando tenía hambre o sueño.

**Fin POV**

Fabia fue con ella igual de amorosa y sobreprotectora que con Sakura y Serena, le daba de comer y se alarmaba cuando apenas estornudaba un poco.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo no soy sobreprotectora-Fabia miro a Sakura, quien solo desvió la mirada, al tiempo que silbaba una melodía muy pegajosa-¿en serio? ¿Soy sobreprotectora?-.

-Solo un poquito-dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosamente, pero Fabia estaba demasiado preocupada por otra cosa como para pensar en eso.

-Estoy recordando algo-dijo Akari-pero es muy confuso, apenas recuerdo lo que hice cuando era niña, pero ahora que mencionan el nombre de Shizuka…..recuerdo que jugaba con una niña llamada así, pero no tengo memoria de cómo era su rostro, estoy muy confundida-.

-Yo también recuerdo algo sobre una niña con ese nombre, pero fuera de eso…no tengo nada más-dijo Marah.

-Yo estoy igual-dijo Syd.

-También yo-agrego Genki.

-No se sientan mal-dijo Mira-todos eran muy pequeños en ese entonces, ya que Shizuka se perdió cuando tenía dos años-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Sakura.

-Así es-dijo Shun con tristeza-un día, tu hermana estaba jugando en el jardín, Fabia estaba bañándote y yo estaba en el interespacio en un combate con Ace, fue cuando recibí un llamado de Fabia, me dijo que no Shizuka no estaba en el jardín y que no la encontraba, rápidamente volví a casa, en compañía de nuestros amigos-.

-Estuvimos buscando durante meses, pero nunca encontramos señal alguna de Shizuka-dijo Ingram triste.

-Desde ese día-dijo Aranaut-tus padres han estado buscando a tu hermana, no han parado ni un solo día-.

-Pero hubo un tiempo en que me obsesione con hallar a su hermana que comencé a descuidarte, Sakura-dijo Fabia con tristeza, lo que hizo que Sakura viera a su madre.

-Fabia, no seas tan dura contigo misma-dijo Mira.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea entonces? Perdí una hija y estaba descuidando a la otra, no quería dejar de buscar a Shizuka, pero me olvide por completo de Sakura… ¿Qué clase de madre soy?-.

-Una gran mamá-dijo Sakura acercándose a su madre-no se muy bien que pasó con mi hermana, ni en el momento que pasaste buscándola, solo se que te tuve a mi lado siempre, eres una madre maravillosa, mi papá también es maravilloso, nos cuidan a Serena y a mí con mucho amor, les estoy agradecida-.

Como si Serena comprendiera que pasaba, acerco sus pequeñas manitas al rostro de su madre y limpio sus lágrimas, para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, en cuanto sus labios tocaron la mejilla de su madre, Fabia comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, al tiempo que abrazaba a sus dos hijas.

Shun observaba todo y sintió un nudo en la garganta, fue cuando Dan puso una mano sobre su hombro-No te preocupes, están bien, solo algo sensibles-.

-Lo se, yo también me encuentro muy confundido sobretodo lo que sucedió en esa extraña dimensión-.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Mylene-¿Por qué están convencidos que Hawkeye es Shizuka?-.

Shun se quedo pensando un momento, tratando de buscar una respuesta a la pregunta de Mylene, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Fabia se le adelanto.

-Una madre siempre sabe, el rostro de Shizuka era neathiano, además, en cuanto la vi, sentí una presión en mi corazón, como si de alguna forma siempre la hubiera conocido, fue cuando a mi mente llego la posibilidad de que Hawkeye podía ser mi hija perdida-.

-Yo también sentí lo mismo-.

-Eso debe ser prueba suficiente-dijo Mira-después de todo, una madre siempre sabe todo sobre sus hijos-.

-Eso es una exageración-dijo Yanisia y Hanako se rio.

-Oh ¿en serio?-pregunto Mira sonriendo divertida y sus hijas comenzaron a reírse con nerviosismo, pero no tenían mucho tiempo, ya que aun estaban comentado sobre Shizuka y Hawkeye.

-Pero no creo que sea buena idea que se den ilusiones precipitadas-dijo Ace-después de todo, si resulta que Hawkeye no es Shizuka, pueden salir mucho más lastimados-.

Shun se quedo pensando en las palabras de Ace, peor Fabia salto de su asiento y se acerco a Ace con aire asesino-¿Tu que sabes al respecto? Ninguno de tus hijos desapareció siendo tan pequeño, no finjas saber como nos sentimos, porque realmente no tienes ni idea-.

A pesar de que Fabia hablaba con rabia, Ace se mantenía tranquilo, como si la neathiana no estuviera amenazándolo, es cuando Shun puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

-Tranquila Fabia, Shun no quiso decir nada malo, además, creo comprender a que se refiere-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No te exaltes, solo quiero que pienses las cosas con calma, hemos buscado a Shizuka por años y es muy extraño encontrarla tan de repente, más bajo el servicio de Necronomica-.

-Tal vez ella tuvo que ver en la desaparición de Shizuka-dijo Fabia con determinación, muchas miradas se dirigieron a Primus, quien se quedo pensando un momento.

-¿Qué piensas sobre eso Primus?-pregunto Auric.

-No estoy seguro, pero esa puede ser una posibilidad-.

-¿Lo ven?-.

-Espera-intervino Keith-¿Por qué puede ser una posibilidad?-.

-Bueno, Necronomica lanzo su maldición contra el mundo de los muertos hace algunos meses, así que durante todo ese tiempo que pasó antes de eso, bien pudo reunir a sus guerreros y buscar los cristales de energon para poder llevar a cabo sus planes-.

-Hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Drago-si Necronomica ya tenía los dos cristales de energon cuando rompió la barrera entre la dimensión de la perdición y el mundo de los muertos ¿Por qué no vino por la Matrix en esos momentos?-.

-Esa es una buena pregunta-dijo Helios.

-No lo tomen así, estoy seguro de que tras obtener los cristales de energon, Necronomica comenzó a planear como obtener la Matrix, pero sospecho que primero quería ver si podía controlar el poder de ambos cristales y la mejor forma de hacerlo era rompiendo la barrera de la dimensión de la perdición y el mundo de los muertos-.

-¿Quieres decir que eso fue una especie de prueba?-exclamo Marucho.

-Correcto, estoy seguro que Necronomica quería evitar cualquier contratiempo con el poder de los energon y por eso los probó antes de poder planear como obtener la Matrix-.

-Eso me suena a que le teme al poder de los energon-dijo Elfin.

-Tal vez un poco, después de todo, los dos cristales ya son peligrosos estando separados, juntos son una verdadera amenaza, pero junto con la Matrix….todo puede pasar.

-Significa que Necronomica corrió un gran riesgo al usar los cristales de energon en ese momento-dijo Julie.

-Así es, yo presencie todo en ese momento-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Primus POV**

Necronomica estaba parada sobre la montaña más alta de la dimensión de la perdición, invocando el poder de los cristales de energon.

-¡Por el poder de los cristales de energon, la energía maligna del energon oscuro, representante de la muerte, y la energía buena del energon puro, representante de la vida, les ordeno darme el control y el poder para unir esta dimensión con el mundo de los muertos!-.

El poder que se libero fue tan sorprendente que creí que destruiría toda la dimensión, pero fue en ese momento que todos los espectros fuimos enviados a la dimensión de la perdición, donde algunas almas fueron devoradas por Unicron y otras se volvieron esclavas de Necronomica.

**Fin POV.**

**-**FIN FLASHBACK-

Se hizo un largo silencio, muchos pensaban en como obtener el energon puro antes que Necronomica, pero primero debían saber en que dimensión había caído, algo que les daría tiempo, pero mientras algunos pensaban en eso, Shun y Fabia pensaban en la posibilidad de que Hawkeye fuera su pequeña Shizuka y aparentemente, no eran los únicos.

**Interespacio…**

En las habitaciones de Hawkeye, la chica se observaba en el espejo, contemplando su rostro neathiano, ante la mirada atenta de Taylean, quien se encontraba preocupado por su compañera, después de unos segundos, Hawkeye decidió hablar.

-Taylean…..-.

-Si-.

-Dime la verdad ¿sabes algo sobre mi pasado? Más bien, sobre nuestro pasado-.

-No estoy seguro, solo se que siempre hemos estado bajo el servicio de la maestra Necronomica-.

-Lo se, pero…..no soy como los otros guerreros de la señora, los demás fueron creados por ella, en cambio yo….soy una neathiana ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Acaso yo nací en Neathia antes de que Gundalia o Baranoia lo destruyeran? No recuerdo nada sobre mi pasado o….si alguna vez tuve padres, padres que me quisieran, que me abrazaran…-.

-Estoy seguro que si debiste tenerlos-.

-Pero….no entiendo, eso no es lo único que me tiene confundida, también están esos dos peleadores, Shun y Fabia ¿Por qué me miraron de esa forma? ¿Por qué intentaron impedir que me fuera con la maestra Necronomica?-fue cuando recordó otra cosa-y también ¿Por qué la maestra comenzó a tener tanta prisa para que nos retiráramos?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-No estoy segura, pero necesito respuestas-con estas palabras, Hawkeye se retiro de su habitación y se dirigió a los aposentos de Necronomica.

Una vez allí, tomo aire para darse valor y toco la puerta, después de unos segundos-Adelante-Hawkeye entro y se inclino ante su maestra, quien estaba dándole la espalda, ya que se encontraba contemplando el energon oscuro, en compañía de Unicron.

-Son Hawkeye y Taylean, señora Necronomica-informo Unicron.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-pregunto Necronomica amablemente, pero con un tono que erizaría los pelos de un león.

-Perdone que haya venido sin avisar, alteza, pero tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza y me gustaría que me respondiera-.

-Déjate de rodeos y dime que es lo que quieres saber-.

-Bueno…quiero saber sobre mi pasado ¿Quién fui antes de convertirme en su sirviente? ¿Quiénes fueron mis padres? ¿Dónde nací? Y sobretodo ¿Cómo termine bajo su mando?-tras terminar sus preguntas, Necronomica se quedo en silencio, pasaron unos largos minutos y la maligna criatura no respondía, fue cuando Hawkeye se armo de valor-por favor, estoy muy confundida, necesito saber eso, especialmente porque me siento tan extraña cuando estoy frente a Shun y Fabia-eso llamo completamente la atención de Necronomica-por favor maestra….siempre he sido leal, solo quiero saber eso-.

Hawkeye se quedo callada y espero la respuesta, por unos instantes, creyó que Necronomica la castigaría por su atrevimiento, Taylean también lo creyó, porque ya estaba preparándose para proteger a su compañera, pero cuando Necronomica hablo, lo hizo con el mismo tono espeluznante y tranquilo

-Dime algo Hawkeye ¿Por qué peleas?-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Respóndeme-.

-Bueno…..peleo por su triunfo mi señora, aunque en estos momentos no estoy muy segura si su objetivo sea lo más correcto-.

-¿Correcto? Eso es gracioso, contempla que consideran muchos que es lo correcto-Necronomica uso su magia para mostrarle como los seres humanos contaminaban el planeta Tierra, como se hacían daño entre si por conseguir algo tan insignificante como pedazos de papel con cierto valor, como disfrutaban dañándose entre si, así como a los animales y plantas, como usaban a los bakugan como juguetes-los humanos siempre han sido así, pero no son los únicos-a continuación, le mostro la invasión de los vestal a Nueva Vestroia, como esclavizaban a los bakugan y luego intentaban destruirlos con el sistema de exterminación bakugan, finalmente, le mostro la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia, así como las distintas invasiones de Baranoia-el universo esta lleno de caos, no aprenden a vivir en paz, solo les gusta hacerse daño y destruirse entre si, es por eso que debemos detener toda esa destrucción sin sentido y solo hay una forma de lograrlo, uniendo el mundo donde al que todos van al morir con aquel al que llamen mundo de vivos, solo así habrá orden y paz-.

-Pero…..-.

-No llenes tu cabeza con preguntas tontas, concéntrate en lograr nuestro objetivo, encontrar el energon puro y luego apoderarnos de la Matrix-Hawkeye agacho la cabeza, ya que aun no tenía respuestas-hazlo y entonces te prometo que te revelare todo sobre tu pasado-.

-¿Huh?-.

-Cumple con todas mis ordenes, ayúdame a lograr mi objetivo y te aseguro que te contare todo sobre tu pasado, todas sus preguntas será resueltas, especialmente el misterio de quienes son tus padres-.

-Mi padres….-.

-Así es, dime ¿estas dispuesta a hacerlo?-.

Hawkeye se quedo pensando unos instantes, tras analizarlos por varios segundo miro a Necronomica y con determinación….

-Entonces continuare con mi lealtad ciega hacia usted, mi señora-.

-Muy bien, ahora retírate, que tengo mucho en que pensar-.

Hawkeye asintió y se retiro, al quedarse solo, una risa se escucho desde el fondo de la habitación y Necronomica sonrió.

-Veo que escuchaste todo-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Barodius saliendo de la sombras-veo que eres sumamente tramposa, eso me agrada-.

-No lo dudo y dime ¿Cómo estuvo tu reencuentro con Kazarina?-.

-Muy divertido-dijo el maligno gundaliano sonriendo sádicamente.

-Eso veo, ahora debes prepararte, ya que tu reencuentro con Dan Kuso se acerca, debemos destruirlo antes de que intervenga en mis planes-.

-Eso me esta gustando-dijo Dharak con maldad-he esperado mucho tiempo para poder vengarme de Drago-.

-No lo subestimes, pues esta vez, Drago es más poderoso que nunca-advirtió Unicron.

-No me importa, lo aplastare así sea lo último que haga-.

-Realmente me agradan-dijo Necronomica y los cuatro lanzaron una risa macabra.

Mientras tanto, al salir de la habitación, Hawkeye camino por el pasillo, sin advertir que Jet y Zangya la habían visto entrar y salir, aunque no pudieron escuchar de qué hablo con su maestra.

-¿Qué crees que este planeando?-pregunto Zangya.

-No lo se, pero de ninguna manera dejare que se lleve toda la gloria ante la maestra Necronomica-dijo Jet molesto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, si alguien va a ser la segunda al mano de la maestra Necronomica, seré yo-.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, seré yo-.

Jet y Zangya se pusieron a discutir como dos niños pequeños, mientras eran observados por Sheer y Maximus, los cuales comenzaron a reírse por la discusión de sus compañeros.

**Tierra…**

El silencio continuo en la sala de Marucho, el cual fue roto cuando sonó una alarma, no una de alerta, sino de que estaba entrando una llamada, una pantalla descendió y la imagen de Han.

-Disculpe por interrumpir su conversación-.

-¿Qué ocurre Han?-pregunto Primus.

-Se trata de esto, al parecer los peleadores del mundo han llegado, al menos los más poderosos y están listos para recibir los sellos místicos-.

-Eso es grandioso-dijo Dan sonriendo-de esa forma tendremos más oportunidades contra Necronomica-.

-Especialmente ahora que se apodero del energon oscuro-dijo Drago.

-Gracias por informarme Primus, pero dime ¿Cómo va el otro proyecto?-.

-Avanzando, pero muy lentamente-.

-No lo dudo, después de todo, esa tecnología no había sido usada en más de 3000 años, en seguida iré a ayudarte-.

-Sería lo mejor-dijo Han cortando la comunicación.

-Disculpa Primus-dijo Mira-pero ¿a que proyecto se refieren?-.

-Por el momento no les puedo decir, solo les pido que sean pacientes, en cuanto hayamos terminado lo sabrán, solo les puedo decir que si esto funciona nos será de mucha ayuda-.

-Eso me agrada-dijo Dan-pero antes de que vayas a ayudar a Han, ven con nosotros para que expliques a los demás peleadores cual es la situación-.

-Si, creo que sería lo mejor-.

-Además, estoy segura de que hay dos peleadores y bakugan que se emocionaran mucho al verlos de nuevo-dijo Keith con misterio y así los peleadores se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión de Marucho para hablar con los peleadores que los esperaban.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 12, espero les haya gustado, Shun y Fabia han contado su historia sobre su hija perdida, creen que es Hawkeye, y aquella guerrera de Necronomica tiene muchas dudas, pero aun no es tiempo de resolverse, en el próximo capítulo, los demás peleadores, esto incluye OC, recibirán sus sellos místicos._

**Iron Mario: **_la lucha aun continúa y ahora todos los peleadores van a recibir sus sellos místicos, respecto a la nueva arma de Drago, se descubrirá cuando vayan por el segundo energon, en cuanto a tu pregunta, no lo se, puede ser, a lo mejor, quien sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_por el momento solo lo suponen, ya que no pueden estar 100% seguros hasta que la vean de nuevo, por cierto, hasta ahora, vas manejando bien a Kenneth. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_entonces a ti también te van a demandar, porque según lo que me dijiste, tu fic es un crossover de muchas series, así que también vas a tener problemas legales amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_en este capítulo me fue imposible hacer eso, pero en el próximo capítulo comenzara todo, te lo aseguro, me alegra saber que ya te perdonaron, pero recuerda que cuando consumes alcohol siempre hay riesgos, sin importar lo poco que tomes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_la primera vez que me lo dijiste, lo tome como una broma, pero como me lo volviste a repetir, comencé a creer que me lo decías en serio, sobre el universo, no te lo puedo decir, pero si te daré una pista, es uno donde se dominan el fuego, aire, tierra y agua. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_aunque Necronomica tiene el energon oscuro, aun queda el energon puro y la Matrix del liderazgo, sin ellos, no podrá cumplir su maligna ambición, por cierto, tu OC aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_esa es una buena pregunta, ya que un guerrero puede ser orgulloso y honorable, pero muchos solo son orgullosos y sin honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Niah-moon: **_obtuvo uno de tres objetos que necesita, aun debe obtener el energon puro y la Matrix del liderazgo para poder llevar a cabo su plan, por cierto, fue nombre que escogiste y no te preocupes por comentar tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_creo que a Anubias no le va a gustar lo que viene, ya que Necronomica no se detendrá hasta tener los dos cristales y la Matrix, convirtiéndose en la señora de los vivos y muertos, además, entre las almas que tiene en su ejercito, hay muchos conocidos de los peleadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Creepie Phantom y Niah-moon, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Moon-9215, HaibakusunMexiKuso, Terminex, Zeus y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado….**_


	13. Los peleadores del mundo se reunen

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que los peleadores les entreguen a todos sus aliados los poderosos sellos místicos, nuevos aliados, así como viejos amigos, pero mientras ellos están en eso, los científicos de Necronomica trabajan sin descanso, buscando el energon puro._

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**Cap. 13 Los peleadores del mundo se reúnen.**

**Interespacio…..**

Mientras los científicos se encontraban trabajando en la búsqueda del energon puro, los esbirros de Necronomica se encontraban con su ama, escuchando sobre sus planes.

-Creo que sería peligroso dejar que los peleadores le entreguen más sellos a los otros guerreros de la Tierra-dijo Altair-podría intervenir con sus planes, señora-.

-Además-intervino Sheer-no creo que sea buena idea que solo envíe uno de sus generales por los cristales, es decir, Hawkeye es su mejor guerrera y hasta ella tuvo problemas cuando lucho con el matrimonio Kazami-.

-No exageres-dijo Zangya-Hawkeye no es la mejor de nosotros-.

-Es cierto, decir eso como algo verdadero es totalmente absurdo-dijo Jet, mientras Maximus se reia quedamente-¿algún problema insecto?-.

Antes de que Maximus contestara, Necronomica alzo su mano para callar a todos-Sheer tiene un buen punto, no puedo seguir enviándolos de uno en uno y menos ahora que tenemos el energon oscuro-.

-¿Por qué no alteza?-pregunto Zangya.

-Porque ahora los peleadores estarán más decididos a obtener el energon puro, es por eso que no puedo correr ningún riesgo, si quiero tener la victoria deberé enviarlos a todos a la próxima misión-.

-Esa sería la mejor estrategia-dijo Altair-.

-Además, no irán solo ustedes-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Jet.

-Quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero, uno de los peleadores más poderosos y despiadados que jamás existieron, el gran emperador Barodius-.

Barodius salió de las sombras y se coloco a un lado de Necronomica-Es un gusto conocerlos-dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Es una broma?-exclamo Jet-él formara parte de nuestro grupo-.

-No exactamente, él será su líder, junto con Hawkeye-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Zangya y Jet, Maximus estallo en carcajadas, mientras Hawkeye miraba a Barodius y este le devolvió la mirada.

**Tierra….**

En la casa de Marucho, había una gran reunión de peleadores, se podía ver muchos rostros nuevos, como el de un chico de cabello castaño oscuro (peinado más o menos como el de Ace), ojos café oscuro y piel clara un poco bronceada, vestido con pantalón de mezclilla azul, playera roja con detalles de flamas, un chaleco negro que se quita al pelear y tenis negros con detalles blancos, este peleador era conocido como Shinn Himura, un peleador que se conocía por poseer dos bakugan de distintos atributos, Storm Breaker Ventus y Terra Former Subterra. El primero es un humanoide blanco con 2 alas de ángel, un casco troyano verde, guantes de armadura del mismo color, pantalones azules y botas cafés. El segundo es un lagarto humanoide café, tiene 2 alas como las de un dragón, usa una armadura oscura sobre su pecho, hombros y parte de sus alas.

También había rostros conocidos, como el de Natsuko, aquella peleadora seria que ayudo en la guerra contra Baranoia, ahora era alta, delgada, tez morena clara, ojos marrón oscuro, cabello ondulado castaño muy oscuro hasta la mitad de la espalda amarrado en una cola de caballo con un listón, flequillo del lado izquierdo lacio, usa un short negro corto, botas negras que llegan más arriba de la rodilla con detalles en blanco, blusa morada y guantes grises, usa un tipo de chaleco abierto corto y negro (Como el de Shun en NV, solo que corto hasta la mitad de la espalda y sin mangas), conocida por su bakugan, Sniper Darkus, negro con detalles y líneas moradas, una especie de dragón robótico, con ojos rojos y su voz es tipo robótica.

También estaban Chan Lee y su esposo Darrow, aquel chico que lucho contra Marduk antes de que Xanadu lo destruyera, junto con sus bakugan, Fortress Pyrus y Vandarus Pyrus, además del hijo de ambos.

Daisuke, era el heredero de ambos peleadores pyrus, un chico que saco mucho de su padre, los ojos de su madre y su pasión por las artes marciales, su bakugan era Sonic Exilion Pyrus, bakugan de rasgos lobeznos, pero eso se debe a que el es un hombre lobo, pero con el pelaje parado y duro como el acero, de color rojo, sin la joroba, con una jema de colores según su actitud, azul es furia, verde es alegría, amarillo es tristeza, y el café es pena, los 4 si llegan a extremos causan un cambio de atributo.

Otra nueva peleadora era Daraika Hoyikori, una chica gundaliana tiene el cabello de color verde claro hasta las rodillas lacio y con copete acomodado de lado, piel blanca y sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda. En su forma verdadera tiene la piel azul grisáceo y su cabello es más oscuro, viste un short de mezclilla azul hasta las rodillas, con un blusón de mangas cortas de color verde oscuro y con rayas negras, con una chaqueta parecida a la de Masquerade solo que de mangas largas y de color negro, con unas botas negras, una diadema de tela verde oscuro con un moño, con un guardapelo de plata en forma de corazón y con su nombre grabado y unos guantes sin puntas de color negro y verde oscuro, su bakugan es conocido como Akini Ventus, bakugan femenino y a pesar de ser una bakugan ventus tiene unas alas con los detalles de todos los atributos, una falda que termina en picos color verde oscuro una blusa del mismo color y con detalles rojos cabello verde esmeralda piel verde claro con ojos rojos una mascara que cubre su boca y frente y unas botal rojas.

También estaba Niah, la valiente peleadora que salvo a Runo y Tigrera de un ataque de naves baranoianas, viste blusa de corsé negra de encajes, con falda blanca hasta la mitad del muslo, tacones negros altos, un gran brazalete dorado en la muñeca derecha, y un collar dorado; la mitad izquierda de un corazón roto por la mitad, y en el cabello, una rosa blanca adornando el lado derecho, el resto igual que antes, junto con su bakugan, Epic Infernus Darkus.

Otro nuevo peleador era Hiashi, un chico de cabello negro y parado una camisa blanca, un chaleco verde y unos pantalones marrón, se toma todo como un juego pero cuando hay que ponerse serios no lo duda ni un momento, al igual que Shinn, poseía dos bakugan, Wiseman Darkus y Colosus subterra, Wiseman es un bakugan con forma humanoide de color negro y morado y alas grandes en la espalda y Colosus era un gigante de oro y roca, con puños gigantes y capa naranja.

Y finalmente, una antigua discípula de Primus, Escarlata, quien ahora tiene el cabello hasta la cintura y del mismo que el de Fabia solo que mas oscuro y sus ojos son de color ámbar, ella viste una blusa de manga larga de color negro, con una chaqueta de color negro, unos jeans apretados de color gris, unas botas negras de tacón y un collar negro y un corazón de color plateado (regalo de parte Klaus) y su actitud ahora es de que sonríe un poco mas pero sigue siendo fría y sigue enamorada de Klaus, su nuevo bakugan, Nith Slifer Darkus, la armadura es de color plateada sus picos en su cola son ahora de color rojo al igual que sus ojos tiene ahora tiene cuatro alas y tiene marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo, manteniendo su apariencia de dragón.

También se podía apreciar a Isis, Alice, sus hijos, Runo, Volt, Klaus, Shadow, Lync, Jessie, Mason, Linus, Gus y Baron, todos habían ido tras recibir un mensaje urgente de Marucho, aunque nadie esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-Escarlata ¿Cómo haz estado?-pregunto Isis saludando a su vieja amiga.

-Muy bien, lamento mucho lo que les pasó-dijo Escarlata de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿Supiste lo que ocurrió?-.

-Creo que todos lo saben, aunque no están 100% seguros de que ocurre-.

-A decir verdad, creo que tienes razón, lo único que se es que al parecer hay una nueva amenaza-.

-Como si presenciar la destrucción de nuestros mundos no hubiera sido suficiente castigo-.

En ese momento, Dan y los otros aparecieron, Mylene fue a saludar a sus amigos, junto con su esposo y Marah, quien tuvo que hacer una sonrisa forzada cuando Lync comenzó a tratarla como bebé, en ese momento, el invitado especial hizo su aparición y al verlo, Escarlata e Isis por poco mueren de un infarto, al igual que Nerenoid y Slifer.

Primus se acerco a ellos con mucho nerviosismo, al igual que Auric, mientras el silencio comenzaba a reinar, después de varios minutos, Primus fue el primero en hablar.

-Hola chicos, me da gusto verlos de nuevo-dijo muy despacio.

Por unos instantes, ni Escarlata ni Isis hicieron nada, siendo Escarlata la primera en reaccionar, se acerco lentamente a Primus, estiro su mano y toco su rostro, al sentirlo, pudo descubrir que realmente era él.

-¡Maestro!-grito, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre su maestro, abrazándolo y llorando.

A mí también me da gusto verte-dijo Primus, las maquinas no podía llorar, pero Primus sentía una gran alegría en su corazón metálico y aun abrazando a Escarlata, miro a Isis-también me alegra verte a ti, Isis-.

Isis se quedo petrificado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar, pero no pudo hacerlo y también rompió en llanto, mientras abrazaba a su maestro, ante la mirada confundida de sus hijos, mientras Alice sonreía comprensiva y con los ojos cristalinos.

-No entiendo mamá ¿Quién es ese robot?-pregunto Isolda, pero Alice no respondió debido al nudo que sentía en su garganta.

No eran los únicos, muchos veían la escena con gran confusión, excepto aquellos que conocieron la historia sobre Primus, Isis y Escarlata.

-No entiendo ¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Shadow, ya que cuando ellos conocieron a Primus, el baranoiano dio su vida para que regresaran a la Tierra.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Keith-pero la acortare, Escarlata e Isis provienen de otros planetas, los cuales fueron destruidos por Xanadu antes de Vestal, Primus intento impedirlo, pero al no lograrlo, los rescato a ambos de esa destrucción, desde entonces se convirtió en su mentor y amigo-.

-Pero ese robot….no es el mismo que…ya sabes….-decía Lync nervioso.

-Si, es el mismo, él nos guio a Baranoia y nos ayudo a rescatarlos, luego enfrento a Xanadu y sacrifico su vida para salvarnos-.

-Si, lo recuerdo-dijo Volt-pero ¿Cómo es que…..?-.

-A eso vamos, después de todo, eso es parte del problema que estamos corriendo ahora-dijo Keith con algo de preocupación.

**Interespacio…**

Kazarina, Clay y Hal G, trabajaban sin descanso, aunque Kazarina lo hacía con más emoción, después de todo, ahora sabía que su queridísimo Barodius también estaba vivo y al servicio de Necronomica, algo extraño, pensó al principio, pero teniendo en cuenta que Necronomica era capaz de enviarlos de vuelta a ese abismo, prefirió guardar silencio, fue cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Barodius.

-La señora Necronomica quiere saber si ya encontraron algo-.

-Estamos en ello-dijo Hal G-hemos detectado….-.

-Yo seré quien le informe-dijo Kazarina con voz autoritaria-emperador…..-.

-Ya no tienes que llamarme emperador, después de todo, ya no existe el poderoso imperio de Gundalia, ahora llámame general Barodius-.

-Como diga, general Barodius, estamos detectando una energía que coincide con los poderes de un energon, estamos tratando de localizar su posición, pero tenemos un problema-.

-¿Qué problema?-.

-Bueno, el energon oscuro apareció en una dimensión que era muy parecida a la Tierra, es decir, otro tipo de mundo de terrícolas, pero estaba su curso de tiempo era el mismo que la de los peleadores, el energon puro pudo haber aparecido en otra Tierra, pero de diferente época-.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-pregunto Dharak.

-Quiero decir, que aunque pudo haber aparecido en otro Tierra, la época es totalmente diferente, puede estar en el pasado o en el futuro-.

-Ya veo ¿en cuanto tiempo podrán tener la ubicación exacta?-pregunto Barodius.

-Tal vez dentro de tres horas-.

-Muy bien, creo que eso complacerá a Necronomica-dijo Barodius-buen trabajo Kazarina-.

-Gracias empe…..digo, general-.

Barodius sonrió pícaramente y salió del laboratorio, mientras Clay y Hal G miraban con rabia a Kazarina, quien solo sonrió burlona.

-¿Hay algún problema?-.

-Si ¿Quién murió y te volvió nuestra jefa?-cuestiono Hal G.

-Yo misma, después de todo, mis experimentos han sido más eficientes que todo lo que hicieron juntos, además de que mis habilidades hipnóticas bien le pueden servir a la maestra Necronomica-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Clay con odio, Kazarina se rio, aunque muy en el fondo tuvo la extraña sensación de que se ganaba el odio de sus compañeros con mucha facilidad.

**Tierra…**

Tras recuperarse de la impresión y del momento emotivo, Isis y Escarlata le pidieron una explicación a Primus, al igual que Slifer y Nerenoid a Auric, pero Primus les dijo que la tendrían en cuanto hablaran con todos los peleadores.

-Ya todo está listo, maestro Marucho-dijo Kato.

-Gracias Kato, Primus, ya puedes hablar con todos los peleadores-informo Marucho.

Primus asintió y se acerco al estrado, donde tomo el micrófono y miro a todos los peleadores-¡Buenas tardes tengan todos los peleadores del mundo, antes que nada me presentare, mi nombre es Primus y soy…..un baranoiano!-al escuchar eso, hubieron muchos gritos de asombro y terror, después de todo, la mayoría que conoció a Baranoia, solo habían visto el rostro despiadado y cruel de la reina Xanadu, Primus creyó que ya no lo querrían escuchar, por lo que Dan salió en su defensa.

-¡Se lo que están pensando, pero les puedo asegurar que Primus no es como el resto de los baranoianos que conocimos, especialmente como Xanadu, él lucho muchas veces para intentar detenerla, incluso salvo nuestras vidas en muchas ocasiones, así que les puedo asegurar que podemos confiar en él!-.

Se hizo otro silencio y Niah fue la primera en romperlo-Es suficiente para mí, Dan Kuso le cree-.

-Un buen argumento, bella doncella-dijo Jessie con su tono teatrero.

-No empieces ¿quieres?-.

Primus miro a Dan con agradecimiento, el joven solo sonrió y miro al público-Entonces díganme ¿quieren escuchar lo que tiene que decir?-.

-Para eso vinimos-dijo Mason con tono obvio.

-Cierto, Primus-el robot asintió, pero antes de que Dan le diera el micrófono-por cierto, que gusto verte de nuevo, Mason-.

Primus miro a Dan confundido y solo se encogió en hombros, para luego hablar a la concurrencia-¡Bien, entonces debo comenzar desde el principio, tal como Dan explico….!-y así, Primus les conto a los peleadores la situación tan critica del universo.

Les conto todo sobre los cristales de energon, así como el maligno plan de Necronomica, conforme hablaba, el rostro de muchos comenzaban a llenarse de terror, otros de asombro al escuchar a quienes se habían enfrentado los peleadores, también les conto como fue que llegaron al mundo de los vivos él y su amigo Auric, después de todo, le debía una explicación a Escarlata e Isis, cuando termino, ambos peleadores se quedaron en silencio.

-Entonces ¿es un zombi?-pregunto Iscariot.

-No seas tonto, no son zombis, son fantasmas-dijo Michael y los dos gemelos comenzaron a pelearse, siendo separados por su madre.

-Que bueno que nosotros no nos llevamos así ¿no crees hermosa?-pregunto Genki, sonriéndole coquetamente a Akari, quien primero se sonrojo y luego le dio un golpe que lo lanzo por el cielo.

-Por fin alguien le da su merecido-dijo Jerome.

-Pero dudo que eso lo desanime un poco-dijo Kasie.

-Tienes razón-.

Isis miro a sus gemelos con algo de enfado, después de todo, eso le pareció una falta de respeto a quien fuera su maestro, pero cuando Primus respondió, lo hizo tranquilamente.

-¡No soy un fantasma, ni un zombi, solo soy un guerrero que sucumbió en la guerra contra la reina Xanadu, el cual comenzó a vivir felizmente en el otro mundo, hasta que Necronomica corrompió todo!-.

-Pero si dicen que nuestros enemigos ahora son fantasmas-intervino Volt-¿Cómo los vamos a combatir?-.

-De eso se trata esta reunión-Primus saco una carta de sello-este es un poder de sello místico, una energía de luz que se adapta al atributo de distintos bakugan, permitiéndole purificar al espíritu y devolverlo al otro mundo, lejos de la influencia de Necronomica-.

-Es por eso que los reunimos Volt-explico Mylene-para explicarles sobre esta nueva amenaza y entregarles los sellos místicos-.

-Eso suena genial, tendremos nuevos poderes-dijo Shadow y Uria intervino.

-Corrección, nosotros tendremos nuevos poderes, ustedes solo los activaran-.

-Mejor no digas nada glotón-.

-Tú eres el que debe callarse, sádico-.

Shadow y Uria comenzaron a reírse, mientras Mylene solo miraba a su mejor amigo con desaprobación, mientras Keith pasaba su brazo por el hombro de su esposa.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran, querida-.

-Si, pero creo que Shadow es la exageración de la regla-.

-¡Bien!-intervino Primus-¡Es hora de darles los sellos místicos, para recibir uno, solo deben acercarse a donde están Han y Lena, ellos se los entregaran, por favor háganlo en forma ordenada!-.

Los peleadores hicieron la fila, y Han y Lena les dieron sus sellos, pero en ese momento, Drago comenzó a brillar.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Drago?-pregunto Dan preocupado.

-Creo que el energon puro ha sido localizado-dijo Drago, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Primus.

-Totalmente-.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Primus, aunque muy preocupado, ya que su proyecto final aun no estaba listo.

**Interespacio…**

La maquina comenzó a activarse, mientras una señal aparecía la pantalla, esa era la que necesitaban.

-Lo hemos encontrado-dijo Kazarina sonriendo con maldad.

La puerta se abrió y Necronomica apareció, acompañada por sus más leales y poderosos sirvientes.

-¿Dónde esta mi cristal?-.

Kazarina, Hal G y Clay miraron a su ama, siendo Kazarina la que hablo-Al parecer, el cristal de energon esta en otra Tierra, solo que en una que esta viviendo en una época más antigua-.

-¿Qué tan antigua?-.

-Calculo que unos 2000 años, más o menos-dijo Kazarina.

-Ya veo, buen trabajo, lo hicieron bien-.

-Muchas gracias, señora Necronomica-dijo Hal G.

-Aunque han localizado el segundo energon, tienen suerte de que aun pueden serme útiles, por eso los mantendré trabajando en proyectos para cumplir mis planes-.

-Que gran honor-dijo Clay.

-Deben considerarlo así, por cierto ¿en que parte de esa Tierra apareció mi energon puro?-.

-Según los datos de la computadora, en un desierto que en este mundo se conoce como Sahara, pero debe tener algún otro nombre en esa dimensión, además, según informes obtenidos, esa Tierra tiene algo en particular, al parecer, los humanos tienen dones especiales-explico Kazarina.

-No importa que dones tengan, solo son humanos que serán aplastados por nosotros-dijo Jet muy seguro de si mismo.

-No te confíes, después de todo, los humanos han demostrado ser verdaderas molestias, sin embargo, confío en que con la guía de sus dos líderes obtendrán la victoria con facilidad, no me decepcionen-.

-Descuide, magnificencia-dijeron Barodius y Hawkeye, mientras los ojos de Necronomica brillaban con maldad.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 13, espero les haya gustado, los peleadores del mundo han recibido sus sellos místicos, pero ahora, el energon puro se ha activado y Necronomica no esta dispuesta a perderlo de nuevo, en el próximo capítulo, los peleadores viajaran a un mundo donde los poderes del fuego, viento, tierra y agua reinan, creo que saben cual es._

**Anónimo: **_eso es algo que se descubrirá con el tiempo, así como el secreto que esconde Necronomica, ya que detrás de su máscara hay otro misterio oculto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, no solo Hawkeye tiene un secreto, el cual desconoce por completo, sino que además, Necronomica también oculta algo detrás de su máscara, por cierto, ya tuviste tu aparición en el fic, al igual que el resto de los OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_descuida, después de todo, ni el Internet es perfecto, en fin, haz comenzado a tener dudas respecto a tu pasado, pero como pudiste ver, Necronomica es sumamente astuta, leí tu fic de San Valentín y a decir verdad, como mencionaste las parejas, pudiste haber hecho que hicieran una leve aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ya veo, si que se te ocurrió una buena historia de tu alianza con Necronomica, bien pensado y bien hecho, veré que puedo hacer para dejarte complacido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no tarde, ya que en este capítulo ocurrió ese momento, lo que si creo que va a tardar un poco, van a ser muchas batallas de OC, ya que Primus va a enviar a los 7 herederos de la Matrix por el energon puro, pero todos tendrán sus momentos, no lo dudes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_pues que bueno que esta vez, Anubias este más tranquilo, pero a ver como se pone ahora que el energon puro ha sido localizado, se viene una nueva batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya no tendrás que esperar mucho, ya que en el siguiente capítulo comienza esa aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_mejor no digas nada, ya que eso de que me van a demandar es algo…..pues ridículo, yo solo escribo por diversión, al igual que todos lo que hacen eso, por cierto, recordé tu fic sobre Shun y Fabia, "No soy mala, solo necesito amor", el título y la historia es muy interesante, pero te falta describir un poco más la situación y no exagerar tanto con el sufrimiento de Fabia, esa es mi opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_ya veo, en fin, el misterio es algo importante en un fic, un poco de misterio siempre es bueno, aunque no sea mucho, por cierto, en el próximo capítulo comienza la búsqueda del energon puro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, Suteichi-Kazami y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, HaibakusunMexiKuso y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…..**_


	14. Los maestros elementales

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que los 7 peleadores veteranos, herederos de la Matrix del liderazgo, vuelvan a la acción, en busca del energon puro, el cual aterrizo en una dimensión donde los seres humanos dominan el poder del fuego, viento, tierra y agua, una nueva aventura comienza._

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**Cap. 14 Los maestros elementales.**

Rápidamente, Primus y los siete peleadores se reunieron en la sala de la casa de Marucho, sus hijos se quedaron ya sea con sus madres, el caso de Mylene y Julie, o con algún amigo de los peleadores.

-¿Por qué nuestros hijos no pueden venir con nosotros?-pregunto Dan.

-Esta misión es muy importante y no me lo tomes a mal, se que tus hijos deben ser grandes peleadores, pero ya hemos perdido uno de los cristales de energon y no podemos arriesgarnos a perder el otro-.

-Primus tiene razón, Dan-dijo Shun-además, sería mejor que ellos se quedaran aquí, en caso de que a Necronomica se le ocurra algo-.

-Creo que tienes razón-suspiro-en fin ¿Dónde esta el energon Drago?-.

-La energía que sentí provenía de otra Tierra, pero de diferente tiempo, como 2000 años en el pasado-.

-¿2000 años?-.

-Entonces tenemos otro problema-dijo Primus-es verdad que pueden viajar a cualquier dimensión, pero cuando esta dimensión es de un tiempo diferente, es decir, pasado o futuro, pueden sufrir algunos cambios-.

-¿Qué tipos de cambios?-pregunto Ace.

-Bueno…si esta en el futuro, lo cual no es el caso, ustedes podrían adelantarse mucho a su edad, es decir, sus cuerpos se transformarían a la edad que tendrían en ese tiempo, pero como esta en el pasado, lo más seguro es que retrocedan en su edad-.

-Pero el energon está 2000 años en el pasado, ninguno de nosotros existió en ese entonces-dijo Marucho preocupado.

-No se preocupen, ya que gracias a la Matrix que existe en sus bakugan, lo máximo que retrocederían sería hasta tener la edad que tenían cuando obtuvieron la Matrix-.

-Ya veo-dijo Keith, quien aun tenía una duda-¿y que pasaría con los bakugan?-.

-Yo no me preocuparía por ellos, la Matrix les dio su poder a cada uno, lo cual los protegerá de esa reversión-.

-Eso me tranquiliza-dijo Mira-pero creo que sentiré extraño volver a tener 16 años-.

-Creo que será divertido-dijo Dan sonriendo-será como los viejos tiempos ¿estas listo, Primus?-.

-Lo siento Dan, pero yo no iré-Dan miro a Primus confundido-necesito ayudar a Han con el proyecto que le encargue, porque algo me dice que muy pronto lo necesitaremos-.

-Es cierto, había olvidado que estabas trabajando en otra cosa además de los sellos, muy bien, si crees que eso es lo mejor, déjanos todo a nosotros-.

-Se que puedo confiar en ustedes-.

Drago, Helios, Wilda, Percival, Aranaut, Ingram y Elfin comenzaron a brillar, abriendo un portal frente a los peleadores, quienes entraron al portal, listos para obtener el energon puro antes que la maligna Necronomica lo hiciera.

-¿Estas seguro que fue la mejor elección?-pregunto Auric.

-Tú sabes tan bien como yo que necesitamos de esa nueva arma, ya que si lo continuamos postergando, nunca lo terminaremos y Necronomica podría darnos una desagradable sorpresa-.

-Tienes razón-.

Y así, Primus se dirigió hacia el laboratorio, donde Han trabajaba en la nueva arma que serviría para Drago, mientras rezaba por terminarla a tiempo.

**2000 años en el pasado….**

En una tierra donde los humanos no conocen a los bakugan, pero su mundo esta habitado por todo tipo de bestias que parecerían sacadas de los mitos y leyendas, desde feroces dragones hasta bisontes voladores, oso pato, tortugas león, son una de las cuantas bestias que habitan en este universo.

Pero lo más extraño o tal vez, lo más importante, es que en ese mundo, algunos humanos tienen la habilidad de usar uno de los cuatro elementos que rigen el mundo, fuego, viento, tierra y agua, siendo solo uno de todo ese universo, el único capaz de usar los cuatro juntos.

Por un valle que parecía desértico, una maquina se trasladaba, parecía un tanque, solo que era más alargado y carecía de un cañón, en cambio, tenía una ventana larga y en el centro, un símbolo con la forma de una flama, este tanque, era observado por siete sujetos sumamente peligrosos.

-¿Qué opinas de ese tanque, Dharak?-.

-Es sumamente primitivo, Necronomica tenía razón, esta era esta muy atrasada-.

-También nos dijo-intervino Hawkeye-que en este mundo, los humanos han aprendido a usar los elementos a su favor y que aunque existen muchas ciudades, todas están relacionadas con las cuatro más importantes: Nación del fuego, Nómadas aire, Reino tierra y Tribu agua-.

-Este lugar me agrada-dijo Maximus riéndose-me siento como en casa-.

-No vinimos de vacaciones-dijo Zangya-vinimos por el energon puro y una vez que lo tengamos, la maestra Necronomica nos dará una gran recompensa-.

-Una recompensa que será toda mía-dijo Jet sonriendo divertido, pero Sheer le hizo caerse de su nube.

-Lo dudo mucho, ya que últimamente no haz hecho más que fastidiar a la señora Necronomica con tus tonterías-.

Antes de que pudieran continuar discutiendo, Barodius hablo-Creo que lo mejor es seguir a esos sujetos que van en el tanque-.

-¿Por qué razón?-pregunto Zangya.

-Entiendo lo que planeas-dijo Altair-quieres que los obliguemos a ayudarnos a encontrar el energon puro ¿no es así?-.

-Exacto, ellos harán todo el trabajo sucio por nosotros-dijo Barodius sonriendo malignamente.

**Mientras…**

En un bosque cercano a ese desierto, un portal se abrió y los peleadores aparecieron, solo que, tal como les explico Primus, ahora tenían la edad que habían tenido cuando obtuvieron la Matrix del liderazgo.

-Genial, Primus no bromeaba, realmente volvimos a nuestras edades jóvenes-dijo Dan emocionado, más aun al ver que llevaba la misma ropa de cuando tuvo sus aventuras en Nueva Vestroia.

-Espero que no sea permanente-dijo Ace.

-Esto me agrada-dijo Mira.

-Pienso igual-dijo Fabia y las dos chicas se rieron.

-No podemos perder tiempo-dijo Keith-recuerden que debemos encontrar el energon puro-.

-Keith tiene razón-dijo Helios-y ni siquiera sabemos donde empezar-.

Los 14, es decir, los 7 peleadores y los 7 bakugan se quedaron pensando en como podrían encontrar la Matrix del liderazgo en esa extraña dimensión, sin notar que alguien los observaba, siendo Elfin la primera en notar algo.

-¿Sucede algo, Elfin?-pregunto Ingram.

-Me pareció escuchar…..-un rugido se escucho y una bestia blanca apareció, los peleadores lograron esquivarla a penas y pudieron apreciarla mejor.

Parecía un bisonte blanco, solo que tenía seis patas en vez de cuatro, su cola era plana como la de un castor y era mucho más grande que un bisonte normal.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-grito Elfin asustada.

-No lo se, pero si no nos quitamos, nos hubiera hecho polvo-dijo Marucho asustado, después de todo, al regresar en el tiempo, volvió a ser el miembro más pequeño.

-No podemos atacarla, estos deben ser sus territorios y nosotros debimos haberlos invadido-declaro Shun.

-Shun tiene razón, tenemos que salir de aquí con mucho cuidado-dijo Ace, pero el bisonte volvió a lanzarse sobre ellos, pero, aunque los peleadores se quitaron, Mira se quedo en el suelo, ya que en su último escape, se había lastimado el tobillo.

-¡Ay!-.

-Mira ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Wilda preocupado.

-Mi tobillo….me duele…-al ver a su esposa en peligro, Dan solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

-¡Mira! ¡Drago, te necesito!-.

-¡Confía en mí!-dijo Drago encerrándose en su forma de esfera.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Legend Prime Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

El bisonte ya casi estaba sobre Mira, la chica cerro los ojos y trato de protegerse con sus brazos, pero antes de que el impacto llegara, Drago se interpuso y detuvo al bisonte, mientras Dan sacaba a Mira de ahí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, solo me lastime el tobillo-dijo adolorida.

Drago estaba enfrascado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el bisonte, ya que aunque podía ganarle con un ataque de fuego, no quería lastimarlo, después de todo, solo era un animal defendiendo su territorio.

-Tranquilo amigo, no queremos problemas-dijo Drago levantando al bisonte y lanzándolo en el aire, pero para asombro de todos, el bisonte se quedo flotando en el aire.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Marucho.

-Parece que es… ¿volador?-dijo Fabia impresionada.

El bisonte se volvió a lanzar contra Drago, quien emprendió el vuelo y golpeo al bisonte en su rostro, el ataque solo fue para aturdirlo y así poderse ir, pero el bisonte parecía estar protegiendo algo, ya que volvió a atacar.

-¡No se da por vencido!-.

-¡Resiste Drago! ¡Poder activado: Lluvia de fuego!-.

Drago blandió sus alas y lanzo una pequeña ráfaga de fuego, la cual solo golpeo al bisonte como si fueran abejas, el animal cayó al suelo, pero volvió a intentar levantarse.

-¡Por favor, quédate en el suelo, no quiero lastimarte!-.

Dan tampoco quería hacerlo, pero al parecer, la única forma de poder detener al bisonte sería noqueándolo, cuando iba a decirle a Drago….

-¡Alto!-grito un chico que salió de la nada, al verlo, descubrieron que no tenía más de 12 años, con la cabeza rapada, vestido con ropas de monje y unos extraño tatuajes en su cabeza y brazos en forma de flechas-¡No dejare que lastimen a mi bisonte!-declaro, mientras alzaba una vara frente a él, como si fuera una espada, al poco tiempo, se les unieron otros cuatro chicos, un chico y tres chicas.

La primera una chica de tez morena, cabello castaño amarrado por una trenza, ojos azules y un vestido celeste, la chica se puso en posición de guardia.

La otra chica era un poco más pequeña, de 12 años más o menos, su cabello era negro y amarrado por una diadema, sus ojos eran grises y llevaba un traje de dos tonos de verde, claro y oscuro, sus pies estaban descalzos.

La tercera chica era una pelirroja, maquillada como una geisha y vestida con un vestido verde, que poseía un chaleco sobre su pecho y una corona en su cabeza.

El último chico, era de tez morena, ojos azules y vestido con ropas azules, su cabello corto estaba amarrado por una cola de caballo, al tiempo que amenazaba a los peleadores con un boomerang.

-No sabemos quienes sean ustedes, pero no dejaremos que dañen a nuestro amigo-declaro el chico moreno.

-¿Su amigo?-exclamo Dan sorprendido.

-Creo que aquí hubo un malentendido-dijo Keith-nosotros no queríamos lastimar a su…..amigo, él nos ataco y solo nos defendimos-los chicos miraron a la chica de cabello negro, quien se mantuvo firme.

-Él tiene razón-dijo Drago, ante la sorpresa de los cuatro chicos-y si alguien tiene la culpa, soy yo, ya que fui yo quien lo ataco-Drago descendió y en cuanto sus pies tocaron la tierra…

-¿Acaso ese dragón hablo?-pregunto el chico moreno asustado.

-Eso creo-dijo la chica morena.

-Lo sentimos, en serio, solo nos defendimos, ese bisonte o lo que sea, nos ataco y se lanzo contra Mira, quien esta lastimada de su tobillo, así que solo nos defendimos-.

El chico de tatuajes miro a la chica de cabello negro, quien bajo la guardia-Ellos dicen la verdad-.

Los otros tres muchachos también se relajaron y miraron a los peleadores-Ya veo, lo sentimos, pero…estaba preocupado por Appa-.

-¿Appa?-.

-Si, es el nombre de mi bisonte, él solo intento defendernos-.

-Ya veo, pero hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Shun-nosotros solo íbamos de paso, no entiendo porque le pidieron a su bisonte que nos atacara-.

-Ese fue mi hermano-dijo la chica de tez morena, esta vez con enojo-él creyó que eran miembros de la nación del fuego y dijo que una buena oportunidad de atacar era usando a Appa para distraerlos-.

El muchacho se sonrojo y sonrió nerviosamente-Parecía buena idea-.

-Eres un chico impulsivo-dijo Drago, mientras brillaba y volvía a su forma de esfera, para asombro de los cuatro chicos nuevos.

-Pero….pero…..pero….-.

-Creo que en este mundo tampoco existen los bakugan-dijo Fabia.

-¿Bakugan?-pregunto el chico de tatuajes.

-Es una larga historia, pero creo que primero debemos presentarnos-dijo Dan sonriendo-yo soy Dan y él es Drago-.

-Mi nombre es Mira y este es Wilda-.

-Yo me llamo Keith y él es Helios-.

-Soy Shun y él es Ingram-.

-Pueden llamarme Marucho y…..-.

-A mí pueden llamarme Elfin la magnifica, pero también pueden decirme su santidad-.

-No exageres-.

-Soy Fabia y él es Aranaut-.

-Yo soy Ace y mi compañero se llama Percival-.

Terminado los peleadores, los cuatro chicos comenzaron sus presentaciones-Soy Aang-dijo el chico rapado.

-Yo me llamo Katara-dijo la chica morena.

-Soy Toph-dijo la chica de cabello negro.

-Y yo soy Sokka-dijo el chico moreno-hermano de Katara-.

-Y mi nombre es Suki-.

Se saludaron con entusiasmo, ya que gracias Toph, Aang y los otros podían estar seguros que los peleadores no eran enemigos, pero si les daba algo de miedo el dragón que había aparecido.

-Tengo muchas preguntas-dijo Sokka-como por ejemplo ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué clase de bestia era esa que convocaste? ¿De donde vinieron?-.

-Se los explicaremos con calma-dijo Shun-pero necesitamos hacerlo en un lugar donde no llamemos demasiado la atención, ya que aquí podríamos haber atraído a alguien con la batalla-.

-Es cierto, creo que lo mejor será que vengan a nuestro campamento, no esta muy lejos de aquí-dijo Aang y los 11 caminaron hacia más adentro del bosque, seguidos por Appa, quien afortunadamente, no recibió heridas muy serias, aunque Drago….

-Lamento haberte atacado así-por toda respuesta, Appa le dio una gran lamida a Drago-pero ya no lo lamento-declaro, mientras Elfin se reía.

**Mientras…**

Aquel misterioso tanque se acercaba cada vez más al bosque donde estaban los peleadores y sus nuevos amigos, cuando de pronto, 7 individuos aparecieron bloqueándoles el camino, como no se apartaron, el tanque se detuvo y de el bajaron varios soldados, vestidos con armaduras rojas y mascaras en forma de cráneos, otras en forma de V, y otras como la cabeza de Drylon, poco después, tres chicas más bajaron del tanque, las tres iban vestidas con ropas rojas.

Una de ellas, llevaba una especia de armadura roja, su mirada era fría, calculadora e intimidante, su cabello estaba amarrado por una corona, cuya punta parecía una llama.

La otra chica también tenía una mirada fría, pero no tan atemorizante como la de su amiga, su cabello era negro y amarrado por dos colas, llevaba una túnica roja con detalles negros.

Finalmente, la tercera tenía un rostro más alegre, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello castaño, amarrado por una trenza, su ropa era roja, pero más clara, casi rosa y era tipo vestimenta de acróbata.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y porque intervienen en nuestro camino?-pregunto la chica de mira atemorizante, mientras un soldado…

-¿Qué ordena princesa Azula?-.

Eso hizo que Barodius soltara un silbido de admiración-Con que princesa ¿eh? Muy bien, su alteza, si quiere saber que queremos, es muy simple, ustedes ahora trabajaran para nosotros y nos ayudaran a encontrar nuestro objetivo-.

-¿Y por que crees que haríamos eso? Creo que no estas viendo que ustedes solo son 7, los superamos en número-.

Maximus hecho a reír-Pobre niña, no sabe con quien se mete-.

Azula endureció la mirada y miro a sus amigas-Mai, Ty Lee, prepárense-.

-Creo que hay que darles una lección-dijo Jet.

-No hay tiempo para jugar, tenemos que encontrar el energon puro-dijo Hawkeye.

-Entonces solo hay un modo de convencerlos-dijo Barodius sonriendo malignamente-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Infernal Dharak Darkus!-.

Un nuevo y más temible Dharak hizo su aparición, su cuerpo ahora parecía más humano, como ocurrió con Drago y Helios, sus brazos se alargaron, así como sus piernas, obtuvo una armadura que cubría su pecho en forma de esqueleto, sus alas se volvieron más grandes y obtuvo una serie de picos por su espalda, codos, rodillas y cola, al verlo, los soldados retrocedieron.

-¿Qué? ¿Dharak evoluciono?-exclamo Hawkeye.

-Por supuesto y todo gracias a Necronomica-dijo Barodius sonriendo malignamente.

-¿Qué?-Jet miro a Barodius con odio-_"¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿Por qué la maestra Necronomica le dio una nueva evolución a esos dos?"-_pero no hubo tiempo de pensar en eso.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Ultraxion Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Levia Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Maku Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Tu turno Jellica Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Muestra tu poder Magmador Pyrus!-.

Los otros seis bakugan se unieron a Dharak, al ver a esas siete bestias, los soldados comenzaron a retroceder, pero se detuvieron con una mirada de la princesa Azula.

-No tengan miedo y prepárense para la batalla-.

Barodius sonrió divertido al escuchar esas palabras-Eres valiente niña, que lastima que esta será una batalla que ustedes no podrán ganar-.

Los soldados se lanzaron contra los bakugan, encabezados por la princesa y sus amigas, mientras Barodius solo sonreía de manera divertida, esos patéticos humanos conocerían el terrible poder de sus bakugan y luego los obligarían a encontrar el energon puro.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 14, espero les haya gustado, los peleadores tienen nuevos amigos, pero los secuaces de Necronomica están a punto de obtener nuevos esclavos, así como el encuentro entre dos viejos rivales, la batalla por el energon puro se acerca y se complica cada minuto que pasa._

**Anónimo: **_no tienes que esperar más, porque aquí tienes el capítulo y ahora comienza la búsqueda del energon puro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_descuida, en algunos capítulo más haré ese comentario, respecto a tus comentarios, debes tener mucho cuidado cuando metes a alguien a tu cuarto, ya que los padres siempre malinterpretan lo que pasa, creo que es una especia de sobreprotección, especialmente cuando se trata de las hijas, los padre cuidan a sus hijos, pero hay más cuidados cuando se trata de una hija y que esta pasando por una etapa como la adolescencia, juventud, etc. Que es cuando ya están más abiertas a otras cosas, siempre ten cuidado con quien metes a tu cuarto, especialmente si son chicos, no importa que sean tus amigos, para tus padres no estará bien que te metas a tu cuarto con un chico, además, nadie sabe que puede pasar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no fue así realmente, lo que sucedió fue que Barodius y Hawkeye tienen el mismo rango, es decir, los dos son primeros de Necronomica, tú aun conservas tú puesto de segundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_correcto, la dimensión del avatar fue el lugar donde cayó el energon puro, el cual no será fácil de obtener y menos con el nuevo Dharak listo para su venganza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_en algunas charlas que tengan ambos con Primus saldrán esos recuerdos, después de todo, los peleadores solo saben que Primus los salvo de Baranoia, pero no como sucedió todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, ya se encontraron con el avatar y si, me gusta un poco esa serie ¿Por qué? Por cierto ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar Blazer War y si vas a usar el Omake de Piccolo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_felicidades, le atinaste, si es el mundo del avatar, pero la batalla esta cada vez más complicada, porque aunque Azula es fuerte, no tiene oportunidad contra los bakugan y menos contra el nuevo Dharak, así que una vez que encuentren el energon puro se desatara el caos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_no te preocupes, yo al principio lo tome como broma, pero después de ver que me lo repetían ya comenzaba a enfadarme, son solo sugerencia y felicidades por tus 5 reviews, así se empieza, de hecho, yo empecé así también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Terminex y HaibakusunMexiKuso.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles…..**_


	15. Dos historias una mision

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que los peleadores y los generales de Necronomica tienen nuevos aliados, comienza la búsqueda del energon puro, los peleadores deben evitar que Necronomica se apodere del segundo energon o será el fin de todo, pero a Dan y Drago les espera una sorpresa._

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**Cap. 15 Dos historias, una misión.**

**Bosque…**

Dan y sus amigos le contaron toda su historia a Aang y a los otros, cuando acabaron, sus nuevos amigos se mostraron sorprendidos, pero Sokka se mostro escéptico.

-Déjenme ver si entendí bien esto, ustedes vienen del futuro, una época donde existen criaturas llamadas bakugan, los cuales son compañeros de batalla y deben luchar contra una bruja llamada Necronomica, que quiere unir el mundo de los vivos y los muertos usando dos cristales de gran poder y una daga-.

-Más o menos-dijo Dan sonriendo divertido.

-Bien-Sokka miro a Toph, quien tras quedarse en silencio por unos segundos…

-Su historia suena muy descabellada, pero cada palabra que dicen es cierto-.

-Además-intervino Suki-esta el hecho de que Dan convoco a un dragón para pelear con Appa-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Katara.

-Ese dragón se llama Drago y es el bakugan número uno del mundo-dijo Dan orgulloso.

-No exageres Dan-dijo Drago apenado.

-Bien, su historia es fascinante y a decir verdad, me gustaría ayudarlos….-dijo Aang antes de ser interrumpido.

-Pero no podemos, ya que nosotros tenemos nuestros propios problemas-dijo Sokka de pronto.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?-pregunto Fabia con curiosidad.

-Bueno-inicio Katara-nuestro mundo ha estado guerra por 100 años-.

-¿100 años? ¿Cómo es posible eso?-exclamo Marucho.

-Todo comienza de la siguiente manera, existen cuatro naciones importantes en nuestro mundo: Nación del fuego, Nómadas aire, Reino tierra y Tribu agua. Hace muchos años, las cuatro naciones vivían en armonía, pero todo cambio cuando la nación del fuego ataco e inicio una guerra, solo el avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos podía detenerlos, pero cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, desapareció-Aang agacho la cabeza avergonzado y Shun comprendió todo.

-Aang es ese avatar ¿verdad?-.

-Así es, después de 100 años, Sokka y yo lo encontramos congelado en un iceberg, lo rescatamos y así devolvimos la esperanza a nuestro mundo, ya que Aang es el único capaz de derrotar a Ozai, el señor del fuego y regresar la paz a nuestro mundo-.

-Es demasiada responsabilidad para un niño-opino Keith.

-Esa es demasiada responsabilidad para cualquiera-dijo Drago, mientras recordaba cuantas veces se vio obligado a combatir a distintos enemigos para proteger al universo.

-Pero si Aang puede vencer al señor del fuego ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?-pregunto Elfin.

-Antes de poder enfrentar a Ozai, debo aprender a dominar los otros tres elementos, soy un maestro aire y he aprendido el agua control, también la tierra control, pero el fuego…-.

-Aun tienes que aprender a manejar el fuego-dijo Drago despacio-me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero la prioridad es recuperar el energon puro-.

-Esperen, tengo una idea-dijo Dan-Aang necesita aprender fuego control y nosotros tenemos que encontrar el energon puro, pero no conocemos mucho de este mundo, porque no vamos juntos a buscar el energon, así no solo nos ayudaran en nuestra misión, sino que además, Aang podría aprender algunas cosas de Drago, después de todo, es un bakugan pyrus, es decir, del fuego-.

-No es una mala idea-dijo Keith.

-Bien pensado Dan-dijo Mira orgullosa de su esposo.

-¿Ustedes que opinan?-pregunto Keith a Aang y sus amigos.

-Creo que es una buena idea-dijo Sokka-ya que Aang aprendería del fuego control de un verdadero guerrero del fuego, es decir, un dragón-.

-Entonces esta decidido, hagámoslo-dijo Aang sonriendo.

Dan y Aang se estrecharon las manos, señal de que a partir de ese momento, los peleadores y el equipo avatar eran aliados, pero no eran los únicos que habían formado una alianza.

**Mientras…**

-¡Poder activado: Golpe infernal!-.

-¡Poder activado: Hinoken!-.

-¡Poder activado: Terrible providencia!-.

-¡Poder activado: Serpiente blanca!-.

-¡Poder activado: Fuerza de oso!-.

-¡Poder activado: Agujas venenosas!-.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón de plasma!-.

Los 7 bakugan malignos lanzaron sus letales ataques contra los soldados de la nación del fuego, los cuales rodaron por el suelo, la princesa y sus amigas también se vieron afectadas, fue cuando Barodius sujeto a Azula del cuello.

-Creo que con esto ya quedo claro quienes están al mando, así que dime, prefieres obedecer o morir-dijo Barodius, mientras preparaba una descarga en su mano, con mucho esfuerzo Azula se rindió-buena chica-.

Barodius soltó a la princesa, quien cayó al suelo, mientras respiraba con dificultad-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-.

-Solo queremos que nos ayuden a obtener cierto tesoro para nuestra jefa, una reliquia de gran valor y poder, ayúdenos a encontrarlo o esta vez si acabare con ustedes-.

-Di más bien acabaremos-replico Jet molesto.

-Cuida tu lengua, no olvides quienes están a cargo-dijo Barodius con maldad, mientras Jet apretaba los puños y los dientes.

-Por el momento debemos concentrarnos en iniciar la búsqueda-dijo Hawkeye-los peleadores ya deben haber llegado a este universo, así que no podemos perder el tiempo ni por un segundo-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Altair-pero ¿por donde empezamos?-.

-Tal vez nuestros grandiosos líderes tengan una idea al respecto-dijo Zangya algo fastidiada por todo eso.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Azula, Mai y Ty Lee escuchaban, junto con el resto de los soldados, todos estaban muy confundidos, pero después de ver esas formidables bestias, prefirieron no arriesgarse.

-Azula ¿crees que sea bueno confiar en ellos?-pregunto Mai en un susurro.

-Por supuesto que no, pero no podemos hacer nada contra ellos, esas bestias que tienen no son como las que ya conocemos, debemos tener cuidado-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay del avatar y sus amigos?-pregunto Ty Lee.

-Nos ocuparemos de eso después-.

-¡Basta de charlas, es hora de ponerse a trabajar!-declaro Barodius con tono autoritario.

Los soldados se pusieron en marcha, abordaron el tanque, seguidos por los generales de Necronomica y la princesa, junto con sus amigos, una vez dentro del tanque, se pusieron en marcha, fue cuando recibieron un llamado y una figura fantasmal apareció dentro del tanque.

-¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Ty Lee asustada.

Pero Barodius y los otros simplemente se inclinaron, ya que su visitante, era nada más y nada menos que Necronomica, quien se comunicaba con ellos en forma fantasmal.

-Informe-.

-Alteza, hemos llegado a la dimensión indicada, pero no tenemos pistas de donde puede estar el energon puro, pero no se preocupe, ahora tenemos nuevos siervos para ayudarnos-informo Barodius.

-Eso veo, pero no será suficiente para encontrar el energon, por eso les daré esto-Necronomica hizo aparecer una especia de brújula-con esta brújula encontrara el energon puro con mucha facilidad, solo deben seguir hacia donde apunta la flecha, no me decepcionen-.

-Como usted ordene, gran señora-dijeron los 7, mientras la imagen de Necronomica desaparecía.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-cuestiono Azula.

-Esa era nuestra ama-dijo Zangya sonriendo divertida.

Barodius se acerco a quienes tripulaban el tanque y coloco la brújula en el tablero-Diríjanse hacia donde apunta la flecha en todo momento-.

-Si…señor…..-dijo el conductor asustado.

Pero mientras ellos estaban en eso, Dharak solo tenía una cosa en mente-Te veré pronto Drago-.

**Mientras….**

Volando sobre el lomo de Appa, viajaban los peleadores y el equipo avatar, mientras eran guiados por Drago.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar, Drago?-pregunto Dan.

-No creo que falte mucho, conforme avanzamos siento como el poder aumenta cada vez más-.

-Yo también lo siento-dijo Aang-es una energía que jamás había sentido, supera por mucho el estado avatar-.

-¿Estado avatar?-pregunto Mira confundida.

-Es un estado en que el avatar expulsa todo su poder, en ese estado es prácticamente invencible-dijo Sokka.

-O lo era, ya que pies ligeros dijo que esa energía que buscamos supera el estado avatar-dijo Toph rascándose la barriga.

-Entiendo que Drago pueda sentir el poder del energon, pero ¿Por qué la siente Aang también?-pregunto Elfin.

-Debe ser porque el avatar es el puente entre el mundo de los espíritus y nuestro mundo-dijo Katara.

-Lo que viene siendo lo mismo que el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos-dijo Keith.

Esas palabras hicieron que Katara pensara en algo, un detalle que le lleno el corazón de preocupación-Dijeron que su enemiga, es decir, Necronomica, es capaz de traer las almas de todos sus antiguos enemigos ¿verdad?-.

-Así es-dijo Fabia.

-También…puede traer las almas de sus aliados y seres queridos o me equivoco-.

Drago agacho la cabeza, al igual que Fabia y Aranaut, siendo este último el que respondió-Desgraciadamente si, mi lady, esa malvada obligo a Drago a pelear contra alguien muy importante, así como nos obligo a mí y a la princesa Fabia-.

Al escuchar eso, Katara agacho la cabeza con mayor preocupación, algo que noto Suki-¿Qué ocurre Katara?-.

-Nada, solo pensaba en….. ¿Creen que también pueda usar las almas de este mundo? Es decir, las que ya están en el mundo de los espíritus-pregunto sin rodeos.

-No lo se, hasta ahora solo hemos visto a antiguos enemigos y amigos-dijo Ingram entristecido.

-Pero creo que para esa bruja no hay imposibles, si logro romper la barrera entre el mundo de los muertos y la dimensión de la perdición-dijo Percival.

-Cierto, pero recuerda que uso los dos cristales de energon para lograrlo-dijo Ace.

-Cierto-.

-No entiendo-intervino Helios-¿Por qué pregunta eso?-.

-¿Acaso ustedes también perdieron a alguien?-pregunto Elfin sin delicadeza.

-Elfin, ten un poco más de consideración-dijo Wilda.

-¿Qué? Yo soy considerada, soy la bakugan más considerada que conozco-.

-Si, te creo Elfin-dijo Marucho y todos se rieron, pero rápidamente, Katara volvió a tener su expresión triste.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Keith.

-Solo me preguntaba….si esa malvada también podría usar el alma de mi madre para sus planes-.

Se hizo un triste silencio, mientras Sokka también cambiaba a una expresión muy triste, el silencio fue roto por Dan.

-Su madre…..bueno…..esta…ya saben…..-.

-La nación del fuego la asesinó-dijo Katara con dolor-cuando atacaron nuestra tribu-.

-Eso no es todo-dijo Aang-también acabaron con mi gente, soy el último maestro aire que existe en este mundo-.

Al escuchar eso, Ingram se acerco a Aang-En verdad me apena escuchar eso, no puedo saber con seguridad como te sientes, pero puedo darme una idea-.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-.

-Porque yo me llamo Master Shogun Ingram Ventus, su un bakugan del aire y creo entender como te sientes, imaginándome como me sentiría yo si fuera el último bakugan ventus-.

-Gracias-Drago se acerco también a Aang.

-Yo siento que te debo una disculpa-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-.

-Los causantes de toda esta destrucción son guerreros del fuego como yo-.

-Te equivocas, tú no eres como ellos-dijo Aang-lo se porque pude ver que realmente no querías lastimar a Appa, solo defendiste a tus amigos-.

-Te agradezco tus palabras-.

El silencio volvió a formarse, pero como el anterior, algunos tenían pensamientos tristes, fue cuando Keith decidió romper el hielo con una pregunta.

-Dime Drago ¿Qué tan cerca estamos?-.

-Muy cerca, justo en la cima de esa montaña-dijo Drago, mientras señalaba una montaña que estaba frente a ellos, a lo mucho, tardarían unos 30 minutos en llegar.

-Solo espero que lleguemos antes que lo hagan los secuaces de Necronomica-dijo Dan preocupado.

Lo que no sabían, era que el cristal de energon ya había sido encontrado por alguien.

**Montaña….**

Mientras Appa se acercaba volando, en la montaña, había dos individuos, un joven y un anciano.

El joven era alto, musculoso y de cabello negro, ojos dorados y una mirada muy dura, pero tenía una enorme deformidad, el lado izquierdo de su rostro tenía una horrible cicatriz, producto de un ataque de fuego producido por el hombre que siempre debió cuidarlo.

El anciano era gordo, un poco más bajo que el joven, de rostro relajado, cabello y barba gris y de un gran corazón, cada uno, estaba enfrascado en una actividad diferente.

El joven practicaba unos movimientos que el anciano le había enseñado, movimientos que le servirían en futuras batallas, mientras el anciano se encontraba contemplando un hermoso cristal de color azul, el cual brillaba más que el solo, así es, era el energon puro.

-Tío, te la haz pasado contemplando ese cristal todo el día ¿Por qué no me ayudas con la técnica que me acabas de enseñar en lugar de estar en eso?-.

-Como siempre, Zuko, estas muy impaciente, no te das cuenta del valor que tiene este cristal-.

-¿Valor? Claro que veo que es muy valioso-.

-No sobrino, no me refiero a ese tipo de valor, tiene algo más, algo que quizás lo haga mucho más valioso que al mismo avatar-.

-¿Qué haz dicho?-.

-Es como si este cristal tuviera un gran poder encerrado, un poder que hace que hasta el mismo avatar se quedo pequeño-.

-No puedo creerlo-.

-Yo tampoco, pero su apariencia y lo que siento cada vez que estoy cerca de el, me indica que todo es cierto-.

Antes de que pudieran continuar su charla, un rugido llamo su atención y al voltear al cielo, descubrieron a Appa.

-El avatar y sus amigos, pero ¿Cómo nos encontraron?-.

-Me imagino que vinieron buscando el cristal-dijo el anciano tío de Zuko, Iroh.

Appa descendió y tanto los peleadores como el equipo avatar descendieron, al ver de quienes se trataban, Aang y los otros se prepararon para la batalla.

-Genial, maestros fuego lo encontraron primero-dijo Sokka, pero antes de iniciar la batalla…..

-Hola Iroh-saludo Toph.

-Hola Toph, que gusto me da verte de nuevo y veo que tienes nuevos amigos-.

-¿Acaso se conocen?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Digamos que tenemos historia-dijo Katara.

Zuko miro a todos con una mirada muy dura, pero antes de poder iniciar algo, un ruido llamo la atención del todos, al voltear, descubrieron el tanque de la nación del fuego, el cual se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Genial, más compañía de la nación del fuego-dijo Suki.

-Al menos esta vez se llevaran una sorpresa-dijo Sokka mirando a los peleadores.

El tanque se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, pero mientras el equipo avatar esperaba ver aparecer a Azula y sus soldados, para su sorpresa, en vez de soldados de la nación del fuego, bajaron 6 individuos que los peleadores conocían muy bien.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-exclamo Katara.

-Son los esbirros de Necronomica-dijo Keith seriamente, mientras Shun y Fabia enfocaban su mirada en Hawkeye, quien al verlos, no pudo evitar quedarse paralizada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Altair.

-Creo….que si…-dijo muy confundida por los sentimientos que tenía.

Por un instante se hizo silencio, aunque Zuko no comprendía que pasaba, Iroh tenía una mirada muy seria, pues algo le decía que estaban en un grave peligro.

-Vaya, que mala suerte, los peleadores llegaron antes-dijo Maximus y luego noto algo-oigan ¿no se ven más jóvenes?-.

-La maestra nos dijo que estoy podía pasarles, pero no debemos bajar la guardia-dijo Sheer.

Dan y los otros sacaron sus cartas portal, mientras el peleador pyrus sonreía emocionado-Ni crean que se quedaran con el energon puro, no se los permitiré-.

Una risa se escucho, una que sonaba muy familiar-Vaya, no haz cambiado nada Kuso, sigues queriendo ser un niño bueno-.

-Esa voz-dijo Dan al reconocerla.

-No es posible-dijo Drago, mientras Fabia también temblaba, ya que esa voz le pertenecía a alguien muy odiado por su pueblo.

Poco a poco comenzó a bajar, saliendo de las sombras y mostrando su rostro-Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Kuso-.

-¡Barodius!-.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Drago-dijo cierto bakugan maligno.

-¡Dharak!-.

Dan, Shun, Marucho, Fabia, Drago y Aranaut se quedaron petrificados al ver a dos de sus más letales enemigos vivos de nuevo.

-¿Qué les pasa? Parece que vieron un fantasma-dijo Barodius mientras se reía con maldad.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 15, espero les haya gustado, finalmente han encontrado el energon puro, desafortunadamente, los esbirros de Necronomica también y una batalla más esta por librarse por el energon puro, además del encuentro entre dos antiguos rivales, Drago y Dharak._

_Debido a que voy a estar ocupado a partir del viernes, voy a subir un nuevo capítulo mañana y el que sigue hasta el domingo, lamento todos los inconvenientes que esto pueda causar._

**AkiraKazami97: **_creo que en el capítulo quedo claro que si era la dimensión del avatar, con todo lo que sucedió, solo espero que te guste el Azutara, porque será mi primera pareja yuri, aunque no tenga mucha participación, en fin, la batalla entre Drago y Dharak esta a punto de comenzar, así como el refuerzo de Primus esta a punto de ser completado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo, pero creo que se te olvido contestar mis preguntas que te deje en el anterior comentario, pero no te preocupes, a mí también se me olvida contestar preguntas a veces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_Sokka siempre ha sido medio paranoico, cualquier cosa de la nación del fuego lo vuelve loco, en fin, la batalla de dos viejos rivales esta a punto de comenzar, Legend Prime Dragonoid Pyrus vs Infernal Dharak Darkus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar mucho, porque en el siguiente capítulo se desatara la nueva batalla entre Drago y Dharak, no te lo pierdes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_ya veo, que mal que haya pasado eso, pero al menos tenías los documentos guardados y los pudiste volver a subir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_lo lamento, pero el energon puro debe ser recuperado cuanto antes, algo si puedo asegurarte y es que mientras los peleadores se encuentran luchando por el energon, en la dimensión de los peleadores también ocurrirán algunas cosas, ya que las sospechas de Primus sobre los ataques posibles de Necronomica se harán realidad, aunque solo se verán cuando los reporten con Dan y los otros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bien, haré lo posible porque te guste todo lo que va a pasar, por cierto, ya vas a enfrentarte a Keith, el gran peleador que es compañero de Helios, prepárate para una gran batalla, así como presenciar otra, entre Drago y Dharak. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que les gustara el capítulo, respecto a Azula, yo creo que solo es lo que su padre quería que fuera, un arma, aunque ella no lo ve. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Terminex, Moon-9215, HaibakusunMexiKuso, Iron Mario, Zeus y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….mañana….**_


	16. Duelo de dragones

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que comience la batalla por el energon puro, los peleadores están listos y no están dispuestos a no perder el energon puro, la batalla entre Drago y Dharak va a comenzar, dos viejos rivales están a punto de enfrentarse nuevamente._

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**Cap. 16 Duelo de dragones.**

-No puedo creerlo, Barodius y Dharak están de regreso-dijo Fabia asustada, mientras Barodius sonreía de manera maligna.

-Esto tiene que ser obra de Necronomica, ella es la única capaz de hacer esto-dijo Aranaut.

-Aranaut tiene razón-dijo Dan, con expresión seria-aunque debo admitir, que estaba esperando que sucediera esto, después de todo, si Necronomica trajo a Dharak, eso significa que cualquiera de nuestros enemigos podrían regresar-.

Barodius se rio-Veo que eres más astuto que antes Kuso, me alegra saber eso-.

-Dejemos la charla a un lado-dijo Dharak-yo vine para ajustar cuentas contigo Drago, no creas que he olvidado como me humillaste, es hora de mi venganza-.

-Adelante Dharak-.

-Ni creas que les dejaremos toda la diversión-dijo Jet.

-Es cierto, ya que nosotros también vinimos por una buena batalla-dijo Zangya.

Los peleadores sostuvieron a sus bakugan, al igual que los esbirros de Necronomica, mientras Keith miraba a Aang y a los otros miembros del equipo avatar.

-Será mejor que se hagan a un lado, ya que esto podría ser muy peligroso-.

-No te preocupes, nosotros siempre estamos en peligro-dijo Sokka, mientras Suki lo arrastraba lejos del enfrentamiento.

Zuko e Iroh también se alejaron, pero se pusieron junto con el equipo avatar, mientras Iroh sujetaba el energon puro, ya que algo le decía que no podía permitir que esos tipos que vinieron en el tanque de la nación del fuego lo obtuvieran.

Azula y sus amigas solo observaban, pero Ty Lee estaba algo asustada y decidió arriesgarse-Azula ¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Quedarnos quietos, debemos ver que tan fuertes son nuestros nuevos aliados y tal vez con ellos ganemos la guerra-.

-O tal vez sea al revés-dijo Mai preocupada.

Dan, Keith, Mira, Shun, Fabia, Ace y Marucho se prepararon, al igual que Barodius, Hawkeye, Altair, Sheer, Zangya, Maximus y Jet.

-¿Estas listo Kuso?-.

-Por supuesto ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Legend Prime Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Infinity Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Master Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Life Force Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Nightwing Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Saphire Elfin Aquos!-.

Los bakugan surgieron listos para la batalla, mientras Barodius sonrió de manera divertida al ver al nuevo Drago.

-Con que ese es el nuevo Drago, que divertido-.

-Que importa que haya evolucionado, yo también lo hice y lo voy a aplastar-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Infernal Dharak Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Ultraxion Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Levia Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Magmador Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Maku Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos Jellica Aquos!-.

Los 7 bakugan, sirvientes de Necronomica, aparecieron, listos para acabar con los bakugan peleadores, pero Drago quedo sorprendido al ver a Dharak.

-Oh, veo que Dharak también evoluciono-.

-Así es Drago y esta vez voy a acabar contigo, ni creas que me derrotaras como lo hiciste en el pasado ¡Voy a destruirte!-.

-¡Adelante Dharak!-.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe infernal!-.

Dharak disparo una serie de relámpagos contra Drago, quien se quedo quieto en todo momento, fue cuando Dan preparo su contraataque…..

-¡Poder activado: Escudo legendario!-.

Drago creo un escudo a su alrededor, el cual detuvo el ataque de Dharak con suma facilidad-¡Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme, viejo amigo!-.

-¡Afortunadamente, tengo mucho más!-rugió Dharak.

Dharak se lanzo contra Drago en una poderosa embestida, los dos bakugan rodaron por el suelo, pero se incorporaron y se elevaron para atacarse con todo lo que tenían, aunque Dharak lo hacía con un gran odio, uno que brillaba en sus ojos, mientras Dan y Barodius preparaban sus siguientes ataques.

Del mismo modo, Keith se enfrentaba a Altair, siendo Helios vs Ultraxion, ambos bakugan dragones y del tipo darkus, atacándose con mucha ferocidad, solo que Ultraxion parecía ser más honorable que Dharak, como Altair.

-¡Poder activado: Terrible providencia!-.

Ultraxion lanzo su feroz ataque contra Helios, quien lo desvió con un movimiento de su garra, para asombro de Ultraxion.

-¡Buen intento, pero me gusta más el mío!-.

-¡Poder activado: Garras káiser!-.

Las garras de Helios brillaron y se lanzo contra Ultraxion, atacándolo a diestra y siniestra, para asombro de Altair, pero él tampoco era un debilucho-¡Poder activado: Impacto darkus!-.

Ultraxion brillo y se lanzo contra Helios, ambos chocaban en el cielo, a una distancia apartada de Drago y Dharak, mientras otra batalla se daba un poco más arriba de los cuatro bakugan dragón, entre Shun y Hawkeye, el primero intentaba hablar con la chica, pero el constante ruido de la batalla impedía que se entendieran bien.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de kunais!-.

-¡Poder activado: Viento reflector ninja!-.

Ingram batió sus alas y desvió el ataque de Taylean, fue cuando Ingram se lanzo contra Taylean y ambos chocaron en el aire, estando lo suficientemente cerca, Shun y Hawkeye estaban frente a frente, era una buena oportunidad.

-¡Shizuka!-grito Shun, lo que llamo la atención de Hawkeye.

-¿Cómo me llamo?-.

-¡Se que eres tú Shizuka, recuerda quien eres!-.

-¿Quién soy?-pero antes de poder continuar en la charla, un rayo que vino de la nada separo a los dos bakugan ventus-¿de donde vino eso?-.

-Creo que fue Levia-dijo Taylean.

Efectivamente, el ataque había sido disparado por Levia, mientras Sheer sonreía de manera divertida y burlona-Bien hecho Levia, aunque fallaste por muy poco-.

-No fallare la próxima vez-.

-¡Cobarde, tú pelea es conmigo!-declaro Aranaut, apareciendo detrás de Levia y preparándose para la batalla.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de vida!-.

El puño derecho de Aranaut comenzó a brillar de un color dorado y se lanzo contra Levia, pero esto solo aumento la sonrisa de Sheer, ya que ella, era una peleadora despiadada.

-Que gusto verla, princesa Fabia ¡Poder activado: Impacto!-.

La cabeza de Levia comenzó a brillar y se lanzo contra Aranaut, chocando y provocando una gran explosión, la cual por poco hacer que la montaña cayera en pedazos, mientras que Wilda y Maku estaban enfrascados en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos tratando de derribarse mutuamente.

-¡Vamos Wilda!-.

-¡Aplástalo Maku!-.

Wilda y Maku seguían forcejando para derribarse el uno al otro, fue cuando Wilda sujeto a Maku de la cintura y lo levanto sobre sus hombros, para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, el bakugan maligno rodo por el suelo.

-¡Maku!-.

-¡Así se hace Wilda! ¡Poder activado: Hachas de acero!-.

Las hachas de Wilda comenzaron a brillar y se lanzo contra Maku, quien aun en el suelo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió varios golpes de parte de Wilda, pero esto solo aumento la furia de Maximus, cuyos ojos comenzaron a brillar llenos de esa ira.

-¡Poder activado: Ataque terráqueo!-.

Maku comenzó a brillar y se sumergió en la tierra, para asombro de Wilda-¿A dónde se fue?-.

-Ten cuidado, podría estar en cualquier parte…..-apenas Mira dijo, eso Maku surgió justo detrás de Wilda, los dos bakugan se atacaron y cayeron al suelo, para volver a levantarse.

Finalmente, Marucho luchaba contra Zangya, quien hacía comentarios muy crueles sobre la estatura de Marucho.

-Oye, te recordaba más alto, oh, espera, no es cierto ¡Poder activado: Aguijones venenosos!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de hielo!-.

Jellica lanzo un ataque con sus letales aguijones, pero Elfin contraataco con un rayo de hielo, el cual detuvo el ataque venenoso de Jellica, pero no marcaba el fin de esa batalla, solo el principio.

En cuanto al equipo avatar y la nación del fuego, solo podían observar incrédulos la batalla que se desataba frente a sus ojos, los 7 bakugan luchaban con todo lo que tenía, pero…

-Esta batalla es increíble-dijo Iroh mirando solo la batalla entre Drago y Dharak.

-¿De que hablas tío? Todas son impresionantes-dijo Zuko.

-Si, pero esos dos dragones, creo que se llaman…Legend Prime Dragonoid e Infernal Dharak, luchan como si hubiera un gran fuego entre ellos, ambos se odian mutuamente y por eso luchan con más ferocidad que los demás-Iroh saco el energon puro-y todo por este cristal, mis sospechas eran correctas, este cristal es más valioso de lo que aparenta-.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Aang, mirando la batalla asombrado.

Azula y sus amigas también estaban sorprendidas por la batalla que presenciaban, mientras sus soldados estaban ocultos en el taque, paralizados del miedo, fue cuando Azula vio una oportunidad, ya que el avatar estaba muy ocupado viendo la batalla, al igual que sus amigos, era la oportunidad para atacar sin piedad.

-Ty Lee, Mai, tengo un plan-dijo sonriendo.

Pero Azula no era la única que estaba planeando algo, ya que Dharak también lo estaba haciendo, el bakugan darkus estaba comenzando a desesperarse porque aunque luchaba con Drago, los otros bakugan de repente se interponían y le impedían atacar con todo a Drago.

-Ten que librarme de esas moscas-.

Barodius comprendió lo que Dharak quería decir y decidió ayudar a su compañero con eso-¡Poder activado: Lluvia infernal!-.

Dharak reunió energía en su boca y la libero en una poderosa y letal lluvia de energía oscura contra los bakugan del resto de los peleadores y de sus aliados, para asombro de Dan y Drago.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-.

La lluvia golpeo a Helios, Aranaut, Percival, Ingram, Wilda, Elfin, Taylean, Ultraxion, Maku, Levia, Jellica y Magmador, devolviéndolos a sus formas de esfera, para sorpresa de todos.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-exclamo Jet molesto, pero Altair y Hawkeye comprendieron que sucedía.

-Esta es una batalla entre Kuso y yo, así como entre Dharak y Drago, no solo venimos por el energon puro, también vinimos para vengarnos de ustedes-.

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo Dan-ya se habían tardado en hacer eso-.

-¡Prepárate para ser liquidado, Drago!-.

-¡No pudiste hacerlo antes, no podrás hacerlo esta vez!-.

**Interespacio….**

Necronomica y sus tres científicos vieron lo que sucedió, por medio de una ventana de energía oscura, Hal G y Clay se mostraron sorprendidos por lo que sucedió, pero Kazarina sonreía divertida y miraba a Barodius con sumo deseo, mientras Necronomica….

-Dharak quito a sus aliados y enemigos para pelear contra Drago ¿Qué piensa maestra?-pregunto Unicron.

-Una jugada predecible, después de todo, nosotros dos hubiéramos hecho lo mismo ¿no crees?-.

-Por supuesto, pero me da rabia pensar que Dharak pueda destruir a Drago, ese honor debe ser mío-.

-No te preocupes, les di la orden de divertirse un poco, pero no de matarlos, ya que yo también deseo acabar con Kuso personalmente-.

**Mundo avatar…**

Drago y Dharak bajaron por sus respectivos compañeros, Dan subió al hombro de Drago y Barodius a la cabeza de Dharak, los cuatro se miraron con desafió y luego se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando y elevándose.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡Acabalo Dharak!-.

Los peleadores y sus bakugan se unieron al equipo avatar como simples espectadores, al igual que los compañeros de Barodius, ninguno parecía notar que Azula estaba preparando su relámpago para lanzárselo a Aang.

-¡Poder activado: Espada llameante!-.

-¡Poder activado: Gran pincho!-.

Ambos bakugan lanzaron sus feroces ataques, los cuales chocaron en el cielo y produjeron una gran explosión que hizo retumbar el cielo y el suelo, Azula tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer y perder el relámpago, pero fue cuando Katara descubrió lo que Azula planeaba y lanzo un látigo de agua contra ella.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-dijo Katara, colocándose en guardia, Azula sonrió y divertida, se coloco en guardia, mientras sus amigas lo hacían, al igual que el equipo avatar.

**Tierra…**

Han se recostó sobre su silla, al tiempo que daba un gran suspiro de alivio, mientras Lena colocaba una taza de café junto a él.

-¿Cómo van?-.

Han miro a Lena y sonrió, la chica se sonrojo por eso-Ya hemos terminado, debo decir que fue un trabajo sumamente duro, esta tecnología había estado perdida por siglos-.

Primus tecleaba sin descanso, siendo observado por Lena, quien se quedo confundida-No entiendo, si ya terminaron, porque Primus sigue trabajando-.

-Estoy tratando de descargar el programa para enviárselo a Dan, esto requiere de mucho tiempo, ya que Dan se encuentra en otra dimensión y en otro tiempo, y no puedo esperar hasta que regrese, ya que podrían necesitar esta arma ahora mismo para recuperar el energon puro-.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-.

-No te preocupes, este anciano aun tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga, solo me tomara algunos minutos descargarlo y enviarlo-.

**Mundo avatar….**

Al ver que Azula y sus amigas estaban luchando, los soldados de Azula se unieron a la batalla en la lucha contra el equipo avatar, al ver esto, los peleadores decidieron ayudar a sus amigos, ya que eran superados en número, mientras los generales observaban la batalla.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlos?-pregunto Maximus riéndose divertido.

-Esta batalla es de esos tontos, nosotros debemos concentrarnos en obtener el energon-dijo Altair.

-¿Y que esperamos?-pregunto Jet impaciente.

-No podemos precipitarnos, esperaremos a ver quien es el ganador de esta batalla, ese es el camino honorable-dijo Altair.

-¿Honorable? Debes estar bromeando-.

Altair miro a Jet con una mirada muy tenebrosa y el peleador pyrus se quedo callado, a veces le costaba recordar porque Necronomica lo escogió como uno de sus mejores generales, mientras Hawkeye miraba a Shun y a Fabia, sus movimientos eran muy parecidos a los de ella y también estaba el nombre con el que la llamo Shun, eso comenzaba a hacer algo en su cabeza, como si algo se estuviera activando.

_-"¿Qué me pasa?"-._

Drago y Dharak chocaron en el suelo, al tiempo que se golpeaban con fuerza y se lanzaban ataques con tanta ferocidad que si hubieran estado peleando en el suelo, la montaña ya se habría venido abajo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡No te des por vencido Drago! ¡Poder activado: Potencia máxima!-.

La mano derecha de Drago comenzó a brillar y lanzo un poderoso rayo, el cual se dividió en varios más, el ataque fue certero y todos le dieron a Dharak directamente, pero aunque lo dejaron herido, aun no caía vencido.

-Pagaras por eso…..Drago-.

-Dharak, no haz cambiado nada, mejor date por vencido, sabes que no puedes ganarme-.

-¿Quién lo dice? ¡De ninguna manera perderé contra un bakugan inferior como tú!-declaro Dharak, mientras se lanzaba contra Drago en una poderosa embestida, fue cuando Barodius miro hacia abajo, descubriendo a Azula y a Katara peleando, una sonrisa siniestra se formo en sus labios.

_-"Una buena oportunidad para tomar la ventaja"-._

Drago sujeto a Dharak de los hombros y le dio una poderosa patada para alejarlo de él, pero Dharak contraataco con un golpe de su cola, los dos bakugan dragón continuaron en su feroz lucha, chocando con ferocidad y sin darse tregua, ambos dragones eran sumamente poderosos, pero Dan y Barodius se preguntaba quien era el más fuerte, pero fue cuando Barodius decidió poner en marcha su plan.

-¡Prepárate Dharak, porque es hora de que tengamos la ventaja en esta batalla!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

-¡Ten cuidado Drago!-.

-¡Estoy listo para lo que tengas, Dharak!-.

-¡Poder activado: Relámpago infernal!-.

Dharak lanzo un poderoso relámpago hacia el suelo, para sorpresa de Dan y Drago, fue cuando vieron a quienes había apuntado.

-¡Oh no!-grito Dan-¡Tenemos que ayudarlas!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

Drago se lanzo para salvar a Katara y a Azula, quienes seguían enfrascadas en su lucha, cuando Katara esquivo una llama de Azula, la princesa sonrió con maldad.

-Creo que es hora de mostrarte uno de mis relámpagos-Azula comenzó a preparar uno, mientras Katara se preparaba, fue cuando descubrió el relámpago de Dharak.

-¡Cuidado!-grito y Azula volteo, quedando estática al ver el poderoso relámpago que se acercaba a ellas, al tiempo que los demás lo descubrían.

-¡Katara!-gritaron Aang y Sokka.

-¡Azula!-gritaron Zuko, Iroh (Nota: pasara lo que pasara, aun son familia), Mai y Ty Lee.

Azula y Katara se quedaron paralizadas y cuando el relámpago ya estaba muy cerca, Drago se interpuso, recibiéndolo él.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira al ver lo que sucedía.

-¡Drago!-grito Dan preocupado por su amigo, mientras Barodius y Dharak se reían.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 16, espero les haya gustado, Drago y Dharak han comenzado su feroz lucha y están atacándose con todo lo que tienen, pero ahora, Dharak ha herido seriamente a Drago, el valiente bakugan debe pensar en algo antes de que sea tarde, pero ignora que su nueva arma, esta a punto de acudir en su rescate._

**AkiraKazami97: **_me alegra que no te importe, debo decir que este será mi primer Yuri y aunque por el momento no tuvo su mayor aparición, en el siguiente capítulo comenzara más detallado todo, además del arma nueva de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no te preocupes, yo comprendo que no puedan comentar siempre, me da gusto que se den un tiempo para leer mis fics y comentar sobre ellos, en fin, tú momento de abandonar a Necronomica se acerca, debes estar muy pendiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_tranquilo, tranquilo, respeto a los que escriben Yaois, pero nunca me animaría a escribir uno, honestamente, aunque por el momento no hubo gran cosa de Yuri, si deje algunas pequeñas señales, pero no te preocupes, no tendrás que esperar mucho para que comience en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_me da gusto que el capítulo te este gustando, aunque estoy algo nervioso, ya que viene mi primer Yuri, el primero que he escrito, respecto a tu pregunta, aun no lo se, ya que yo quería que ese fic terminara en un misterio, pero veré que puedo hacer, yo te aviso con el tiempo, ya que ya tengo los próximos proyectos que le siguen a este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ya tuviste una batalla, pero como leíste, Dharak quiere acabar con Drago a toda costa y por eso quito a los demás de en medio, para que no intervinieran en sus deseos de venganza, respecto a tu pregunta, como ya viste, Jet si tiene esa duda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Niah-moon: **_todo es cuestión de tener la idea precisa para el capítulo y la trama del fic, eso es todo, respecto a la batalla, ha comenzado y en estos momentos, Dharak ha obtenido la ventaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_lo que sucede es que el viernes vamos a hacerle algunos arreglos a la casa y al parecer, eso va a tomar todo el día y el sábado es el cumpleaños de mi hermana menor, por eso voy a estar ocupado viernes y sábado y hasta el domingo subiría el otro capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, ya no tienes que seguir esperando, aquí tienes el capítulo 16, aunque el próximo si va a tardar, lo tendrás hasta el domingo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Suteichi-Kazami, Raf-lyli y Niah-moon, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo….**_


	17. Jet Optimus Dragonoid

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla entre Drago y Dharak esta complicándose, ahora que Drago esta herido por el ataque de Dharak, pero lo que todos ignoran, es la nueva ayuda que están a punto de recibir, todo de la mano de Primus, es hora de que Drago obtenga un nuevo armamento._

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**Cap. 17 Jet Optimus Dragonoid.**

Dan comenzó a levantarse, aunque estaba algo aturdido, el ataque no lo daño mucho, fue cuando busco a las chicas que se supone debían salvar él y Drago.

-¡Katara, chica de fuego! ¿Dónde están?-fue cuando su mirada las encontró y lo que vio, lo dejo asombrado y confundido.

Ya que en el momento del impacto, Azula y Katara rodaron por el suelo, hasta quedar una encima de la otra, poco a poco comenzaron a abrir sus ojos y cuando se vieron frente a frente, se sonrojaron fuertemente, al tiempo que sus corazones latían con mucha velocidad.

-Eres…muy hermosa…-dijo Azula sonrojada.

-Tu también…..-dijo Katara en iguales condiciones.

Dan se quedo un instante petrifica, pero entonces recordó algo o más bien, a alguien-¡Drago!-grito llamando la atención de las dos chicas, quienes se separaron al instante.

Drago estaba en el suelo, pero poco a poco comenzó a levantarse de nuevo-Estoy bien…..Dan, aun puedo pelear-.

-Me alegra escuchar eso amigo-dijo Dan sonriendo-es hora de hacerle pagar a Barodius y a Dharak por su ataque traicionero-Dan subió al hombro de Drago.

-¡Estoy contigo!-declaro Drago, mientras emprendía el vuelo-¡Voy por ti Dharak!-.

-¡Inténtalo lagartija sin valor!-.

Drago y Dharak volvieron a su combate, mientras los amigos de Katara y Azula se acercaron para asegurarse de que sus amigas estaban bien.

-¡Katara!-grito Aang, mientras Mai y Ty Lee miraban a Azula, las dos chicas estaban muy extrañas, ya que evitan mirarse y tenían la cara muy roja, pero alguien noto esos pequeños cambios.

-Hay algo diferente en ellas-dijo Toph.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Suki.

-El corazón de ambas late muy rápido y no es un latido normal…-pero antes de poder continuar, un estruendo en el cielo llamo la atención de todos, ya que Drago y Dharak continuaban en su devastadora batalla.

-¡Poder activado: Caos Magnalia!-Dharak lanzo su terrible poder contra Drago, quien lo desvió con su mano, pero en su rostro se reflejo un poco de dolor, para sorpresa y preocupación de Dan.

-¿Drago? ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?-.

-Descuida…..aun puedo luchar-.

-Bien ¡Poder activado: Flama legendaria!-Drago lanzo una poderosa flama contra Dharak, quien también lo desvió con un movimiento de su garra, para luego lanzarse contra Drago en una poderosa embestida.

Desde el suelo, los peleadores, el equipo avatar y la nación del fuego miraban el feroz combate con un gran asombro y terror, pero tanto Keith como Shun se dieron cuenta de algo, y al parecer, Helios e Ingram también.

-Vamos Dan, Drago, yo se que ustedes pueden-dijo Mira, con su mano sobre su pecho.

-Tú también te diste cuenta ¿verdad Shun?-pregunto Keith, llamando la atención de todos.

-Por desgracia si-.

-Aguarden ¿de que hablan? ¿De que se dieron cuenta?-pregunto Ace.

-Creo que entiendo a que se refieren-dijo Percival-el relámpago de Dharak afecto a Drago más de lo que parecía-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es cierto-dijo Aranaut-Drago esta peleando de una manera muy extraña, como si fuera un novato, se supone que Drago es el heredero de los Prime y cuando pelea contra un enemigo, es el bakugan más poderoso de todos-.

-Pero ahora sus movimientos son muy lentos y al parecer le cuesta mucho poder lanzar un ataque-dijo Wilda.

-Esa es una señal clara de que el ataque de Dharak le afecto demasiado-dijo Helios preocupado.

-Oh no, Dan-dijo Mira sumamente preocupada.

Del grupo de Barodius, los únicos que notaron ese terrible cambio de papeles, fueron Hawkeye, Altair, Taylean y Ultraxion, aunque debían admitir, que viniendo de Barodius y Dharak, ese ataque traicionero era de esperarse.

-Esto es malo, creo que Drago no podrá resistir mucho tiempo-dijo Hawkeye.

-El ataque de Dharak fue deshonroso, no es correcto obtener la victoria de esta forma-dijo Altair-pero todo es por el triunfo de la maestra Necronomica-.

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Hawkeye, mientras miraba a Shun y Fabia, la princesa le devolvió la mirada y Hawkeye comenzó a sentir una extraña emoción, como si algo en su mente recordara algo, pero no tenía idea de que fuera.

Mientras, Drago y Dharak continuaban con su devastadora lucha, pero Drago estaba comenzando a debilitarse cada vez más, algo que Dharak noto-Te vez algo exhausto, mi estimado Drago, creo que estas a punto de llegar a tu límite-.

-Eso quisieras-dijo Drago incorporándose-acabare contigo-.

Barodius sonrió de manera maligna-¡Poder activado: Estallido demoniaco!-.

Dharak lanzo un feroz ataque de energía maligna contra Drago, el bakugan intento resistir el ataque, pero fue tan fuerte, que Drago cayó al suelo, mientras Dan hizo un gran esfuerzo para no caerse.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira angustiada.

Pero Dan estaba bien, Drago era el que no se veía nada bien-¡Drago! ¡Vamos amigo, levántate!-.

Dharak aterrizo y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Drago, disfrutando cada paso que daba y sonriendo de manera maligna.

-Este será tu fin, Drago-.

Dan miro a Dharak y luego a Drago-¡Por favor amigo, levántate! ¡Drago, levántate!-el cuerpo de Drago comenzó a brillar, al igual que una carta en la mano de Dan-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-"Creo que se descargo justo a tiempo"-se escucho la voz de….

-¿Primus?-.

-"Así es Dan, me estoy comunicando con ustedes por medio del poder de la Matrix del liderazgo"-.

-Eso es genial-.

-Pero dinos que esta pasando-dijo Drago, que se recupero gracias a ese misterioso brillo, para asombro de Barodius y Dharak.

-"Es muy simple realmente, les estoy enviando dos nuevos armamentos que les ayudaran en esta difícil batalla ¿crees poder manejarlo Drago?"-.

-¿Bromeas? Drago es el mejor-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda-dijo Drago con modestia.

-"Estoy seguro que así será, muy bien, prepárense para recibir sus nuevos armamentos"-.

-¡Estamos listos!-.

-¿Qué tanto parlotean?-cuestiono Dharak furioso.

**Dimensión bakugan…**

Primus tecleo a mucha velocidad el código de descarga y envió, mientras Han y Lena cruzaban los dedos para que todo saliera bien.

-¡Listo! ¡Omega Prime, Jet Fire, enviados!-.

Dos energías comenzaron a surgir de la computadora y viajando por dimensiones, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Drago para poder ayudarlo.

**Dimensión avatar…..**

-¡Ya me harte de sus tonterías! ¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!-rugió Dharak molesto.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón infernal!-.

Dharak lanzo su terrible ataque contra Drago y Dan, el ataque ya estaba casi sobre ellos, cuando una puerta interdimensional se abrió y dos vehículos aparecieron, bloqueando el ataque de Dharak.

-¿Qué?-.

El primero de los vehículos parecía un camión, el cual era rojo detalles azules y llamas pintadas, carecía de remolque y en el centro de su parrilla, tenía el símbolo del fuego de los bakugan.

El segundo era un jet de combate, parecía antiguo, ya que era un tipo de avión que no se había usado desde la segunda guerra mundial, era de color negro, con detalles rojos, y muy veloz.

-¿Qué clase de naves son esas?-exclamo Sokka.

Dan también estaba impresionado, al igual que el resto de los peleadores, fue cuando el nombre de ambos vehículos aparecieron en forma de carta.

-Omega Prime y Jet Fire, me gusta ¿Qué opinas Drago?-.

-Creo que es hora de darle a Dharak una lección que nunca olvidara-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-.

-Ni creas que me asustas con tus patéticos juguetitos, Drago, yo los aplastare-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Drago tomo a Dan y lo coloco sobre su hombro, para luego elevarse y subirse sobre el Jet Fire, mientras la nave recogía al camión conectándose y elevándose, mientras Dan entraba en la cabina de piloto del Jet Fire.

-¡Dharak, no los dejes escapar!-Dharak emprendió el vuelo, iniciando la persecución-¡Poder activado: Gran caos!-.

Dharak lanzo varias bolas de energía oscura contra Drago, pero el Jet Fire se movió a gran velocidad y los ataques de Dharak fallaron por muy poco, para sorpresa de Barodius y Dharak.

-¡Buen intento, pero es nuestro turno! ¡Doble poder activado: Relámpago óptimo y cañón supremo!-.

El camión disparo varios relámpagos contra Dharak, mientras la nave lanzo un poderoso disparo de su cañón, ambos ataques fueron certeros, pero Dharak aun no caía, simplemente resurgió sumamente molesto.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-.

-¡No se da por vencido!-dijo Drago preocupado.

-¡Lo se, pero tenemos que terminar con esto!-dijo Dan preocupado, fue cuando en la pantalla de Dan apareció un nuevo combo-oye Drago, parece que el Jet Fire y el Omega Prime pueden combinarse contigo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si, como una especia de armamento o armadura-.

-Creo que debemos intentarlo-.

-Hagámoslo entonces-dijo Dan, mientras activaba el código-¡Adelante, formación Jet Optimus Dragonoid!-.

Jet Fire comenzó a elevarse en el aire, mientras Drago bajaba de el, Omega Prime comenzó a separarse y sus parte se fueron uniendo a Drago, combinándose en una especie de armadura, sobre su pecho, brazos, rodillas, piernas, espaldas y cabezas, dándole la apariencia del antiguo líder de los autobots, Optimus Prime.

Después, Jet Fire también comenzó a separarse y se combino en Drago, cubriendo sus alas con su metal, así como dándoles cañones a sus brazos, dos propulsores a su espalda y su cola se vio recubierta por el metal.

-¡Jet Optimus Dragonoid Pyrus, formación completa!-declaro Drago.

Al ver lo que sucedía, tanto los peleadores, como el equipo avatar, la nación del fuego, los compañeros de Barodius y Dharak, incluso estos últimos, se quedaron petrificados al ver el nuevo y poderoso Drago, aunque no era una evolución, solo una nueva armadura, un nuevo armamento, un nuevo nivel.

-¡Guau! ¡Esto es genial! ¿Cómo te sientes Drago?-.

-¡Me siento increíble!-declaro Drago, listo para la revancha-¡Es hora de castigar a Dharak!-.

Dharak miro a Drago, pero aunque el nuevo poder de Drago lo impresiono, el odio y su arrogancia pudo más que cualquier otra cosa-¡No creas que te tengo miedo solo porque obtuviste unos juguetitos nuevos, te aplastare!-.

-¡Poder activado: Relámpago infernal!-.

Dharak lanzo su poderoso relámpago contra Drago, quien se quedo quieto en todo momento, para luego esquivar el ataque a una velocidad increíble, gracias a los propulsores del Jet Fire.

-¡Es nuestro turno! ¡Poder activado: Resplandor dragón!-.

Drago reunió energía, algo que no le costo esta vez, gracias a sus nuevos armamentos y lanzo su más poderoso ataque contra Dharak, el dragón dorado se formo y atrapo a Dharak en sus poderosas mandíbulas.

-¡Drago!-.

-¡Dharak!-grito Barodius, mientras caía al suelo y frente a sus pies, aterrizo Dharak, en su forma de esfera, Barodius estaba impresionado, había sido vencido por Kuso, aun con Dharak evolucionado.

-Ay no, perdió-dijo Sheer indignada-eso significa que esos malditos peleadores se quedaron con el energon puro-.

-Creo que alguien será castigado por esto-dijo Jet sonriendo malignamente.

Barodius y los otros abrieron un portal, saltando a su interior, para volver con Necronomica, pero antes de hacerlo, Hawkeye lanzo una última mirada hacia Shun y Fabia.

Drago descendió y la cabina, que había quedado en el pecho del bakugan, se abrió dando pasó a Dan, quien de un salto, aterrizo en el suelo, mientras Drago volvía a su forma de esfera.

-Hola chicos ¿me extrañaron?-.

Mira corrió y abrazo a Dan con fuerza, el chico no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, mientras Mira lo besaba repetidamente, los soldados de la nación del fuego, al ver lo que había pasado, poco a poco se fueron alejando, para luego iniciar la huida del lugar.

-Vaya Dan, eso fue increíble-dijo Marucho impresionado.

-Es cierto, Drago, estuviste genial, nunca me imagine ese resultado-dijo Elfin, entre admirada y sonrojada-te veías genial-.

-Gracias Elfin-.

-Debió ser una gran carga todo ese poder-dijo Helios.

-Lo fue, pero ya me siento mejor-.

-Y tienes razón-dijo Dan sonriendo-porque acabamos de ganar el energon puro-dijo mirando a Iroh, quien sonriendo se acerco y le dio el energon puro.

-Tío ¿en serio se lo vas a entregar?-.

-Ese cristal estará más seguro en manos de guerreros como ellos que en nuestras manos, sobrino, además, si nos lo quedamos, esos tipos volverán y sería peligroso-.

-Entiendo-.

-Vaya tío, se ve que sigues siendo muy amable con todos-dijo Azula, llamando la atención de todos, al verla, Katara desvió su mirada y Azula hizo lo mismo, pero Sokka se mostro muy confiado.

-Si quieres pelear, inténtalo, pero ya viste el poder de nuestros nuevos amigos, con su ayuda derrotaremos a la nación del fuego-declaro Sokka.

-Que error tan grave-dijo una voz a espaldas de todos, al voltear, se toparon con…

-¡Necronomica!-.

Efectivamente, la maligna Necronomica apareció justo sobre un pilar de rocas que se había formado tras la batalla, mientras Unicron volaba alrededor de su compañera de batalla, fue cuando los ojos de Necronomica se detuvieron en Dan y en Drago.

-Los felicito, ganaron el energon puro limpiamente, ahora estamos en iguales condiciones-.

-Pero no por mucho, ya que pronto recuperaremos el energon oscuro y detendremos tus planes-.

-Puedes intentarlo si quieres, Kuso, pero ya que ustedes obtuvieron mi hermoso cristal, creo que debo llevarme un premio de consolación-.

-¿Premio de consolación? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Fabia.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo, tráelo Unicron-ordeno Necronomica, la garra de Unicron se alargo y atrapo a Aang.

-¡Aang!-.

Unicron arrastro a Aang hacia Necronomica, la maligna señora miro a los ojos a Aang, quien al ver esos ojos, solo pudo ver muerte, sufrimiento y destrucción.

-Con que tú eres el puente entre el mundo de los espíritus y este primitivo mundo, bien, eres justo a quien quería-.

-¿Para que?-.

Por toda contestación, Necronomica rio con maldad y saco el energon oscuro, lo acerco a la cabeza de Aang, tocándolo justo en el tatuaje de la flecha, Aang comenzó a brillar, entrando en estado avatar y con el poder del energon oscuro, abrió el portal al mundo de los espíritus.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Fabia.

-¡Esta abriendo el portal al mundo de los espíritus!-declaro Drago preocupado.

El mundo de los espíritus se abrió y Necronomica se rio con mucha maldad-¡Ahora Unicron!-.

-¡Si maestra!-Unicron entro al mundo de los espíritus y un gran grito de cientos de espíritus comenzó a escucharse.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Detente!-grito Dan, mientras Necronomica se reía con mucha maldad.

Después de unos minutos, Unicron volvió, cargado de las almas que había devorado y llevando a muchas más hacia Necronomica, quien usando sus malignos poderes, las convirtió en sus esclavos, algunos espíritus comenzaron a tomar la forma que habían tenido en vida, mientras gritaban llenos de dolor, fue cuando el equipo avatar reconoció a algunos.

-¡Gyatso!-.

-¡Lu Ten!-.

-¡Yue!-.

Katara y Sokka se armaron de valor, y se quedaron petrificados al ver al último espíritu que Necronomica absorbió para convertirlo en su esclavo-¡Mamá!-.

Una vez que este espíritu fue absorbido, Necronomica cerró el mundo de los espíritus y Aang salió del estado avatar, mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas-Me serviste bien gusano, pero ya no me eres útil-declaro lanzándolo contra el suelo y siendo salvado por Shun, Necronomica subió a la cabeza de Unicron con la intención de irse.

-¡Espera, no huyas cobarde, quédate y pelea!-grito Dan con todas sus fuerzas.

Necronomica miro a Dan, mientras Drago también se unía a los gritos de su compañero-¿Acaso tienes miedo, Unicron?-.

Unicron miro a Drago con molestia-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-No le prestes atención, por ahora tenemos que ir a casa para que pueda jugar con mis juguetes nuevos, disfruten del energon puro por ahora, porque muy pronto será mío, al igual que la Matrix del liderazgo-.

El tono de Necronomica hizo clic en la cabeza de Keith y Shun, ese tono tan autoritario, les parecía familiar, terriblemente familiar, pero no podía ser posible ¿o si?

Con una última risa macabra, Necronomica y Unicron se marcharon, mientras Dan y Drago solo observaban llenos de furia, Dan temblaba de rabia y lanzo un grito de furia.

-¡Juro que te detendré Necronomica!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 17, espero les haya gustado, los peleadores obtuvieron el energon puro, desafortunadamente, Necronomica no se fue con las manos vacías, ahora el equipo avatar y los 4 miembros más fuertes de la nación del fuego tendrán que ir al mundo de los peleadores para ayudarlos a recuperar esas almas y detener a Necronomica antes de que sea tarde._

**AkiraKazami97: **_Drago gano y como pudiste ver, las nuevas armas de Drago fueron sumamente útiles, dándole más poder, rapidez y mayor velocidad a la hora de lanzar ataques, respecto a Necronomica y Xanadu, si tan solo supieras amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_son los gustos de todos, ya que a muchos les gusta el yaoi, yo he leído algunos fics de ese tipo, pero no me llama la atención escribir alguno de ellos, prefiero hacerlo del yuri. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mistrene.3: **_de hecho, esta va a ser la última serie invitada al fic, pues los dos energon ya fueron encontrados, ahora solo falta detener a Necronomica antes de que se apodere del energon puro y la Matrix del liderazgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pero ahora Dharak recibió su merecido, desgraciadamente, aunque los peleadores se quedaron con el energon puro, Necronomica no se quedo sin su premio de consolación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_si bueno, me gusta el Yuri y la batalla termino con un nuevo triunfo de Drago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_descuida, tendrás tu espada, solo debes ser paciente, por el momento, el energon puro fue obtenido por los peleadores, pero Necronomica no se quedo sin premio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_la nueva arma de Drago ha aparecido, pero no era solo uno, sino dos nuevos armamentos, dando como resultado al gran Jet Optimus Dragonoid Pyrus, respecto a tu pregunta, estamos haciendo algunos arreglos a mi casa y me tomo todo el viernes, aun le quedan detallitos y el sábado fue cumpleaños de mi hermana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_tranquilo Anubias, Drago obtuvo sus nuevas armas, lo cual le permite obtener acceso a su ataque más poderoso, el resplandor dragón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso a AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Mistrene.3, Moon-9215, HaibakusunMexiKuso, Zeus, Iron Mario y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el martes…..**_


	18. Reportes primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los peleadores regresan a su hogar, en compañía de sus nuevos amigos y aliados, pero cuando regresen y se reporten, descubrirán que tanto sus familias como sus amigos, también tienen muchas cosas que reportar, empezando por Mylene y Volt._

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**Cap. 18 Reportes.**

**Primera parte.**

Después de lo ocurrido en el mundo avatar, Dan y los otros abrieron el portal hacia su mundo, solo que esta vez, llevarían compañía inesperada, al menos, para la mayoría de sus amigos y familiares.

En cuanto regresaron a su hogar, recuperaron sus edades, para asombro de sus nuevos amigos y aliados, fue cuando Primus entro.

-Que gusto que regresaran, esperaba que….-Primus se quedo callado al ver a los visitantes-¿Quiénes son ellos?-.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Dan sonriendo divertido y le conto todo lo que sucedió a Primus, desde su inesperado encuentro con Barodius y Dharak, hasta el uso de sus nuevos armamentos, fue cuando llego a la parte en la que….

-FLASHBACK-

Dan y sus amigos estaban despidiéndose del equipo avatar, Keith había colocado al energon puro en una urna de cristal para evitar activarlo por accidente.

-Les agradecemos toda su ayuda, de no ser por ustedes, Barodius se hubiera apoderado del energon puro-dijo Dan agradecido-pero lamento mucho lo que sucedió con Necronomica, nos tomo por sorpresa-.

-No te preocupes, ya que fue mi culpa principalmente-dijo Aang avergonzado.

-Eso no justifica nada-dijo Mira-ojala hubiéramos podido hacer algo o al menos, podamos hacer algo para compensarlos-.

-Hay una cosa-dijo Katara con suma frialdad-llevarnos con ustedes a su mundo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Pero Katara ¿en que estas pensando?-exclamo Sokka.

-Esa bruja se llevo el alma de mamá, no dejare que se salga con la suya y use a mi madre como un títere sujeto a su voluntad, si hay una forma de detenerla, entonces quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda, por eso, quiero ir con ustedes, se los suplico, permítanme ir con ustedes-.

-Bueno….-Dan miro a Drago-¿Qué opinas amigo?-.

Drago se quedo pensando un momento en lo que Katara pedía, pasaron unos segundos y finalmente respondió-No se si sea una buena o mala idea, pero entiendo como se siente Katara, yo me sentí igual cuando Necronomica uso a Weiver, pero creo que la decisión es tuya Dan-.

Dan sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo-Muy bien, entonces bienvenida a bordo-.

-Gracias Dan-Katara abrazo a Dan agradecida, pero este acto hizo que Mira pusiera mala cara, al igual que Aang y misteriosamente, Azula también, fue cuando Katara se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina de Mira-oh lo siento…..solo me emocione un poco-.

-Descuida, yo entiendo-dijo Mira sonriendo con gran esfuerzo, mientras Dan tragaba saliva asustado.

-Un momento-dijo Sokka-no puedo permitir que mi hermana vaya sola a otra dimensión, acompáñala Toph, es broma, yo también me anoto-.

-Creo que yo también voy, no dejare a mi Sokka irse sin mí-dijo Suki, abrazándose al brazo de Sokka.

-Suena divertido, también voy yo-dijo Toph.

-Si Katara va, yo también voy-dijo Aang decidido-ya que todo esto ha sido mi culpa, por no haber podido evitado-.

Zuko miro al equipo avatar, esa podía ser su oportunidad, él vio la batalla entre Drago y Dharak, el poderoso bakugan pyrus demostró ser por mucho el mejor maestro fuego que ha visto, especialmente, considerando que tiene la forma de los primeros maestros fuego, los dragones.

-Yo iré también, si estas de acuerdo tío-.

-Por supuesto que si, además, yo también deseo conocer el mundo de estas misteriosas criaturas llamadas bakugan-.

Dan y los otros sonriendo agradecidos, mientras más aliados tuvieran, más oportunidades tendrían de derrotar a Necronomica, pero lo que el equipo avatar y los dos maestros fuego del bien no esperaban, era que…..

-Yo también iré-dijo Azula-¿Qué? Tengo deseos de conocer ese nuevo mundo, les doy mi palabra de que no les haré daño-.

-Claro que no, todos sabemos que eres la hijita del señor del fuego ¿Por qué habríamos de confiar en ti?-pregunto Sokka.

-Porque esos tipos me humillaron y nadie humilla a la mejor maestra fuego del mundo-

-Venganza, un sentimiento en el que difícilmente se puede confiar-dijo Keith.

Aang miro a Toph-¿Dice la verdad?-.

-Eso parece, pero Azula es muy buena para mentir-dijo Toph-así que no podría estar segura-.

Drago se acerco a Azula y ambos se quedaron mirando, siendo Drago el primero en hablar-Muy bien, te llevaremos también, pero te advierto una cosa, si haces algo que perjudique a mis amigos, a quienes sean, te juro que te acabare con mis propias garras ¿te quedo claro?-.

-Como el agua-dijo Azula sonriendo-pero no te preocupes, ya que Mai y Ty Lee también vendrán con nosotros-.

-Como quieras-.

Fue así como abrieron el portal interdimensional y 7 peleadores, junto con los 7 bakugan, los 5 miembros del equipo avatar, los dos traidores de la nación del fuego y las tres guerreras más letales de Ozai, entraron al portal.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-termino Dan y miro a Primus-no hay problema ¿verdad?-.

-No, solo me tomo por sorpresa, pero me alegra que haya conseguido el energon puro, los felicito en verdad-.

-Disculpa Primus ¿y nuestros hijos?-pregunto Fabia.

-Cierto, los esperan en la sala de reuniones, síganme por favor-seguidos por los guerreros de la dimensión del avatar, los peleadores se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones de la mansión de Marucho, como sucedía normalmente, quienes visitaban ese lugar por primera vez, se quedaron estáticos al ver lo gigantesco que era y la gran cantidad de cosas que había-y dime Drago ¿Qué tal sentiste los nuevos armamentos?-.

-Funciono a la perfección-dijo Drago-el poder era extraordinario y pude acceder al resplandor dragón con más facilidad-.

-Debes tener cuidado con eso Drago, el armamento aun no esta perfeccionado totalmente, usar un poder tan grande como ese puede llevar a su propia destrucción-.

-Entiendo-.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el equipo avatar y sus compañeros de dimensión caminaban totalmente en silencio, ninguno sabía exactamente que iba a pasar.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, sus hijos corrieron a recibirlos, Julie fue la primera en echarse a los brazos de su esposo, Ace, Sokka se sonrojo y hasta babeo al ver a Julie, algo que hizo que Suki le diera un feroz golpe, Dan y Mira saludaron a sus hijas, al igual que Shun y Fabia, Ace saludo a su esposa e hijos, pero Keith…

-¿Dónde están Mylene y Marah?-.

Primus suspiro y miro a Auric, quien con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que le contara algo-Creo que necesitas hablar con Marah-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

Antes de que Primus respondiera, la puerta se abrió y Marah apareció corriendo-¡Papá, que gusto me da verte!-.

Marah abrazo a su padre, algo que sorprendió a Keith, ya que Marah no era tan expresiva con sus sentimientos-A mí también me da gusto verte, pero ¿Dónde esta tu madre?-.

-Aquí estoy Keith-dijo Mylene, entrando después de Marah, la chica se aparto de su padre y se alejo-me alegra que haya vuelto-Mylene beso a Keith.

-Oh ¿en serio te alegra?-pregunto Marah con sarcasmo-tal vez solo sea un plan bien elaborado para matar a mi padre a traición-Marah salió de la sala muy molesta y seguida por sus amigos, los hijos de los peleadores.

-¿Qué le sucede?-pregunto Keith confundido.

-Se entero de cosas de mi pasado, cosas de las que no me enorgullezco-.

-¿A que se refieren?-pregunto Dan.

-Eso es lo que quería explicarles antes de llegar aquí-dijo Primus-pero creo que Mylene debe explicarles todo-.

Mylene asintió y todos se sentaron, tras presentarse con el equipo avatar y los demás, pudieron pasar a los reportes.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-pregunto Keith, sentándose al lado de su esposa.

Mylene suspiro y comenzó a contarle lo que sucedió-Poco después de que se fueron, las sospechas de Primus se hicieron realidad, Necronomica lanzo ataques a diestra y siniestra contra toda la Tierra…..-.

-FLASBACK-

La alarma comenzó a sonar, mientras varios bakugan fantasmas comenzaron a aparecer en distintas partes de la Tierra, por fortuna, Primus y Han crearon un puente espacial, el cual les ayudaría a llegar a todos los rincones de la Tierra sin ningún problemas.

-Tienen que dividirse, Mylene, Volt, Shinn y Natsuko, vayan al norte, en seguida enviare al resto a otros rincones de la Tierra-.

Mylene se acerco a Marah-¿Estas lista para esto?-.

-¿Quieres decir que me dejaras ir contigo?-.

-Por supuesto, no permitiría que la hija de quien alguna vez fuera Spectra se quedara fuera, ustedes también pueden venir-les dijo a sus tres sobrinas.

-Lo siento tía-dijo Yanisia-pero Hanako y yo iremos a otros rincones del mundo, es decir, por nuestra cuenta-.

-Pero si pueden contar conmigo-dijo Akari lista para la acción.

Y así fue como ese grupo, encabezado por Mylene y Volt se dirigieron al norte del planeta para detener a los bakugan que habían aparecido.

**Polo norte…**

El lugar había sido invadido por un ejército de bakugan aquos y haos, los cuales destruían todo el lugar buscando provocar un desastre ambiental, fue cuando los 6 peleadores escogidos para esa misión aparecieron, listos para la batalla.

-Por fin, una verdadera batalla-dijo Akari emocionada-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Scarlet Pyrus!-.

Scarlet es del tipo femenino parecida a skyress ventus y todos los mismos detalles solo que en vez de azul ahora es de color rojo el cuerpo y las alas son de un rojo mas claro que el cuerpo, la tiara y el signo de amor y paz siguen siendo blancos.

-¡Estoy lista para la batalla Akari!-.

-No me dejaras fuera de esto ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Pixie Aquos!-.

-¡Estoy en mi elemento!-.

Mylene sonrió al ver tan emocionada a su hija y sobrina, mientras Volt se acerco a ella-¿Estas lista para esto?-.

-Siempre-Mylene miro a Shinn y Natsuko-¿Qué me dicen ustedes?-.

-Que estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo-dijo Shinn.

-Es cierto, hora de patear fantasmas ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sniper Darkus!-.

Es un bakugan negro con detalles y líneas moradas, una especie de dragón robótico, con ojos rojos y su voz es tipo robótica.

-¡Esto será divertido!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surjan Storm Breaker Ventus Terra Former Subterra!-.

El primero es un humanoide blanco con 2 alas de ángel, un casco troyano verde, guantes de armadura del mismo color, pantalones azules y botas cafés. El segundo es un lagarto humanoide café, tiene 2 alas como las de un dragón, usa una armadura oscura sobre su pecho, hombros y parte de sus alas.

-¡No te quedes atrás Terra!-.

-¡Tú eres el que debe evitar eso Storm!-.

Mylene y Volt se miraron, asintieron y lanzaron a sus nuevos bakugan-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Asgard Neos Haos!-.

El nuevo Neos hizo su aparición, con su nueva forma, parecía más un vikingo, su armadura era dorada y portaba una capa roja, así como un casco con cuernos alargados y curveados, como armas, portaba una lanza, un hacha y un martillo amarrados en su cintura.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo desde que tuve una buena batalla!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Ice Freeza Aquos!-.

Freeza apareció en su nueva forma, su máscara se abrió revelando dos ojos de color zafiro, su cabello se hizo corto y brillaba como burbujas de mar, llevaba una corona de hielo sobre su cabeza, así como una armadura hecha de hielo, sus armas eran dos sables y finalizaba con dos alas hechas de cristal.

-¡Es hora de enviar a estos espíritus de regreso a su mundo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza de viento! ¡Poder activado: Azote aéreo!-.

Storm obtuvo un tridente, con el cual comenzó a atacar a los bakugan, mientras que Terra los sujetaba, se elevaba en el aire y los lanzaba contra el suelo con mucha fuerza, tanta, que el hielo más de una vez se rompió.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo oscuro!-.

Sniper lanzo un rayo de energía oscura contra sus enemigos, el ataque fue sumamente certero y acabo con muchos bakugan, para asombro de Akari y Marah, pero ninguna de las dos peleadoras quería quedarse atrás.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo solar!-.

Scarlet lanzo un rayo desde el símbolo de amor y paz, el ataque fue sumamente efectivo y muchos bakugan espirituales cayeron, pero aun quedaban muchos más.

-Nuestro turno-dijo Marah sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Rayos de hielo!-.

Pixie lanzo un rayo al cielo y cayeron muchos más, congelando a los bakugan enemigos, lo que les permitiría usar el poder de los sellos místicos para derrotarlos.

-Tú hija y tu sobrina son muy buenas-dijo Volt.

-Lo se, pero es hora de que mi hija vea que no solo saco sus habilidades de peleadora de su padre-.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco me voy a quedar atrás ¡Poder activado: Martillo de Thor!-.

Neos desenfundo su martillo y golpeo el suelo con mucha fuerza, lo que abrió una grita y lanzo varias descargar eléctricas contra los bakugan, fue cuando llego el turno de Mylene y Freeza.

-¿Estas lista, Freeza?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Freeza sonriendo.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de nieve!-.

Freeza lanzo una poderosa ventisca contra los bakugan atrapados bajo el maligno control de Necronomica, los bakugan hicieron un gran esfuerzo por resistirlo, pero ninguno pudo hacerlo y fue cuando Mylene vio una nueva oportunidad de lanzar otro ataque.

-¡Cuando digas Mylene!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sables de hielo!-.

Freeza desenfundo sus sables y se lanzo contra los bakugan, golpeándolos a todos a una gran velocidad, mientras Marah y Pixie miraban llenas de admiración, al igual que Akari.

-Mi madre es sorprendente-.

-No esta mal, pero mi madre le gana fácilmente-dijo Akari, mientras Marah la veía con algo de frialdad.

Cuando el último bakugan cayó vencido, creyeron que había llegado el momento de usar los sellos místicos y liberarlos de ese poder maligno, pero entonces….

-Vaya Mylene, sigues siendo una peleadora despiadada, como te recordaba-.

Mylene palideció al recordar esa voz-Esa voz, no puede ser…..-.

-Si Mylene, soy yo, Elico, el bakugan que traicionaste y desechaste tan cruelmente-Elico apareció en la cima de una montaña de nieve-y veo que tienes un nuevo compañero bakugan, te felicito, se ve que es poderosa, pero dime ¿Cuándo piensas deshacerte de ella?-.

Marah escucho las palabras de Elico, al tiempo que miraba a su madre confundida-Mamá ¿de que habla ese bakugan?-.

-¿Mamá? Vaya, hasta tienes una hija, me pregunto quien será su padre-Elico miro a Marah-no se parece a Shadow, eso es seguro, pero me recuerda mucho a Spectra, ya veo, él es su padre, que extraño que te hayas casado y hasta tenido una hija con él, después de que intentaste matarlo a traición-.

-Mamá, en serio ¿de que habla ese bakugan?-.

-No es nada importante Marah, no te preocupes-dijo Volt, interviniendo en ayuda de su amiga, fue cuando otra voz se escucho.

-Oh, con que no es nada importante, debí esperar eso de ti Volt, después de todo, dejaste que Mylene me desechara a mí también-.

-¿Qué? ¡Brontes!-.

-Así es Volt, pareces sorprendido de verme y veo que tienes un nuevo compañero, dime algo ¿Cuándo te cansaras de él y dejaras que Mylene lo deseche?-.

-¡Brontes!-Volt aparto la cara avergonzado al recordar ese momento, mientras Mylene solo agachaba la cabeza arrepentida, fue cuando Marah no soporto más.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí y porque dicen que tu los desechaste, mamá?-.

Elico se rio al escuchar la pregunta de Marah-Entonces tu hija no sabe la clase de persona que eres Mylene, permíteme decírselo-.

-No te atrevas-.

-¿O que? Ya estoy muerto, tus amenazas no me intimidan más-dijo Elico con crueldad-para que lo sepas niña, yo fui el primer compañero de tu madre, cuando los Vestal invadieron Nueva Vestroia y Brontes fue el compañero original de Volt, les fuimos leales en todo momento y como nos pagaron, Mylene nos desecho a los dos reemplazándonos por bakugan mecánicos y luego intento acabar con la vida de Spectra, es decir, Keith, tu padre-.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Marah cayó en shock-Mi mamá…..intento matar a mi padre….-Marah miro a Mylene-¿eso es cierto?-.

Mylene miro a su hija y con una voz llena de tristeza-Marah…-.

-¡Es cierto, tú te deshiciste de tu bakugan y el de Volt, también intentaste matar a mi padre!-.

-Marah, son cosas del pasado, cosas de las que no me enorgullezco….-.

-¿En serio? Entonces dime porque lo hiciste-.

-Por tonta, en ese entonces…-.

-¡No quiero escuchar nada de ti!-grito Marah con suma furia, Akari se acerco a su amiga, mientras Shinn y Natsuko mantenían la distancia.

Mylene miro a su hija, en cuyo rostro se podía ver una gran decepción, algo que noto Elico-Conozco muy bien esa mirada y ese sentimiento, es como nosotros nos sentimos cuando nos desecharon tan cruelmente-.

-Y es hora de nuestra venganza-declaro Brontes, mientras chocaba sus puños, Freeza y Neos se prepararon para la batalla, mientras que Pixie, Scarlet, Terra, Storm y Sniper se encargaban del resto de los bakugan malignos.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 18, espero les haya gustado, ahora que Dan y los otros volvieron, están recibiendo los reportes de lo que sucedió en su ausencia, por ahora, los primeros reportes son de Mylene y Volt, pero sucedieron muchas cosas más, mientras los herederos de los Prime estaban fuera._

_Una disculpa por haberme tardado con el capítulo anterior, intente subirlo el domingo, pero al parecer la página tenía un error, ya que no pude acceder._

**AkiraKazami97: **_lamento que la pareja no sea de tu gusto, pero es mi nuevo reto y quiero ver que tan bien me queda, respecto a Necronomica, por el momento no puedo decir nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_que extraño, no opinaste lo mismo del que escribió el fic de Rugrats sobre Phil y Lil, en fin, a mí me gusta el Yuri y a muchos otros les gusta el Yaoi, además, este será un reto para mí, ya que será mi primera pareja del mismo sexo, por cierto ¿Cuándo han continuación de tus fics? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no te preocupes, lo recordare, respecto a lo que sucedió entre Katara y Azula, como dije antes, este va a ser mi nuevo reto, mi primera pareja Yuri, aunque nunca escribiré nada Yaoi, ya que sinceramente no me atrae, pero encontré unos comics de esta pareja, es decir, Azula y Katara, los cuales me gustaron y me motivaron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_si, el Yuri me gusta, me empezó a gustar después de encontrarme unos comics de Azutara, es decir, Azula y Katara, así como de Sakura Card Captors, en el que la pequeña Sakura se queda con su mejor amiga Tomoyo, en cuanto a Hawkeye, por el momento no puedo decirlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y muchas gracias por tus palabras, pues como leíste, ahora Aang y los demás deben ayudar a recuperar las almas que Necronomica tomo y por eso irán al mundo de los bakugan, respecto a Azula y Katara, todo empezó después de unos comics que encontré sobre esa pareja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_felicidades por ganar la apuesta, por el momento no puedo decirte si tienes razón en tu teoría, debes esperar un poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no tienes ni idea, ya que después de los reportes, viene la rebelión de Hawkeye y la verdadera identidad de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_con eso basta, pero no sobra, jajajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Dragón rojo: **_muchas gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus, HaibakusunMexiKuso, Iron Mario, Terminex, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee y Dragón rojo.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…..**_


	19. Reportes segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de los reportes de lo que sucedió durante la ausencia de los peleadores, conforme Mylene cuenta su historia, Keith comprende que tiene que aclararle muchas cosas a su hija y luego escuchar el reporte de Han y Ren._

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**Cap. 19 Reportes.**

**Segunda parte.**

Elico se lanzo contra Freeza, quien esquivo su ataque sin ninguna dificultad, para luego darle una feroz patada al bakugan caído.

-Si, me doy cuenta que eres sumamente poderosa, ahora entiendo porque Mylene te acepto como su compañera y no te ha desechado aun-.

-Esa Mylene se fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora es otra persona, una que esta muy arrepentida de lo que te hizo-.

-Si claro-dijo Elico con sarcasmo, mientras se lanzaba contra Freeza con mucha furia, pero aunque la bakugan evolucionada no tenía problemas para esquivar sus ataques, Mylene estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a su hija, quien de pronto, había perdido sus deseos de pelear y tanto Scarlet, como Terra, Storm y Sniper estaban en problemas por el gran ejército de bakugan fantasmas.

-¡Marah, Scarlet y los otros necesitan ayuda! ¿Qué quieres que haga?-exclamo Pixie, pero Marah aun estaba muy afectada por lo que acababa de descubrir sobre su madre.

Mientras tanto, Neos y Brontes también estaban enfrascados en su lucha, mientras Volt observaba la batalla sin saber que hacer.

-¡Dime algo Neos! ¿Qué piensas de Volt?-.

-Creo que es una persona muy dura, pero integra y honorable-.

-¿En serio?-Brontes golpeo a Neos, quien retrocedió-yo también pensé eso de él y cuando Mylene me desecho, yo espere que Volt me defendiera, algo que nunca hizo-.

-Eso ya es parte del pasado y se que Volt siempre estuvo arrepentido, incluso intento rescatarte de Gus-.

-¡Pero no habría tenido esa necesidad si me hubiera tratado como un verdadero compañero!-Brontes lanzo un relámpago contra Neos, quien lo desvió con su lanza.

-Lamento mucho lo que te hice, Brontes-dijo Volt-tienes razón, debí haberte protegido y no lo hice, también fallé en salvarte de Gus y Spectra, pero esta vez no fallare-.

-¿Volt?-Neos miro a su compañero.

-Se que moriste durante el ataque de Xanadu a Nueva Vestroia y es por eso que te convertiste en esclavo de Necronomica, por eso esta vez no te fallare, voy a salvarte, si tu me quieres ayudar Neos-.

-No tienes que pedírmelo, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?-.

Volt sonrió a las palabras de Neos-Gracias amigo ¡Poder activado: Trueno milenario!-Neos lanzo un rayo al suelo y varios relámpagos aparecieron, los cuales sujetaron a Brontes como si fueran sogas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedo moverme!-.

-¡Esa es la idea, porque ahora podré liberarte del control de Necronomica y tu alma podrá descansar en paz! ¿Listo Neos?-.

-¡Cuando digas Volt!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Haos!-.

Neos alzo su lanza, la cual comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad, era tal, que llamo la atención del resto de los peleadores y sus bakugan, Neos creo un casco vikingo con su sello y lo lanzo contra Brontes, el bakugan se vio envuelto en el poder purificador del sello místico, tanto Volt como Neos observaban deseando que tuvieran éxito.

-¡Vamos Brontes!-.

-¡Libérate de la maldad!-.

Una sombra surgió del cuerpo de Brontes y desapareció, mientras Brontes grito-¡Volt…..gracias…..!-y el alma de Brontes desapareció.

-Lo logramos-dijo Volt contento por haber salvado a su amigo, fue cuando vio a Neos algo cansado-Neos ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-No te preocupes Volt, el sello místico requiere de mucho poder y solo un bakugan de alto nivel como Drago podría usarlo sin agotarse, solo necesito descansar-Neos volvió a su forma de esfera.

-Te lo mereces amigo, ahora todo depende de los demás-.

Tras ver la victoria de Volt, Akari, Shinn y Natsuko sonrieron con mayor determinación, si uno de sus compañeros pudieron vencer a un bakugan fantasma, ellos también.

-¡Poder activado: Ojo del huracán! ¡Poder activado: Terraformación!-.

Storm creo un huracán y una poderosa tormenta, la cual capturo a los bakugan fantasmas, mientras Terra levanto varias rocas y las lanzo contra los bakugan fantasmas, los cuales se vieron afectados muy gravemente.

-¡Ahora! ¡Poder activado: Sello místico Ventus! ¡Poder activado: Sello místico Subterra!-.

Storm y Terra usaron los poderes de sus sellos místicos, los cuales purificaron las almas de sus enemigos fantasmas y los devolvieron al mundo de los muertos.

-¡Nuestro turno Sniper!-grito Natsuko-¡Poder activado: Cielo perturbante!-.

-¡Uno de mis favoritos!-.

Sniper lanzo 5 luces negras y de aura blanca, las cuales atraparon a varios fantasmas inmovilizándolos y dejándolos listos.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Darkus!-con el poder de su sello, Sniper purifico a esos bakugan y los devolvió a su descanso eterno.

Akari vio todo con admiración y deseos de hacer lo suyo, pero le preocupo el hecho de que también Storm, Terra y Sniper se agotaran al usar esos poderosos sellos místicos.

-No te preocupes por mí-dijo Scarlet-yo puedo con esto-.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Por supuesto, no olvides que soy descendiente del gran Drago-.

-Supongo que tienes razón, hagámoslo ¡Poder activado: Vuelo de llamas!-Scarlet se vio envuelta en llamas y comenzó a girar alrededor de los bakugan fantasmas, atrapándolos en un tornado de fuego-¡Bien, es hora de terminar esto! ¡Poder activado: Sello místico Pyrus!-.

Scarlet uso el poder de su sello místico y purifico a los bakugan, devolviéndolos al descanso eterno, pero Scarlet regreso a su forma de esfera agotada.

-Te dije que podía hacerlo-.

-Nunca lo dude-.

-Si claro-.

Pixie miro a Marah-Ya solo queda Elico y creo que tu madre necesita ayuda-.

Marah alzo su mirada y vio que en efecto, aunque Freeza luchaba contra Elico con valor y no parecía tener problemas, Mylene parecía muy indecisa, la mujer estaba muy insegura sobre que hacer, fue cuando Marah decidió intervenir.

-Vamos Pixie-.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-He dicho VAMOS-.

-Como digas-Pixie subió a Marah en su hombro y se dirigió a ayudar a Freeza, quien seguía enfrascada en su lucha con Elico.

-¡Mylene! ¿Qué hago?-.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto-dijo Elico-así es Mylene, siempre te abandonara si no eres mecánico-.

Mylene escucho las palabras de Elico y cuando iba a responder, Pixie apareció de la nada y le dio una poderosa patada a Elico.

-¿Pixie?-.

En el hombro de Pixie, Marah preparo su siguiente ataque-¡Poder activado: Cristales de hielo!-.

Pixie lanzo una lluvia de cristales contra Elico, quien se protegió con sus brazos-¡Definitivamente eres igual a tu madre, fría y despiadada!-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Marah con frialdad, lo que llamo la atención de Mylene-no soy como mi madre, tal vez tenga sus expresiones frías, pero no estoy luchando para deshacerme de ti, sino para liberarte de ese sufrimiento en el que Necronomica te metió-.

-No caeré en esos trucos-Elico golpeo el hielo y varias columnas de hielo, así como estalagmitas, comenzaron a surgir y a lanzarse contra Pixie.

-¡Marah cuidado!-.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo invernal!-.

Pixie se protegió con un escudo de color celeste, pero al hacerlo, quedo vulnerable a otro ataque de Elico, quien se coloco detrás de ella, para lanzarle un potente rayo de color azul y como Pixie estaba creando el escudo, no pudo proteger a Marah cuando el ataque le dio a la bakugan en la espalda y Marah se vio algo afectada.

-¡Pixie!-.

-¡Marah!-grito Mylene al ver caer al Pixie y frente a ella, a su única hija, al verla en el suelo, Mylene apretó los puños y una expresión de furia se apodero de su rostro-¡Freeza!-Mylene salto y se coloco en el hombro de su bakugan, quien emprendió el vuelo-¡Elico, tu odio es conmigo, así que deja a mi hija en paz!-.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te preocupas por alguien que no seas tú misma-.

-¡Poder activado: Tempestad de invierno!-Freeza creo una poderosa tempestad, la cual comenzó a congelar el cuerpo de Elico.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-.

-¡Adelante, mátame, después de todo intentaste acabar con el padre de tu hija!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Aquos!-.

Freeza creo su sello de agua y Elico se purifico, volviendo al mundo de los espíritus, el ataque fue efectivo y Freeza volvió a su forma de esfera, al igual que Pixie.

-¡Marah!-grito Mylene, al tiempo que corría al lado de su hija, Akari quiso hacerlo también, pero Volt la detuvo, cuando Mylene llego con su hija-Marah ¿te encuentras….?-.

-No me toques madre-dijo Marah con mucha rabia y miro a su madre con una expresión de dolor y decepción-sabía que eras una persona fría, pero nunca imagine que serías capaz de algo así-.

-Marah, escúchame….se que te debo una explicación y…..-.

-No quiero escuchar nada de ti-dijo Marah muy molesta, mientras se acercaba a Akari, su prima solo la miro entre comprensiva y con algo de dureza, pero algo que le enseñaron sus padres, más propiamente, su madre, es que hay problemas que no les corresponde resolver a ellos.

Mylene se quedo sobre la nieve con mucha tristeza y Freeza se acerco-No te preocupes, cuando Keith vuelva todo se solucionara-.

-Espero que tengas razón-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-termino Mylene.

-Ya veo, tuvieron una difícil batalla-dijo Dan, mientras Mira observo a su hermano, quien suspiro y se levanto.

-Creo que ambos debemos hablar con Marah, ya que también hay cosas de mi pasado que no me enorgullecen-.

-Lo se-Mylene y Keith salieron de la sala, entrando en su lugar, Ren, Zenet, Han, Lena, Sakura, Kasie, Hanako, Yanisia, Jerome, Genki, Nizza, Syd, Escarlata, Isis y Alice.

-Chicos, me alegra saber que han vuelto-dijo Ren.

-Te dije mamá, te dije que habían vuelto-dijo Syd.

-Lo se, lo se, les comprare el helado que les prometí-.

-Veo que no vinieron solos-dijo Han-¿Quiénes son ellos?-.

-Oh, es cierto, chicos, ellos son nuestros nuevos amigos, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Iroh, Zuko, Azula, Mai y Ty Lee-presento Dan, la mayoría saludo a los peleadores con entusiasmo, con excepción de Azula y Mai.

-Esas dos tienen una mirada muy fría-dijo Genki-pero la tía Mylene y la tía Lena también, así que otras dos no importan-y Julie le dio un zape-oye ¿Qué hice?-.

-Se educado, son nuestros nuevos amigos-.

Los chicos se rieron, Katara también, pero su mirada se topo con Azula y las dos se sonrojaron, apartando la mirada rápidamente, algo que noto Primus, pero decidió no darle importancia.

-Ren, Julie y los otros también viajaron a distintas regiones del mundo ¿de quien quieren escuchar el reporte primero?-pregunto Primus.

Tras pensarlo un momento, decidieron escuchar el reporte de Ren, quien asintió-Muy bien, para empezar, mi equipo estuvo formado por Zenet, Kasie, Syd, Hanako, Sakura, Linus, Darrow, Daisuke, Chan Lee y Daraika…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

A Ren y a su equipo les toco ir al lugar donde se formaban las leyendas de los monstruos más legendarios del mundo, Transilvania.

-Que lindo lugar para que Necronomica lanzara un ataque contra la Tierra-dijo Zenet.

-¿No será la casa de Necronomica?-pregunto Kasie algo asustada.

-No seas ridícula Kasie-dijo Syd-este lugar no es la casa de Necronomica….o si-dijo con voz asustada.

-Claro que no-dijo Ren-ya que ella se apodero del interespacio, por ahora debemos…..-un rugido llamo la atención de todos y descubrieron a una gran cantidad de bakugan darkus atacando todo el lugar, era el momento de ponerse a trabajar-prepárense para la batalla y niños, tengan cuidado-.

-¡Si papá!-.

-¡Entendido tío!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Vandarus Pyrus!-.

-¡Esto será divertido!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Sonic Exilion Pyrus!-.

Como su nombre lo indica, es capaz de romper la barrera del sonido por lo que siempre da el primer golpe, en apariencia posee rasgos lobeznos, pero eso se debe a que el es un hombre-lobo, pero con el pelaje parado y duro como el acero, de color rojo, sin la joroba, con una jema de colores según su actitud, azul es furia, verde es alegría, amarillo es tristeza, y el café es pena, los 4 si llegan a extremos causan un cambio de atributo.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Master Fortress Pyrus!-.

El nuevo Fortress había obtenido una armadura de guerrero samurái y esta vez tenía un total de cuatro sables, además de los cuernos del casco que podían arrancarse para convertirse en dagas.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Akini Ventus!-.

Akini es un bakugan femenino y a pesar de ser una bakugan ventus tiene unas alas con los detalles de todos los atributos, una falda que termina en picos color verde oscuro una blusa del mismo color y con detalles rojos cabello verde esmeralda piel verde claro con ojos rojos una mascara que cubre su boca y frente y unas botal rojas.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shana Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shonan Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Rex Mequel Subterra!-.

Mequel es un bakugan tipo toro de color café con una armadura dorada que le cubre todo su torso y cuernos, sus cuernos son muy largos y tiene una mirada my ruda.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Solar Rubanoid Pyrus!-.

El nuevo Rubanoid no tenía muchos cambios que digamos, excepto que su cuerpo de rubí brillaba con mayor intensidad que antes y los rubíes de sus alas se volvieron de color dorado.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Dreyco Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Drakel Darkus!-.

Drakel era un bakugan que tenía la forma de un vampiro, muy al estilo de Drácula, con capa y ropa elegante, pero su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de murciélago.

Kasie hizo una mirada de asco, lo que molesto a Syd-No tienes porque poner esa cara cada vez que Drakel aparece-.

-No es mi culpa, los murciélagos me dan asco-.

-Claro que no, los murciélagos son sorprendentes-.

-Humanos-dijo Shonan.

-Nunca los entenderé-dijo Drakel.

Ren y Zenet sonrieron divertidos al ver a sus hijos peleando, pero no era el momento para distraerse con eso.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Rhino Contestir Haos!-.

El nuevo Contestir tenía una armadura de color plateado, lo que aumentaba su resistencia y poder a la hora de atacar, su musculatura aumento un poco y su cuerno se alargo más.

-¡Ha pasado tiempo, estoy ansioso por luchar!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Hyper Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Es momento de trabajar!-.

Ren asintió y cada uno subió a sus respectivos bakugan-¡Tengan mucho cuidado, recuerden que deben usar los sellos místicos para poder vencer a los bakugan fantasmas!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-Se ve que haz cambiado mucho Ren, te haz vuelto todo un líder-dijo una voz muy familiar para Ren y Zenet, así como voy desagradable, desde una colina, un gundaliano hizo su aparición-ha pasado mucho tiempo-.

-¡Gill!-.

-Y no es el único-detrás de ellos, Airzel hizo su aparición y compañía de…..

-Me cuesta creer que esos dos se volvieron miembros muy importantes de los peleadores-dijo Stoica.

-Nunca cambiaras Stoica-dijo una última voz, la que nadie se esperaría escuchar y cuando lo descubrieron, Ren por poco se cae de la impresión.

-¡Nurzak!-.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Zenet asustada.

-Tranquila, debe ser obra de Necronomica-.

-Oh, así que ya sabes el nombre de esa bruja-dijo Stoica sonriendo divertido-debo reconocerlo, ella fue muy amable por habernos devuelto a la vida-.

-Eso significa que es el momento de nuestra venganza-dijo Airzel.

-Y esta vez contamos con ayuda de Nurzak-agrego Gill con maldad.

-Nurzak-dijo Ren y fue cuando otra voz se escucho.

-Y no es el único que regreso a la vida-detrás de un árbol apareció cierto gundaliano, el cual fue el único que había escapado del laboratorio de Kazarina.

-¡Syd!-grito Rubanoid.

-¿Mande?-pregunto el hijo de Ren.

-No tú tonto, ese Syd-dijo Kasie-él debe ser el gundaliano por el cual te pusieron el nombre-.

-Que amables fueron al ponerle mi nombre a su primer hijo, pero también fue demasiado patético-.

-Ya basta de tonterías, es hora de comenzar con nuestra venganza-dijo Gill.

-Por primera vez dices algo con lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Gill-dijo Stoica, mientras se reía como el maniático que era.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 19, espero les haya gustado, el reporte de Mylene ha terminado, ahora es el turno de Ren, quien al parecer, tuvo que enfrentarse a sus antiguos enemigos y amigos de Gundalia, los planes de Necronomica se muestran más terribles con cada minuto que pasa._

_Debido a que aun le quedan detalles que arreglar a mi casa, el sábado y el domingo estaré algo ocupado, por eso subiré el capítulo siguiente mañana y el próximo hasta el viernes, lamento cualquier molestia que esto pueda causar._

**AkiraKazami97: **_eso es muy cierto, pero ahora depende de Keith explicarle todo a su hija, ya que Marah esta más dolida por el hecho de que su madre intentara matar a su padre cuando eran jóvenes y Keith debe arreglar eso, respecto a tu duda, dentro de muy poco lo sabrás todo, ya que falta poco para la rebelión de Hawkeye. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias por tus palabras, respecto a Anubias, no había pensado incluirlo, ya que aquí en México aun no llega esa temporada en la que sale Anubias y Sellon, solo los conozco por Internet y yo necesito conocer a los personajes antes de poder hacer algo, respecto a Brontes, recuerda que en Ataque de las Maquinas, Xanadu y Serpentera invadieron Nueva Vestroia, acabando con todos los bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_ambos deben calmarse, se que la situación es muy triste, pero como dice mi papá: "no se estresen innecesariamente". Se que es un buen motivo para hacerlo, pero enojándose y estresándose no van a solucionar nada, como dice la canción: "así es la vida, a veces negra, a veces color rosa". Es lo que la hace divertida y fastidiosa, ya verán que todo se solucionara, Hakuna Matata. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_de hecho fueron tres palabras, no dos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_de hecho lo encontré solo por curiosidad, me dio la nostalgia y decidí ver que tipos de fics hacen para las series que veía de niño, Rugrats fue una de ellas y ese título llamo mi atención, pero como tengo la costumbre de nunca o casi nunca, leer los resúmenes, me sorprendió mucho, que lastima lo de tus fics, ya que ese fue el que más quería leer y también tenía ganas de ver al gran Piccolo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_esa es una posibilidad, pero recuerda que Necronomica vuelve malignos a todos los que captura con su maligno poder, respecto al equipo avatar, después de ver lo que Necronomica hizo, tenían que ayudar en algo, en cuanto a tu novio, he estado bloqueado ¿Por qué no inventas uno? Muchos lo hacen. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no te preocupes, primero es la escuela y luego es lo demás, así es como debe ser, aunque sea molesto. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

**Niah-moon: **_es verdad que eso quedo en el pasado, pero este siempre puede regresar cuando menos te lo esperes, respecto al Yuri, es mi nuevo reto, quiero ver que tal me queda una pareja así, aunque debo decir que nunca me animaría hacer un Yaoi. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_Marah esta dolida por enterarse del pasado de su madre, nunca se imagino que una de las personas que más quiere se atrevería a hacer algo como eso. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_eso tiene una explicación, veras, un día, me encontré unos comics en Deviantart sobre esa pareja, es decir, Azula y Katara, pues me gustaron y conmovieron, por eso decidí hacerlo mi nuevo reto, en fin, faltan algunos reportes más y luego tu rebelión. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_el comentario si me sonó discriminador, respecto al porque, un día me encontré unos comics en Deviantart sobre esa pareja y aunque estaban en ingles, pude entenderles algo de lo que decían y me gustaron. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Creepie Phantom, Raf-lyli, Niah-moon y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Terminex y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….mañana….**_


	20. Reportes tercera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el reporte de Ren esta por concluir, pero aun quedan dos reportes más para los peleadores, el de Julie y el de Han, por ahora, es el momento de un nuevo combate entre gundalianos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**Cap. 20 Reportes.**

**Tercera parte.**

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Krakis Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sabator Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Strikeflyer Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Apollonir Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Litirius Aquos!-.

Lo que más sorprendió a Ren y a los otros, fue el hecho de que Syd hubiera invocado a Apollonir, otro de los antiguos guerreros bakugan ahora era sirviente de Necronomica.

-Creo que tendremos que pelear contra ellos, Ren-dijo Linehalt.

-Déjame a Gill-pidió Zenet.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Digamos que Contestir y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes con él-dijo Zenet con una mirada llena de furia, mientras Gill sonreía de manera burlona-¿estas listo Contestir?-.

-Por supuesto Zenet-Contestir se elevo, con Zenet en su hombro, cuando quedo frente a frente con Krakis y Gill.

-Vaya Zenet, tienes más agallas que antes-.

-Ya no soy la niñita que se deja intimidar por ti, es hora de que pagues por haberme traicionado de esa forma, cuando yo te jure lealtad ciega ¡Poder activado: Embestida!-.

Contestir se lanzo contra Krakis en una poderosa embestida, el bakugan samurái no se espero eso, tampoco Gill, pero se sorprendió al ver el poder que Contestir tenía ahora y Gill supo que podría tener problemas.

Ren al ver que su esposa se encargaría del gundaliano más traicionero de todos, decidió que él debería rescatar al único miembro de las 12 ordenes que en verdad merecía respeto y lealtad, Nurzak.

-¡Resistan Nurzak, Sabator, en seguida los salvaremos! ¡Poder activado: Sable oscuro!-.

Linehalt preparo un golpe con su sable, pero Sabator lo bloqueo y al ser sumamente resistente, el ataque no fue lo suficientemente efectivo.

-Ren, al parecer aun no haz aprendido que no debes subestimar a tus enemigos, aunque Linehalt haya evolucionado, Sabator aun es lo bastante resistente como para resistir un golpe de ese sable-.

-¡Poder activado: Láser rubíes!-.

Vandarus lanzo un rayo contra Sabator, para sorpresa de Ren, mientras Darrow solo sonreía-Creí que le vendría bien algo de ayuda-.

-Si, creo que si podría necesitarla-dijo Ren sonriendo agradecido.

Mientras que Kasie, Syd, Hanako y Sakura desafiaron a Airzel, Daisuke, Chan Lee y Daraika a Stoica, quedando solos Syd y Linus, después de todo, era el deber de Rubanoid salvar a su antiguo compañero.

-¡Poder activado: Aura dragón!-.

Shonan comenzó a reunir energía y la libero en una poderosa aura, la cual rodeo el cuerpo de Strikeflyer, impidiéndole moverse.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡No puedo moverme!-.

-¡Poder activado: Ala espeluznante!-.

Draque dio un giro y abriendo su capa, lanzo una gran cantidad de murciélagos contra Strikeflyer, el bakugan intentaba por todos los medios quitárselos de encima, pero los murciélagos no dejaban de atacarlo.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Poder activado: Efecto camuflaje!-.

Strikeflyer cambio de color y desapareció, para asombro de todos-¿A dónde se fue?-exclamo Dreyco.

-¡Aquí estoy!-declaro Strikeflyer, mientras reaparecía detrás de Dreyco y le daba una feroz patada.

-¡Eso no es justo!-grito Hanako molesta-¡Poder activado: Reflector de llamas!-.

Dreyco creo varios aros de fuego y luego lanzo una poderosa llamarada, conforme pasaba por los aros, la llama comenzaba aumentar su poder y cuando golpeo a Strikeflyer, fue como si hubiera vuelto a recibir la aguja de dragón de Drago.

-¡Van a pagar por eso!-Airzel iba a invocar el armamento de Strikeflyer.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Carta portal abierta: Bendición Ventus!-.

Shana comenzó a brillar, mientras el suelo también lo hacía y entonces Strikeflyer comenzó a sentirse cada vez más débil, para asombro de Airzel.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-Bendición Ventus es una carta que desactiva cualquier invocación de arsenal de bakugan y esto incluye tanto armamentos, como mechtogan y armaduras-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

-¡Estos niños son muy buenos!-.

-¡Eso es obvio, porque nuestros padres son los mejores!-grito Hanako orgullosa-¿Qué dicen si los acabamos juntos?-.

-¡Adelante!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Pyrus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Ventus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Haos!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Darkus!-.

El poder de los cuatro sellos activados al mismo tiempo no solo purificaron y enviaron a Airzel y a Strikeflyer de vuelta al mundo al que pertenecían, sino también a todos los bakugan que estaban cerca del lugar, pero los cuatro bakugan volvieron a sus formas de esfera.

-Eso fue divertido-dijo Syd y los cuatro se rieron.

Al ver a eso compañero vencido, Stoica lanzo un grito de asombro-¿Acaso están bromeando?-.

-Acabaron con Airzel y Strikeflyer fácilmente, esos niños son más poderosos de lo que eran Kuso y los neathianos en aquel entonces-dijo Litirius.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto-dijo Chan Lee-ya que Dan y los otros han entrenado muy bien a sus respectivos hijos, de igual modo que nosotros ¡Poder activado: Triple ataque de fuego!-.

Las tres caras de Fortress lanzaron tres potentes llamaradas, una ataco a Litirius por el frente, mientras otra por la derecha y la última por la izquierda, los tres ataques dieron en el blanco.

-¡Pagaras por eso! ¡Poder activado: Burbuja ácida!-.

Litirius lanzo su mortal ataque de ácido contra Fortress, el ataque ya estaba por impactarse, cuando Daisuke y su bakugan intervinieron.

-¡Poder activado: Barrera magma!-.

Una gran barrera hecha de magma se formo frente a Fortress, protegiéndolo del ataque de Litirius, para asombro de Stoica-¿Qué? ¿De donde salió eso?-.

-No pensaste que dejaría que lastimaras a mi madre así nada más ¿verdad?-pregunto Daisuke irónico-¡Poder activado: Lobo de fuego!-.

Exilion lanzo una gran cantidad de fuego, la cual tomo la forma de un feroz lobo, el ataque golpeo directamente a Litirius, quien cada vez se debilitaba con muchísima más facilidad, Stoica no podía creerlo, nunca se imagino que los peleadores se volverían tan fuertes como eso.

-¡Sorpresa!-grito Akini, apareciendo detrás de Litirius.

-¡Poder activado: Ráfaga de huracanes!-Akini lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de huracanes, la cual atrapo a Litirius, elevándolo en el aire, ese era el momento que debían aprovechar-¡Aprovechemos el momento para purificarlos! ¡Poder activado: Sello místico Ventus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Pyrus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Pyrus!-.

Fortress, Exilion y Akini lanzaron sus sellos místicos contra Litirius y Stoica, al estar atrapados en el huracán, no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada para escapar y fueron devueltos al mundo de los muertos, mientras Fortress, Exilion y Akini volvían a sus formas de esfera.

-¿Qué? ¿Él también?-exclamo el Syd adulto, mientras miraba a Linus con furia-¡No importa, acabare contigo y con el traidor de mi bakugan!-.

-¡Vamos Syd, reacciona, tú sabes que nunca te traicionaría!-grito Rubanoid.

-¡Él tiene razón Syd, si alguien te traiciono fueron Barodius y los doce órdenes!-grito Linus en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar, pero Syd solo se rio con burla y maldad.

-¡Acabare con ambos!- ¡Poder activado: Golpe solar!-.

Apollonir comenzó a reunir energía para lanzarla contra Rubanoid, quien se coloco en posición para enfrentarla, pero entonces, notaron algo y era que Apollonir se resistía a atacar.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Syd-¡Ataca de una buena vez!-.

Pero Apollonir hacía movimientos de resistencia, el bakugan pyrus, antiguo guerrero legendario, intentaba oponerse a la voluntad de Necronomica, a pesar de que su sombra de maldad se veía en su rostro y se podía notar, que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo, fue cuando le lanzo una mirada de auxilio a Rubanoid.

-Apollonir intenta resistirse al control de Necronomica-.

-Intenta evitar lanzar ataques para que nosotros lo salvemos a él y a Syd-.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?-.

Linus asintió-¡Poder activado: Tormenta de rubíes!-Rubanoid lanzo varios rubíes contra Apollonir para inmovilizarlo, mientras Syd apretaba los dientes y puños, ese era el momento-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Pyrus!-Rubanoid lanzo su sello místico y purifico a Apollonir, quien le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento, después el sello afecto a Syd, quien lanzo un grito al aire.

-Descansa en paz….viejo amigo-dijo Rubanoid, mientras veía irse a Syd, para luego volver a su forma de esfera.

-¿Te encuentras bien Rubanoid?-.

En el cielo, Contestir y Krakis estaban enfrascados en una colosal lucha, Gill no podía creer que Zenet estuviera peleando a su nivel y la desesperación comenzaba a verse en su rostro.

-¡Niña tonta, ni creas que me derrotaras! ¡Poder activado: Tormenta relámpago!-Krakis lanzo dos relámpagos de sus cuernos, pero Contestir los detuvo con sus manos-¿Qué?-.

-¡Como te dije antes, ya no soy la misma de antes, no soy aquella niña que te tenía miedo a ti y al emperador Barodius, y hablando de eso, hay algo que siempre quise decirte, que solo eras el segundo al mano del emperador porque eras un lamebotas profesional!-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme así? ¡Destrúyelos Krakis!-Krakis se lanzo contra Contestir, quien esquivo el ataque de Krakis y luego le dio una patada en la espalda.

-¡Eso fue por lo que me hiciste a mí y esto es por lo que le hicieron a Zenet!-grito dándole un feroz puñetazo-¡Y esto es por habernos traicionado!-le dio una feroz patada y luego varios golpes.

-¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Por qué ahora tienen tanto poder?-.

-¡Porque en el tiempo que estuviste muerto aprendimos mucho y hasta logramos evolucionar, es hora de que tú y tu bakugan vuelvan al infierno del que salieron! ¡Poder activado: Sello místico Haos!-Contestir lanzo su ataque de sello contra Krakis, el bakugan samurái comenzó a sentir como si su cuerpo quemara, al igual que Gill.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pude perder con una niñita inútil?-grito antes de desaparecer, mientras Contestir volvía a su forma de esfera.

-Lo logramos Zenet-dijo Contestir agotado.

-Si Contestir, finalmente nos hicimos justicia-dijo Zenet, recordando como ofreció su servicio a Gill y como la traiciono, fue cuando un estruendo llamo su atención, al parecer, tanto Ren como Darrow estaban en graves problemas.

Linehalt y Vandarus tenía problemas en dañar el casi invencible cuerpo de Sabator, su única alternativa era lanzar ataques rápidos, ya que Sabator no era muy rápido, pero Nurzak era un estratega brillante y ese era un problema.

-¡Poder activado: Gran sacudida!-Sabator golpeo el suelo con mucha fuerza y varias rocas se levantaron, lanzándose contra Linehalt y Vandarus.

-¡Poder activado: Multiplicación metálica!-Vandarus comenzó a brillar y se multiplico en cientos, los cuales destruyeron cada roca, dándole oportunidad a Linehalt de lanzarse al ataque.

-¡Prepárate Linehalt!-.

-¡Estoy listo Ren!-.

-¡Poder activado: Zona fría!-Linehalt movió sus alas y el lugar donde estaba Sabator comenzó a convertirse en hielo, hasta que Sabator se vio atrapado en una prisión de hielo.

-¡Sabator!-.

-¡No puedo moverme!-.

-¡Es hora de salvarlos! ¿Cuento contigo, Darrow?-.

-Por supuesto, pero creo que debemos debilitar primero a Sabator ¡Poder activado: Grieta de flama!-con un golpe, el suelo se quebró y las grietas de color naranja liberaron un fuego que encerró a Sabator, dejándolo muy herido y cansado-¡Ahora o nunca! ¡Poder activado: Sello místico Pyrus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Darkus!-.

Linehalt y Vandarus lanzaron el ataque de sus sellos místicos, ambos dieron en el blanco y tanto Nurzak como Sabator se vieron purificados, mientras que Nurzak miraba a Ren.

-Bien hecho Ren, haz enorgullecido a Gundalia-dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Gracias por todo Nurzak-dijo Ren despacio, mientras que Zenet le tomo la mano si que se diera cuenta y sus hijos le sonreían-creo que hemos terminado aquí, ya no hay más fantasmas-.

-Cierto, además tenemos que volver cuanto antes, ya que Rubanoid y yo tenemos que informarle algo a Primus, algo que creo que será de su interés-dijo Linus.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Entonces ¿Apollonir pudo resistir el control de Necronomica?-pregunto Marucho impresionado.

-Guau ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?-pregunto Dan en iguales condiciones, mientras miraba a Primus, el baranoiano se quedo pensando unos segundos.

-Creo que todo dependió de su fuerza de voluntad, ya que aunque todos son fantasmas, aun tienen fuerza de voluntad, yo no caía bajo el control de Necronomica porque me resistí a su poder-.

-Entiendo-dijo Drago-se trata de tener una gran fuerza de voluntad y Apollonir siempre la tuvo-.

-Supongo que la mayoría de los fantasmas no lo tienen, ya que Necronomica los controla muy fácilmente-dijo Elfin.

-Te equivocas-dijo Primus-cuando Linus me conto lo que sucedió, me hizo pensar que quizás el poder de Necronomica este aumentando, ya que yo no tuve problemas en evitar su control, pero Apollonir si, eso quiere decir que el poder de Necronomica y Unicron debe estar incrementándose cada vez más-.

-Tenemos un serio problema entonces-dijo Mira, pero luego recordó algo-me pregunto como le estará yendo a mi hermano-.

-Descuida, estoy seguro que arreglaran las cosas con Marah-dijo Dan sonriéndole a su esposa tiernamente y Mira le agradeció por sus palabras con un beso, cuando se separaron, Dan miro a Julie-muy bien Julie, es tu turno, dinos que más sucedió-.

-Bien-dijo Julie sonriendo, mientras cruzaba sus piernas y Sokka comenzó a babear, provocando que Suki le diera otro golpe, mientras Ace le lanzaba una mirada asesina-mi equipo estuvo formado por Genki, Niah, Hiashi, Yanisia, Escarlata, Jessie, Jerome, Nizza y Klaus….-.

-FLASBACK-

El equipo de Julie termino viajando hacia el desierto del Sahara, el cual ya estaba invadido por una gran cantidad de bakugan fantasmas, al ver eso, todos miraron a Julie en busca de indicaciones.

-¿Por qué me ven así?-pregunto confundida.

-Porque usted es la líder-dijo Escarlata con tono obvio.

-Oh, es cierto, muy bien, entonces, como líder pido sugerencias-.

-Porque no llamamos a los bakugan-dijo Niah.

-Buena idea Niah, eres muy lista-dijo Julie sonriendo y Niah solo se quedo callada.

-La belleza no lo es todo en esta vida-dijo Jessie con su tono teatrero.

-No empieces otra vez-dijo Niah molesta por eso.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Strenght Gorem Subterra!-.

Gorem ahora era más grande y su cuerpo se había convertido en una armadura que era una mezcla de metal y rocas, su gran martillo ahora era un garrote y una bola demoledora.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Steelix Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Epic Infernus Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Wiseman Darkus y Colosus Subterra!-.

Wiseman es un bakugan con forma humanoide de color negro y morado y alas grandes en la espalda y Colosus era un gigante de oro y roca, con puños gigantes y capa naranja.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Rex Mequel Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Nith Slifer Darkus!-.

Slifer sigue siendo un dragón pero la armadura es de color plateada sus picos en su cola son ahora de color rojo al igual que sus ojos tiene ahora tiene cuatro alas y tiene marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de la función Sonic Plitheon Ventus!-.

Plitheon también había evolucionado, su cuerpo ahora brillaba como un metal verde, sus garras se volvieron de titanio y en vez de alas, tenía cuatro turbinas sobre su espalda.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Horus Darkus!-.

Horus es una serpiente de tres cabezas solo que la de las orillas es de color gris y con los ojos dorados y la otra tiene la cabeza negra y los ojos rojos.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Broler Darkus!-.

Broler es un dragón alargado de color negro, con una armadura plateada, con dos alas con detalles rojos garras en sus patas y un cuerno en su cabeza de color rojo.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Star Sirenoid Aquos!-.

Sirenoid ahora era una sirena muy cambiada, su máscara había desaparecido, quedando en su lugar, un hermoso rostro de ojos azules, su cabello se hizo más largo, llegándole a la cintura y su vestido se volvió celeste, como gotas del mar.

-Esto será como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Julie emocionada por volver a luchas por ayudar a sus amigos.

-Hagámoslo juntos-dijo Genki-para que pueda regresar con mis admiradoras-.

-¡Cállate!-gritaron Jerome y Nizza.

-No tengo la culpa de ser un romántico-.

Una risa muy pedante se escucho-Que patético-.

-Esa voz-dijo Julie al reconocerla y cuando descubrió al dueño de la voz-¡Hydron!-.

Efectivamente, el príncipe de Vestal, muerto a manos de Xanadu, había vuelto y esta vez bajo el control de Necronomica.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 20, espero les haya gustado, Ren y los otros salvaron a Nurzak y a sus enemigos del pasado, pero ahora, Julie se enfrentará al antiguo príncipe malcriado de Vestal, así como sus compañeros a los fantasmas bakugan._

_Como dije antes, el sábado y domingo le haremos los últimos arreglos a mi casa, así que el siguiente capítulo estaría hasta el lunes._

**Nanashi NO Gombee: **_lo que sucede es que teníamos que esperar que un tío mío terminara unos encargos para mi papá y aunque le avanzamos el fin de semana pasado, aun no terminamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos anotados, ahora solo tengo que ver como anexarlo al fic ¿tienes alguna sugerencia? Aunque debo decir que el nombre es muy extraño ¿de donde lo sacaste? En fin, supongo que es muy extranjero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si, se te entendí con todo lo que querías decir, en fin, aquí tienes el capítulo, pero tendrás que esperar hasta el lunes por el siguiente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_descuida, respecto a tus preguntas, creí que habías decidido llamarla la espada de Hades y no he visto esa película de Inframundo, aunque después de ver la segunda ya no me llama tanto la atención ¿Qué tal esta? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_yo también me quede impresionado con ese fic, pero ya son los gustos de todos, en cuanto a tus fics, yo lo siento más, porque realmente quería leerlo hasta el final, algo que casi nunca puedo hacer en fanfiction, de hecho, me atrevería a decir, que los fics largos que han sido terminados, han sido los míos y otros pocos más que he leído, pero muy pocos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_lamento mucho eso, espero que tenga arreglo, peleaste con Nurzak, aunque no fue muy larga la batalla, ya que tengo que acortar los reportes de todos y aun queda el de Julie y Han, espero no te moleste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lyli, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Zeus, Toaneo07 y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el lunes…**_


	21. Reportes cuarta parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el reporte de Julie esta por terminar y luego pasaran al último reporte, el de Han, mientras los peleadores se asombran más de los ataques que Necronomica lanzo mientras estuvieron fuera y el equipo avatar se asombra al escuchar todas las batallas que se suscitaron._

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**Cap. 21 Reportes.**

**Cuarta parte.**

-Vaya, entonces Necronomica trajo a la vida al niño malcriado más grande de la historia-dijo Julie con mucha severidad.

Hydron se rio con arrogancia-Te equivocas, la maestra Necronomica trajo a la vida al mejor peleador subterra y no es lo único que hizo-Hydron saco una esfera bakugan-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Dryon Subterra!-.

El bakugan mecánico del príncipe Hydron hizo su aparición, para asombro de Julie y Klaus-¿Un bakugan mecánico? Pero si ellos no tienen alma-.

-Puede ser, pero la maestra Necronomica trajo a la vida a las mentes más brillantes de toda la dimensión bakugan, Hal G, el profesor Clay y Kazarina-explico Hydron-y creo que iniciare mi venganza acabando contigo, una de las veteranas subterras-.

-Ni creas que dejaremos que lastimes a nuestra madre-dijo Nizza, mientras que ella, Jerome y Genki se preparaban para la batalla, pero Julie los detuvo.

-No se preocupen por mí, yo puedo encargarme de ese malcriado, ustedes vayan con los otros contra esos bakugan fantasmas-.

-Pero mamá…..-.

-Es en serio, yo puedo ocuparme de él-.

-Muy bien mamá, pero por favor, ten cuidado-pidieron los tres niños mirando a su madre y Julie les sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, para luego mirar a Hydron.

-¿En serio crees que puedes ganarme tú sola?-.

-No lo creo, lo se-.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Poder activado: Sable muramasa!-Dryon se lanzo contra Gorem, dándole un feroz golpe con su sable, pero el bakugan subterra no recibió ningún daño al recibir ese ataque.

-Solo sentí cosquillas-dijo dándole un feroz golpe al bakugan mecánico, quien rodo por el suelo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Como dije antes, ahora soy capaz de derrotarte sin ningún problema-dijo Julie, mientras guiñaba un ojo-¿listo Gorem?-.

-Cuando digas, Julie-.

Mientras tanto, el resto del equipo de Julie se enfrentaba a distintos bakugan fantasmas, Genki, Nizza y Jerome luchaban contra un ejército de bakugan pyrus, los cuales lanzaban ataques sin piedad.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de acero!-Steelix se paro frente a Broler y a Horus, protegiéndolos del ataque de fuego de todos esos bakugan pyrus, dándoles oportunidad a sus dos compañeros de atacar-¿Qué esperan?-.

-¡Poder activado: Llama de fuego infernal!-Broler lanzo un poderoso ataque de fuego contra los bakugan pyrus, dándoles a más de la mitad.

-¡Mi turno! ¡Poder activado: Veneno oscuro!-Horus lanzo un poderoso veneno contra el resto de los bakugan pyrus, los cuales se quedaron inmovilizados por las toxinas, esa era una buena oportunidad.

-¡Poder activado: Sable de hierro!-para poder debilitar al ejército, Steelix transformo una de sus manos en una poderosa espada, con la cual golpeo con fuerza a los bakugan que quedaban.

-Ya están muy débiles-dijo Nizza-es hora de terminar con esto y enviarlos a donde pertenecen ¡Poder activado: Sello místico Darkus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Darkus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Subterra!-.

Broler, Horus y Steelix comenzaron a reunir energía y liberaron el poder de sus sellos místicos, con el cual atraparon a los bakugan pyrus y los purificaron, lo que nadie sabía en ese momento, era que estaban haciendo exactamente todo lo que Necronomica quería, por el momento, los tres bakugan volvieron a sus formas de esfera agotados.

-Eso fue genial-dijo Genki-ya puedo regresar a conquistar chiquitas-Jerome y Nizza solo negaron con la cabeza.

Yanisia y Escarlata estaban luchando contra bakugan ventus, los cuales volaban a una gran velocidad, mientras Mequel y Slifer trataban de ubicarlos.

-Si siguen moviéndose como moscas no podremos derrotarlos-dijo Slifer.

-Tenemos que hacer algo cuanto antes-dijo Mequel.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí-dijo Escarlata sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Control temporal!-Slifer comenzó a brillar y la zona en la que estaban se oscureció, para luego inmovilizar a los bakugan ventus.

-Este poder le da la habilidad a Slifer de controlar el espacio donde se encuentre, adelantando o deteniendo el tiempo, lo que los deja a merced de un ataque que los debilite-.

-Entendido ¡Poder activado: Lluvia de rocas!-Mequel alzo sus manos y creo una tormenta, de la cual en lugar de caer agua, comenzó a caer una gran cantidad de rocas contras los bakugan ventus, los ataques fueron muy efectivos y los bakugan ventus cayeron al suelo casi vencidos, pero aun necesitaban ser más debilitados.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra de dragón!-Slifer lanzo un ataque de sombra, la cual tomo la forma de un feroz dragón, el ataque fue efectivo y los bakugan ventus cayeron agotados-¡Ahora! ¡Poder activado: Sello místico Darkus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico subterra!-.

Mequel y Slifer lanzaron sus ataques de sellos contra los bakugan ventus, los cuales fueron purificados y enviados de vuelta al mundo de los muertos, mientras los dos bakugan volvían a sus formas de esfera.

Finalmente, Hiashi, Jessie y Klaus se enfrentaban a un grupo de bakugan subterra, los cuales lanzaban ataques a diestra y siniestra, mientras cada uno intentaba defenderse como pudieran.

Wiseman, Colosus, Plitheon y Sirenoid estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas, ya que los bakugan subterra son sumamente resistentes y muy difíciles de derribar.

-¡Es hora de comenzar la función del artista! ¡Poder activado: Viento sónico!-.

-¡Déjate de palabrerías y permíteme lanzar mi ataque!-grito Plitheon, mientras sus turbinas lanzaban una poderosa corriente de aire, la cual derribo a varios bakugan subterra.

-¡Nuestro turno Sirenoid! ¡Poder activado: Flecha de la sirena!-Sirenoid lanzo una poderosa flecha contra los bakugan subterra, las cuales atravesaron el abdomen de cada bakugan derribándolos.

-¡Ahora es el momento de probar lo que podemos hacer! ¿Están listos Wiseman y Colosus?-pregunto Hiashi.

-¡Yo nací listo!-declaro Wiseman.

-¡Igualmente!-concordó Colosus.

-¡Poder activado: Shock oscuro! ¡Poder activado: Destructor Subterra!-.

Wiseman lanzo un relámpago morado de sus manos, mientras Colosus lanzo un rayo de color ámbar, ambos ataques se combinaron haciéndose más poderosos y letales, en el momento en que chocaron, produjeron una gran explosión que lanzo a los bakugan subterra contra el suelo.

-¡Eso si que fue poderoso!-reconoció Plitheon impresionado por el poder de impacto de Wiseman y Colosus.

-No podemos perder tiempo-dijo Klaus-debemos enviarlos de vuelta al descanso eterno, ya que de lo contrario toda la batalla podría dificultarse aun más-.

-Tienes razón, maestro Klaus-dijo Sirenoid.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Aquos!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Ventus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Darkus!-.

Los tres bakugan comenzaron a brillar y lanzaron sus poderes de sellos contra los bakugan fantasmas, los cuales comenzaron a ser liberados de la sombra maligna de Necronomica, para luego volver al mundo de los espíritus, lo que ninguno sabía era que con cada batalla, Necronomica estaba logrando su objetivo.

La batalla de Julie y Hydron iba muy bien para Julie, ya que Hydron no podía creer que esa peleadora tan insignificante le estuviera causando tantos problemas, Dryon ni siquiera había podido darle un solo golpe a Gorem y los que le daba no le hacían daño alguno.

-¿Ya te rindes Hydron?-pregunto Julie con tranquilidad.

-¡Nunca! ¡Poder activado: Velocidad Subterra!-Dryon comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad, pero Gorem lo único que hizo fue alzar un brazo y Dryon se golpeo ferozmente.

-Creo que no quieren aprender, Julie-dijo Gorem.

-¡Poder activado: Bola demoledora!-Gorem puso la bola sobre el suelo y le dio una feroz patada, golpeando justo a Dryon en el abdomen, el bakugan mecánico comenzó a ser victima de varias descargas de fallas, mientras Hydron solo se quedaba mudo de la impresión.

-¡No puede ser!-.

-¡Claro que puede, es hora de que vuelvas al mundo de los espíritus! ¡Poder activado: Sello místico Subterra!-.

Gorem comenzó a brillar y lanzo su sello contra Hydron, el príncipe Vestal lanzo un grito de odio, incrédulo porque había vuelto a fracasar y finalmente, Hydron volvió al mundo de los muertos o eso creía.

-Lo logramos Julie-dijo Gorem, al tiempo que volvía a su forma de esfera.

-Cierto, pero hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto, pero no debe ser absolutamente nada-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Cuando Julie termino su relato, Mira, Fabia y Alice se levantaron de golpe de sus asientos y miraron a Julie.

-¿Mi padre esta vivo?-.

-¿También Kazarina?-.

-¿Estas segura de que mi abuelo volvió a ser Hal G?-.

-Esas fueron las palabras de Hydron-dijo Julie con tristeza.

-Ahora entiendo como fue que Necronomica localizo los energon antes de que se activaran-dijo Drago-recurrió a las mentes más brillantes que jamás existieron-.

-Si, es una bruja muy astuta-dijo Dan apretando los puños.

Shun, como siempre, estaba sumamente pensativo, algo que noto Ace-¿Qué sucede Shun?-.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, por lo que nos cuentan hasta ahora, sus batallas con Necronomica han sido muy fáciles y no creo que Necronomica se este debilitando-.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Shun-dijo Primus-Necronomica siempre ha sido astuta, despiadada y poderosa, sospecho que hubo más en esos ataques de lo que nos dejo ver-.

-Antes de pensar en eso, creo que primero debemos escuchar el reporte de Han-dijo Dan y todos miraron al exgeneral de Baranoia.

-Muy bien, les contare que sucedió en mi misión, mi equipo estuvo integrado por Lena, Lync, Shadow, Isis, Alice y Eragon…-.

-Espera-intervino Fabia-¿Eragon? ¿El amigo de Sakura?-.

-Así es, después de que se fueron, Sakura lo trajo, ella me aseguro que podría sernos de mucha ayuda en esta guerra, revise sus niveles de peleador y son impresionante, como Shin y Hiashi tiene dos bakugan, además de otro que siempre lo acompaña-dijo Primus.

-Si, recuerdo que los padres de Eragon estaban cautivos en la prisión de Baranoia, aquella que estaba custodiada por el teniente Marduk-dijo Shun.

Primus asintió-Muy bien, Han puedes continuar-.

-Gracias…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

El equipo de Han llego a la selva del Amazonas, donde descubrieron sorprendidos que los bakugan fantasmas no eran otros sino bakugan mutantes creados por el profesor Clay durante el ataque de Baranoia.

-Esos bakugan si que son feos-dijo Eragon, de 17 años, alto, delgado, de pelo negro corto y ojos azules. Viste con un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta negra ajustada de manga corta, con una chaqueta negra con detalles verdes y morados.

-Son bakugan mutantes-dijo Han reconociéndolos a todos.

-¿Bakugan mutantes? Creí que esas criaturas no tenían alma-dijo Lena.

-No exactamente, los bakugan mutantes eran bakugan ordinarios, pero Clay hizo con ellos cosas terribles y por eso se convirtieron en esa clase de monstruos-.

-Ya veo, de todas formas no podemos dejarlos sueltos por aquí-dijo Lync.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Han-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Mipedian Ribbian Pyrus!-.

(Nota: para ver al nuevo Ribbian, chequen en imágenes Google, pongan Malvadine y es el que aparece en una tormenta de nievo).

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge King Phosphos Aquos!-.

Phosphos en su nueva forma parecía ahora una serpiente más feroz, las dos cabezas que tenía sobre sus hombros, se convirtieron en sus manos, la cabeza de en medio se alargo un poco más y le surgió una cola con aguijón.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Storm Raviel Ventus!-.

Raviel tuvo un cambio más drástico, ahora parecía la legendaria serpiente emplumada, Quetzalcóatl, su color era verde y sus alas brillaban como el sol.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Phantom Uria Darkus!-.

Uria se había vuelto más humanoide, sus brazos se alargaron y le surgieron dos alas poderosas sobre su espalda, su cola en forma de oz se convirtió entres mortales cuchillas y en su cabeza obtuvo una corona muy parecida a la de una cobra.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Mystic Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hidra Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surjan Sphinx Darkus y Garuru Haos!-.

(Nota: Sphinx es una combinación entre Lowemon/KaiserLeomon y Garuru una combinación de Lobomon/KendoGarurumon, ambos de Digimon).

-Tengan cuidado-advirtió Han-aunque sean fantasmas, no olviden que los bakugan mutantes se caracterizaban sobretodo por ser muy feroces a la hora de luchar-.

-Entendido-.

Los bakugan mutantes se lanzaron contra los peleadores, quienes se prepararon para su batalla, Han se lanzo contra un Magician, Emperor, Wheel of Fate y Posion, junto con la ayuda de su esposa, Lena.

-¡Poder activado: Salamandra ardiente!-Ribbian lanzo un poderoso ataque de fuego contra los terribles bakugan mutantes, Posion lanzo un escupitajo de ácido contra Ribbian-¡Poder activado: Invisibilidad Mipediana!-.

Ribbian desapareció, para asombro de los bakugan mutantes, quienes esperaban que apareciera en cualquier momento, fue ese momento que Lena y Phosphos aprovecharon.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno!-Phosphos lanzo su letal veneno contra los bakugan mutantes, los cuales lanzaron un grito de dolor y luego Ribbian apareció.

-¡Han, ahora!-.

-¡Poder activado: Bolas de fuego!-Ribbian lanzo sus poderosas bolas de fuego contra los bakugan mutantes-¡Ya es hora de que vuelvan al infierno del que salieron! ¡Poder activado: Sello místico Pyrus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Aquos!-.

Ribbian y Phosphos lanzaron sus ataques de sellos contras los bakugan mutantes, purificándolos y enviándolos de nuevo al mundo al que pertenecían, cuando los dos bakugan volvieron a sus formas de esfera, Han estaba muy serio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Esas bestias son un mal recordatorio del pasado deshonroso de Baranoia y yo también-.

Lena coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo-Sin importar lo que fueran Xanadu y sus hijas, tú no eres como ellos, gracias a Omega fuiste el único peleador con honor que había en ese imperio-.

-Y como guerrero de honor le falle a mi maestra-dijo con tristeza.

Lync y Shadow estaban sobre sus respectivos compañeros, luchando ferozmente contra los bakugan mutantes, los cuales lanzaban ataques a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienen?-pregunto Shadow mostrándoles la lengua.

-¡Creo que es nuestro turno de mostrarles lo que podemos hacer! ¡Poder activado: Tormenta de serpientes!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra ácida!-.

Raviel comenzó a girar, creando una tormenta que tomo la forma de una serpiente, mientras que Uria libero una sombra de poderes venenosos, los ataques fueron sumamente certeros y los bakugan mutantes cayeron al suelo.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Ventus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Darkus!-.

Los dos bakugan lanzaron sus ataques de sellos y los bakugan mutantes fueron devueltos al mundo de los espíritus para descansar.

Finalmente, Isis, Alice y Eragon estaban en sus batallas contra los últimos bakugan mutantes, los cuales atacaban con una gran ferocidad.

-¡Poder activado: Impulso de agua!-Nerenoid lanzo su ataque de esferas de agua contra sus enemigos.

-¡Poder activado: Hidra oscura!-Hydranoid lanzo un feroz rayo contra los bakugan mutantes, los cuales fueron derrotados con suma facilidad.

-¡Poder activado: Esfinge oscura! ¡Poder activado: Lobo de plata!-.

Sphinx lanzo un ataque que tomo la forma de una esfinge, al igual que Garuru tomo la forma de un lobo, ambos ataques fueron efectivos y los bakugan mutantes cayeron.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Aquos!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Darkus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Darkus! ¡Poder activado: Sello místico Haos!-.

Los cuatro bakugan lanzaron sus ataques de sellos y purificaron a los bakugan mutantes, los cuales se marcharon, pero los peleadores pensaban equivocadamente que habían vuelto al mundo de los espíritus, algo más terrible había ocurrido.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Una vez que terminaron sus reportes, Dan y los otros se mantuvieron pensando por mucho tiempo, analizando cada una de las historias, fue cuando Shun hablo.

-Todo fue fascinante, pero por alguna razón, las batallas fueron demasiado fáciles, sospecho que hay algo más oscuro en todos los planes de Necronomica-.

-Estoy de acuerdo y sospecho que muy pronto lo averiguaremos-dijo Drago.

-Sea lo que sea, nosotros podemos con eso, le enseñaremos a Necronomica que nosotros mandamos-dijo Dan con su entusiasmo de siempre, mientras los demás sonreían convencidos, incluso el equipo avatar se contagio con el entusiasmo de Dan.

-Y entonces podremos recuperar a nuestra hija-dijo Fabia, en un tono que solo Shun escucho y el ninja asintió.

**Interespacio….**

Necronomica estaba en su trono, jugando con sus almas recién obtenidas, aunque sus siervos habían fallado, ahora Unicron era mucho más poderoso que antes y todo gracias a los peleadores.

-El poder que siento es increíble, no puedo creer lo bien que resulto el plan-dijo Unicron.

-Ellos creen que con sus sellos enviaron esas almas al mundo de los muertos, pero ignoran que gracias al energon oscuro pudiste absorberlos, querido Unicron-.

-Ahora solo falta obtener el energon puro y la Matrix, pero me pregunto que si no le preocupa Hawkeye-.

-No, ella nunca se enterara de la verdad y si lo hace, ya sería demasiado tarde-.

Necronomica no noto que Hawkeye había escuchado todo y ahora estaba más confundida que nunca.

-¿Quién soy yo realmente?-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 21, espero les haya gustado, los reportes han terminado y ahora Hawkeye esta sospechando sobre su pasado, su rebelión cada vez esta más cerca, así como el maligno plan de Necronomica y su secreto muy pronto se revelara._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_exactamente, esa es la razón por la que me empezó a gustar el Yuri, en fin, los reportes han llegado a su fin y ahora comienza tu rebelión contra Necronomica, en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_la pelea ya termino y también los reportes, pero ahora se viene la rebelión de Hawkeye se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo, pero ahora se viene la gran rebelión de Hawkeye, así como cierto secreto de Necronomica esta a punto de salir a la luz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_un momento, solo puedo darle a Eragon los dos bakugan que me pusiste de Digimon y si acaso a Safira también, lo lamento, pero ya no puedo incluir a otro, ya sería demasiado, espero comprendas, me alegra que te gustara la habilidad de Shana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_tal vez si, pero los reportes ya estaban demasiado largos y por eso debía terminar pronto, por cierto, realmente he perdido un gran fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_si bueno, tú fuiste de los primeros en darme los datos del OC, los OC están apareciendo en el orden en que me dieron los datos, por el momento, los reportes han terminado, ahora se acerca el momento de la rebelión de Hawkeye contra Necronomica, así como la revelación del secreto de la maligna bruja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_con eso basta, pero no sobra, aunque creo que quisiste decir "fatiga". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_entiendo, aunque no tiene nada que ver con la cultura romana, pero es tu decisión y tus gustos, yo respeto eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lyli, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Terminex, Toaneo07, Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el miércoles…..**_


	22. Recuerdos del pasado

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que Hawkeye descubra la verdad sobre su pasado y su origen, todo con ayuda de su mejor y único amigo en el ejército de Necronomica, Altair, además de la ayuda de algunos amigos de su edad._

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**Cap. 22 Recuerdos del pasado.**

**Interespacio…**

Hawkeye se encontraba en uno de los balcones del castillo de Necronomica, en compañía de su bakugan, Taylean, el bakugan estaba en silencio, mientras su compañera estaba muy pensativa.

-¿Le ocurre algo princesa?-.

-No estoy segura, desde que me encontré con Shun Kazami y Fabia Sheen he estado muy confundida, no logro entender que relación tengo con ellos, estoy tan confundida, lo único que recuerdo de mi pasado….-.

-FLASHBACK-

**POV Hawkeye**

Desde que era pequeña viví bajo la sombra de Necronomica, no había un solo día en que no me entrenara para estar a su servicio, pero todos los días recibía golpes brutales de parte de ella.

-Te advertí que no me miraras de esa forma y como no haz aprendido el castigo será más severo-.

La razón por la que me pegaba todos los días era por la mirada de odio que había en mis ojos hacia ella desde el momento en que nací.

**Fin POV**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Por cierto Taylean ¿en que lugar nací? ¿Qué fue de mi vida antes de estar bajo el servicio de la señora Necronomica? No recuerdo nada de eso, no se donde nací, ni quienes son mis padres, todo lo que se es que siempre he estado bajo el servicio de la señora Necronomica-.

-Igual que yo-dijo Taylean.

En ese momento, alguien apareció, alguien que escucho toda la conversación-Estas pensando en tu pasado ¿verdad?-.

-Otra vez tú-dijo Hawkeye-no deberías espiar las conversaciones ajenas ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y vigilas a los peleadores? Eso de seguro alegrara a la señora Necronomica-.

-Si, entendido-Altair abandono el Interespacio, pero se dirigía a investigar a un matrimonio en específico.

**Tierra…**

En la casa de Shun y Fabia, mientras Sakura cuidaba a Serena, Fabia se encontraba en la habitación de su hija mayor, aquella que había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo, Fabia abrazaba una ropa de bebé, al tiempo que lloraba desconsolada, fue cuando Shun apareció.

-Lo se, yo también la extraño-dijo Shun abrazando a su esposa.

-Se que te tengo a ti y a mis otras dos pequeñas, pero de todas modos ahora tengo recuperadas las esperanzas, sabiendo que quizás nuestra hija es Hawkeye, tengo la fe que ella es mi hija-.

-Yo también creo lo mismo-Shun y Fabia iban a darse un beso, cuando escucharon el llanto de Serena y tuvieron que ir a verla, la ventana del cuarto se abrió y Altair entro.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Ultraxion.

-Venimos por esto-Altair tomo una fotografía que estaba en un mueble de noche-ahora debemos volver al Interespacio y hablar con Hawkeye, sospecho que finalmente nos libraremos del control de Necronomica-con esas palabras, Altair regreso al Interespacio para hablar con Hawkeye.

**Interespacio….**

Hawkeye caminaba por las calles del Interespacio, sumida en sus pensamientos y acompañada de Taylean, su vista se detuvo en las nuevas almas que Necronomica había obtenido, de aquel mundo del Avatar, en ese momento, Altair apareció.

-Por fin te encontré-.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije claramente que….. ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Hawkeye cuando Altair le mostro la fotografía que había obtenido de la casa de Shun y Fabia, al verla, Shun y Fabia estaban abrazados, mientras que Fabia sostenía a una pequeña bebé, la cual tenía forma de neathiana, una forma que se le hacía muy familiar-¿Qué significa esto? No entiendo…..-.

-Es tu familia, tus padres-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-.

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? El día en que nos conocimos…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Altair era un viajero solitario, el cual viajaba de pueblo en pueblo, luchando con cada guerrero que se encontraba para medir sus fuerzas, pero su fama se extendió y hasta se volvió sanguinaria, por esa razón, cuando llegaba a un pueblo, la gente evitaba mirarlo.

Hasta que finalmente cayó desfallecido y sediento, en ese momento, una persona se acerco, se trataba de Hawkeye, quien si que se lo pidiera, le dio un poco de agua que traía en una cantimplora, apenas Altair bebió un poco, cayó en la inconsciencia.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Resiste!-suplico Hawkeye, el tiempo pasó y Altair despertó sobre una manta y debajo de la sombra de una palma, la noche había caído y estaba frente a una fogata encendida por Hawkeye-¿ya te sientes mejor?-.

-Si, muchas gracias por ayudarme, pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

-Porque necesitabas ayuda y mi honor no me permitía dejarte morir-.

-Nuevamente te lo agradezco, pero ahora debo seguir mi camino-.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes por irte?-.

Altair se quedo pensando unos minutos y luego sonrió-No, creo que puedo quedarme un momento-.

**POV Altair…..**

Recuerdo que en ese preciso momento, tú me dijiste algo que me dejo pensando mucho.

**Fin POV….**

-¿Sabes? Debe ser terrible que todos te consideren un monstruo, pero al menos tienes recuerdos sobre tu pasado, el lugar donde naciste y quienes son tus padres-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-No tengo ni la menor idea de donde ni cuando nací, tampoco se si tengo mamá y papá, pero desde que tengo memoria tengo una extraña presión en mi pecho-.

-¿Qué tipo de presión?-.

-Bueno…..es más como una sensación, como si de alguna manera supiera que pertenezco a algún lugar, donde tengo una familia que me espera, pero no tengo la menor idea de donde pueda ser-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Qué yo sentía que pertenecía a algún lugar?-.

-Así es, con el paso del tiempo, Necronomica se encargo de eliminar todos esos recuerdos en el que parecía que recordabas algo de tu origen, por esa razón, puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu familia-.

Hawkeye miro la fotografía-Mi familia….-después de pensarlo unos instantes-muy bien, aceptare entrar a tu juego-Altair sonrió.

**Mientras…..**

En un parque de la ciudad, cercano a la laguna, los hijos de los peleadores estaban reunidos, mientras que sus padres ayudaban al equipo avatar a adaptarse al mundo moderno.

-Que tranquilidad, esto me agrada mucho-dijo Jerome, quien estaba acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Cierto, a veces es bueno alejarse de las batallas y solo relajarse un poco-dijo Nizza.

-Esto es muy aburrido-se quejo Genki-yo preferiría estar conquistando chiquitas en estos momentos-.

-No arruines el momento ¿quieres?-advirtió Nizza con una mirada asesina hacia su hermano.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Genki en algo-dijo Akari-esto es muy aburrido, como hija de Dan Kuso que soy, yo necesito acción, necesito pelear, tú piensas igual que yo ¿verdad Scarlet?-.

-Si tú lo dices-.

Yanisia y Hanako estaban jugando cartas, en compañía de Eragon, Kasie y Syd, mientras Marah contemplaba el agua, fue cuando Akari se acerco.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, solo estoy pensando en lo que hable con mis padres-.

-¿Aun estas afectada?-.

-Un poco…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Después de enterarse de lo que su madre había tratado de hacer con su padre, Keith entro a la habitación de su hija para hablar con ella, le explico y le conto, que en el caso de los bakugan, él no era un santo, le conto que durante sus tiempos de Spectra intento usar a Drago como un arma, Helios también le conto cuando acepto convertirse en un híbrido solo para ser más poderoso que Drago, cuando termino, Marah le hizo una pregunta a su padre.

-¿Pero alguna vez intentaste matar a mi madre?-.

-Nunca, ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado-.

-Lo vez, eso es lo peor de todos, tú siempre la amaste y…-.

-Exacto, la amo con todo mi corazón, igual que a ti, por eso debes comprender una cosa, que aunque tu madre hizo cosas terribles en el pasado, yo también las hice, pero ahora ambos somos unas personas diferentes y si yo pude perdonar a tu madre por intentar matarme ¿Por qué tu no?-.

Tras esas palabras, Marah se quedo en silencio, pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho y ahora estaba muy confundida.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Y que hiciste después?-pregunto Akari.

-Nada, más de una vez quise ir a hablar con mi madre, pero cada vez que lo intentaba…..es muy difícil hacerlo-.

-Si te entiendo, a veces me pregunto como hablar con mi padre, es muy molesto estar bajo su sombra a veces, ya que todos esperan altas expectativas de nosotras por ser las hijas del mejor peleador del mundo-.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Sakura estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, escuchando una música por medio de su Ipod, una canción que su madre le cantaba cuando era pequeña y que aun se la canta, solo que ahora, la comparte con Serena.

-¿Qué escuchas?-pregunto Hanako acercándose.

-Una canción que me cantaba mi mamá de niña, me conto que esta canción también se la cantaba a mi hermana mayor, aquella que desapareció-.

-Entiendo, ojala algún día….-nadie pudo continuar, porque en esos momentos.

-Levántense-dijo Nizza-tenemos compañía indeseable-.

Al voltear, se toparon con nada más y nada menos que con dos de los mejores guerreros de Necronomica, Hawkeye y Altair, acompañados de sus respectivos bakugan.

-¿Qué quieren aquí?-cuestiono Akari, mientras todos se preparaban para una batalla, pero Altair alzo sus manos.

-No venimos a pelear, solo queremos hablar-.

-Si claro-dijo Genki con sarcasmo-como si los guerreros de Necronomica quisieran solo hablar-.

Sakura se quito su Ipod y miro a los dos esbirros de Necronomica, pero cuando se quito el Ipod, olvido detener la música y esta comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar, al escucharla, Hawkeye sintió una extraña paz.

-Esa canción….me es muy familiar….-dijo, mientras sus ojos, a través de la mascara, comenzaban a brillar, fue cuando a su memoria llego una cosa de golpe.

-FLASHBACK-

Una pequeña bebé se encontraba en su cuna llorando, acababa de despertar de su siesta y al verse sola, comenzó a llorar, pero entonces, la silueta de una mujer apareció, mientras la tomaba amorosamente entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué tienes mi pequeña Shizuka? Tranquila, mamá esta aquí-y para tranquilizarla, su madre comenzó a cantar.

(Nota: la canción esta en Youtube, se llama Natsushiboshi en versión latina y este es el enlace, por si quieren escucharla: .com/watch?v=pe1EonGlliE)

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Esa canción….mi madre me la cantaba….mi madre…..-poco a poco la imagen de su madre comenzó a aclararse, conforme se volvía más clara, Hawkeye se asombraba cada vez más-mi madre….es…..Fabia…-al escuchar eso, Sakura por poco se cae de golpe, mientras el resto guardaba silencio, incluso Altair y los bakugan.

-¿Princesa?-pregunto Taylean preocupado.

-Tengo mamá…y papá….-Hawkeye recordó otra cosa-y también….dos hermanas….menores….-Hawkeye miro a Sakura, la chica recordó que sus padres le contaron algo sobre su hermana mayor, aquella que había desaparecido y que creían que Hawkeye era su hija perdida, con mucha lentitud, Sakura comenzó a acercarse a Hawkeye.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces? ¡Aléjate de ella!-grito Jerome.

Sakura se detuvo hasta quedar frente a Hawkeye, la segunda se quito la mascara, mostrando su rostro neathiano, al verlo, Sakura se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Eres…..igual a mí…cuando estoy en mi forma neathiana….-y con esas palabras, el cuerpo de Sakura paso a su forma neathiana.

-Somos casi iguales-con mucho miedo, Hawkeye acerco su mano al rostro de Sakura y viceversa, cuando sus manos tocaron el rostro de la otra, ambas sintieron un nuevo sentimiento.

-Realmente…eres mi hermana…..tú eres Shizuka-.

-¿Shizuka? Si…ese es mi nombre….lo recuerdo… ¡Lo recuerdo! Soy Shizuka Kazami, hija de Shun Kazami y Fabia Sheen, y tengo dos hermanas menores-sin poder resistirlo más, Shizuka abrazo con fuerza a su hermana y esta correspondió el abrazo, mientras Altair sonreía de manera feliz, los amigos de Sakura estaban muy confundidos.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunto Genki rascándose la cabeza.

-Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Nizza en iguales condiciones que su hermano.

-¡Un momento, tiempo, tiempo!-grito Syd-a ver si lo entendí, es tu hermana, la que desapareció hace años, pero ella también es nuestra enemiga, díganme les parece lógico esto ¿me he perdido de algo?-grito exaltado.

-Tiene lógica cuando lo analizas-dijo Marah-el tío Shun nos conto que tenía sospechas de que Hawkeye era su hija perdida y aparentemente, tenía razón-.

-Uno de nuestros enemigos es en realidad hermana de uno de nuestros amigos-dijo Yanisia.

-Me duele el cerebro-dijo Genki.

-No lo presiones-agrego Kasie.

Después de recuperarse de la impresión, todos se sentaron a hablar en el pasto verde, mientras Shizuka apretaba los puños con rabia.

-No puedo creerlo, ahora entiendo porque Necronomica nunca quiso hablar sobre mi pasado, por su culpa me crie lejos de todos los que amaba, mis padres y mis hermanas-.

-Lo que no entiendo-dijo Eragon-es porque ayudaste a Shizuka a traicionar a tu ama-.

Altair se quedo en silencio por unos momentos y luego respondió-Ella salvo mi vida y era mi forma de agradecérselo, pero ahora ninguno de los dos podrá volver con Necronomica después de traicionarla-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Shizuka levantándose-aun tenemos que ir de nuevo al Interespacio-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si ahora mismo iba a llamar a nuestros padres para darles la nueva buena…-.

-Eso tendrá que esperar-dijo Shizuka-Altair, Taylean, Ultraxion y yo debemos volver al Interespacio para recuperar el energon oscuro que ayude a que Necronomica obtuviera-.

-Es muy arriesgado-dijo Yanisia-iremos todos-.

-No, aunque agradezco su preocupación ir todos no sería la solución, además, Altair y yo conocemos el castillo de Necronomica muy bien, por eso nos será más fácil encontrar el energon oscuro sin problemas-.

-En eso tiene razón-dijo Marah.

-Muy bien, aunque no estoy de acuerdo, solo prométeme que regresaras, no me gustaría decirle a mis padres que encontré a mi hermana y que la perdí de nuevo-.

-Descuida, regresare-le aseguro Shizuka, mientras volvía a ponerse la mascara-¿están listos?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Una puerta interdimensional se abrió y los cuatro entraron, dirigiéndose al Interespacio, mientras Sakura miraba como su hermana se marchaba de nuevo.

-Tranquila-dijo Eragon, colocando una mano sobre su hombro-volverá, por ahora creo que lo mejor será contárselo todo a sus padres, tal vez ellos pueden hacer algo-.

-Cierto-dijeron todos y se marcharon a casa de Marucho.

**Interespacio…**

En cuanto regresaron, Hawkeye y Altair se dirigieron hacia el estudio privado de Necronomica, donde estaba guardado el energon oscuro, se toparon con algunos fantasmas y con sus compañeros, los cuales estaban discutiendo sobre como complacer a su maestra y quien era su favorito.

-Esto es algo que nunca extrañare-dijo Altair y Hawkeye se rio.

Pasaron por una habitación, donde vieron a Barodius coqueteando con Kazarina, para luego besarla de manera muy salvaje y agresiva.

-Definitivamente no teníamos que ver eso-dijo Hawkeye y continuaron su carrera, hasta llegar al estudio, donde los guardias eran ni más ni menos que el mentor del avatar Aang, Gyatsso y el almirante Zhao.

-Necronomica ya controlo esas almas también-dijo Hawkeye.

-Cierto, por eso nos deben obedecer-Altair se acerco a ellos con paso firme, seguido por Hawkeye-retírense, la maestra Necronomica nos ordeno a nosotros que hiciéramos guardia-Gyatsso y Zhao se miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué no escucharon? ¿Acaso no saben quienes somos? Somos los mejores guerreros de la maestra, así que obedezcan-ordeno Hawkeye con tono autoritario y los dos fantasmas se retiraron-andando-.

Ambos entraron y comenzaron a buscar el energon oscuro, después de buscar en todas partes, fue Ultraxion quien lo encontró.

-Aquí esta-dijo señalando hacia un librero, el energon oscuro estaba justo en el centro.

-Bien hecho-dijo Altair, mientras tomaba el energon oscuro-ya lo tenemos y gracias a Necronomica no esta activado-.

-Será la mejor manera de redimirnos ante los peleadores y ante…..mis padres-

-Estoy seguro de que te perdonaran-.

-Muchas gracias…..por todo-.

-No es nada-.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo una tenebrosa voz que venía justo detrás de ellos, poco a poco y con mucho terror, voltearon para toparse con su visitante inesperado.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 22, espero les haya gustado, finalmente, Hawkeye descubrió la verdad, con ayuda de su amigo Altair, pero ahora, justo cuando se disponen a robar el energon oscuro, una visita inesperada ha aparecido, una muy terrible._

_Desde el viernes voy a estar ocupado, así que no voy a poder subir un capítulo ni el viernes, sábado, probablemente el domingo tampoco y el siguiente estaría hasta el lunes, lamento todas las molestias que esto cause, pero seguimos con la casa, pero no se preocupen, les subiré un capítulo mañana jueves, el lunes y otro el martes para compensarlos._

**Niah-moon: **_debe ser un error de la página, no te preocupes, esas cosas pasan, deben arreglarse en cualquier momento, solo se paciente, por cierto, FELICIDADES POR TUS 15 AÑOS PROXIMOS, que te la pases muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_tu rebelión ha comenzado, con la ayuda de Altair descubriste todo sobre tu pasado, pero en el próximo capítulo te verás envuelta en una difícil batalla, el momento de que se descubrirá el secreto de Necronomica se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_si eso no te gusto, entonces lo que sigue te hará odiar más a Necronomica, porque el momento de ajustar cuentas con Hawkeye esta cerca, así como se descubrirá el secreto de la maligna demonesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_como pudiste ver, Necronomica es demasiado astuta, todas esas victorias fueron solo para fortalecer a Unicron, respecto a la rebelión de Hawkeye, esta ha comenzado, pero no será nada fácil, respecto a tu pregunta, creo lo mismo, ya cada quien quiera más de un bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias por sus palabras, ahora esta comenzando la rebelión contra Necronomica y también la batalla entre Drago y Unicron, así como se descubrirá otro secreto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te preocupes, yo también estoy fallando al momento de subir un capítulo, respecto los planes de Necronomica, la maligna demonesa los esta usando para alimentar al terrible Unicron, aumentando su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lo lamento, pero tu rebelión también ha comenzado, debiste decirme o al menos aclararme como querías que fuera tu rebelión, pero creí que esta sería la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, espero no te moleste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_creo que si, ya que Raf-lyli los describió de esa manera, así que la respuesta sería un SI, en fin, la traición ha comenzado y Hawkeye y Altair están tratado de robar el energon oscuro, si saber que se meterán en un terrible predicamento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Niah-moon, Suteichi-Kazami y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…..lo prometo…**_


	23. Rebelion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es el momento de que Shizuka y Altair se enfrenten a quien llamaron ama por mucho tiempo, pero lo que no deben olvidar es el terrible poder de Unicron, así como el de Necronomica._

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**Cap. 23 Rebelión.**

Hawkeye y Altair voltearon, al igual que Taylean y Ultraxion, cuando lo hicieron, quedaron paralizados al encontrarse frente a Necronomica y Unicron, rápidamente, Altair escondió el energon oscuro detrás de él.

-Nada…-dijo titubeando.

Los ojos de Necronomica brillaron con maldad a través de la mascara-¿Acaso buscan esto?-pregunto sacando de su túnica el energon oscuro, para asombro de sus generales, el que ellos tenían se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Era falso-dijo Hawkeye.

-Por supuesto que era falso-dijo Unicron-no creyeron que la maestra Necronomica dejaría el energon oscuro a simple vista-.

-Díganme ¿Qué ganaban robándome mi tesoro?-.

-Creo que intentan traicionarla mi señora-dijo Unicron con maldad-y sabe que debemos castigar a los traidores-.

-Eso es cierto-los ojos de Necronomica brillaron con demasiada maldad y abrió un túnel interdimensional detrás de Hawkeye y Altair, quienes fueron succionados por el.

**Tierra….**

Tras llegar a la casa de Marucho, Sakura les conto todo a sus padres y al resto de los peleadores, Fabia estaba muy emocionada, porque descubrió que tenía razón sobre Hawkeye, ahora se abrazaba a su esposo llorando de felicidad, pero…..

-Pero si Hawkeye es Shizuka ¿Por qué no la trajeron con ustedes?-pregunto Ace a sus hijos, quienes tragaron saliva, ya que su padre siempre ponía una mirada muy dura.

-Bueno…queríamos hacerlo, pero ella nos dijo que antes debía volver al Interespacio, para recuperar el energon oscuro-dijo Nizza.

Al escuchar eso, Fabia salto angustiada-¿Qué dijiste? Podría estar en peligro-.

-Por eso vinimos a decírselo, porque también creímos eso-dijo Hanako.

-Nosotros queríamos ir con ella, pero no nos lo permitió-explico Yanisia.

-Hizo bien-dijo Primus-aunque todos fueran al Interespacio solo sería más una tragedia que…..-.

En ese momento, la alarma comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de los peleadores, por un instante, Shun y Fabia creyeron que se trataba de Shizuka, pero su alegría se evaporo al escuchar a Drago.

-Se equivocan, la energía que se siente es maligna, le pertenece a un bakugan que posee un poder que sobrepasa el de Dharak, es Unicron-.

Sin pensarlo, los peleadores se prepararon para ir a donde Unicron aparecería, ya que si el llegaba, significaría que Necronomica también llegaría.

**Mientras…**

En una playa cercana a la ciudad, un portal interdimensional se abrió, mientras que Hawkeye y Altair robaban por la arena.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Taylean.

-Descuida, aun no estamos acabados-dijo Hawkeye.

-Pero pronto lo estarán-dijo Necronomica, quien apareció justo frente a ellos, rápidamente, ambos peleadores se pusieron de pie-no puedo creer que de todos mis generales mi hayan traicionado ustedes dos-.

-No te estamos traicionando Necronomica-dijo Altair-yo siempre estuve del lado de Hawkeye-.

-Que bello sentimiento de amistad, pero también patético ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Unicron Darkus!-.

-¡Les haré pagar por su traición!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Ultraxion Darkus!-.

-¿Estas listo Ultraxion?-pregunto Taylean.

-¡Hagámoslo juntos!-.

-Aunque me han traicionado, les dejare lanzar el primer ataque, adelante, den sus mejores ataques-dijo Necronomica con mucha maldad, mientras Hawkeye y Altair se tensaban.

-Esta jugando con nosotros-dijo Altair preocupado-¡Poder activado: Luz mortecina!-Ultraxion lanzo varios rayos de color púrpura de su espalda, mientras Taylean se preparaba para lanzar su ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia kunai!-Taylean lanzo su rayo con forma de Taylean contra Unicron, ambos ataques se acercaban a toda velocidad, mientras Necronomica solo esperaba paciente, fue cuando…

-Muéstrales tu pequeña sorpresa Unicron-.

-Con gusto ¡Infierno mortal!-Unicron lanzo dos relámpagos de sus cuernos, los relámpagos chocaron con los ataques de Taylean y Ultraxion explotando, mientras los dos bakugan retrocedían.

-¿Qué? Pero si ese ataque era de…-Hawkeye se vio interrumpida.

-Así es, ese fue el ataque de Krakis Pyrus, el bakugan de Gill, antiguo miembro de las 12 órdenes-al ver las expresiones sorprendidas de sus exlacayos, Necronomica decidió explicarles-verán, cuando los peleadores derrotaron a todos mis fantasmas, no los devolvieron al mundo de los espíritus o a su descanso eterno, Unicron los absorbió todos y ahora es capaz de usar los ataques de todos ellos, así que les daré una última oportunidad para que se rindan y vuelvan a mi servicio-.

Hawkeye se quito su mascara y la tiro al piso-Lamento decepcionarte, pero yo ya no soy más tu sirviente, mi nombre es Shizuka Kazami, hija de Shun Kazami y de Fabia Sheen-.

Lejos de que esa revelación impresionara a Necronomica, lo único que la maligna bruja hizo fue entrecerrar sus ojos al tiempo que le decía-Otra vez estas mirándome con esos ojos llenos de odio, se ve que aun no haz aprendido nada-.

-Creo que es hora de castigarlos con más brutalidad, mi señora-dijo Unicron.

-Hazlos pedazos ¡Poder activado: Llama del mal!-Unicron lanzo una poderosa llama contra Taylean y Ultraxion, ambos bakugan apenas pudieron esquivar el ataque y colocarse sobre Unicron.

-Si ese ataque nos hubiera dado estaríamos acabados-dijo Ultraxion.

-El poder de Unicron es mucho mayor que antes-dijo Taylean preocupado.

-¿Y hasta ahora lo comprenden?-Unicron embistió a los dos bakugan, quienes cayeron al suelo-esto es demasiado fácil, ni siquiera es un reto-.

Shizuka y Altair apretaron los dientes, ambos conocían el poder que Unicron poseía, pero ahora que luchaban contra él, comprendían que tan terrible y poderoso eran en realidad, sus miradas llenas de frustración divirtió a Necronomica.

-No hay nada como ver una mirada llena de terror en los ojos de mis enemigos, especialmente cuando estos me traicionan-.

-Ni creas que nos vamos a rendir ¡Poder activado: Llamarada del crepúsculo!-Ultraxion lanzo una poderosa llamarada morada contra Unicron, quien solo abrió la boca para tragarse el ataque.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ultraxion.

-Exquisito, realmente sabes servir una estupenda cena, aquí esta tu paga ¡Flecha Haos!-Unicron lanzo su poderosa flecha contra Ultraxion, el ataque fue directo y el bakugan darkus quedo algo herido.

-¡Taylean tenemos que ayudarlo!-.

-¡Entendido!-Taylean se lanzo contra Unicron, quien ya lo estaba esperando con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

-¡Poder activado: Clones de sombra ninja!-Taylean se multiplico y comenzó a atacar a Unicron por distintos lados, pero el maligno bakugan simplemente no cedía ante los ataques.

-¿Qué pretendes? Solo me estas haciendo cosquillas-.

Necronomica se rio-¡Poder activado: Marea oscura!-Unicron lanzo una poderosa marea de energía oscura, la cual acabo con todos los clones de Taylean y el bakugan ventus cayó al suelo herido, al poco tiempo, Ultraxion se le unió, mientras Unicron se reía de manera burlona.

-Ni siquiera son un calentamiento ¡Burbuja ácida!-.

-¡Es la técnica de Litirius Aquos!-grito Altair.

-¡Y es muy peligrosa! ¡Poder activado: Escudo de viento!-Taylean creo un escudo que los protegió del ataque ácido de Unicron.

-Oh, eso fue responder rápido-dijo Necronomica impresionada-pero aun así no están al nivel de Unicron, debo decir que estoy muy decepcionada, pero era de esperar, los humanos no son nada confiables, siempre lo supe ¿no crees Unicron?-.

-Por supuesto gran señora-.

-Creo que es hora de mostrarles lo terrible que puedes ser-.

-Con todo gusto-.

-Esto no me agrada nada-dijo Altair.

-No importa que nos lance, de ninguna manera me daré por vencida, no cuando se que tengo una familia que me espera-.

-Que patético, pero creo que es hora de enseñarles algunos nuevos trucos que Unicron aprendió cuando se trago las almas de ese mundo donde existe el avatar ¡Poder activado: Fuego control!-Unicron creo la sombra de un maestro fuego, el cual lanzo una llama 10 veces más poderosa que la de un maestro fuego normal, ambos bakugan apenas pudieron esquivarla-¡Poder activado: Aire control!-la sombra de un maestro aire apareció y atrapo a los dos bakugan en un gigantesco huracán-¡Poder activado: Tierra control!-una sombra de maestro tierra golpeo el suelo, levantando varias columnas de roca que empezaron a golpear a los dos bakugan-¡Poder activado: Agua control!-la sombra de maestro agua lanzo una especia de niebla contra los dos bakugan congelándolos en el aire.

-No….puedo moverme….-dijo Ultraxion.

-Tenemos…que intentarlo….-agrego Taylean.

-No puedo creer que incluso pueda usar los ataques de esa pobre gente-dijo Shizuka impresionada y asustada.

-Y eso no es todo, Unicron también tiene la habilidad de aumentar esos ataques diez veces más, puede que haya perdido el energon puro en esa batalla, pero obtuve un excelente premio de consolación ¿no creen?-.

-Eres un monstruo-dijo Altair.

Necronomica se rio-Se equivocan, no soy un monstruo, soy la mismísima señora de la muerte, no hay nadie en el universo que pueda acabar conmigo y todo fue gracias a Dan Kuso-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto extrañada Shizuka.

Necronomica se rio, mientras Unicron aterrizaba detrás de ella-Es una lastima que ambos morirán sin saberlo-.

-Eso ya lo veremos, lancemos un ataque combinado para liberar a nuestros bakugan-dijo Altair.

-Adelante ¡Poder activado: Espada de fuego!-Taylean obtuvo su espada de fuego, con el cual consiguió liberarse de esa trampa de hielo.

-¡Poder activado: Terrible providencia!-Ultraxion lanzo su ataque de bolas de energía oscura, con la cual se libero de su trampa, luego ambos bakugan se volvieron a lanzar contra Unicron, quien les dio un feroz golpe con su cola.

-No han aprendido nada todavía-dijo Necronomica cuyos ojos brillaban con absoluta maldad.

**Mientras….**

Dan, Mira, Keith, Shun, Fabia, Ace, Marucho y Primus viajaban en sus bakugan respectivamente, habían dejado a sus hijos con Mylene, Julie y el equipo avatar, ya que consideraban que tratándose de Necronomica, debían ir solo aquellos que poseían el poder de la Matrix, Primus iba debido al conocimiento que tenía sobre los energon.

-Espero que lleguemos a tiempo, Shizuka esta en peligro, lo presiento-dijo Fabia tocándose el pecho con fuerza.

-Descuide princesa, llegaremos a tiempo-aseguro Aranaut.

Shun también estaba ansioso por llegar, pero mientras los demás hacían planes, Primus iba muy callado, algo que noto Dan.

-¿Te ocurre algo Primus?-.

-No….nada, solamente…..tengo un mal presentimiento que no puedo apartar de mi mente-.

-¿Un mal presentimiento?-.

-Yo también lo tengo-dijo Drago-sospecho que cuando lleguemos recibiremos una muy desagradable sorpresa-.

Y así continuaron viajando hacia la playa donde la batalla se llevaba a cabo.

**Playa…..**

Taylean y Ultraxion casi caen al mar después de recibir un feroz ataque de Unicron, pero el bakugan maligno no les dio tregua y comenzó a lanzar varios rayos de energía oscura contra ellos.

-¡Si esto continúa así no tardaran en ser vencido!-exclamo Shizuka angustiada.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo cuanto antes!-.

Aunque Necronomica tenía puesta su masca, se podía ver que disfrutaba con todo lo que pasaba, ella sabía que sin importar lo que hicieran, nunca derrotarían a Unicron, su derrota y su castigo estaba cada vez más cerca.

-No tenemos más opción que usar nuestros ataques más fuertes-dijo Altair y Shizuka asintió-¡Poder activado: Hora del crepúsculo!-Ultraxion creo una inmensa bola de energía oscura sobre sus garras y la lanzo contra Unicron.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca suprema y espejos de la muerte!-Taylean creo una poderosa tormenta, mientras varios espejos aparecían de la nada, en los espejos, había varias llamas negras, mientras rodeaban a Unicron.

Cuando el ataque de Ultraxion choco con uno de los espejos, estos potenciaron el ataque y lo impactaron contra Unicron, levantando una gran cantidad de humo, mientras Shizuka y Altair sonreían emocionados, Taylean y Ultraxion estaban agotados.

-¡Bien hecho!-grito Shizuka, pero su alegría desapareció, cuando Necronomica hablo.

-Es muy pronto para celebrar-efectivamente, apenas el humo se disipo, Unicron apareció sin el menor rasguño.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Fue su mejor intento? Que aburrido-dijo con maldad, mientras Shizuka, Altair, Taylean y Ultraxion comenzaban a temblar de miedo.

-No…puede…ser…..-.

-Ya es tiempo de acabar con esto-dijo Necronomica-¡Poder activado: Meteoro infernal!-Unicron lanzo un rayo hacia el cielo, donde se convirtió en un meteoro, el cual se lanzo a gran velocidad contra Taylean y Ultraxion, ambos bakugan intentaron resistirlo, pero al final volvieron a sus formas de esfera muy heridos.

-¡Oh no!-grito Shizuka, mientras ella y Altair recuperaban sus bakugan-no puedo creerlo ¿Qué clase de bakugan es ese?-.

Unicron se acerco a su maestra, quien ahora se reía de una manera maligna y tenebrosa-Ahora que esta patética batalla termino, es su turno de pagar por su traición, el primero…serás tú-Unicron estiro su garra y atrapo a Altair.

-¡Agh!-.

-¡Altair!-Unicron lanzo a Altair y a Ultraxion al mar, luego uso el poder del agua control para agitar las olas y ahogarlo-¡Altair, Ultraxion!-.

-¡Shizuka!-grito Altair antes de desaparecer en el mar.

-No…Altair-Shizuka cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, mientras Necronomica y Unicron se reía con maldad absoluta.

-Eso es lo que le pasa a todos aquellos que intentan traicionarme y ahora es tu turno-.

Shizuka miro a Necronomica con odio y temor, los ojos de Necronomica brillaron con mucha maldad, mientras en su mano comenzaba a crear una descarga de energía maligna para acabar con Shizuka, fue en ese momento…

-¡Poder activado: Dragón legendario!-.

Un ataque de fuego salió desde el cielo y golpeo a Unicron, el ataque fue certero y Unicron rodo por la arena, por lo que Necronomica tuvo que alejarse, mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Dan Kuso-susurro.

Efectivamente, Drago, Wilda, Helios, Ingram, Aranaut, Percival, Elfin y Auric descendían del cielo, con sus respectivos compañeros sobre sus hombros, desde sus bakugan, Shun y Fabia miraron a Shizuka, quien estaba de rodillas sobre la arena, con una expresión de miedo, asombro y confusión.

-Si…..es ella-dijo Fabia, mientras sentía deseos de llorar.

Cuando los siete bakugan aterrizaron, Unicron se levanto, los peleadores bajaron a la playa y encararon a Necronomica, mientras Fabia de mantenía cerca de Shizuka.

-Nos volvemos a ver Dan Kuso-.

-Cretina, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste-.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo Necronomica, mientras Unicron se colocaba detrás de ella.

-Drago, así que haz venido para desafiarme-.

-Te equivocas, he venido a destruirte-declaro Drago.

Unicron se rio con burla-Eso ya lo veremos-.

-Primero deshagámonos de esos molestos insectos-dijo Necronomica, refiriéndose al resto de los bakugan-¡Poder activado: Inversión maligna!-Unicron creo una agujero negro detrás de él y de este salieron siete tentáculos, los cuales atraparon a Helios, Ingram, Aranaut, Wilda, Percival, Elfin y Auric.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-exclamo Mira, pero los tentáculos comenzaron a brillar y cuando soltaron a los bakugan, estos habían vuelto a sus formas de esfera.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Keith.

-Volvieron a la normalidad, ese bakugan tiene un gran poder-dijo Percival asombrado.

-Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo mi estimado Drago-.

-Entonces prepárate para ser derrotado-.

Drago y Unicron se miraron retadoramente, al igual que Dan y Necronomica, por un instante, ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada, hasta que Necronomica reunió energía en su mano derecha y creo una espada de color negro, la cual estaba encendida en llamas negras.

-¿Eh?-.

-¿Qué me dices Kuso? Se que desde hace tiempo eres uno de los mejores espadachines, especialmente porque tienes el sable estrella-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

Necronomica se rio-Esas cosas se saben fácilmente en el mundo de los muertos-.

-Ya veo-pero mientras Dan se quedo conforme con esa respuesta, Shun, Keith y Primus se quedaron muy pensativos sobre esas palabras, con un movimiento de su mano, Dan invoco el sable estrella-entonces prepárate-.

Necronomica movió su mano, mientras colocaba su espada frente a ella-No tienes ni idea de cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento-.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que quitarme la mascara para averiguarlo-.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti Drago-reto Unicron.

-No me interesan tus juegos Unicron, mi único deber es derrotarte-declaro Drago.

-Lo mismo digo yo-.

Necronomica y Unicron se rieron, al tiempo que se colocaban en guardia, Dan y Drago también lo hicieron, mientras los amigos de Dan solo observaban, finalmente, cada uno se lanzo contra su respectivo oponente, lanzando gritos de batalla.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 23, espero les haya gustado, desgraciadamente, Altair pago caro su traición, pero Dan y los otros han llegado listos para ayudar a Shizuka en esta difícil batalla, en el siguiente capítulo, se descubrirá el gran secreto de Necronomica y Unicron, así que no se lo pierdan, solo que como dije, estará hasta el lunes, lo lamento._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_bueno, tu final aun no llega, ya que los peleadores llegaron justo a tiempo para ayudarte, pero el peligro continua y en el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá el secreto de Necronomica, no te lo pierdas, aunque lamento que voy a tardar en subirlo, pero confío en que esta vez terminaremos con la casa definitivamente, porque la verdad ya me estoy hartando. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_bueno, ya se mostro que la rebelión les costo muy caro a los dos, respecto a Barodius y Kazarina, conociendo a Barodius, eso lo divirtió aun más, no te preocupes, yo entiendo que tengas cosas que hacer, me alegra que te tomes tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_tranquilo, ni que fuera para tanto, además dudo que Dan se vaya a uno de esos sitios, después de todo, su esposa no esta nada mal, en fin, pasando a cosas serias, en el próximo capítulo se revelara el misterio de Necronomica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_desgraciadamente, la fiesta termino muy mal para Altair y el mal presentimiento de Primus esta a punto de revelarse, en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_de hecho, Necronomica los saco del castillo para castigarlos severamente, como pudiste notar, pero ahora se viene el momento de revelar ciertas cosas que esconde Necronomica detrás de su mascara, a propósito:_

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS QUE LOS CUMPLA FELIZ**

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_desafortunadamente no consiguieron escapar a tiempo Y Necronomica castigo brutalmente a ambos, pero ya viene el momento en que se revelara el otro misterio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso ocurrirá más adelante, ya que aunque lo que te paso en este capítulo no fue muy agradable, aun no estas acabado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, HaibakusunMexiKuso, Iron Mario, Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el lunes….**_


	24. El verdadero enemigo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de conocer el rostro detrás de la máscara de Necronomica, es hora de que los peleadores conozcan a su verdadera enemiga, pero se llevaran una sorpresa muy desagradable sobre eso._

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**Cap. 24 El verdadero enemigo.**

La batalla entre Dan y Drago vs Necronomica y Unicron había comenzado, los cuatro se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, mientras los espectadores solo observaban deseando que sus amigos obtuvieran la victoria.

-Increíble-dijo Shizuka-Dan y Drago están peleando al mismo nivel de Necronomica y Unicron-.

-No debes sorprenderte tanto, Drago es el mejor-dijo Elfin suspirando.

Dan y Necronomica chocaron sus espadas, lo que produjo una feroz explosión que por poco los lanza al mar, mientras sobre ellos, Drago y Unicron estaban enfrascados en su propia lucha, pero aun así, sus respectivos peleadores activaban sus poderes.

-¡Poder activado: Sables de fuego!-.

-¡Poder activado: Oz de la muerte!-.

Mientras Drago obtuvo dos sables, el brazo derecho de Unicron se volvió una terrible cuchilla de energía oscura, ambos bakugan comenzaron a chocar sus poderes, mientras los espectadores observaban cada vez más impresionados.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Primus-nunca me imagine que Drago se volvería tan poderoso-.

-Realmente es un bakugan admirable-dijo Auric.

**Mientras…**

Gracias a los satélites de la compañía de Marucho, Mylene, Julie, los hijos de los peleadores y el equipo avatar podían ver toda la acción por las pantallas de la casa de Marucho.

-Esto es genial-dijo Hanako-¡Vamos papá, tú puedes!-.

La misma Azula estaba impresionada por la feroz batalla que se estaba llevando frente a sus ojos, Ty Lee estaba algo asustada por la batalla, mientras que Toph solo se cruzaba de brazos molesta.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de mucho?-.

-No realmente-dijo Sokka emocionado.

-Se que estas mintiendo-.

Aang y Katara miraron a su amiga con algo de tristeza, aunque pudiera sentir las vibraciones, Toph realmente no podía ver y eso era al muy triste.

**Playa…**

Dan y Necronomica se separaron un momento, mientras la maligna bruja se reía de manera emocionada y cruel.

-Has mejorado mucho Dan, desde nuestro último enfrentamiento-.

-Ya me estas cansado ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-.

-Si quieres saberlo ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-.

-Entonces prepárate ¿listo Drago?-.

-¡Cuando tú digas!-.

-¡Poder activado: Potencia de dragón!-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón infernal!-.

Drago y Unicron reunieron una gran cantidad de energía, liberándola en dos poderosos ataques, los cuales chocaron con una fuerza tremenda, fue cuando Dan y Necronomica se lanzaron contra el otro a dando un feroz salto, mientras gritaban y blandían sus espadas para golpear al otro, finalmente, ambos lanzaron sus golpes, Dan consiguió esquivar por muy poco el ataque de Necronomica, mientras él lograba golpearla justo en medio de la máscara, rompiéndola en dos mitades, cuando ocurrió eso, Necronomica retrocedió y se cubrió el rostro, mientras las dos mitades de su máscara caían al suelo.

-Rompió la máscara de Necronomica-dijo Mira sonriendo contenta.

-Ahora conoceremos el rostro verdadero de esa bruja-dijo Keith, el resto de los peleadores asintió, mientras sus bakugan avanzaban frente a ellos.

Necronomica aun tenía sus manos sobre su rostro, mientras Dan se mantenía en guardia-¿Qué esperas para mostrar tu rostro? ¡Muéstranos quien eres realmente!-y tras esas palabras, poco a poco, Necronomica comenzó a bajar sus manos, al tiempo que encaraba a Dan, cuando tuvo frente a él el verdadero rostro de Necronomica, casi le da un infarto-¡Xanadu!-grito impactado, efectivamente, quien estaba detrás de aquella máscara, era nada más y nada menos, que la caída reina de Baranoia, Xanadu-así que…eres tú ¿eh? Estás viva-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago, devolviendo la mirada a Necronomica, solo para comprobar que Dan tenía razón, Xanadu sonrió de manera maligna y burlona.

-No, Xanadu está muerta, yo soy Necronomica, quien nunca dejara de existir y que jamás morirá-.

-Pero si ella es Xanadu, eso significa que…-Drago devolvió su mirada hacia Unicron.

-Si-interrumpió Unicron con un tono maligno y burlesco-y yo era Serpentera, pero ya no más-.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Fabia temblando, Primus también estaba impactado por lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Son Xanadu y Serpentera?-exclamo Helios-no puede ser-.

-Se suponen que ustedes murieron ¿Qué les paso?-intervino Elfin, mientras Xanadu se reía de manera maligna.

-Entonces si lo recuerda….-.

-FLASHBACK-

-¡Esto termina aquí y ahora! ¡Resplandor dragón!-.

-¡Drago!-.

Mientras Drago derrotaba a Serpentera, Dan golpeo a Xanadu con el sable estrella y así consiguió derrotar a la maligna reina.

**Xanadu POV**

Kuso y Drago consiguieron derrotarnos de una manera muy humillante, pero milagrosamente, mi chispa y el alma maligna de Serpentera lograron sobrevivir, y todo gracias al haber absorbido gran cantidad de poder de la Matrix del liderazgo.

Pero ya no pertenecíamos a este mundo, tampoco al otro, viajamos por entre las dimensiones, mientras nuestro rencor hacia ustedes crecía, los años pasaban, pero casi no nos dábamos cuenta y un día nos topamos por casualidad con los cristales de energon, cuyos poderes nos salvaron.

El energon oscuro restauro nuestro maligno poder, así como nos entrego nuevos, como el de controlar las almas que yo deseara.

El energon puro nos dio nuevos cuerpos, con el poder de nuestro odio y nuestros deseos de venganza, me convirtió en Necronomica, mientras que Serpentera evoluciono a Unicron, a decir verdad, no teníamos pensado reconstruirnos, solo corrimos con mucha suerte.

Los primero en que pensamos fue en vengarnos de ustedes, pero ahora tenía en mis manos dos de los tesoros más grandes del universo, los energon, gracias a mis estudios de las guerras autobot y decepticon estaba al tanto del gran poder que tenía, y de todo lo que podría usar cuando los combinara con la Matrix.

Así que primero decidí romper la barrera entre la dimensión de la perdición y el mundo de los muertos, para así tener el control sobre las almas de todos sus enemigos y amigos.

**Fin POV**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Pero nunca me imagine que Primus volvería de la muerte para volver a intervenir en mis planes, debo decir que eso me tomo por sorpresa-dijo Xanadu sonriendo divertida.

Primus miro a Xanadu con profundo odio-Tenía mis sospechas de que se trataba de ti, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, fui un tonto, debí haberlo imaginado, especialmente cuando Unicron era el nombre del antiguo dios de la muerte de Baranoia-.

Unicron sonrió de manera siniestra, pero aun quedaba una cosa por aclarar y fue Shun quien la dio a relucir-Eso no explica porque secuestraste a nuestra hija-.

-Es cierto-dijo Drago-si lo que querían era que vengarse de Dan y de mí ¿Por qué fueron tras una hija de Shun y Fabia?-.

-No tiene sentido-dijo Dan.

Xanadu se rio divertida-Eso es fácil de saber, aunque nosotros queríamos vengarnos de ustedes dos, secuestrar a sus hijas sería algo muy obvio, además de que aunque Kuso es el mejor peleador que existe, no es muy brillante-.

-Eso no lo niego-dijo Drago.

-Gracias amigo-dijo Dan, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Shun demostró ser un hábil guerrero ninja, así que pensé que un general así me sería muy útil, obviamente fue un error de mi parte, ya que esa niña resulto ser una inútil-.

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi hija!-grito Fabia molesta.

Xanadu se rio, mientras Unicron comenzaba a desesperarse-Ya no puedo esperar más ¡Quiero acabar contigo ahora mismo Drago!-.

-¡Ni creas que lo lograras!-reto Drago.

-¡Así es, de ninguna manera nos vencerán, no importa que se hayan convertido en una especia de fantasma de la opera, triste y desdichada, oh, espera, ya eran así antes de todo esto!-.

Xanadu entrecerró los ojos-Sigues siendo un insolente, eres el humanos más desesperante que jamás conocí-.

-Ya los vencimos antes, podemos volver a hacerlo-.

Xanadu se rio-Te equivocas, porque la última vez no teníamos el don que ahora tenemos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Nosotros ya estamos muertos y no puedes matar lo que ya está muerto -declaro Xanadu con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Dan algo asustado-¡Ahora Drago!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

-¡Acábalos Unicron!-.

-¡Sera un placer!-.

Drago y Unicron reiniciaron su batalla, elevándose en el aire y lanzándose ataques con todo lo que tenían, mientras que Dan y Xanadu retomaron sus batallas de espada, Dan no pudo evitar decir….

-¿Esto te recuerda algo? Porque ese momento está a punto de repetirse-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

Las espadas chocaban, los ataques iluminaban el cielo nocturno, mientras que Mira y los otros solo podían rezar porque Dan y Drago volvieran a derrotar a esos terribles monstruos.

-Vamos Dan, yo se que tú puedes-dijo Mira apretándose el pecho.

Drago lanzo una potente llamarada contra Unicron, quien la bloqueo con una ola gigante-¡Ahora tengo el poder de los elementos Drago, no podrás vencerme!-.

-¡Eso fue lo que me dijiste la última vez!-.

Dan y Xanadu volvieron a chocar sus espadas y fue cuando Dan reconoció la espada que Xanadu estaba usando.

-Ya veo, es el sable oscuro-.

-Exactamente, solo que esta vez esta potenciado con el poder de mi odio hacia ti, Kuso-.

-Debes buscarte una vida-.

-Oh querido Kuso, extrañe tu sentido del humor-Xanadu lanzo un feroz golpe con su espada, pero Dan lo esquivo y enterró la suya en el pecho de Xanadu.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Ace, pero además de él, solo Mira y Marucho estaban contentos, Shun, Keith, Fabia y Primus estaban preocupados.

Dan alzo la vista, mientras sacaba su espada del pecho de Xanadu, quien de pronto se quedo inmóvil, pero poco a poco comenzó a reírse de manera demencial.

-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? No puedes matarme, ya estoy muerta-dijo, mientras la grieta en su pecho comenzaba a cerrarse.

Dan trago saliva y comenzó a preocuparse, pero no iba a retroceder, Drago tampoco, los dos sabían que esa batalla no debían perderla por ningún motivo.

-Deberías rendirte ahora Drago y entregarme la Matrix, así como el energon puro-.

-Como se ve que aun no has aprendido nada, porque aun no entiendes que jamás me rendiré-.

La sonrisa de Unicron aumento al escuchar eso-Bien dicho, eso era justo lo que quería escucharte decir-.

Xanadu estaba muy emocionada, mientras Dan y Drago cada vez estaban más preocupados, pero ninguno iba a darse por vencido.

-¡Vamos Drago! ¡Poder activado: Llama legendaria!-.

Drago lanzo su poderoso ataque de fuego contra Unicron, quien dando un giro en el aire lo esquivo, para luego atacar ferozmente a Drago, los dos bakugan cayeron al suelo, provocando un gran estruendo, pero mientras ellos estaban igualados, Dan estaba en grandes problemas, pues Xanadu ahora era inmortal y no importaba lo que le hiciera, no podía matarla.

-¡Rayos!-.

-Al fin comprendes que esta vez no podrás vencerme Kuso, estoy más allá de lo humano, soy el mal encarnado-.

-Y sigues siendo toda una habladora-.

-Humano insolente-Xanadu lanzo un rayo con su mano, Dan lo bloqueo con el sable estrella, pero la fuerza del ataque fue tanta, que lo lanzo contra el suelo, tiempo que Xanadu aprovecho para intentar clavarle la espada, por fortuna, Dan se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo.

-Tal vez seas inmortal, pero yo no soy fácil de eliminar-.

-Es cierto, de lo contrario no serías el famoso Dan Kuso-.

Nuevamente, ambos contendientes se lanzaron contra el otro, mientras sobre ellos, sus bakugan continuaban enfrascados en su propia batalla.

-¡Voy a vengarme Drago!-.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes!-.

Dan dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas, listo para lanzar un golpe con su espada, pero Xanadu lo atrapo del cuello.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira angustiada.

Al escuchar el grito de Mira, Drago dirigió su vista a lo que pasaba-¡Dan!-.

-¡No bajes la guardia!-advirtió Unicron, mientras lo atacaba con una bola de fuego, la cual golpeo directamente a Drago, quien cayó al suelo.

-¡Drago!-grito Elfin.

Pero mientras Drago caía al suelo, Xanadu cada vez apretaba más el cuello de Dan, a quien cada momento le costaba más y más respiraba.

-¿Ya puedes ver la luz? Me siento muy bien haciendo esto, morirás lentamente y luego te convertirás en mi esclavo-.

-¡Oh no, tenemos que detenerla!-grito Ace y todos asintieron, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Unicron les lanzo un rayo que los detuvo.

-No permitiré que intervengan, lo único que les queda es ver como su amigo muere lentamente-.

Mira apretó los puños, su mirada volvió a fijarse en Dan, quien ya casi estaba en sus últimos momento, Primus lo sabía y también estaba angustiado, pero entonces, comenzó a amanecer.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron la playa y tocaron a Unicron, cuyo cuerpo de pronto empezó a liberar un humo negro, como si estuviera quemándose, el rugido que lanzo, llamo la atención de Xanadu, quien se quedo estática al ver el sol.

-Maldición, justo en este momento tenía que empezar a amanecer ¡Unicron!-el bakugan volvió a su forma de esfera y se acerco a su ama, quien apenas lo tuvo en su mano, soltó a Dan justo en el momento en que casi estaba acabado, tosiendo, vio como Xanadu se alejaba hacia un rincón de la playa que aun estaba oscuro.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez Kuso, pero la próxima vez no ocurrirá un milagro que te salvara y no me retirare hasta que los gusanos hayan consumido tu carne-declaro Xanadu, mientras desaparecía en la sombras, antes de que el sol llegara hasta ese rincón, fue cuando los demás corrieron hacia Dan, aunque Shizuka se mantuvo alejada un momento.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira abrazando a su esposo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Drago, volviendo a su forma de esfera.

-Descuiden, estoy bien, aunque eso estuvo muy cerca-.

-Estuvo más que cerca-dijo Keith-lo que acaba de ocurrir fue un milagro-.

-Ya veo, entonces esto es lo que los humanos llaman milagro-dijo Primus-pero lo que me cuesta creer es que Necronomica resultara ser Xanadu-.

-A todos nos tomo por sorpresa-dijo Ace.

-Pero ahora sabemos que la luz del sol les afecta, algo que no ocurría antes-dijo Auric.

-Como si fueran vampiros-dijo Marucho, al ver la mirada interrogante de Primus tuvo que explicarle-los vampiros son seres mitológicos, también llamados muertos vivientes o Nosferatus, se alimentan de sangre y surgen durante la noche, ya que la luz del sol es mortal para ellos, puede hasta destruirlos-.

-Genial, ahora conocemos la debilidad de Necronomica-dijo Elfin.

-Pero podemos esperar para hablar sobre eso-dijo Dan, mientras se levantaba, Mira miro interrogante a su esposo y luego comprendió todo.

Ya que después de comprobar que su amigo estaba bien, Shun y Fabia se acercaron a Shizuka, quien tenía una mirada sumamente nerviosa.

-No tengas miedo Shizuka-dijo Fabia dulcemente-soy yo, Fabia, tu madre y Shun es tu padre-.

Shizuka miro a Shun, quien sonrió con ternura, la chica miro de nuevo a Fabia-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?-Shun y Fabia asintieron, mientras Shizuka miraba a Taylean, quien solo asintió y Shizuka se lanzo a los brazos de sus padres, mientras lloraba llena de felicidad, al igual que Fabia.

Los demás veían la escena y sonreía, Mira se limpio una lágrima que había salido de sus ojos, mientras Elfin.

-No voy a llorar, pase lo que pase, no voy a llorar-.

Primus y Auric también estaban conmovidos por lo que sus ojos veían-Tal parece que las cosas buenas también se dan en los peores momentos-dijo Auric.

-Tienes razón-dijo Primus, para luego cambiar a una mirada muy seria-pero ahora que sabemos que Xanadu está más que viva, el peligro es mayor, se vienen batallas mucho más difíciles-.

**Interespacio…**

En cuanto regresaron, Xanadu se dirigió a sus aposentos, donde saco una nueva máscara de Necronomica, se la coloco y sus ojos brillaron con absoluta maldad.

-Ahora los peleadores saben quiénes somos realmente, mi señora-.

-Eventualmente lo descubrirían, pero esto hará que las batallas sean más divertidas-.

-Pero también saben cuál es nuestra debilidad, todo desde que Drago me humillo-.

-Para cuando el energon puro y la Matrix del liderazgo se unan con el energon oscuro, esa debilidad ya no significara nada ¡La reina de Baranoia ha resurgido para convertirse en la reina de la vida y de la muerte!-con esas palabras, Necronomica se rio con crueldad y demencia.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 24, espero les haya gustado, finalmente se ha descubierto la verdadera cara de Necronomica, la temible reina Xanadu ha regresado, más poderosa y más terrible que nunca, al igual que Serpentera/Unicron, el peligro cada vez es más grande._

_Pude subir el capítulo hoy, gracias a Dios, espero no haberlos decepcionado por el tiempo de espera._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_a veces me da la impresión por los comentarios de Anubias de que no te gusta el capítulo, pero la villana tenía que ser ella por obvias razones, no se, ya sería muchos personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien en tu cumpleaños, en fin, tuviste razón, como acabas de comprobar, Xanadu y Serpentera han vuelto más poderosos y también más terribles, pero si obtienen los dos energon un terror como ninguno será liberado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no hay problema, pero debes tener en cuenta que Necronomica no es alguien fácil de vencer y menos tras leer este capítulo, ella ahora es más terrible que nunca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_tus sospechas eran ciertas y finalmente se han comprobado, Xanadu y Serpentera han vuelto más temibles que nunca, en fin, me alegra que ya se estén tranquilizando con ese aspecto, yo se que no es fácil, es todo un camino y muy largo, pero deben darle una oportunidad, si ven que hace algo que no les parece, pero que es muy serio, entonces si tienen su respaldo, respecto a tu petición, que tu lo crees lo considero mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo 24, en el cual se ha descubierto el secreto de Necronomica y Unicron, pero aun queda algo más que resolver y tiene que ver con dos miembros de la dimensión del avatar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no tuviste que esperar hasta el lunes, porque pude subir el capítulo hoy, respecto a Altair, aun no esta acabado, ni su bakugan Ultraxion. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_lo checare en cuanto pueda, ya que apenas tuve un poco de rato para pasear por Internet sin prisas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Creepie Phantom, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Zeus, Moon-9215, Terminex y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes….**_


	25. Una relacion peligrosa

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que saben cual es la verdadera identidad de Necronomica y Unicron, los peleadores deberán pensar en una nueva forma de evitar que Necronomica logre sus malignos propósitos, ya que aunque conozcan su debilidad, no deben olvidar que se trata de su más grande y terrible enemiga._

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**Cap. 25 Una relación peligrosa.**

Después de lo sucedido, los peleadores se reunieron en casa de Marucho, para poder hablar con Primus, esta vez, en compañía de Han, Lena, Isis, Alice y Escarlata.

Han le dio un feroz golpe a la pared-No puedo creer que esa maldita aun siga con vida-dijo lleno de rabia, para luego encarar a Dan-creí que tú la habías destruido-.

-Eso mismo creí yo-dijo Dan poniéndose a la defensiva y antes de que pudieran iniciar una pelea.

-Suficiente, eso no ayuda en nada-dijo Primus-además, Han, tanto tú como yo sabemos que esta no es la primera vez que pasa-.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-pregunto Keith.

-Bueno, durante las guerras autobot y decepticon, Optimus Prime y Megatron se vieron envueltos en una batalla que termino dejándolos a ambos en pésimo estado, casi convertidos en chatarra, milagrosamente, Optimus logro sobrevivir, pero Megatron tuvo otra suerte-.

-¿Otra suerte?-pregunto Shun, mientras Fabia sostenía a Serena en sus brazos, Shizuka y Sakura estaban con el resto de los hijos escuchando, aunque Shizuka se sentía como si no debiera estar ahí.

-Así es, mientras estaba en la cámara de recuperación, Starscream, un decepticon y tal vez el más famoso de los traidores, intento destruir a Megatron saboteando la cámara, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario, la cámara no destruyo a Megatron, sino que lo hizo evolucionar a Galvatron, una nueva forma de si mismo mucho más sanguinaria y despiadada, Galvatron acabo con Starscream sin piedad alguna, después Xanadu paso por algo así cuando obtuvo la Matrix, ascendiendo en Infernal Xanadu y ahora en Necronomica-.

-Por lo que dices parece que esos cambios vuelven a los habitantes de Baranoia más sádicos y crueles-dijo Ace.

-Solo a aquellos que ya eran malvados-.

-Lo recuerdo-dijo Mira-porque cuando tuvimos la batalla final con Xanadu, ella acabo con todos sus siervos sin piedad alguna, mi padre, su teniente y hasta con sus hijas-.

-La Matrix hizo más que darle mucho más poder y una nueva forma, también la hizo más sanguinaria, sin piedad ni por sus hijas-dijo Primus.

-Aunque honestamente nunca tuvo piedad por nada ni nadie-dijo Auric.

Se hizo un largo silencio, Primus vio que los peleadores estaban agotados, al igual que sus hijos, después de todo, se la pasaron despiertos toda la noche.

-Vayan a descansar, fue una noche llena de sorpresas, deben estar agotados-.

-Solo un poco-dijo Dan bostezando.

-No se preocupen, les informare si sucede algo-.

-Muy bien, gracias Primus-Dan y sus amigos abandonaron la casa de Marucho, mientras el joven millonario se dirigía hacia su cuarto a tomar una larga siesta, cuando Primus se quedo solo, Aang entro.

-¿Aang? ¿Ocurre algo?-.

-Bueno….solo quiero hablar con usted-.

-Dime ¿en que puedo servirte?-pregunto Primus con amabilidad.

-Bueno-Aang estaba sumamente nervioso y finalmente, grito su pregunta-¿es posible que dos personas del mismo sexo se enamoren?-.

**Interespacio…..**

Necronomica estaba en su trono, pensando en la batalla que acababa de liberar con los peleadores y con Dan, definitivamente, las cosas iban a ponerse mucho más interesantes y divertidas después de eso, fue cuando Maximus apareció.

-Maestra Necronomica, le traigo una información que le parecerá muy interesante-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

Sonriendo divertido y casi demencial, Maximus comenzó a relatarle de que fue testigo hacia poco tiempo, conforme hablaba, los ojos de Necronomica brillaban con mayor maldad.

**Casa de Marucho…..**

Tras escuchar la pregunta de Aang, Primus se quedo sumamente impresionado y por unos instantes creyó que no había entendido lo que Aang pregunto.

-Disculpa…pero no entiendo que quieres saber exactamente de mí-.

Aang se sonrojo más nervioso que antes, la razón por la cual preguntaba eso era por un sueño que había tenido, en el que Katara le decía que estaba enamorada de otra persona y que no era precisamente un chico, sino una chica y grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien era.

-Me refiero a si es posible que un hombre sea novio de otro hombre, y una mujer novia de otra mujer-.

-Oh, ya entiendo-Primus se quedo pensando-verás, ese tipo de relación es conocida entre los humanos como homosexualidad para los hombres y lesbianas para las mujeres-.

-Y ¿es bueno o malo?-.

-Eso es otro asunto, ya que mucha gente cree que la relación entre dos hombres es algo repugnante, abominable, que no debería existir y que quienes lo hacen deberían ser exterminado-(Nota: no tengo prejuicios no nada de eso, solamente se esta describiendo lo que mucha gente aun cree de eso).

-¿Y en el caso de mujeres?-.

-Eso es lo que los humanos llaman "harina de otro costal", en casos de mujeres es muy diferente, ya que al parecer, hay mucha más aceptación para las lesbianas que para los homosexuales, curiosamente, son los hombres quienes apoyan más a las lesbianas-.

-No entiendo ¿Cuál es la diferencia?-pregunto Aang.

Primus se encogió en hombros y sonrió-Le preguntas a la persona equivocada, ya que apenas estoy entendiendo a los humanos, todos son muy complicados-.

-No lo es tanto-dijo alguien, al voltear, descubrieron a Sokka, quien aparentemente, había escuchado todo y ahora sonreía de manera divertida-la razón por la que las mujeres tienen más aceptación es porque ver a dos chicas tocándose, besándose y abrazándose, es el espectáculo más hermoso que alguien puede ver-dijo Sokka, mientras comenzaba a babear, fue cuando Suki apareció.

-Espera un minuto-dijo Suki muy molesta-ese tipo de comentarios machistas son los que están destruyendo a la humanidad y me parecen muy ofensivos-Sokka se puso nervioso y asustado al ver la mirada asesina de su novia-debería darte vergüenza pensar así…..-Suki continuo regañando a Sokka, mientras Aang se quedaba en silencio, en cuanto a Primus y Auric.

-Tienes razón, los humanos son muy complicados-dijo Auric.

-Creo que es por eso que la reina Alfa les tenía ese cariño-.

**Mientras…**

En casa de Shun y Fabia, los padres llevaron a Shizuka a su nueva habitación, se las había arreglado para mejorarla para el día en que volviera con ellos.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta?-pregunto Fabia nerviosa.

Shizuka miro hacia todas partes y luego miro a su madre-Hay mucha luz-dijo estirando la mano hacia la ventana.

-Si no te gusta puedes cerrar las cortinas-dijo Sakura.

-No…no es eso, es solo que….toda mi vida viví bajo las tinieblas de Necronomica, casi nunca estuve frente al sol y además…..-Shizuka se acerco a un espejo, se vio y su cuerpo brillo para cambiar a su forma humana, tiene la piel blanca, el cabello negro como su padre aunque con dos mechones azules y hasta la mitad de la espalda con varios mechones ocultando su ojo izquierdo, ojos verdes como su madre aunque más claros, y viste con una camiseta negra sin mangas bajo una camisa tipo suéter de color verde y manga larga, un collar con un dije como el de Linus solo que en vez de tener el símbolo Pyrus tiene escrito "Hawkeye", un short negro de mezclilla sobre las rodillas, y unas botas negras un poco bajo las rodillas-¿esta es mi forma humana?-dijo viéndose detenidamente-no esta mal-.

-Definitivamente no-dijo Taylean, mientras todos se reían, incluso Serena se dejo abrazar por su hermana mayor.

**Casa de Marucho…..**

Tras disculparse con Suki, Toph, Mai y Ty Lee, ya que Suki les conto todo lo que dijo sobre ese tema tan delicado, mientras que Iroh se reía y Zuko se mantenían inexpresivo, Sokka buscaba a su hermana y a la princesa de la nación del fuego para lo mismo.

-No es justo, porque me tengo que disculpar solo por decir la verdad-murmuraba al tiempo que caminaba muy cabizbajo y se desesperaba cada vez que abría una casa se topaba con cualquier tipo de habitación-¡Esto no es un baño! ¡Es un parque acuático!-grande fue su susto cuando pasando por una ventana, una ballena apareció-¿Qué clase de sitio es este?-finalmente, escucho unas voces que parecían venir de otra habitación, al reconocerlas sonrió, ya que eran Katara y-un momento ¿Qué hace mi hermana con Azula?-Sokka entreabrió la puerta para poder ver que pasaba.

Katara y Azula estaban conversando, pero no era una charla normal, ya que Katara estaba recargada sobre el hombro de Azula, quien la tenía abrazada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podamos ocultar esto?-pregunto Katara.

-No lo se, pero creo que debemos hablar con Primus antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, ya que él parece ser el único que no nos juzgaría-dijo Azula.

-Dan y los otros tampoco lo harían-.

-Tal vez no, pero ten en cuenta de que ellos siempre escuchan a Primus cuando se trata de consejos y por eso creo que hablar con él sería nuestra mejor opción-.

-¿Qué me dices de tu tío?-.

-No le diré nada a alguien que esta muy cerca de Zuzu-.

-Debes tenerle más confianza a tu familia-.

-Nunca he confiado en nadie más que en mi misma, hasta que te conocí-dijo Azula sonriéndole a Katara, la chica sonrió y sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso, lo que dejo mudo a Sokka, quien impresionado comenzó a alejarse lentamente (Nota: al estilo de Homero Simpson, cuando descubre que Apu, el encargado de la tienda de la ciudad, tiene una amante y luego cuando lo ve reconciliándose con su esposa).

Caminando hacia atrás, impactado, pasó por los lugares que había pasado, hasta llegar al laboratorio, donde solo estaban Primus y Marucho, quien tras dormir un poco, decidió ayudar a Primus con algunas cosas.

-¿Te ocurre algo Sokka?-pregunto Elfin al verlo entrar.

Sokka no respondió, pero comenzó a voltear hacia Primus, quien tenía una mirada confundida, al igual que Marucho y Auric.

-Primus…tienes que hablar con Katara y Azula-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-.

-Disculpa Primus-Azula y Katara aparecieron en esos momento, siendo Katara la que hablo-¿podemos hablar contigo un momento?-.

Primus miro a Sokka, quien asintió como pudo-Supongo que si-tomaron asiento, Katara y Azula respiraron hondo, pero antes de poder decir algo…

-¡Katara! ¿Cómo pudiste?-salto Sokka, saliendo de su shock-¿Desde cuando….? ¿Cómo…..? ¿Por qué…..?-.

-Sokka, no te entiendo-dijo Katara preocupada por su hermano, quien empezó a balbucear sin sentido-piensa antes de hablar-.

-¿Desde cuando estas teniendo una relación con ella?-la pregunta de Sokka sorprendió a Azula y Katara, pero no más que a Primus, Auric, Marucho y Elfin.

-¿Qué ellas que? ¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Elfin.

-Aparentemente si-dijo Auric-al menos por lo que ha estudiado Primus de los humanos-.

-Cielos y yo que pensé que ya estaba comprendiendo a los humanos-dijo Elfin, mientras Marucho se reía.

Sokka aun estaba alterado, así que fue necesario pedirle a Kato un té para calmarlo, cuando se lo dieron, Sokka se lo tomo con tal rapidez, que su lengua comenzó a quemársele y Katara tuvo que curársela.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-.

-Un poco-.

-¿Puedes escuchar sin alterarte?-.

-Si, eso creo-.

-Bien-dijo Primus-creo saber que quieren pedirme, pero si voy a ayudarlas necesito saber como comenzó esto-.

-Oh, esto se pondrá bueno-dijo Elfin subiendo al hombro de Marucho.

Katara y Azula asintieron, ambas se miraron y decidieron el silencio que Azula contara todo.

-Sucedió hace un par de días…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Katara estaba paseando por el parque de la ciudad, debía admitirlo, ese lugar era muy hermoso, aunque también muy ruidoso por la gran cantidad de automóviles, conforme caminaba se daba cuenta de que además de Dan y sus amigos, nadie más parecía percatarse del terrible peligro que su mundo corría por culpa de Necronomica, muy diferente a su mundo, en el cual todos sabían sobre la guerra contra la nación del fuego, finalmente, llego al lago del parque y se puso a jugar con el agua, aunque sin hacer agua control, ya que Primus les advirtió sobre los peligros de hacerlo en esa era, aunque en esos momentos estaba sola o eso creía.

-Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Katara se levanto de un salto y miro a su visitante-buenas noches, princesa del agua-.

-¡Azula! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso buscas pelear?-.

-Oye tranquila, hasta yo tengo palabra de honor y le di mi palabra a ese tipo llamado Primus que no usaría mi fuego control-.

-Entonces ¿a que viniste?-.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo, eso es todo-.

-¿Hablar? ¿De que?-Azula se tenso por la pregunta, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba-¡Vamos, dime que quieres!-.

Azula comenzó a morderse las mangas de su ropa-_"Rayos, no me lo haces fácil"-_pensó-bueno, se trata de esto ¿recuerdas ese momento en que Drago y Dharak lucharon? Cuando Drago nos protegió y caímos una sobre la otra-.

-Si-.

-Bueno…..tal vez haya sido por el momento o….quien sabe…el caso es que….cuando te vi, sentí algo….inusual-.

Katara se quedo pensando al escuchar eso-_"Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también sentí algo inusual"-._

-Y creo que se que es…..y la verdad no se que pensar…..porque creo que…me gustas…..y tal vez sea peor….creo que…..te amo…..-dijo finalmente Azula, con la cara muy roja, mientras que Katara también se sonrojaba, pero su reacción…

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es una broma? ¿Qué pretendes diciéndome todo eso?-.

-¡Por eso vine a buscarte, porque no estoy segura de esto y necesito tu ayuda!-.

-¿Mi ayuda?-.

-Si, necesito comprobar si lo que sentí antes es realmente amor o solo una atracción momentánea-.

-¿Cómo?-.

Azula tomo aire y respondió-Con un beso-dijo muy sonrojada, dejando a Katara igual.

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que tú y yo….? ¡No, olvídalo! Además ¿Cómo se que….?-.

-Te doy mi palabra, déjame hacer la prueba y te prometo que me marchare-.

Katara se quedo pensando y luego bufo molesta-¡Ay! ¿Por qué soy tan compasiva? Muy bien, pero si esto es una trampa…..-.

-Por ti iré con las manos atrás-declaro Azula, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia Katara, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Azula cerro sus ojos y acerco sus labios a Katara.

_-"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Con esto solo comprobare que soy una…."-_los pensamientos de Katara se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió los labios de Azula sobre los suyos-_-¿Qué….que es esto? Me siento tan…tan…completa"-_finalmente se separaron, Azula espero por la reacción de Katara, pero al ver que no hacía nada….

-Gracias por esto-dijo sonriendo y se dispuso a retirarse, Katara al principio se quedo en shock, pero luego reacciono y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Azula-¿eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de que Katara le diera un feroz derechazo en su mejilla, Azula miro a Katara con mucha sorpresa.

-Eso fue por atacar a Aang y por tratar de destruirnos-dijo Katara, para luego lanzarse sobre Azula y besarla, ambas cayeron sobre el pasto y se separaron-realmente no eres tan mala como aparentabas-.

Azula sonrió-Y creo que se porque-dijo Azula, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Katara, para luego volver a besarla.

Pero ninguna se percato que alguien las estaba observando, alguien que era un enorme peligro.

-Vaya, vaya, creo que esto le puede interesar a la señora Necronomica-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-finalizo Azula.

-Ya veo, realmente fue muy interesante-dijo Primus, mientras Sokka estaba con la boca muy abierta, en cuanto a Elfin…

-¿Eso es todo? Lo único que me gusto fue el golpe que te dio Katara, quiere decir que tiene un buen derechazo-.

-Si, realmente lo tiene-dijo Azula, mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde Katara le dio el golpe.

-¿En serio?-.

-Yo lo encuentro bien-dijo Marucho-en esta época somos más abiertos a este tipo de cosas, así que no tengo prejuicios al respecto, tampoco creo que Dan y los demás lo tengan-.

-Eso es un alivio-dijo Katara.

-Si, todo esta muy bien-dijo Sokka-Katara, eres mi hermana y eso no cambiara, por eso te apoyare-.

-Gracias Sokka-.

-Pero tendrás que hablar con Aang y creo que sabes porque-.

-Lo se-.

-No es necesario-dijo una voz a espaldas de todos, al voltear, se toparon con Aang, quien tenía una mirada llena de dolor-lo escuche todo-.

Katara palideció y se levanto-Aang…..lo siento, quise decírtelo, pero…..-.

-¿Pero que? ¿Te falto valor? Es algo muy extraño en ti-.

-Aang….-.

-¡No te acerques!-grito Aang molesto, mientras salía corriendo.

-¡Aang!-Katara salió detrás de su amigo y Azula detrás de ella.

-Esto se complico más de la cuenta-dijo Elfin.

-Es muy duro enamorarte y luego enterarte de que la persona que amas no te corresponde-.

-¿Usted ya estuvo enamorado?-pregunto Sokka.

-Hace muchos años-dijo Primus, mientras su memoria se dirigía hacia la reina Alfa, fue en ese momento que la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Problemas-dijo Marucho preocupado.

Aang salió de la casa de Marucho, se dispuso a huir del lugar, cuando de pronto, choco con alguien, al voltear, se topo con…..

-Hola avatar-se trataba de Necronomica.

-¡Aang!-cuando Katara y Azula salieron, también se encontraron frente a Necronomica y sus secuaces, en el lugar de Hawkeye y Altair, estaban Barodius y Kazarina, junto con Jet, Zangya, Sheer y Maximus, además de dos nuevas aliadas de Necronomica, pero no tanto como eso.

-Ellos son de quienes les hable-dijo Necronomica-espero que me den mejores resultados que antes esta vez, Tenaya, Arturina-.

Barodius, Kazarina y los demás siervos se apartaron, para dar paso a las caídas hijas de la reina Xanadu/Necronomica.

-Lo haremos madre-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 25, espero les haya gustado, no sean tan duros conmigo, fue mi primer Yuri y realmente estaba nervioso, pero el peligro continua, ya que Necronomica ha resucitado a sus hijas, quienes también son más poderosas que antes._

**AkiraKazami97: **_fue más que un milagro, ya que nadie sabía que Xanadu y Unicron ahora eran muy sensibles a la luz del sol, por el momento n puedo hacerlo, pero te juro que sucederá más adelante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_según muchas religiones eso no es del todo cierto, dicen que existe la reencarnación, si yo reencarno espero que sea en algo bueno, como un tiburón, un león o una orca, o una mariposa, ya que nadie sospecharía jamás de una mariposa, por cierto, por ser mirón pueden pasarte cosas terribles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Katrinato Kazami: **_ya serían muchos y me costaría acomodarlos, en fin, la batalla esta comenzando nuevamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_lo entiendo, ya que vi algunos videos en Youtube sobre lo que le hace Mag Mell/Barodius, no te prometo nada, pero veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_al menos, creo que eres tú, en fin, aquí tienes el capítulo y espero no haberte decepcionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no te preocupes, reaparecerás, aunque debo decir que también ya tengo tu final y haber que te parece, solo no me odies. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_tendrás que ser más específico, porque no encuentro ese video y los que aparecen no coinciden con lo que me diste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97 y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Katrinato Kazami, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el jueves…..**_


	26. Batallas dolorosas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de una nueva batalla, la cual será la definitiva entre Drago y Dharak, pero además, habrá batallas sumamente dolorosas, porque no solo los peleadores deberán luchar contra antiguos amigos, sino también los guerreros de la dimensión del avatar._

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**Cap. 26 Batallas dolorosas.**

-Oh no, ellas no-dijo Marucho preocupado.

-Era de esperarse que Necronomica las trajera de nuevo a la vida, pero aun así, no entiendo como siguen siendo leales a ella después de cómo las trato-dijo Primus.

Tenaya sonrió con cinismo-Todo quedo olvidado después de que nuestra madre nos resucito-.

-Y además nos dio la vida eterna-dijo Arturina-y si ese chico rubio que antes era un enano creció tanto, entonces no puedo esperar por ver a los lindos Dan, Keith, Shun y Ace-.

-Ya deja eso ¿quieres?-dijo Tenaya cubriéndose el rostro, mientras los demás siervos de Necronomica la miraban confundidos.

-Así son ellas, aunque sean mis hijas-.

-Veamos si son capaces de acabar con ellos-dijo Unicron.

-Eso no pasara nunca-declaro Marucho-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Saphire Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡La sirena más hermosa de todas ha llegado!-.

-Creo que tendremos que luchar-dijo Auric.

-Al menos hasta que Dan y los otros lleguen, debemos hacer lo posible por evitar que se apoderen del energon puro ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Master Auric Pyrus!-.

-¡Esto será de otro mundo!-.

Tenaya y Arturina sonriendo emocionadas, después de volver a la vida volverían a luchar, esta vez, quedarían bien ante su madre, después de todo, si las resucito y les entrego la vida eterna, entonces era porque en verdad las quería.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Comet Demonder Pyrus!-.

Demonder surgió en su nueva forma, ahora su cuerpo tenía expulsaba una gran cantidad de llamas, en sus hombros manos, piernas, así como su cuerpo parecía tener partes de piedras espaciales.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Storm Hexuba Aquos!-.

Hexuba tenía una apariencia más parecida a una diosa del mar, llevaba puesto una armadura de color celeste, con detalles verdes, su cabello ahora era azul con tonos verdes y se movían como el aire y el agua combinados.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Demonder.

-Extrañaba volver a la acción-dijo Hexuba.

Jet se preparo para lanzar su bakugan, cuando Necronomica lo detuvo-No quiero que se metan, quiero ver que tan poderosas son ahora que les di nuevos poderes, hijas mías-.

-Gracias por la oportunidad madre-agradecido Tenaya, mientras Arturina saltaba de felicidad-¡Poder activado: Llamas infernales!-Demonder lanzo un feroz ataque de llamas contra los dos bakugan, el equipo avatar tuvo que protegerse, ya que hasta los maestros fuego podrían verse en problemas por un ataque como ese.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de hielo!-Elfin dio un giro y creo un escudo de hielo, el cual detuvo el feroz ataque de fuego de Demonder, pero eso no detuvo a la maligna Necronomica, quien creyó que era el momento de lanzar su siguiente jugada.

-Arturina, muéstrale a ese tonto tu pequeña sorpresa-.

-Como digas madre ¿estas lista Hexuba?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-¡Poder activado: Refuerzo Aquos!-Hexuba comenzó a brillar y dos esferas bakugan del tipo aquos aparecieron.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-Ten cuidado, esto no puede ser bueno-.

Las esferas bakugan se abrieron, mientras Arturina se reía divertida y emocionada-¡Denles la bienvenida a Preyas Aquos y Akwimos Aquos!-.

Marucho y Elfin abrieron los ojos al escuchar eso, efectivamente, Preyas y Akwimos aparecieron como refuerzos de Hexuba.

-¿Preyas, Akwimos? ¡No, ustedes no!-grito Marucho angustiado.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-grito Elfin con un gran odio hacia Necronomica.

Necronomica solo se rio por el insulto de Elfin, mientras Tenaya y Arturina miraban admiradas a su madre.

-No cabe duda que madre es la mejor, realmente es invencible-dijo Tenaya.

-Claro que lo es, incluso venció a la muerte ¡Bien hecho madre!-.

-Déjense de tonterías y acaben con ellos-.

-Entendido ¡Poder activado: Doble garra de sombras! ¡Poder activado: Golpes veloces!-.

Akwimos obtuvo sus dos garras de sombra y junto con Preyas, comenzaron a atacar el escudo de hielo de Elfin, hasta derribarlo, pero Elfin estaba en shock, al igual que Marucho, así que eran presas fáciles para el ataque de sus amigos, quienes ahora eran fantasmas esclavizados por Necronomica.

-¡Poder activado: Sable samurái!-Auric detuvo a los dos bakugan aquos y los lanzo hacia atrás, impidiendo que atacaran a Elfin, lo que la hizo reaccionar, al igual que a Marucho.

-¿Eh? ¿Auric?-.

-Gracias Primus-dijo Marucho.

-Entiendo que esto sea muy doloroso para ambos, pero no deben bajar la guardia en ningún momento, la batalla apenas esta comenzando-.

-Tienes razón y si queremos resolver esto, tenemos que luchar con todo lo que tenemos-dijo Marucho, dispuesto a continuar la batalla.

Los demás solo podían ver, el equipo avatar esperaba ver al resto de los peleadores aparecer en cualquier momento, mientras los demás esbirros de Necronomica esperaban que su ama les diera ordenes, pero Jet estaba comenzando a impacientarse, después de todo, él nunca fue de esos que les gustara esperar el momento de luchar, su paciencia estaba acabando, al igual que la de Zangya, mientras que Sheer y Maximus solo veían la batalla divertidos, Barodius analizaba el combate de las hijas de Necronomica, al igual que Kazarina.

-¡Ya no puedo esperar más!-grito Jet furioso-¡Estoy harto de quedarme fuera de la acción!-.

-Creo que tienes que controlarte-dijo Sheer, pero Jet…..

-¡Nadie te pregunto! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Magmador Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy contigo amigo!-.

Primus y Marucho se prepararon, al igual que Auric y Elfin, ya que ahora enfrentarían 5 enemigos.

-Es hora de mostrarle a la maestra Necronomica lo que podemos hacer-.

-Hagámoslo juntos-.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón de plasma!-.

-¡Esto les va a doler!-.

Magmador se preparo para lanzar su ataque, cuando fue atacado por la espalda por el mismísimo Unicron, quien salió de la nada y atravesó el cuerpo de Magmador con su cola.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Jet al ver lo que había sucedido.

-Tonto insolente, nadie desafía las ordenes de la señora Necronomica y se sale con la suya-.

Jet se quedo paralizado, al igual que o de sus compañeros, pero Barodius, Kazarina, Tenaya y Arturina sonreían de manera maligna y divertida.

-¿Por qué hizo eso maestra?-.

Necronomica miro a Jet y le lanzo un rayo, el cual prendió a Jet en fuego, el guerrero corrió de un lado para otro, Katara intento ayudarlo con el agua control, pero Azula la detuvo, ya que según parecía, Unicron estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que pudieran hacer, finalmente, Jet desapareció.

-Si hay algo que no soporto es que un sirviente cuestione y desafíe a sus amos, realmente tienen mucho que aprender-dijo Necronomica, mientras veía a sus tres siervos que quedaron paralizados.

-Me gusta su estilo-dijo Barodius impresionado.

-Realmente sabe como ser despiadada-dijo Kazarina.

-Ahora continúen con la batalla, no creo que haya más interrupciones-.

-¡Pues permítenos sacarte de tu error!-declaro una voz que venía del cielo, se trataba de Dan, Mira, Keith, Shun, Fabia, Mylene y sus hijos, los únicos que faltaban eran Ace, Julie y sus tres hijos, ya que aun estaban algo lejos-¡Es hora de terminar esto Necronomica! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Legend Prime Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para pelear!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Metallic Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡Esto terminara ahora!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Infinity Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Master Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Les daré su merecido al estilo ninja!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Life Force Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de la princesa saldré victorioso!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Ice Freeza Aquos!-.

-¡Aun estoy deseando acabar con esos tipos!-.

Necronomica sonrió divertida, todo estaba saliendo tal como lo había planeado, ahora solo faltaba deshacerse de los otros obstáculos, en los cuales vio a los hijos de los peleadores, ellos serían la segunda línea de defensa y el equipo avatar la tercera.

-Creo que es hora de entrar-dijo Barodius sonriendo.

-Lo dejo en tus capaces manos-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Infernal Dharak Darkus!-.

-¡Esta vez acabare contigo Drago!-.

-¡Adelante Dharak!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Lumagrow Haos!-.

-¡Es bueno volver a su lado señora Kazarina!-(Nota: recuerden que Gundalia fue destruido por Tenaya en Ataque de las Maquinas).

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Levia Haos!-.

-¡Voy a cenarme a esos bakugan!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Maku Subterra!-.

-¡Les mostrare lo feroz que puedo ser!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de acabar con todos Jellica Aquos!-.

-¡Será un verdadero placer!-.

-¡Si que son testarudos!-declaro Drago.

-¡No te preocupes amigo, los superamos en número!-.

-¡No creas eso, además, mira a quienes trajeron de nuevo a la vida!-dijo Keith y Dan miro a las hijas de Xanadu, así como sus bakugan y los antiguos bakugan de Marucho.

-Cretina-.

Tenaya sonrió al ver a los peleadores, pero debía enfocarse en el plan de su madre, ya que la última vez, ella y su hermana fueron castigadas de la peor manera, mientras Arturina.

-¡Hola lindo Dan, Keith y Shun! ¡Que bien se ven! ¡Que lastima que falten el lindo Ace!-

Dan, Keith y Shun se quedaron confundidos, mientras que Mira, Fabia y Mylene tenían el mismo pensamiento….

_-"Como odio a esa tipa"-._

Necronomica sonreía cada vez más emocionada, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan, dentro de muy poco, el energon puro sería suyo, solo debía esperar.

-Unicron, prepárate para entrar-.

-Como diga-.

-¡No te lo permitiremos!-declaro Dan, mientras Drago se lanzaba contra Unicron, solo para ser interceptado por Dharak.

-¿No pensaste que te dejaría ir sin ajustar cuentas, Drago?-.

-¡Hazte a un lado Dharak!-.

Las batallas no tardaron en librarse, siendo de esta forma:

Dan y Drago vs Barodius y Dharak.

Keith y Helios vs Sheer y Levia.

Shun e Ingram vs Zangya y Jellica.

Mira y Wilda vs Maximus y Maku.

Fabia y Aranaut vs Kazarina y Lumagrow.

Marucho y Elfin vs Arturina y Hexuba, junto con los fantasmas de Preyas y Akwimos.

Primus y Auric vs Tenaya y Demonder.

Primus por su parte, miraba confundido a Necronomica, ella conocía muy bien a su verdadera identidad, es decir, a la reina Xanadu y sabía que algo que desearía con todas sus fuerzas no solo era poder, sino además, obtener venganza contra aquellos que los humillaron de la manera más grande, fue cuando comprendió todo.

-¡Oh no, es una trampa! ¡Lo que planea es ir tras el energon puro!-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-exclamo Dan, al ver que era cierto, ya que Necronomica avanzaba con total tranquilidad hacia la casa de Marucho, tal como lo hacía en el pasado, orgullosa y firme, fue cuando los hijos de los peleadores se pusieron frente a ella.

-Ni iras a ningún sitio-declaro Shizuka con profundo odio.

-Veo que decidiste mostrar esa forma tan débil y mediocre-.

Shizuka apretó los dientes y puños-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de la revancha Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a Altair y Ultraxion!-.

Necronomica ni siquiera se inmuto y el resto de los herederos de los peleadores decidió intervenir también.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surgen Shana Ventus!-.

-¡Voy detrás de ti, Taylean!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Scarlet Pyrus!-.

-¡Esto será divertido!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Rex Mequel Subterra!-.

-¡Voy a aplastarlos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Dreyco Pyrus!-.

-¡Es hora de enfrentar fuego con fuego!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Pixie Aquos!-.

-¡Voy a dejarlos helados!-.

Lo bakugan rodearon a Necronomica, quien permanecía inexpresiva, Unicron se preparo para luchar, pero Necronomica lo detuvo.

-Aunque puedes acabar con ellos, no tenemos tiempo para unas batallas innecesarias-Necronomica chasqueo sus dedos y varios fantasmas bakugan aparecieron, rodeando a los hijos y sus bakugan.

-Ya no estoy tan segura de esto-dijo Hanako preocupada y Necronomica continuo avanzando, hasta toparse con el equipo avatar.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?-.

-¿Tu que crees? Detenerte-dijo Sokka, preparándose para atacar, de hecho, se lanzo contra Necronomica lanzando un grito de batalla y cuando le iba a dar un golpe…

-Fuera-dijo Necronomica dándole un golpe con su mano derecha, el golpe lanzo a Sokka contra uno de los bakugan, chocando en la pierna de Mequel y los bakugan subterra son sumamente duros.

(Nota: algo así, chequen Youtube y este enlace: .com/watch?v=D2M-qItPVjI y si quieren adelántenlo al segundo 40)

-¡Sokka!-grito Suki, pero Toph…..

-Descuida, aun esta vivo-.

-No me molestaría en matar a un insecto como ese, me da lastima-declaro Necronomica-así que háganse a un lado o los exterminare.

-Inténtalo, ya que no te tenemos miedo-dijo Zuko y los demás asintieron.

-No tienes idea de cuan equivocado estas-los ojos de Necronomica brillaron con maldad y comenzaron a aparecer fantasmas, para asombro de Aang y sus amigos, se trataban de Gyatso, la madre de Katara, Lu Ten y varios soldados que habían muerto en esa terrible guerra.

-Gyatso….-.

-Mamá….-.

-Lu ten…-.

-Me hubiera gustado verlos enfrentarse a tus reencarnaciones pasadas, pero le guarde esos poderes a Unicron-declaro Necronomica, mientras su bakugan rugía con ferocidad-ahora si me disculpan, mi cristal me espera-Necronomica entro a casa de Marucho, mientras la batalla se desataba afuera, Mira lo sabía, necesitaban refuerzos y rápido.

**Mientras…..**

Nightwing Percival volaba por los cielos a toda velocidad, mientras se acercaba a la casa de Marucho, Julie habían enviado un mensaje a todos los peleadores para que acudieran en auxilio de Dan y los otros.

-Esto es malo-dijo Ace-si Necronomica se apodera del energon puro algo terrible ocurrirá-.

-No te preocupes, la detendremos-aseguro Julie, mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposo, fue cuando Nizza diviso algo en el mar.

-Hay alguien ahí-dijo señalando hacia el agua, al voltear, vieron a alguien agarrado firmemente sobre una tabla de madera, la cual apareció milagrosamente.

-Oigan, se me hace conocido-dijo Genki.

-Percival, desciende, no podemos dejarlo ahí-dijo Ace.

-Entendido-Percival se acerco y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Jerome fue el primero en reconocerlo.

-Es uno de los secuaces de Necronomica-.

-Di más bien, exsecuaces-dijo Nizza, ya que se trataba de Altair, quien aun estando débil, pudo mirar a sus salvadores.

-Ace Grift….que alegría me da verte-.

Ace parpadeo confundido y Julie recordó todo-Claro, es cierto, Dan y los otros nos contaron que fue Altair quien ayudo a Shizuka a recordar todo sobre su pasado-.

-¿Shizuka? ¿Entonces esta bien?-.

-Por supuesto, pero creo que en estos momentos están en graves peligros-dijo Genki, Altair apretó los puños preocupado.

-Por favor, llévenme con ustedes, puedo serles de mucha ayuda, Ultraxion y yo-.

Julie miro a su esposo, quien se quedo pensando en unos momentos y finalmente-No lo se ¿Cómo se que podemos confiar en ti?-.

-Se que es difícil de aceptarlo, pero le aseguro que ya no tengo nada de lealtad hacia Necronomica, de hecho, nunca la tuve, yo siempre fui leal a Shizuka-.

Ace aun tenía muchas dudas y su mirada indicaba que no estaba muy seguro de si sería buena idea llevar a uno de sus enemigos hacia donde estaba Necronomica, fue cuando Julie intervino.

-Se que es difícil de aceptar, pero creo que podemos confiar en él-.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Completamente-.

-Muy bien, entonces súbanlo-con la ayuda de Genki y Jerome, lograron subir a Altair sobre la espalda de Percival.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Altair sonriendo, ahora que estaba con los peleadores, estaba listo para volver a enfrentar a Necronomica, era hora de la revancha.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 26, espero les haya gustado, el plan de Necronomica para apoderarse del energon puro ha comenzado, pero los peleadores pronto recibirán ayuda, así como la batalla definitiva entre Drago y Dharak, pero conforme se avanza, también se aproxima el terror más grande de todos, ya que si Necronomica se apodera de los energon, será el fin de todo ese delicado equilibrio._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_tenías buenas sospechas entonces, Xanadu esta de vuelta y más terrible que nunca, como pudiste ver en el capítulo en que se descubrió, ahora es inmortal y solo la luz del sol puede destruirla, al menos, por el momento, respecto a Sokka, tenle paciencia, él es de la antigua, aunque ya recibió su castigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos de tu pareja, por cierto ¿Qué tal el capítulo anterior? Realmente estaba nervioso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_por el momento apenas esta comenzando la batalla por el energon puro, Necronomica esta dispuesta a todo con tal de apoderarse de ese cristal y no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie para lograr sus malignos propósitos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_tu comentario apareció dos veces, supongo que fue un error, respecto a tu armadura, dentro de poco aparecerá, pero lamento decirte que también se conocerá el destino de tu OC, solo espero que no te moleste, ya que tratare que sea de una manera digna y grandiosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_sospecharían menos de una mariposa, ya que los perros muerden y a veces son muy agresivos, por eso una mariposa es menos sospechosa de algo, en fin, se ve que te gusto el comentario de Elfin, pero ¿Qué me dices de la reacción de Sokka y como estallo? La batalla por el energon puro ha comenzado y se esta complicado cada vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya cheque esa canción y el video, están chidos, gracias por el dato, en fin, ahora que se sabe la identidad de Necronomica, la batalla será cada vez más y más complicada, los guerreros de Necronomica son sumamente poderosos y la batalla final entre Drago y Dharak va a comenzar, respecto a tu pregunta, si me gusta esa serie, pero ya no la han pasado desde drama total gira mundial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_téngame paciencia, ese fue mi primer Yuri, estaba muy nervioso por las opiniones que iba a tener, especialmente cuando se trataba de un tema tan delicado como ese, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, en fin, ya me calme, en fin, la batalla por el energon puro ha recomenzado, si Necronomica se apodera del cristal, podrás eliminar su única debilidad, además de fortalecer mucho más al terrible Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami y Creepie Phantom, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Zeus, Terminex, Toaneo07 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado…..**_


	27. Cuentas pendientes

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras los peleadores se encargan de los esbirros de Necronomica, la maligna demonesa se dirige hacia el energon puro, sin saber que se topara con algunos peleadores que tienen ciertos asuntos que atender con ella y Unicron, además, Drago y Dharak tendrán su batalla final._

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**Cap. 27 Cuentas pendientes.**

Mientras la gran batalla se desataba afuera de la mansión de Marucho, dentro de esta, Necronomica avanzaba con paso firme por los pasillos, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, ya que mientras sus enemigos luchaban contra sus esbirros, ella se apoderaría del energon puro o eso pensaba.

-Bienvenida, su alteza-dijo una voz cargada de odio, entonces Han apareció, junto con Lena, Isis, Alice y Escarlata.

Los ojos de Necronomica brillaron con una expresión burlesca-Vaya, pero si es mi antiguo general, veo que te adaptaste muy bien a este despreciable mundo-.

Han apretó los dientes y puños-Por fin podré hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a la maestra Omega y a Crunch-.

-No te quedaras solo-dijo Isis-porque nosotros también tenemos cuentas pendientes con ella-.

-Así es, es hora de arreglar cuentas-dijo Escarlata-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Nith Slifer Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Mippedian Ribbian Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Mystic Nerenoid Aquos!-.

Necronomica sonrió divertida al ver a los tres bakugan que la desafiaban-¿Crees que tenemos tiempo?-.

-Por supuesto, solo me tomara 15 segundos acabar con esos insectos-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos Unicron Darkus!-.

Lena y Alice se prepararon para lanzar sus bakugan, pero Han las detuvo-No me lo tomen a mal, pero esto es algo que tenemos que hacer solo nosotros tres-.

-¿Qué? Pero Han….-.

-Escucha Lena, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo importante que era la maestra Omega para mí, ambos juramos lealtad a esa maldita y nos traiciono de la peor manera-.

-Además se atrevió a destruir nuestros hogares sin piedad alguna-dijo Isis con mucha rabia.

-Esto es algo que nosotros arreglaremos, por todos nuestros seres queridos-dijo Escarlata, cuya mirada estaba más dura que nunca.

-Pues dejen de hablar y comencemos la batalla-.

**Afuera….**

Drago y Dharak se elevaron en el aire, con sus respectivos compañeros sobre sus hombros, se lanzaban ataques y trataban de derribarse con todo lo que tenían, siendo Dharak quien atacaba con más ferocidad.

-¿No vas a usar tus juguetes Drago?-.

-¡No los necesito para vencerte Dharak!-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón óptimo!-Drago comenzó a brillar y se lanzo contra Dharak, dándole un feroz golpe en el rostro, el lugar donde Dharak recibió el golpe, quedo encendido, como si se le hubiera quemado.

-¡Pagaras por eso Drago!-.

-¡Poder activado: Caos infernal!-Dharak lanzo dos rayos de color negro, los rayos fueron detenidos por Drago sin ninguna dificultad, para sorpresa de Dharak.

-¿En serio crees que me podrás derrotar con eso?-.

-¡Maldito seas Drago!-Dharak se lanzo contra Drago y ambos comenzaron a chocar uno contra el otro, mientras Dan y Barodius se veían desafiantes.

Debajo de ellos, Mira se enfrentaba a Maximus, quien como siempre, se reía como todo un demente.

-¡Eres muy linda, es una lástima que tenga que destruirte!-.

-Qué asco-murmuro Mira, mientras sentía escalofríos-¡Poder activado: Golpe de acero!-el puño derecho de Wilda comenzó a brillar y lanzo un feroz golpe contra Maku.

-¡No te quedes ahí Maximus, ayúdame!-grito Maku.

-¡Poder activado: Garra de oso!-las garras de Maku comenzaron a brillar y contraataco a Wilda, ambos chocaban sus puños y garras, lo que provocaba un gran estruendo, pero ninguno se iba a dar por vencido.

Keith y Helios luchaban contra Zangya, quien cada vez estaba más desesperada, no entendía porque no era capaz de derrotar a un simple vestal, era algo que para ella era sumamente fácil.

-¡Poder activado: Aguijones venenosos!-Jellica lanzo su ataque de aguijones contra Helios, quien los atrapo sin problemas.

-¿Qué? ¡Suéltame!-.

-Como quieras-dijo Helios con mucho misterio, algo que preocupo mucho a Jellica.

-¡Poder activado: Garras káiser!-las garras de Helios comenzaron a brillar y levanto a Jellica, mientras comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad y finalmente, la lanzo contra el suelo, lo cual hizo retumbar el piso.

-Es muy poderoso-dijo Zangya entre dientes.

-Supongo que ya comprendiste que no puedes ganarme-.

-¿Quién lo dice?-.

Como los demás, Shun se veía envuelto en una lucha con Sheer, Levia intento muchas veces atrapar a Ingram, pero el bakugan ventus era sumamente veloz y conseguía esquivar los ataques de Levia sin problemas.

-¡Poder activado: Shurikens de viento!-Ingram lanzo varias ráfagas de aire que tomaron la forma de shurikens, los ataques se dirigieron hacia Levia, pero el bakugan serpiente dio unos cuantos giros y los esquivo.

-¡Poder activado: Mordida de víbora!-Levia trato de morder a Ingram, pero el bakugan ninja consiguió hacerse a un lado a tiempo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Ingram.

-Demasiado cerca, debemos tener más cuidado-dijo Shun.

-Entendido-.

Una de las batallas más tremendas de todas, eran entre Aranaut y Lumagrow, los dos bakugan haos se atacaban con todo, ya que como Drago y Dharak, tenían una gran rivalidad.

-¡Esta vez te venceré Aranaut!-.

-¡Inténtalo perrito!-.

A una gran velocidad, ambos se atacaron, pero mientras Kazarina creía que ambos estaban en iguales condiciones, como siempre fue….

-Veo princesa que has mejorado un poco, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme-dijo Kazarina con burla.

-Oh ¿eso crees? No solo he mejorado, lo he hecho en grande ¡Poder activado: Velocidad relámpago!-Aranaut comenzó a brillar de un tono dorado y se lanzo a una gran velocidad contra Lumagrow, el bakugan lobo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, tampoco Kazarina.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?-.

-¡Aquí estoy perrito!-exclamo Aranaut apareciendo detrás de él y dándole una feroz patada.

Lumagrow rodo por el suelo, hasta detenerse y levantarse sobre sus patas-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.

-Pasaron muchas cosas desde nuestro último enfrentamiento en Gundalia, así que ahora no solo soy más fuerte que tú, también soy más rápido-.

Lumagrow apretó los dientes, mientras gruñía con furia, finalmente, Primus y Marucho continuaban enfrascados en su batalla con Tenaya y Arturina, Marucho y Elfin estaban muy preocupados, ya que se enfrentaban a Hexuba, Preyas y Akwimos, los tres bakugan eran sumamente terribles, pero lo que más les preocupaba, era el hecho de que les faltaba el valor para atacar a dos de sus amigos, pero no eran los únicos.

Gyatso atacaba a Aang con su aire control, el monje y avatar no quería atacar a su maestro, amigo y quien fuera un padre para él.

-¡Vamos Gyatso, reacciona!-.

Pero también Katara y Sokka estaban en graves problemas, su madre, aunque no era maestra agua, había recibió parte de los poderes malignos de Necronomica y ahora usaba poderes fantasmales, sus hijos no se atrevían a hacer algo, especialmente Katara, fue cuando Azula intervino.

-¡Azula! ¿Qué haces?-exclamo Katara.

-Oye, si me pides que me quede viendo como intentan matar a mi novia, entonces olvídalo-.

-Es muy extraño escucharlos decir eso-dijo Sokka con una mirada muy confundida y preocupada.

Iroh también se veían en problemas, ya que su hijo lo atacaba con tanta fuerza y rabia, que parecía que le tuviera rencor a su propio padre, pero entonces recordó que Primus les dijo que eso es lo que hace Necronomica, toma el alma de todos aquellos que han pasado a mejor vida y los alimenta solo con odio.

-Lu Ten, soy yo, tu padre-pero Lu Ten estaba cegado por el odio y lanzo una terrible llamarada contra su padre, quien se vio salvado por su sobrino.

-No te distraigas tío-.

-Es difícil pelear contra quien es mi propio hijo-.

El resto del equipo avatar luchaba contra los soldados que habían muerto durante esa terrible guerra, por fortuna, ninguno de ellos tenían alguien querido entre esas filas, los hijos de los peleadores también luchaban con valor, pero el problema era que mientras más tiempo pasara, Necronomica se podría apoderar del energon puro.

**Mientras….**

Percival viajaba a toda velocidad, mientras que se acercaban cada vez más y más hacia la casa de Marucho, donde se unirían a sus amigos en esa terrible batalla, mientras tanto, Julie hablaba con Altair.

-Entonces ¿nunca fuiste leal a Necronomica?-.

-No, solo estaba con ella porque Shizuka estaba con ella-.

-Eso es muy complicado-dijo Genki.

-No lo es tanto, tú quieres a Shizuka ¿verdad?-pregunto Nizza.

-Como una hermana, ella me salvo la vida cuando nadie más quiso ayudarme, me uní a Necronomica por ella-.

-Supongo que después de lo que te hizo quieres revancha ¿no es así?-pregunto Jerome.

-Más que revancha, es ayudar a Shizuka, no dejare que Necronomica le haga daño, no más del que ya le hizo-.

-Eso es ser un verdadero amigo-dijo Nizza-podrías aprender muchas cosas de él, Genki-.

-Oye ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-.

-Silencio-dijo Ace-ya hemos llegado-.

Efectivamente, la casa de Marucho estaba justo frente a ellos, pero como Altair no estaba en condiciones de pelear, Ace indico que Julie y sus tres hijos se quedaran con él para ayudarlo.

-¡Vamos Percival!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

Altair intento levantarse, pero Julie lo detuvo-Primero recupérate y luego puedes ir a donde quieras-.

-Pero…..-.

-Hazle caso a nuestra madre, porque así como es de inocente, también es muy lista-dijo Nizza y Altair asintió.

Ace llego justo cuando Elfin estaba acorralada por Preyas y Akwimos, así que decidió actuar-¡Poder activado: Sombra nocturna!-Percival lanzo su ataque y los dos bakugan aquos se alejaron.

-¡Es Percival!-exclamo Elfin.

-Y Ace, justo a tiempo-dijo Marucho aliviado, pero alguien más noto la aparición de Ace…..

-¡Hola lindo Ace!-grito Arturina.

-Otra vez ella-dijo Ace.

-Creo que Necronomica las trajo de vuelta-.

-¡Marucho, Percival y yo nos encargaremos de Hexuba, tú y Elfin rescaten a sus amigos!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Hexuba sonriendo.

-¡Poder activado: Gran tormenta!-Hexuba lanzo su tormenta contra Percival, quien lo esquivo justo a tiempo.

-¡No te será tan fácil derrotarme!-.

Nuevamente, Drago y Dharak retomaron su lucha, cada uno con mucha ferocidad, mientras que Julie y sus hijos veían, asombrados, fue cuando Altair se levanto con un gran esfuerzo, pero aun no podía hacer nada para ayudar.

-¡Acábalos Dharak!-.

-¡Será un placer!-.

-¡No te dejes vencer Drago!-.

-¡Nunca!-.

Drago y Dharak volvieron a chocar, provocando una gran explosión que los lanzo contra un edificio a cada uno, estrellándose fuertemente, pero se levantaron como si nada y retomaron su batalla.

-¡No me vencerás nuevamente Drago!-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos Dharak!-.

-¡Barodius, has caído muy bajo! ¿Cómo justificas el trabajar para un monstruo como Necronomica?-.

-¡Es simple realmente, siempre es bueno estar con el más poderoso y Necronomica lo es!-.

-¡Eso es mentira!-.

-¿En serio? Necronomica ha sido quien nos ha devuelto la vida, una vida que tú nos quitaste a muchos-.

-Lo único que hice fue detenerlos para evitar que siguieran haciendo daño, Necronomica y tú tienen mucho en común, a ambos no les importa nada más que lograr sus propios propósitos-.

-No importa cuántos años hayan pasado, sigues queriendo ser solo un niño bueno ¡Por eso nunca serás el número uno!-declaro Barodius con maldad-¡Destrúyelos Dharak!-.

-¡Será un placer!-.

-¡Prepárate Drago!-.

-¡Estoy listo para lo que tengas Dharak!-.

-¿En serio?-.

Drago y Dharak volvieron a su letal combate, ninguno iba a ceder terreno, pero Dan sabía que todo eso era solo una distracción, ya que Necronomica había entrado en búsqueda del energon puro y por lo más sagrado, no iba permitir que se apoderara de ese cristal tan valioso.

-¡Tenemos que acabar con estos payasos rápido Drago!-.

-¡Hagámoslo juntos!-.

-¡Los voy a destrozar!-.

-¡Poder activado: Espadas de fuego legendario!-Drago obtuvo dos espadas, las cuales se combinaron en una mucho más poderosa y también más letal al momento de impactarse contra el enemigo.

-¡No le temo a tu espada Drago!-.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego infernal!-Dharak reunió energía y la lanzo en un feroz ataque de fuego contra Drago, mientras el bakugan se lanzaba en picada, con su espada, golpeo el ataque de Dharak y lucho por avanzar, pero el ataque era sumamente fuerte-¡Este será tu fin Drago!-.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡No me rendiré, no mientras aun queden Necronomica y Unicron, no le fallare al universo ni a todas esas almas que aun esperan ser rescatadas, por lo más sagrado no fallaré!-con esas palabras, Drago se impulso con mayor fuerza y golpeo a Dharak con su espada, justo en el pecho del bakugan.

-¡Agh!-.

-¡Dharak!-.

El grito de Barodius llamo la atención de Kazarina, quien quedo helada con lo que sus ojos veían-¡Barodius!-.

Finalmente, gracias al poder de Drago, Dharak y Barodius desaparecieron, esta vez, para siempre.

También Tenaya y Arturina quedaron impactadas con lo que acababan de ver, Dharak era tan poderoso como eran ahora Demonder y Hexuba, su derrota no podía significar nada bueno para ellas.

-No puedo creerlo, derroto a Dharak-dijo Tenaya.

-Podríamos tener problemas-dijo Arturina.

-Tal vez, pero de ninguna manera voy a dejar que esos tontos me humillen, no cuando nuestra madre nos dio una nueva oportunidad-.

Las hermanas y el resto de los guerreros de Necronomica se prepararon para la batalla, pero entonces, un estruendo se escucho, uno que venía del interior de la casa de Marucho y entonces, Ribbian, Slifer y Nerenoid salieron disparados, cayendo al piso muy heridos, al poco tiempo, sus peleadores se unieron.

Entonces, Unicron hizo acto de aparición-Al parecer hemos perdido a Barodius y Dharak ¿Cómo quiere proceder maestra Necronomica?-.

-Por lo que veo, los peleadores quiere pelear con todo lo que tienen, esta vez no seré misericordiosa, es hora de traer a un refuerzo aun más poderoso-Necronomica alzo ambas manos y abrió un agujero negro, del cual comenzó a surgir algo.

-¿Qué será eso Drago?-.

-No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento-.

Aquel misterioso objeto apareció finalmente, al verlo, todos descubrieron que se trataba de una esfera bakugan gigante, por los colores se adivinaba que era pyrus.

-¡Es una esfera bakugan!-exclamo Mira.

-Pero solo existe un bakugan de ese tamaño-dijo Fabia, mientras comenzaba a temblar ante esa posibilidad, Dan y Drago también al comprender todo.

-No puede ser-.

-Drago, dime que esto se trata de una pesadilla-.

-Ojala pudiera-.

Necronomica comenzó a reírse con maldad, mientras sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad, era hora de acabar con esa batalla y obtener su energon puro.

-¡Ven a mí, mi nuevo sirviente!-la esfera gigante descendió hasta quedar frente a Necronomica.

-Esa cretina ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer?-cuestiono Ace.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo, espero disfruten este regalo que voy a darles, porque realmente me esforcé por hacerlo-.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Unicron.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Destruye todo a tu paso Dragonoid Colosus!-el antiguo guardián del orbe sagrado hizo su aparición, rugiendo ferozmente.

-¡No puede ser!-.

-¡Dragonoid Colosus, tú no!-.

Dragonoid Colosus lanzo otro rugido, sus ojos, antes verdes, ahora eran blancos, señal de que ya no tenía conciencia alguna, la batalla se complicaba a cada segundo.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 27, espero les haya gustado, aunque Dan y Drago derrotaron a Barodius y a Dharak, la malvada Necronomica ha traído a la vida al antiguo guardián del orbe sagrado y de Neathia, esto dificultara más la misión de proteger el energon puro, así como el hecho de impedir que Necronomica logre sus malignos propósitos._

**Iron Mario: **_desafortunadamente, sus hijas también se han vuelto sumamente poderosas, como habrás notado y aunque Barodius ya no está, Necronomica es la enemiga a vencer, aunque su poder es sumamente terrible, el energon puro no debe ser suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata: **_lamento mucho lo de Nina, espero se encuentre bien, respecto a tu querido, no llames exagerada a su madrastra, actualmente hay muchos peligros y todo por culpa de gente que está solo interesada en obtener dinero, yo creo que los padres tienen suficientes razones para exagerar, además, la madrastra debe hacer algo para ganarse a sus hijastros, aunque yo no creo que esa forma haya estado bien, no te preocupes, todavía lo recuerdo, aunque por el momento no haya aparecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si, la dichosa armadura y la espada, bien, entonces ahora que Necronomica hizo acto de aparición, eso no tardara en mostrarse, aunque ahora invoco a un poderoso aliado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_debes recordar que si el energon puro y el oscuro se unen, le darían a Necronomica el poder para romper la barrera entre los dos mundos, el de vivos y muertos, pero solo combinándolo con la Matrix del liderazgo lograrían unirlos por completo, así que es por eso que hay tantas guerras mundiales, además, son demasiados OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**HaibakusunMexiKuso: **_muy bien, respondiendo a tus preguntas, recuerda que Necronomica tiene ese terrible poder, el de traer las almas de muchos que han caído en batallas pasadas, sean buenos o malos, en cuanto a Xanadu, la maligna reina no murió por completo, como Primus explico, paso por algo muy parecido a lo que sufrió su ancestro Megatron, un cambio drástico que no solo lo hizo más poderoso, sino también más sanguinario y más cruel, es lo que ocurrió con Xanadu en sus dos evoluciones, por llamarlas así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_ya veo, bueno no importa, lo importante es que comentes cuando puedas, respecto a ese tema tan delicado, la iglesia siempre ha sido así, no importa que tantos años pasen, ellos siempre criticaran muchas cosas que no les parece, pero cuando se equivocan se niegan a aceptar sus errores, como el hecho de que muchos de sus "sacerdotes", lo pongo entre comillas porque no merecen llamarse así, violan niños, contra eso si que no dicen nada, todo lo que el mundo hace está mal, pero lo que ellos hace no, así es la iglesia, tristemente, yo creo en Dios y en Jesús, y he visto como me han ayudado, pero la iglesia no ha sabido transmitir bien la palabra de Dios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos, veré cuando lo puedo hacer aparecer, Joe, te recomiendo que no hagas molestar a tu madrastra, al menos, no cuando apenas están comenzando a llevarse, dale su tiempecito y ya comienza a darle lata, una vez que se acostumbre a la situación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_ten en cuenta que ambas admiran a su madre, si les dolió que las haya traicionado de esa forma, pero según ellas, se los compenso haciéndolas inmortales, en cuanto a los hijos, ellos no saben cómo está el asunto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_si, está bien, respondiendo a tu pregunta, creo que es porque yo busco fics de Duncan y Gwen, además, siendo honesto, el fic tuyo que más deseaba ver era el de Blazer War. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Escarlata, Anónimo, Creepie Phantom y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Zeus, Terminex, HaibakusunMexiKuso y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el lunes…**_


	28. Una devastadora batalla

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla con Necronomica, especialmente ahora que trajo a la vida a Dragonoid Colosus para ayudarla con sus malignos planes, Dan y los otros deberán dar todo lo que tienen para salvar el energon puro, pero lo que nadie sabe, es que la maldad de Necronomica no conoce un límite._

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**Cap. 28 Una devastadora batalla.**

Dragonoid Colosus lanzo un feroz rugido, el cual hizo temblar toda la tierra, Drago sabía que enfrentar a un bakugan como ese no sería fácil, al menos, no en el estado en que se encontraba.

-¡Dan, necesito los vehículos!-.

-¡Entendido!-Dan tecleo el código de sus poderosos vehículos.

-Omega Prime listo, Jet Fire listo-los dos vehículos hicieron su aparición, se combinaron y Drago subió al Jet Fire.

-¡Drago y yo nos encargaremos de Dragonoid Colosus, ustedes encárguense de los esbirros de Necronomica!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Dan y Drago se elevaron hacia Dragonoid Colosus, quien lanzo un feroz y poderoso rayo de fuego, el cual apenas pudieron esquivar, ese poder hizo que tanto Dan como Drago decidieran ir al siguiente nivel.

-¡Aquí voy!-Dan entro a la cabina del Jet Fire, tecleo el siguiente código de activación-¡Iniciando Jet Optimus Dragonoid Pyrus!-los vehículos se desarmaron y se fusionaron en Drago hasta que…

-¡Jet Optimus Dragonoid Pyrus completo! ¡Resiste Dragonoid Colosus, en seguida te liberare del control de Necronomica!-como respuesta, Dragonoid Colosus lanzo otro rayo.

-Creo que eso fue un no ¡Poder activado: Misil de fuego!-Drago lanzo su misil contra Dragonoid Colosus, lo cual provoco una gran explosión en el cielo, mientras Necronomica se reía de manera maligna y burlona.

-¡No le veo la gracia!-gritaron los hijos de los peleadores, quienes la habían rodeado en compañía de Han, Escarlata e Isis.

-No saben cuando rendirse, son iguales a sus padres-.

-Gracias por el cumplido-dijo Akira.

-No fue un cumplido ¡Unicron!-.

-¡A la orden!-Unicron lanzo un rugido, liberando una gran cantidad de energía que lanzo a los bakugan contra el suelo-esto es demasiado fácil-.

-Ya verás-dijo Shizuka levantándose-¡Taylean!-su bakugan se lanzo contra Unicron, listo para darle un feroz ataque, pero Unicron lo sujeto del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, ante la mirada de horror de Shizuka-¡Taylean!-.

Necronomica se rio al ver la mirada de terror de su exgeneral-Están perdiendo su tiempo-declaro con maldad, entonces recibió un golpe por la espalda, el cual la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo-¿Qué?-exclamo, al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para toparse con-¡Tú!-.

-¿Te sorprende verme?-pregunto Altair, quien esta vez, vestía una armadura, mientras sostenía firmemente una espada de color negro metálico, él le había lanzado un rayo con la espada a Necronomica.

-¡Altair!-grito Shizuka feliz de ver de nuevo a su amigo.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Ultraxion Darkus!-.

-¡Hemos vuelto para la batalla!-.

-¡Poder activado: Terrible providencia!-Ultraxion lanzo su ataque contra Unicron, lo que hizo que soltara a Taylean.

-¿Aun seguías con vida insecto?-.

-No puedo morir hasta pagar todos los favores que Shizuka hizo por mí-.

-Altair-Shizuka sintió deseos de llorar, pero…..

-¡Cállate!-exclamo Necronomica furiosa, mientras le lanzaba un rayo de energía oscura, el cual hizo que se estrellara contra un árbol, mientras Unicron lanzaba una llamarada contra Ultraxion.

-¡Altair!-.

-Realmente es un insecto muy molesto, por fortuna sabemos cómo lidiar con ellos ¿verdad Unicron?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Esa cretina-dijo Dan desde la cabina del Jet Fire.

-¡Dan, concéntrate!-grito Drago, cuando Dragonoid Colosus lanzo otro rayo sumamente poderoso.

-¡Poder activado: Propulsores de fuego!-los propulsores de Drago se encendieron y ganando más velocidad se lanzo contra Dragonoid Colosus, desafortunadamente, el bakugan fantasma también tenía lo suyo, ya que invoco sus tres armamentos y comenzó a disparar como loco.

-Había olvidado lo poderoso que era Dragonoid Colosus-dijo Drago.

-No te preocupes, porque nosotros pudimos vencerlo antes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo-.

Mientras tanto, las batallas entre los peleadores que heredaron la Matrix y los siervos de Necronomica estaban llegando a su fin.

-¡Poder activado: Fuerza de oso!-Maku se lanzo contra Wilda, mientras sus garras y cuerpo comenzaban a brillar.

-¡Poder activado: Armadura de titanio!-Wilda obtuvo una poderosa coraza de titanio, la cual detuvo el ataque de Maku, quien se vio forzado a retroceder-¡Es nuestro turno! ¡Poder activado: Cañón supremo!-Wilda disparo un poderoso cañón contra Maku, el ataque dio justo en el blanco y Maku fue vencido, mientras caía a los pies de Maximus.

-¿Qué?-.

Helios y Jellica seguían en su batalla, pero Jellica era quien estaba en peores condiciones, ya que Helios demostraba estar muy por encima de su poder, Zangya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, al igual que su compañera de batalla.

-¡Poder activado: Dardos de veneno!-Jellica lanzo sus ataques de veneno contra Helios, quien los recibió sin problemas, saliendo ileso del ataque.

-¿Ya terminaste? Porque ahora es mi turno-declaro Helios, mientras Zangya apretaba los dientes preocupada.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra del dragón!-Helios se transformo en una sombra que se lanzo contra Jellica, la bakugan aquos recibió el ataque directamente y finalmente fue vencida, volviendo a su forma de esfera.

-¿Acaso estas bromeando?-exclamo Zangya.

-A mí no me parece una broma-dijo Keith sonriendo divertido, mientras Mylene miraba a su esposo con amor y deseo.

Aranaut ya tenía contra las cuerdas a Lumagrow, mientras Kazarina apretaba los puños y los dientes llena de ira, eso no podía ser cierto, era imposible que la princesa Fabia le estuviera ganando.

-Tu querido Barodius ya fue derrotado, nuevamente, así que mejor facilítate todo y ríndete ahora que puedes-declaro Kazarina.

-¡Jamás me rendiré ante ti! ¡Lumagrow, destrúyelos por Barodius!-.

-¡Será un placer!-.

-Debieron rendirse cuando pudieron ¡Poder activado: Guerrero de luz!-Aranaut comenzó a brillar y lanzo varios golpes contra Lumagrow, quien no pudo esquivarlos y volvió a su forma de esfera.

-¡La batalla terminó perrito!-.

Kazarina maldijo entre dientes lo que acababa de pasar, pero no era la única que estaba sufriendo derrotas, ya que Sheer también estaba en problemas, Shun demostraba ser un duro oponente.

-¡Poder activado: Maldición de serpientes!-Levia comenzó a brillar y lanzo varios rayos que tomaron la forma de terribles serpientes contra Ingram, el bakugan se vio atrapado por todas esas serpientes y casi le era imposible moverse.

-¡Resiste Ingram! ¡Poder activado: Tornado reflector!-Ingram creó un tornado, el cual se transformo en un túnel, el cual redirigió el ataque de serpientes hacia Levia.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué está pasando?-exclamo Sheer.

-¡Pasa que acabo de devolver tu ataque hacia ti! ¡Poder activado: Maestro ninja!-Ingram comenzó a brillar y se lanzo contra Levia, convirtiéndose en un feroz tornado de energía.

-¡Esto me va a doler!-grito Levia antes de recibir el ataque-¡Tenía razón, me dolio!-grito antes de volver a su forma de esfera.

-Imposible-dijo Sheer entre dientes.

Marucho y Elfin luchaban con más valor esta vez, ya que ambos sabían que debían rescatar a sus dos amigos de las enfermizas manos de Necronomica.

-¡Prepárate Elfin, tenemos que liberarlos de su control!-.

-¡Estoy contigo Marucho!-.

-¡Poder activado: Burbujas de captura!-Elfin dio un giro y lanzo dos burbujas que atraparon a Preyas y a Akwimos, impidiéndoles moverse o activar algún ataque-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Aquos!-Elfin invoco su sello y comenzó a purificar a sus dos amigos, una vez que lo hizo, la maldad salió de su interior.

-Adiós…amigos-dijo Marucho, mientras veía como sus antiguos compañeros bakugan volvían al mundo al que pertenecían.

Pero no todas las batallas eran fáciles, ya que Primus y Ace estaban en muchos problemas, las hijas de Necronomica/Xanadu, eran extremadamente poderosas y más ahora que tenían el don de la inmortalidad, no era una batalla fácil para ambos peleadores.

-¡Poder activado: Espada samurái!-.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza oscura!-.

Auric y Percival se lanzaron contra Demonder y Hexuba, quienes bloquearon sus ataques sin ningún problema.

-¡No nos vencerán tan fácilmente!-declaro Tenaya.

-¡Y menos ahora que somos inmortales!-agrego Arturina.

Tampoco los hijos de los peleadores la tenían fácil, ya que sus bakugan estaban casi vencidos y ellos muy exhaustos, Necronomica lo sabía, así que decidió terminar con ese jueguito de niños de una buena vez.

-¡Poder activado: Tempestad del mal!-Unicron comenzó a brillar y libero una gran cantidad de energía que lanzo a los bakugan y a sus compañeros contra el suelo, los bakugan volvieron a sus formas de esfera-bien hecho, pero aun no terminamos-dijo Necronomica, ya que sabía que solo existían 7 bakugan capaces de soportar ese terrible poder, casi de inmediato, Unicron se vio rodeado por Wilda, Helios, Aranaut, Ingram y Freeza, mientras Auric y Percival seguían en sus batallas.

También el equipo avatar se vio afectado por el ataque, Toph intento protegerlos con un muro de piedra, pero el impacto fue sumamente poderoso y Aang tuvo que entrar en estado avatar.

-Eso estuvo peligroso-dijo Sokka.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Azula preocupada a Katara.

-Sí, pero tu brazo-Azula había sufrido un pequeño corte en su brazo.

-Descuida, esto no es nada para mí-.

-Que cosa tan rara-dijo Ty Lee, siempre tan inocente.

Dan y Drago querían ir a ayudar a sus amigos, pero aun estaban enfrascados en su batalla con Dragonoid Colosus, tenían que derrotarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Drago ¿crees que podamos usar el sello místico con Dragonoid Colosus?-.

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que lo usaremos contra un bakugan tan grande-.

-Hay que intentarlo-.

En ese momento, Unicron se lanzo contra sus enemigos bakugan, mientras que Necronomica-¡Tenaya, Arturina, llamen a sus bakugan, se están tardando demasiado y ahora la señora de la muerte les mostrara como se hace!-.

Tenaya y Arturina al principio se quedaron confundidas, pero casi al instante-¡Como digas madre!-cada una llamo a su compañero bakugan de regreso.

-¡Prepárense, ahora si empezara el verdadero infierno!-declaro Primus preocupado.

Necronomica se rio ante la preocupación de Primus-Oh mi queridísimo y viejo amigo Primus, no has entendido ¿verdad? El infierno ni siquiera ha comenzado-declaro, mientras sus ojos brillaban con una infinita maldad.

-Entonces me asegurare que no empiece-.

-Mejor di que nos aseguraremos-dijo Mira y todos asintieron, mientras se lanzaban contra Unicron.

Drago y Dragonoid Colosus continuaban enfrascados en su devastadora batalla, el dragón gigante era un oponente sumamente poderoso y muy resistente, a veces se preguntaban cómo fue que Dharak lo derroto tan fácilmente.

-¡Dan, los demás están luchando contra Unicron y no les está yendo muy bien que digamos!-exclamo Drago.

-¡Lo sé, por eso tenemos que arriesgarnos, hay que usar el sello místico! ¡Será la primera vez que lo usaremos con tu nueva armadura amigo!-esto último, Dan lo dijo sonriendo.

-¡Será una experiencia muy interesante!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sello místico Pyrus!-Drago comenzó a brillar, al igual que su poderoso armamento y creando un sello mucho más poderoso que el normal, logro capturar a Dragonoid Colosus, quien se resistía al efecto-¡Esta luchando contra el sello!-.

-¡El poder de Necronomica sobre él debe ser mayor al que creímos, tendré que usar más poder!-Drago comenzó a usar más energía para que el efecto del sello fuera 100% efectivo, pero mientras ellos estaban en eso, los demás…

Unicron sujeto a Freeza del cuello y luego la lanzo contra Elfin, ambas cayeron por el suelo y no pudieron esquivar un ataque de fuego maligno de Unicron, el cual las devolvió a su forma de esfera.

-¡Elfin!-.

-¡Freeza!-.

Ingram y Percival se lanzaron en un ataque doble contra Unicron, quien se quedo esperándolos con mucha paciencia.

-Vamos, acérquense y muéstrenme lo que tienen-cuando Ingram y Percival lanzaron sus ataques, Unicron los esquivo-¡Descarga maligna!-dos relámpagos golpearon por la espalda a los dos bakugan, quienes cayeron al suelo y volvieron a sus formas de esfera.

-¡Ingram!-.

-¡Percival!-.

-Y ahora ¿Quién será el siguiente?-pregunto Necronomica, mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia Wilda, Helios y Auric, los cuales se prepararon para su batalla, una que difícilmente podrían ganar.

-¡Ataquen juntos!-declaro Primus-¡Poder activado: Maestro del fuego!-Auric lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego contra Unicron.

-¡Poder activado: Llamas oscuras!-Helios lanzo su ataque de fugo oscuro.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón supremo!-Wilda disparo su cañón y los tres ataques dieron en el blanco, pero Unicron reapareció sin un solo rasguño.

-Que ataques más pobres-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Acábalos Unicron-.

-Será un placer ¡Estallido demoniaco!-Unicron lanzo un poderoso ataque, el cual comenzó a debilitar lentamente a los tres bakugan, les hacía sentirse mareados y sumamente débiles.

-No….me siento…..bien….-dijo Auric.

-Mi energía…estoy perdiéndola….-dijo Helios.

-Mira…..lo siento…..-dijo Wilda, antes de que los tres volvieran a sus formas de esfera, mientras Necronomica se reía de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Esto fue muy fácil, ni siquiera es un desafío-.

-Pero creo que pronto tendremos uno real-dijo Unicron, mientras miraba hacia el cielo, efectivamente, Drago ya casi purificaba a Dragonoid Colosus.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡Solo un poco más!-.

-Reacciona, Dragonoid Colosus ¡Reacciona!-el grito de Dan bastó para que Drago usara todo su poder y finalmente logro purificar a Dragonoid Colosus.

-¡Lo hicimos!-.

-¡Bien hecho amigo!-grito Dan, mientras Dragonoid Colosus volvía al mundo de los muertos, pero aun quedaba una cosa más-ahora vayamos por Necronomica-entonces, una alarma comenzó a sonar-¿Qué sucede ahora?-.

-Dan, algo está pasando-a penas Drago dijo esto, el armamento comenzó a desprenderse de Drago, mientras desaparecía-¿Qué?-.

-¿Por qué se desactivo el armamento?-exclamo Dan, mientras Drago lo sostenía.

-La energía que usamos para purificar a Dragonoid Colosus debió ser demasiada y el armamento no pudo aguantar más, necesita recargarse-dedujo Drago.

-Bien, entonces depende de nosotros evitar que Necronomica se apodere del energon puro-dijo Dan, mientras Drago descendía, cuando lo hicieron, Dan y Necronomica se miraron retadoramente-no voy a permitir que te apoderes del energon puro-.

-No podrás impedirlo, ya que como heredera de los Prime, me corresponde, así como la Matrix también es mía por derecho-.

-Me temo que te equivocas, porque ahora yo también soy un Prime-declaro Drago.

-No eres nada, solo una lagartija sin valor-dijo Unicron con maldad-es hora de que te inclines ante tu nuevo amo-.

-Adelante Unicron-.

-Definitivamente no saben cuando rendirse-dijo Necronomica con maldad, mientras se preparaba para su nueva batalla con Dan, al igual que el joven peleador pyrus se preparaba para su nuevo combate.

-Ten cuidado Drago, ellos juegan sucio-.

-Tú también-.

-¡Poder activado: Noche maligna!-Unicron lanzo varias bolas de energía oscura contra Drago, quien se protegió con sus brazos, luego se lanzo contra Unicron, dándole una feroz patada.

-Pagaras por eso-.

-Estoy esperando-.

-¡Poder activado: Potencia máxima!-Drago lanzo varios rayos contra Unicron, quien los esquivo con solo mover su cuerpo de dragón chino.

-No te será tan fácil como la última vez, mi estimado Drago-.

-Lo mismo te digo-.

Mientras ellos luchaban, desde las sombras, alguien los observaba, se trataba de Altair, quien por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento y por más que trataba de apartarlo no podía.

-¿Qué pasa Altair?-pregunto Ultraxion.

-Algo me dice que se acerca el momento de que pague mi deuda con Shizuka, aunque no será de la manera que yo esperaba, un estruendo llamo su atención, al parecer, Drago y Unicron volvieron a retomar su batalla y Dan estaba tan enfrascado viendo la batalla que no noto que Necronomica planeaba un truco sumamente sucio.

-Ya es tiempo de deshacerme de ti, mi queridísimo Kuso-Necronomica comenzó a reunir energía en su mano y la lanzo contra Dan, siendo Mira la primera en notarlo, al mismo tiempo que Altair.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira angustiada.

Como si fuera cámara lenta, Dan y Drago miraron hacia el ataque que Necronomica había lanzado contra el peleador, Drago estaba muy lejos como para poder salvar a su compañero y Dan no tendría tiempo de esquivarlo, Mira corrió hacia Dan y se interpuso, pero en un movimiento sumamente inesperado, Dan giro, para ser él quien recibiera el impacto, mientras Akari, Yanisia y Hanako gritaban aterradas, finalmente, el ataque de Necronomica golpeo a alguien.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 28, como pudieron ver, Necronomica lanzo un ataque traicionero contra Dan, pero Mira trato de salvarlo, sin embargo, el ataque termino por golpear a alguien ¿Quién será aquel que recibió el ataque de Necronomica? ¿Se apoderara del energon puro y de la Matrix del liderazgo? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan._

**Niah-moon: **_no te preocupes, cuando se puede que bueno y cuando no, pues ni modo, por cierto, estas teniendo mucha mala suerte, deberías hacer lo que aquí en México llamamos "limpia", que es que un "brujo" limpia tu aura espiritual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sailorironcrow: **_así es, el temible imperio de las maquinas, solo que tiene más relación con la historia de Cybertron que con el imperio de las maquinas de power rangers zeo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata: **_me alegra saber que Nina se encuentra bien, respecto a tu madrastra, no intente decirle algo, al menos, no hasta que sea algo que de plano merezca que le respondas, tampoco debes dejarte, en fin, en cuanto Necronomica, sus malignos planes ya casi están completos, ahora esta cada vez más cerca para apoderarse del energon puro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_nunca lo entenderá, aunque Necronomica sea un descendiente directo de los Prime, es más como el hermano de Optimus, Megatron, cree que el poder lo es todo y que aquellos que no lo buscan son unos tontos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues ya viste que hicieron, pero ahora, Dan y Drago deben dar todo de si para evitar que Necronomica y Unicron se apoderen del energon puro, ya que si lo hacen, estarán cada vez más cerca de lograr sus malignos planes, solo les faltaría apoderarse de la Matrix del liderazgo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_ya leí el capítulo y lo comente, no creo haber tardado tres días en subir el capítulo anterior, yo subo un día si, un día no, no recuerdo que haya tardado tres días, pero quizás fue un error mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Raf-lyli: **_lamentablemente, Skyress no aparecerá precisamente como un aliado, recuerda que Baranoia invadió Nueva Vestroia y acabo con todos los bakugan que estaban ahí, respecto a Safira, estoy pensando en como hacer que aparezca, tenme un poco de paciencia, son demasiados personajes, así que me encuentro algo enredado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_lamento haber escuchado eso, espero que la monja haya recibido lo que se merece, se supone que ellas y los sacerdotes son personas devotas a Dios, definitivamente una violación de ese tipo es de las peores que puede haber, más vale que sea broma, porque sin importar lo que hayan hecho, siguen siendo humanos y nadie tiene derecho a quitar una vida, solo el jefe de jefes de jefes de jefe de…..bueno, ya entiendes a quien me refiero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_si, creo que los recuerdo y también dejaste uno pendiente o…no, creo que ese fue otro, en fin, esa es la principal razón por la cual no he visto casi tus fics de esa serie, porque principalmente busco fics sobre ellos dos, además, como ya explique, el que más quería leer era el de Blazer War. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Escarlata y Raf-lyli, junto mis cordiales saludos a Sailorironcrow, Zeus, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Terminex y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el miércoles….**_


	29. Dos tragedias

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el momento decisivo ha llegado, se sabrá si Necronomica obtiene o no el energon puro, así como se descubrirá quien se interpuso entre Dan, Mira y el ataque de Necronomica, pero desgraciadamente, algo muy serio ocurrirá._

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**Cap. 29 Dos tragedias.**

Quien recibió el ataque, intento resistirlo con todas sus fuerzas, desafortunadamente, el poder de Necronomica era muy superior y aunque estuvo muy cerca de desviarlo con su espada, el ataque termino rompiendo el arma y se impacto contra quien trataba de salvar a Dan y Mira.

-¡No!-grito Dan angustiado, mientras Shizuka también abría los ojos llena de horror, ya que quien recibió el ataque fue nada menos que Altair, el joven guerrero cayó al suelo, con unas heridas sumamente serias.

-Ese estorbo-dijo Necronomica con crueldad-intervino en mi golpe-.

-¡Altair!-Shizuka corrió al lado de su amigo, mientras Dan y Mira también se acercaban, con mucha dificultad, Altair miro a Dan.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto lentamente.

-Si…..muchas gracias…-dijo Dan con profunda gratitud.

Altair sonrió y luego devolvió la mirada hacia Shizuka-Me da…..gusto que te encuentres bien…..-.

-Altair…..perdóname…..-dijo Shizuka con mucha tristeza.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Yo fui quien te metió en todo esto, es mi culpa que ahora tú….-Shizuka no pudo continuar, sus lagrimas no paraban de bañar su rostro.

-Si no te hubiera conocido…aun seguiría viajando solo…sin amigos…..y triste…me siento muy feliz por haberte conocido…..-dijo Altair sonriéndole con mucha alegría, aunque su rostro se veía muy cansado, Ultraxion también veía la escena y su ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse-gracias….-.

Finalmente y tristemente, Altair cerro los ojos para siempre, ante los ojos angustiados de Shizuka.

-No….Altair… ¡Altair!-Shizuka lanzo un grito lleno de dolor y tristeza.

Dan apretó los puños, mientras Mira también derramaba algunas lágrimas, Necronomica solo se reía de manera maligna y burlona, mientras que Drago…

-Que acto tan cobarde-dijo apretando sus puños.

-Que estúpido-dijo Unicron-no había tanta prisa para que escogiera el camino de la muerte-.

Esas palabras tan frías y crueles llegaron a los oídos de Ultraxion, quien lanzando un rugido de furia, se lanzo contra Unicron, pasando justo al lado de Drago.

-¡Ultraxion no!-.

Pero ya era tarde, cegado por la ira, Ultraxion comenzó a atacar a Unicron, quien solo recibía los ataques sin recibir un solo daño, el bakugan dragón se comenzó a hartar de esos juegos y decidió acabar con esto.

-¡Despídete traidor, Caos Magnalia!-Unicron lanzo el poderoso ataque de Dharak contra Ultraxion, quien desapareció en medio de esa energía.

-¡Ultraxion! ¡Pagaras por eso Unicron!-.

-No me hagas reír-dijo Unicron con maldad y Drago se lanzo contra él en una poderosa embestida, los dos bakugan comenzaron una feroz lucha en el cielo, mientras que Dan miraba a Necronomica con profundo rencor, pero a la maligna reina no le interesaba eso, solo tenía una cosa en mente, apoderarse del energon puro y su paciencia se estaba agotando, al igual que el tiempo.

Al alzar la vista, vio que efectivamente, el solo no tardaría en salir y si eso pasaba tendría que retirarse y esperar otra oportunidad para apoderarse del energon, pero eso no iba a suceder.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!-grito-¡Poder activado: Llamado de la muerte!-Unicron lanzo un feroz rugido, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar y creo un enorme dragón fantasma, el cual se lanzo contra Drago, el valiente bakugan comenzó a sentirse muy extraño.

-¡Drago! ¿Qué sucede amigo?-.

-No….lo se…..estoy sintiendo….algo…malo…-.

-Llamado de la muerte es un poder que afecta al bakugan en el único lugar que no puede proteger con dedicación, su alma, así que Drago estará atrapado en esa sombra hasta que el poder pase y no podrás hacer absolutamente nada-.

-Cretina-.

-Este es el momento que esperaba, Unicron-el bakugan descendió y Necronomica subió a su cabeza, luego Unicron se elevo hasta quedar sobre el techo de la mansión de Marucho, donde saco el energon oscuro-ahora llama a tu compañero-el energon oscuro comenzó a brillar, ese brillo era un llamado para su hermano, el energon puro, el cual también comenzó a brillar donde estaba y salió volando hacia Necronomica.

-¡No!-grito Primus.

Necronomica sujeto los dos cristales de energon, los cuales comenzaron a brillar-¡Los energon son míos!-dijo lanzando un grito de victoria, Tenaya, Arturina y los demás siervos se inclinaron ante su ama, quien ahora poseía los energon.

-Esto es terrible, tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Mira.

-Creo que no tendremos tiempo-dijo Keith, ya que en ese momento, el sol estaba comenzando a salir.

-¡Disfruten de los rayos del sol, porque serán los últimos que vean!-con esas palabras, Necronomica y sus secuaces se retiraron.

En cuanto Unicron se marcho, la trampa que mantenía prisionero a Drago comenzó a desaparecer y el bakugan pyrus se vio libre, pero…..

-No ¡Maldición!-Dan lanzo un grito de ira y de frustración.

**Interespacio…**

Necronomica coloco los energon sobre dos columnas que hizo aparecer, mientras los veía, sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción, finalmente, los dos tesoros más grandes de los Prime eran suyos.

-Ahora solo falta quitarle a Drago el poder de la Matrix y sus planes al fin se completaran-dijo Unicron.

-Es cierto, pero para hacer eso, primero tenemos que darte un poco más de poder-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No solo tengo pensado apoderarme de ambos mundos, también te convertiré en el bakugan más grande de todos, un bakugan supremo y amo de toda la vida y toda la muerte, con eso, finalmente podré completar mis planes-.

-Entiendo, entonces eso significa que volveré a evolucionar-.

-Bueno, ya que Drago lo ha hecho tantas veces, creo que lo justo sería que tú también lo hicieras. Kazarina, Hal G, Clay, quiero que comiencen a investigar como puedo fusionar el poder de ambos energon con Unicron para hacerlo evolucionar-.

-Un momento-intervino Kazarina-se le olvida algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Traer de vuelta a Barodius, si quiere que haga eso por usted tiene que resucitarlo de nuevo-.

Necronomica miro a Kazarina a través de la mascara, por unos instantes, ninguna dijo ni hizo nada, hasta que Kazarina sintió dos golpes que venían de cada lado de su cuerpo, eran Tenaya y Arturina, Tenaya le había clavado su espada, mientras que Arturina una flecha.

-¿Osas desafiar tu ama, a quien te dio la vida? Eres una bruja muy atrevida-dijo Tenaya.

-Un insecto muy inferior a cualquiera-agrego Arturina, mientras cada una saco sus armas del cuerpo de Kazarina, quien cayó al suelo algo lastimada, fue cuando Necronomica la sujeto del cuello y la levanto.

-Creo que has olvidado que fui yo quien te trajo del inframundo y que puedo volver a enviarte a el si lo deseo, así que mejor haz lo que te digo o te convertiré en algo que nunca más volverá a existir ¿fui clara?-con un gran esfuerzo, Kazarina asintió y Necronomica la soltó-¿Qué dicen ustedes dos?-.

Hal G y Clay solo asintieron, mientras retrocedían asustados, eso hizo que Necronomica se riera con mucha maldad.

**Tierra…**

Dan golpeo la mesa de la sala de reuniones, mientras temblaba lleno de rabia e impotencia-¡No puede ser, debíamos evitar que Necronomica se apoderara de los cristales de energon y ahora tiene los dos!-.

-Cálmate Dan-dijo Mira muy preocupada por su esposo-aun tenemos una oportunidad-

-Mira tiene razón Dan-dijo Drago-recuerda que para que Necronomica pueda lograr sus planes, no solo necesita de los energon sino también de la Matrix y eso no permitiré que lo obtenga-.

-Es cierto Dan-dijo Keith-aun tenemos posibilidades de vencer a Necronomica-.

-Pero…..-.

-Dan, entiendo lo que sientes en estos momentos-dijo Primus-pero lo hecho, hecho esta, no podemos cambiar el pasado, pero podemos hacer algo por el futuro y por aquellos que hoy cayeron-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, Shizuka era abrazada por su madre, quien lloraba junto con su hija, después de todo, fue gracias a Altair que recuperaron a Shizuka, Shun tenía los ojos cristalinos, Sakura solo se quedo callada y Serena ni siquiera lloraba.

-Unas sabias palabras-dijo Iroh-pero creo que no fuimos de mucha ayuda en esta batalla-.

-Es cierto, no pudimos hacer mucho contra esa tipa-dijo Toph humillada.

-No se sientan mal, después de todo, Necronomica es Xanadu y ella nunca fue precisamente una debilucha, desde muy joven fue una guerrera y peleadora excepcional, que lastima que haya escogido el camino del mal, si todo hubiera sido diferente tal vez el universo no viviría estos momentos tan aterradores-.

-Ojala hubiera un modo de reparar el daño-dijo Ace.

-Por el momento lo único que pueden hacer es irse a descansar, este día fue el más agitado que pudieron haber tenido, se merecen un buen descanso-Primus dirigió su mirada hacia Katara, Azula y Aang-ustedes tres también vayan a descansar, hablaremos sobre su situación cuando se encuentren en mejores condiciones-.

-De acuerdo-Katara ayudo a Azula a levantarse, aunque sus poderes habían curado su brazo, Azula aun tenía un leve dolor en el y aun cuando le incomodaba la ayuda, con Katara sentía una gran paz, así como la maestra agua, algo que hizo que Aang agachara la cabeza entristecido, mientras que Zuko…..

-Mi padre castigara cruelmente a Azula por esto-.

-Yo no me preocuparía por él-dijo Mai-después de todo, hoy vimos que hay alguien mucho peor que tu padre-.

-Sea como sea, yo me voy a dormir-dijo Toph estirándose, al igual que Sokka-buenas noches-.

Poco a poco, el lugar comenzó a vaciarse, hasta que solo quedaron Primus, Escarlata e Isis, lo que extraño a Primus.

-¿Qué sucede? Vayan a descansar-.

-Lo haremos en seguida, solo queremos agradecerle maestro-dijo Escarlata.

-¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué?-.

-Por habernos salvado de la ira de Baranoia, cuando invadieron nuestros hogares-dijo Isis-de no haber sido por usted…-.

-No tienen que agradecérmelo, lo hice con todo gusto, después de todo, no podía permitir que Xanadu hiciera su voluntad en tantos mundos-.

-Es una lastima que no hayamos podido salvar nuestros planetas y…..nuestra familia-dijo Escarlata.

Primus agacho la cabeza, los tres recordaron aquella ocasión en que Baranoia invadió cada uno de esos mundos.

-FLASHBACK-

En una galaxia muy lejana a la Tierra, un mundo muy diferente al nuestro vivía en paz, el nombre de este planeta era Mirinoi, donde los humanos convivían con la naturaleza en paz y en armonía, todos eran muy felices, hasta ese nefasto día en que Baranoia descendió del cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

Los soldados robóticos aparecieron en distintas naves, mientras algunos convocaban bakugan malignos, los cuales destruían a diestra y siniestra.

Fue cuando el temible comando sigma hizo su aparición, convocando a sus bakugan para que destruyeran todo, los habitantes de Mirinoi inútilmente trataban de escapar, mientras algunos eran aplastados por los bakugan, otros eran desintegrados por las armas de los robots.

En medio de ese caos, una chica muy conocida, Escarlata, escapaba adentrándose en el bosque, sus padres corrían detrás de ella o al menos, eso pensaba, ya que después de correr mucho y de alejarse lo suficiente, cayó al suelo rendida y busco a sus padres, pero nunca los encontró, fue cuando supo la horrible verdad y lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero entonces, se vio rodeada por tres de esos robots asesinos.

-Encontramos una sobreviviente-.

-Inaceptable, hay que desintegrarla-justo cuando lo iban a hacer, otro robot salió de la nada y acabo con los tres asesinos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-la chica lo miro asustada-tranquila, no quiero lastimarte, no soy como esos robots que intentaron dañarte-.

-¿Quién eres y porque nos hacen esto?-.

-Me nombre es Primus y aunque vengo del mismo planeta, puedo asegurarte que no estoy con esos malditos asesinos, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder-Primus tomo a la chica y se teletransportaron, justo cuando un rayo golpeo el planeta y lo destruyo.

Cuando reaparecieron, lo hicieron en Baranoia, la niña se dio cuenta de que su mundo había sido destruido y ahora estaba devastada, fue cuando Primus dijo…..

-Lo lamento-.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hicieron esto?-.

-Te repito que no estoy con ellos, esto fue obra de la reina de este planeta…-y Primus procedió a contarle toda la historia-mis amigos perecieron por culpa de Xanadu, soy lo único que queda de la rebelión, además de los tres bakugan-.

-¿Bakugan?-.

Duraron un tiempo hablando y cuando la niña tuvo claro que eran los bakugan, decidió que quería unirse a Primus para luchar contra Xanadu.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Muy bien, entonces saluda a tu compañero bakugan, Slifer Darkus-.

-Es un placer conocerte-dijo Slifer.

-El placer es mío y por cierto, me llamo Escarlata-dijo la chica sonriendo, mientras Primus también lo hacía.

Tres meses después, Baranoia llego a su siguiente objetivo, un mundo donde los humanos vivían en ciudades debajo del mar, el planeta era conocido como Aquitar y aunque el agua se veía como desventaja para los robots, estos eran sumamente avanzados y pudieron con esa debilidad.

Sin ningún problema, los robots avanzaron por las calles submarinas, acabando con todos a diestra y siniestra, tal como lo habían hecho con tantos otros mundos, mientras algunas naves se llevaban los tesoros más sagrados del lugar.

Los miembros del comando sigma cumplían con su misión de conquistar y destruir todo a su paso, mientras que el hijo de los reyes corría por las calles, sus padres habían muerto tras recibir un ataque del temible general Benag, cuando dio vuelta por un callejón, se topo con Escarlata, quien iba montada en una moto voladora.

-¡Toma mi mano si quieres vivir!-el muchacho sujeto la mano de la chica y se alejaron a toda velocidad-¡Sujétate niño!-.

Tras esquivar a varias naves enemigas, bakugan, entre otras cosas, llegaron a donde Primus los estaba esperando, al verla, el muchacho…

-¡Es uno de esos asesinos!-.

-Tranquilízate, él no es malo-dijo Escarlata-maestro, la reina esta a punto de destruir este planeta también-.

-Lo se, ya no podemos hacer nada, tenemos que irnos, sujeta firmemente al muchacho-tras esas palabras, se teletransportaron de vuelta a Baranoia, mientras Aquitar era destruido.

-Otro mundo que Xanadu convierte en polvo, esa maldita me tiene harta-dijo Escarlata furiosa.

-No debes enojarte, así no podrás pensar con claridad-dijo Primus, para luego ver al muchacho-por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Isis, príncipe Isis-.

-Mucho gusto, me imagino que eres hijo de los reyes de Aquitar ¿verdad?-Isis asintió-mi nombre es Primus y ella es Escarlata, y estos son Auric Pyrus y Slifer Darkus-.

Al ver esas dos criaturas, Isis por poco se desmaya, pero tras escuchar todo sobre los bakugan y sobre Baranoia, su rostro cambia a uno de emoción.

-Vaya ¿puedo tener uno?-.

-Por supuesto, pero debes saber que al aceptar a un bakugan, también te comprometes a luchar contra la tiranía de Xanadu, formarías parte de la rebelión y tu vida estaría en peligro constante de muerte siempre-.

-Entiendo, pero aun así quiero hacerlo, déjenme ayudarlos a detener a esa bruja-.

-Muy bien, entonces conoce a tu bakugan, Nerenoid Aquos-.

-Es un placer conocerte-.

-El placer es mío-dijo Nerenoid.

Y así fue como Escarlata e Isis terminaron uniéndose a Primus en la lucha contra la malvada reina Xanadu.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Fueron buenos momentos, aunque tuvimos la impresión equivocada de usted cuando lo conocimos-dijo Escarlata.

-No se preocupen, era comprensible-.

-Si, sufrimos mucho cuando usted murió, pero ahora que ha vuelto todo esta bien-dijo Isis-no sabe que tristes estuvimos cuando no volvieron de Baranoia-.

-Lo mismo te decimos a ti, Auric-dijo Nerenoid.

-Si, genial-dijo Auric tratando de sonar convincente.

Primus decidió terminar con la conversación y los envió a descansar, una vez que se quedaron solos o al menos eso pensaban, Primus y Auric comenzaron a charlar.

-Primus, esto se esta saliendo de control ¿Cuándo les diremos la verdad?-.

-No lo se, ya veo que no será nada fácil, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, será muy difícil decírselos-.

-Pero en algún momento debemos hacerlo, además, necesitamos decírselo a alguien, ya no puedo seguir manteniendo este secreto-.

-Lo se, yo tampoco puedo seguir soportando esto, pero no podemos decírselo a Dan, mucho menos a Escarlata o Isis-.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices a mí?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear, Primus se topo con Marucho, quien traía una pijama azul y una taza de té-Marucho, pensé que ya te habías dormido-.

-Eso hacía, pero quise tomar una taza de té y sin querer escuche todo, Primus, si algo te preocupa, a ambos, pueden decírmelo a mí-.

-Y a mí-dijo Elfin apareciendo detrás de Marucho.

Primus y Auric se quedaron en silencio, después de mucho pensarlo, ambos se miraron y con un asentimiento mutuo…

-Muy bien, pero deben prometerme que no se lo dirán a absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera a Dan-.

-Lo prometemos-.

Ambos tomaron asiento y Primus prosiguió a explicarles todos….

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 29, espero les haya gustado, desafortunadamente, Necronomica se apodero del energon puro y ahora esta buscando la forma de fusionar ambos energon con Unicron, mientras tanto, Primus le contara a Marucho algo que lo dejara más que impresionado._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten, aunque el comentario sea cortito, pero eso no es lo importante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no estés triste, trate de que tu sacrificio fuera tal como el de un héroe, aunque lamentablemente, Necronomica se llevo el energon, pero Drago aun tiene la Matrix y no permitirá que se apoderen de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_tristemente tuviste razón, Shizuka sufrió al perder a su amigo, a quien le ayudo a recuperar a su familia, pero ahora deben prepararse para lo peor, porque con los cristales de energon en el poder de Necronomica, la situación solo puede empeorar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no deberías sorprenderte tanto, no olvides que Unicron es la reencarnación de Serpentera, lo que lo vuelve el enemigo más terrible de todos, solo Drago podría enfrentársele, pero no será nada fácil y menos ahora que Necronomica tiene los dos cristales de energon, el verdadero terror apenas va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_¿Qué onda con Anubias? ¿Qué comió o bebió? Chico, las drogas destruyen, así que debes tener mucho cuidado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215, Iron Mario y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el viernes…..**_


	30. El secreto de Primus

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es hora de que Primus revele su mayor secreto, uno que Marucho deberá guardar con su vida, ya nadie debe saberlo, ni siquiera Dan y mucho menos los dos discípulos de Primus._

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**Cap. 30 El secreto de Primus.**

-¿De que se trata todo este asunto?-pregunto Elfin algo impaciente.

-Se trata de eso, primero díganme ¿comprende a la perfección en que situación nos encontramos?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Marucho.

-Me refiero a que tanto comprenden la situación en que Necronomica ha puesto al mundo-.

-¿Te refieres a traer a los muertos a este mundo?-.

-Así es-.

-Pues sabemos eso, Necronomica usa el alma de todos los que hemos enfrentado, ya sean viejos amigos o enemigos, pero no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?-.

-Se trata de esto, cuando usamos los sellos místicos los purificamos y vuelven al mundo al que pertenecen y eso es precisamente lo que me va a pasar, a mí y a Auric-.

Esa confesión dejo paralizados a Marucho y Elfin, siendo Elfin la primera en reaccionar-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No entiendo….-.

-Nosotros ya no pertenecemos más a este mundo-dijo Auric-ambos morimos cuando fuimos a Baranoia, si estamos aquí fue por el gran caos que provoco Necronomica al robar los energon y destruir el equilibrio entre ambos mundos-.

-Si derrotamos a Necronomica-intervino Primus-todas las almas que fueron esclavizadas por ella volverán al otro mundo, nosotros dos también lo haremos, porque ya no pertenecemos a este-.

-Ya veo, eso significa que si ganamos….-.

-Cuando ganemos-dijo Elfin indignada.

-Bien, cuando ganemos, ambos volverán a marcharse-.

-Así es-.

-Pero eso no es justo-dijo Elfin-ustedes han vuelto y volverán a irse, no es justo-.

-Lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada-.

-Debe haber algo que puedan hacer-.

-No, cuando Necronomica sea derrotada todo debe volver a ser como era antes, aunque queramos e intentemos quedarnos, por ya no pertenecer a este mundo nos pasaría algo peor-.

-¿Algo peor? ¿Cómo que?-.

-Ambos nos convertiríamos en nada, ya no existiríamos ni en este mundo ni en el otro, formaríamos parte de la nada-dijo Auric.

Se hizo un silencio, Marucho miraba a Primus, quien a pesar de esa noticia se mostraba tranquilo, fue cuando decidió preguntarle la duda que tenía.

-Pero ¿Por qué no quiere que Dan y los otros lo sepan?-.

Primus se rio-Dime Marucho ¿Qué crees que harían si lo supieran?-.

Marucho se quedo pensando un momento, después de pensarlo muy bien, dio con la respuesta-Intentarían ayudarlos o impedirlo-.

-Así es y eso no debe suceder, si pierden de vista el objetivo principal entonces Necronomica nos vencerá y eso no puede suceder-.

-Por esa razón no deben decirle nada a nadie, especialmente a ellos-agrego Auric.

-En algún momento se enteraran-dijo Elfin.

-Lo se, pero prefiero preocuparme por eso cuando ese momento llegue, por el momento debemos pensar en una forma de derrotar a Necronomica, especialmente ahora que tiene los dos cristales de energon-.

-Pero mientras Drago tenga la Matrix no tenemos que preocuparnos-dijo Elfin.

-De todos modos no podemos correr ningún riesgo, por eso necesito que me darán su palabra de que no le dirán nada a nadie, absolutamente a nadie-.

-Lo juramos-dijo Marucho, mientras Elfin asentía-aunque creo que debes decirles lo más pronto posible-.

-Ojala fuera tan fácil-dijo Primus con mucha tristeza.

**Interespacio….**

Mientras Necronomica y sus hijas contemplaban los energon, los tres científicos trabajan a gran velocidad para evitar que su ama se molestara con ellos, pero cada vez que analizaban los energon y trataban de unirlos a Unicron, los resultados eran catastróficos.

-¡No tiene sentido!-grito Kazarina furiosa-¡Por más que lo intento, los datos no logran coincidir!-.

-Debemos seguir trabajando, de ninguna manera dejare que la maestra nos convierta en polvo-dijo Hal G.

-Si queremos evitarlo, debemos encontrar cual es el error en estos datos-dijo Clay.

-Si hay algún error debe ser suyo, yo nunca cometo errores-dijo Kazarina con desdén.

-El que Necronomica te haya nombrado nuestra líder no quiere decir nada realmente-dijo Clay.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, si no quieren que la señora nos destruya, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo peleando, concéntrense en la tarea-dijo Hal G, pero justo en ese momento…..

-Me pareció que alguien me llamaba-dijo Necronomica, quien entro al lugar en compañía de sus hijas-espero que me tengan buenos resultados-.

-Bueno…..no realmente-dijo Kazarina asustada-hemos estado estudiando los energon, pero por más que intentamos no podemos hacer que cuando se fusionen con Unicron, él no pueda ser destruido por ese poder-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiono Unicron-evolucione gracias al poder de la Matrix, porque los energon podrían destruirme-.

-Creemos que es por esto-en la pantalla de la computadora apareció una imagen de los energon-cada crista es más que un gran poder, el energon puro tiene en su interior una gran cantidad de luz, energía pura y que da vida, mientras que el energon oscuro, tiene una gran cantidad de energía oscura, corrompida y que da muerte, fusionarlos con algún ser es un riesgo muy grande, ya que podrían provocar no solo la destrucción de este, sino también de todo el universo-explico Kazarina.

-Eso suena divertido-dijo Necronomica-pero no quiero destruir el universo, no aun, al menos, primero quiero que Unicron evolucione y luego me encargare de esos detalles-.

-Pero madre ¿Cómo harás que evolucione si puede ser el fin de todos?-pregunto Tenaya.

-Y eso te incluye a ti-dijo Arturina.

-Lo que hace que el riesgo sea aun más divertido, mi ancestro, es decir, Megatron, encontró una forma de unir el energon oscuro a su maligna chispa, le dio un gran poder, conocimiento sobre el mundo de los muertos, desafortunadamente, sin el energon puro no tuvo equilibrio y al final, el energon oscuro fue más una terrible desventaja-.

-Nosotros tenemos los dos y al parecer será un riesgo desde todos los ángulos que lo veamos-dijo Unicron.

-A menos que hagamos algo más para evitar eso-dijo Necronomica, mientras se quedaba pensando-quiero que busquen a mis tres generales que quedan, luego reúnanse todos en el salón del trono en 15 minutos-ordeno, mientras salía del laboratorio.

**Tierra…**

El día transcurrió con normalidad, no hubo algún ataque de Necronomica, ni ningún tipo de contratiempo, los herederos de la Matrix estaban reunidos en un restaurant, hablando sobre como detendrían a Necronomica ahora que tenía la Matrix.

-Sugiero que lancemos un ataque al interespacio, debe haber una forma de entrar-dijo Fabia.

-Lo lamento, pero como Necronomica controla el lugar y en lo que lo convirtió no es un sitio al que me gustaría ir-dijo Marucho.

-Esa cretina-dijo Dan apretando los puños-no solo se apodero del interespacio, sino que además, cada vez trae más almas de amigos que perdimos en batallas y ahora que tiene los dos energon no se de que será capaz-.

-Pero ahora sabemos su debilidad, tal vez….-dijo Julie, pero Shun negó con la cabeza.

-Primus nos dijo que si Necronomica se apoderaba de los dos energon, entonces esa debilidad ya no existiría, así que no tendríamos muchas oportunidades contra ella-.

-Si tan solo supiéramos con detenerla-dijo Mylene-Dan lo hizo antes, pero ahora es más que inmortal, no parece que exista una forma de vencerla-.

-Tal vez Primus tenga una idea-dijo Mira, el mencionar ese nombre, hizo que Marucho agachara su cabeza muy pensativo.

-¿Te ocurre algo Marucho?-pregunto Keith, siendo el primero en notarlo.

-¿Eh? No….nada-.

-Estas pensando en eso ¿verdad?-pregunto Elfin sin pensar.

-¿Pensando en que? ¿Qué ocurre Marucho?-pregunto Ace.

-Es algo que Primus nos dijo y nos pidió que no dijéramos nada-dijo Elfin y Marucho ya estaba que le daba un zape a su compañera.

-¿Qué le pasa a Primus? Dinos Marucho-pidió Dan.

-Lo siento chicos, pero prometí no decirle a nadie, al igual que Elfin-esto último lo dijo con un tono un poco molesto y Elfin solo se encerró en forma de esfera-y no les voy a decir nada-.

-Pero…-.

-Lo siento chicos, no insistan, además, no soy el más indicado para contarlo, eso le corresponde a Primus-.

-Entiendo-dijo Shun-se trata de algo muy serio ¿no es así?-.

-Como dije, no pienso decirles absolutamente nada y respecto a donde esta, esta hablando con Katara, Azula, Aang, Iroh, Sokka, Zuko, Suki, Toph, Mai y Ty Lee, una especia de reunión familiar-.

-Ya veo-.

**Casa de Marucho…..**

Había una gran tensión en el ambiente, principalmente entre Aang y las dos chicas, Sokka, Iroh y Zuko solo esperaban que alguien comenzara a hablar.

-Muy bien-dijo Primus-ya que nadie se decide a ser el primero en hablar, comenzare yo, debo decir que al principio me tomo por sorpresa la relación de ambas, pero por lo que he estudiado de los humanos, sus sentimientos son muy diversos, es decir, pueden enamorarse de un hombre, una mujer o de alguien de su mismo sexo, como es su caso, para muchos es difícil aceptarlo, pero el amor nunca es sencillo y rara vez comprensible, si ustedes son felices juntos, entonces eso debe bastarles a todos los demás, pero me gustaría escuchar las opiniones de cada uno, empezando por la pareja, ya que antes de juzgarlas, deben escucharlas ¿Quién quiere ser la primera?-Katara estaba muy tímida, pero Azula, con mayor seguridad…..

-Seré yo y solo tengo una cosa que decir, amo a Katara, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y si alguien tiene algún problema con eso lo destruiré-amenazo Azula, mientras prendía una pequeña llama azul en su dedo y sonreía divertida.

-Interesante forma de proteger un sentimiento y algo agresiva-dijo Auric, mientras Katara se reía, pero se quedo muda cuando…

-¿Y que dices tu Katara?-pregunto Primus.

Katara se sonrojo, miro a su hermano y luego a Aang, después miro a Azula, su corazón latió y decidió hablar con la verdad.

-Hace algún tiempo, fui a ver a una adivina para preguntarle sobre mi verdadero amor, sus palabras fueron exactas o casi exactas, ya que me dijo que me enamoraría con un poderoso maestro de los elementos, tenía razón, aunque a medias, me enamore de un gran maestro, solo que es una poderosa maestra fuego, Azula, con quien he pasado los mejores momentos que he tenido-.

-Muy bien, ahora que escucharon a las chicas ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en dar su opinión?-.

Iroh sonrió y miro a las chicas-Para el amor no hay genero, ni edad, ni nada, algunas veces tiene obstáculos y muy difíciles, pero mientras el amor sea verdadero, este siempre vencerá, por mi parte les digo felicidades-.

Katara le sonrió a Iroh, mientras Azula se mostraba sorprendida, pero no hubo mucho tiempo, ya que la siguiente en hablar, fue Toph.

-A mí me da igual, que hagan lo que quieran-.

-Buena forma de aceptarla, creo-dijo Primus impresionado con la niña.

-Yo opino igual que ella-dijo Mai, mientras bostezaba.

-Bien-.

Llego el turno de Suki-Bueno, no tengo nada en contra de esto, lo único que puedo decir es que me tomo por sorpresa, especialmente teniendo en cuenta de quien se enamoro Katara, pero si ella la acepta, entonces yo también y apoyo su relación sin problemas-.

Ahora era el turno de Ty Lee-Yo…. ¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿Opio? ¿Oso? ¿Ornitorrinco?-.

-¿Opino?-pregunto Mai.

-¡Si, eso, opino!-grito Ty Lee, mientras abrazaba a su amiga-¿sobre que iba a opinar?-.

-Mejor pasemos al próximo-dijo Primus y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, siendo el siguiente, Sokka, quien se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno, no niego que me tomo por sorpresa su relación y que tal vez me altere un poco…-.

-¿Un poco?-.

-Esta bien, mucho, pero si mi hermana es feliz, entonces yo también lo estoy, solo te advierto una cosa Azula, si lastimas a mi hermana te juro que lo pagaras muy caro-se hizo un corto silencio y todos comenzaron a reírse, excepto Primus, Auric y Iroh-¿Qué? Estoy hablando en serio-.

-Si Sokka, lo que digas-dijo Suki riéndose.

-Bien, ya tenemos la opinión de casi todos, ahora solo faltan ustedes dos-dijo Primus, mirando a Aang y Zuko-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-.

Zuko cerro los ojos y luego los abrió-Seré yo-Azula miro a su hermano casi al mismo tiempo que Iroh, Primus asintió y Zuko miro a Azula-no podemos cambiar el pasado y mucho menos olvidar todo lo que hiciste, tanto al equipo avatar como a nuestro tío y a mí mismo, pero si Katara, quien odia a la nación del fuego más que cualquier otro, puede perdonarte y hasta aceptarte de esta forma, entonces yo también, pero hay un inconveniente y se que tú sabes cual es-.

-Lo se-dijo Azula, ambos pensaban en el mismo obstáculo, su padre, si Azula quería estar con Katara, entonces solo le quedaba una opción, aunque eso significara renunciar al trono-pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo-.

-Nunca es fácil traicionar al hombre que les dio la vida-dijo Iroh-especialmente cuando este ha tenido una gran preferencia hacia ti-.

Azula se quedo callada, sin saber que decir, fue cuando Primus hablo-Si me lo preguntan, yo creo que para tu padre no eras más que un arma-Azula miro a Primus y por unos instantes quiso reprocharle, pero-solo piénsalo, decía que tu habías nacido con suerte y que tu hermano tuvo suerte de nacer, pero la suerte no es algo eterna, tarde o temprano ibas a tener algún fracaso y por lo que he escuchado, tu padre no es piadoso, no lo fue con su propio hijo, no creo que lo sea contigo-Azula volvió a quedarse callada, ese era un muy buen punto-lamento que mis palabras suenen tan duras, pero esa es la triste verdad-.

-Primus tiene razón, lo lamento Azula-dijo Katara.

-Tal vez, pero necesito pensarlo un poco-.

-Lo se-.

Aang aparto la vista molesto, ya que no toleraba ver las miradas que Katara le dedicaba a Azula, hecho que noto Primus.

-¿Quieres aportar algo Aang?-pregunto amablemente.

-No, no quiero decir nada-.

-Estas mintiendo-dijo Toph, aunque eso cualquiera lo podría saber.

-Aang si tienes algo que decir este es el mejor momento, si estas enojado dilo, si estas herido dilo, si te sientes mal dilo, no lo guardes en tu interior, porque al final este se convertirá en una bomba de tiempo-.

Aang ya no resistió más y finalmente estallo-¡Esta bien, lo admito! ¿Quieren saber como me siento? ¡Destrozado, traicionado, yo amo a Katara y no puedo creer que ella haya escogido no solo a otra persona, sino a alguien que es de su mismo sexo y que para colmo es la hija de nuestro peor enemigo!-.

-Aang…..-Katara quiso hablar, pero Primus la detuvo, ya que Aang debía desahogarse.

-Siempre me imagine que Katara y yo terminaríamos juntos, aunque tenía mis dudas sobre eso, poco a poco comencé a tener esperanza, pero ya no, estoy totalmente decepcionado, no es justo-.

-Las cosas no siempre son como uno quisiera Aang-dijo Primus-pero como avatar debes saber que siempre pasan por alguna razón, sin importar que tan cruel o absurda nos parezca, todo tiene una razón, no hay accidentes, solo momentos-.

-Pero…-Aang miro a Katara, la chica vio que Aang estaba llorando y se sintió muy mal.

-Se que es muy doloroso cuando un amor no te corresponde, pero la vida continua y aunque en estos momentos estas deshecho, debes estar feliz, ya que alguien que tu quieres tanto encontró la felicidad, una que tanta falta le hacía y todo tiene su recompensa, a veces tarde en llegar y otras veces llega cuando menos te lo esperas…-.

-Que cursi-dijo Toph y todos se rieron, incluso Aang.

-¿Lo ves? No te preocupes, ya veras que serás feliz y que encontraras a la persona que amaras con todas tus fuerzas-.

-Gracias-dijo Aang, para luego mirar a Katara y Azula-solo les pido que me den tiempo para aceptarlo, es lo único que pido-.

-Descuida Aang, lo entiendo-dijo Katara, mientras abrazaba a su amigo, Aang correspondió el abrazo, pero tuvo cuidado de no emocionarse mucho.

-Muy bien, ahora que todo este asunto esta arreglado, espero que la derrota ante Necronomica no haga que deseen volver a su mundo-.

-¿Bromeas? Esa bruja me debe la revancha y no me iré sin ella-dijo Toph.

-Ninguno se ira-dijo Aang-Necronomica es una amenaza no solo para su mundo, sino para todos los que existen-.

-Me alegra que decidan quedarse, porque sospecho que los tiempos más oscuros se acercan cada vez más-dijo Primus, sus palabras tenían mucha razón.

**Interespacio…..**

Después de 15 minutos de espera, los esbirros de Necronomica aparecieron en el salón del trono, Necronomica estaba en su trono, con sus hijas a cada lado.

-¿Sucede algo alteza?-pregunto Zangya.

-No realmente, al menos, no por el momento-los ojos de Necronomica tenían un brillo extraño, al igual que Tenaya y Arturina, Unicron, Demonder y Hexuba solo se mantenían quietos, como si esperaran que algo sucediera.

-Entonces ¿para que pidió que nos reuniéramos?-pregunto Hal G.

Necronomica se rio quedamente-Debo decir que me complace la lealtad que han tenido conmigo, gracias a sus servicios pude obtener los dos cristales de energon y acercarme más a mi máxima meta-.

-No tiene que agradecérnoslo-dijo Maximus.

-Lo se, pero aunque estoy complacida, aun faltan detalles para poder llevar a cabo mi plan maestro, es ahí donde entran ustedes-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Sheer.

-Deseo que Unicron evolucione, pero no puedo hacerlo porque el poder de los energon podría destruirlo, por eso los necesito a ustedes-.

-¿De que habla?-pregunto Kazarina, quien ya se imaginaba que iba a pasar.

Los ojos de Necronomica brillaron con más intensidad, mientras los energon brillaban al mismo tiempo, lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que varios gritos se escucharon por todo el castillo.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 30, espero les haya gustado, finalmente Primus revelo su secreto y se arreglaron algunas cosas, pero algo terrible acaba de suceder con los siervos de Necronomica y la maligna demonesa esta cada vez más cerca de su objetivo._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no te preocupes y felicidades por tu calificación aprobatoria, así se hace, en fin, tienes razón, al fina, Necronomica será derrotada, pero no será fácil y menos ahora que tiene los dos energon, solo le falta apoderarse de la Matrix del liderazgo para poder llevar a cabo sus malignos deseos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si bueno, ya te lo debía desde hace tiempo, me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_vaya, que cortito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_pues ya conoces el secreto de Primus, se que es algo triste, pero como él y Auric explicaron, ya no pertenecen al mundo de los vivos y tienen que volver al otro mundo cuando todo termine, en fin, el plan de Necronomica esta cerca de completarse, pero Dan y Drago nunca lo permitirán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata: **_no te preocupes, a veces se puede y a veces no, respecto al fic, ahora que Necronomica tiene el energon puro, se acerca cada vez más a su meta, pero primero necesita el poder de la Matrix del liderazgo y encargarse de su mayor debilidad, el sol. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_así será, no dejaran que Necronomica se salga con la suya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami y Escarlata, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Iron Mario y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…..**_


	31. El amo de la muerte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es el momento de que Unicron alcance un nuevo poder, pero aunque los esbirros de Necronomica ya no estén, solo hubo una sobreviviente, así como las hijas de Xanadu, la batalla final se acerca cada vez más._

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**Cap. 31 El amo de la muerte.**

En las oscuras calles de la ciudad, una figura corría atemorizada, mientras se dirigía hacia la casa de Marucho, justo en ese momento comenzó a llover con mucha potencia y varios relámpagos iluminaron el cielo, finalmente llego a la mansión Marukura.

-Por fin, espero que puedan ayudarme-.

En el interior, se encontraban los peleadores, sus hijos y el equipo avatar, todos hablando sobre una forma de detener a Necronomica, especialmente ahora que tenían los dos energon, mientras sus hijos estaban en medio de un concurso de historias de terror.

-Y nunca más lo volvieron a ver, fin-dijo Jerome, quien acaba de contar una historia de una misteriosa desaparición-¿Qué tal?-.

-Le doy un 6-dijo Aki.

-Yo igual-dijo Yanisia.

-Yo ni siquiera eso, no soy tan fácil de asustar-dijo Marah-además esa historia no daba miedo-.

-Entonces creo que debo contarles una yo-dice Shizuka-una historia que fue totalmente cierta-con esas palabras obtuvo por completo la atención de los chicos-hace muchos años, había un hombre cuya vida era prospera, no tenía problemas económicos y en su hogar siempre había comida, además de tener una gran cantidad de sirvientes a su servicio, pero a pesar de todo eso, el hombre nunca se caso, por el contrario, dedico su vida a ayudar a los menos afortunados, un día, una pareja muy pobre llego a su casa, eran nuevos en el pueblo y por su aspecto, se comprobaba que no habían comido en semanas, sin pensarlo mucho, aquel bondadoso hombre les dio alojamiento, comida, etc. Esa noche, cuando todos estaban dormidos, aquella pareja entro en la habitación del hombre y sin pensar en lo amable que había sido con ellos, lo asesinaron y luego se dispusieron a robarle, cuando estaban sacando la última moneda de oro descubrieron para su horror, que el cadáver se había levantado y los veía con unos ojos que no tenían luz, le habían arrebatado su alma, mientras sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, aquel hombre denuncio a la pareja por haberlo asesinado después de que él les dio su hospitalidad, sus alimentos, todo, la pareja intento escapar, pero las puertas se cerraron y el alma en pena de ese señor se acerco a ellos con una mirada que helaba los huesos, sus gritos se oyeron por toda la mansión, gritos que llegaron a los oídos de los sirvientes, quienes rápidamente, llegaron a la habitación de su señor, con algo de dificultad lograron abrir la puerta, cuando entraron, quedaron horrorizados, en la cama estaba su señor acostado, muerto y con una expresión tranquila, mientras que en las paredes, clavadas con clavos rojos, estaba esa pareja de malagradecidos, en sus miradas había un terror sobrenatural y sus ojos y lengua habían sido arrancados, y cada año, el alma de se buen hombre sale de su lugar de descanso para castigar a todos aquellos que hayan cometido algún acto traicionero, como aquel del que fue victima, fin-.

Cuando Shizuka termino su historia, descubrió que todos sus amigos y hasta su hermana estaban asustados, Marah también, aunque ella lo disimulaba muy bien, mientras que Genki.

-Suéltame-decía Aki sonrojada, ya que Genki la estaba abrazando debido al miedo que sentía.

Julie se rio con lo que sus ojos veían-Creo que seremos consuegros, Dan, Mira-.

-No le veo la gracia-dijo Dan molesto por lo que pasaba.

Mira se rio por el comentario de su esposo y se acerco, al ver a su madre, Hanako corrió hacia ella-Mamá-.

-Ya tranquila, solo era una historia ¿verdad Shizuka?-.

-Una historia verdadera-agrego Shizuka, lo que atemorizo un poco más a Hanako.

-No deberías decirles eso-dijo Fabia a su hija.

-Lo siento, estar tanto tiempo con Necronomica fue muy diferente, el único miedo que sentíamos era hacia ella-.

-Eso es comprensible-dijo Shun.

-Pero ustedes deben calmarse-dijo Keith-ya que de ninguna manera aparecerá….-se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y un relámpago ilumino el cielo.

-¡Ah, es el alma de ese hombre que viene a tomar justicia por todo lo que Azula ha hecho!-grito Sokka, mientras se escondía detrás de Suki.

Primus se acerco y quedo asombrado al ver de quien se trataba-¿Zangya?-al escuchar ese nombre, los demás pudieron comprobar que efectivamente, se trataba de Zangya, uno de los siervos de Necronomica, pero la chica estaba muy herida y muy agitada.

-Por favor, ayúdenme-suplico antes de caer de rodillas-se los pido, Necronomica….ha hecho algo monstruoso-.

**Más tarde….**

Tras calmar un poco a Zangya y darle un té caliente, los peleadores estaban a su alrededor, esperando que hablara, mientras que Azula….

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que venían por mí?-le pregunto a Sokka.

-Yo también quiero saber sobre eso-dijo Katara y Sokka trago saliva asustado.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Mylene a Zangya.

-Un poco-.

-¿Puedes decirnos que fue lo que te sucedió?-pidió Primus amablemente.

Zangya comenzó a temblar con la pregunta-De todos modos no puedo regresar a ese lugar, no después de lo que sucedió….-.

-FLASHBACK-

Los esbirros de Necronomica, Sheer, Maximus, Zangya, Kazarina, Hal G y Clay esperaban que su ama les dijera que ocurría, mientras que Tenaya y Arturina tenían unas extrañas sonrisas.

-Es hora de que me ayuden a lograr la evolución de Unicron y solo hay una forma en que podrán hacerlo-dijo Necronomica, mientras los energon comenzaban a brillar, siendo Zangya la primera en descubrir que algo malo iba a pasar y sin pensarlo mucho se hizo a un lado.

Los demás no tuvieron tiempo de responder, ya que los energon comenzaron a absorber sus energías.

-¿Qué es esto?-grito Kazarina, mientras su cuerpo desaparecía lentamente.

-¡Ama Necronomica deténgase!-suplico Maximus.

-¡No lo entiendo, nosotros hemos sido soldados leales! ¿Por qué nos hace esto?-grito Sheer.

Pero los ojos de Necronomica solo brillaban con maldad, los bakugan de sus siervos también se vieron afectados, con excepción de Jellica, quien también se hizo a un lado.

-¡Por favor maestra, se lo suplicamos!-grito Clay.

Finalmente, 7 desaparecieron, mientras el profesor Michael caía al suelo, ya que Necronomica absorbió el alma maligna de Hal G.

-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo Unicron-ahora con ese poder podré evolucionar-.

-Cierto, pero aun quedan dos por absorber-los ojos de Necronomica se posaron sobre Zangya y Jellica, quienes temblaron con mucho terror, sin pensarlo mucho, Zangya tomo a su bakugan.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Huyamos Jellica Aquos!-.

-¡Sujétate!-.

-¡No escaparas! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Comet Demonder Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Storm Hexuba Aquos!-.

-¡Poder activado: Estallido infernal!-.

-¡Poder activado: Gran maremoto!-.

Demonder y Hexuba lanzaron sus ataques, justo en el momento en que Zangya abría un portal hacia la Tierra, pero los dos ataques de esos bakugan, le dieron a Jellica directamente, la bakugan desapareció en medio del ataque, mientras que Zangya aparecía en la Tierra sumamente herida.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y eso fue lo que paso, después de todo lo que hicimos por ella, serle fiel, nos traiciono de esa forma-.

Cuando termino la historia, hubo un silencio muy triste, siendo roto por Dan-No ha cambiado nada, hizo lo mismo hace muchos años-.

-Pero lo que no entiendo-intervino Ace-es porque absorbió las almas de sus guerreros ¿Qué ganaría con eso?-.

-Tal vez quiere unir el poder de los energon con Unicron y decidió usar el alma de esos pobres sujetos para que la fusión no destruyera a Unicron-dijo Primus.

-Eso significa que Unicron va a evolucionar ¿correcto?-pregunto Drago.

-Por desgracia si-.

-No podemos permitirlo, tenemos que hacer algo-.

-Debemos pensar en una forma de poder atacarla, no olviden que Necronomica ahora tiene vida eterna, al igual que Unicron-.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Marucho-recuerden que la luz del sol los daña, si tan solo pudiéramos usar eso a nuestro favor-.

-Podríamos usar el resplandor dragón para eso-dijo Dan, la idea agrado a muchos, pero…..

-Eso no bastaría-dijo Primus-el resplandor dragón es poderoso, pero para que tuviera el mismo brillo que tiene el sol, Drago necesitaría una gran cantidad de poder-.

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos?-.

Primus se quedo pensando y después de unos segundos-Desafíala a una batalla Cybertron-.

-¿Batalla Cybertron?-.

**Interespacio…..**

Necronomica sostenía los dos energon, mientras que Unicron, en su forma normal esperaba el momento de evolucionar.

-Ya estoy listo señora-.

-Bien, ahora que tengo los energon y he absorbido el poder de mis siervos, estoy segura que podrás controlarlos-.

Tenaya y Arturina solo observaban en silencio, al igual que Demonder y Hexuba, mientras el profesor Michael estaba amarrado por unas sogas de energía oscura.

-Se lo advierto por última vez, si intenta eso podría destruir a su bakugan-.

Necronomica miro a Michael-No digas tonterías humanos, Unicron es más que un bakugan ¿listo Unicron?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Necronomica activo los cristales de energon, cuya energía comenzó a ser absorbida por el terrible Unicron, el bakugan lanzo un potente rugido, el cual hizo temblar a todo el interespacio y poco a poco, la evolución fue comenzando.

-¡Increíble!-grito Tenaya.

-¡No tengo una mejor palabra, así que diré también eso, pero más fuerte! ¡Increíble!-grito Arturina.

Los cristales de energon comenzaron a romperse, mientras la gran evolución de Unicron casi se completaba.

Una gran explosión sacudió el lugar, mientras los energon terminaban de romperse, Tenaya, Arturina, Demonder y Hexuba salieron disparados contra una pared, mientras la máscara de Necronomica se agrieto un poco.

-Finalmente-dijo Necronomica emocionada, mientras el la cortina de humo, dos ojos brillaban, ojos que poseían una gran maldad-¡Quiero que todos los mundos, dimensiones y universo, le den la bienvenida a Death Master Unicron!-.

El nuevo Unicron lanzo un rugido y finalmente apareció, ahora era un dragón humanoide, como Drago y Helios, llevaba una armadura color negro, la cual brillaba con un aura fantasmal de color azul, le surgieron dos alas, así como una cuchilla en su cola, un pico en cada hombro, así como en sus codos y una hilera más en su espalda, colas, así como otros dos en sus rodillas, en el centro tenía la forma de un esqueleto, sus bigotes de dragón chino se alargaron y cada uno terminaba con un aguijón, Unicron volvió a lanzar un feroz rugido de emoción.

-Soy indestructible, soy más que un bakugan ¡Soy el bakugan supremo! ¡El amo y señor de la muerte!-.

-Así es Unicron-dijo Necronomica con mucha maldad.

Tenaya y Arturina estaban paralizadas por lo que sus ojos veían, al igual que Demonder y Hexuba, mientras que el profesor Michael….

-¿Qué….ha hecho?-pregunto con mucho miedo.

-He creado la más devastadora bestia de destrucción, el bakugan que nunca será derrotado-.

-¡Ya estoy listo para vengarme de Drago! ¡Voy a aplastarlo y le arrancare la Matrix con mis propias garras!-.

-Eso me agrada-.

-¡Drago, mi venganza será terrible!-rugió Unicron-¡Por favor gran señora, terminemos con todo de una vez!-.

Necronomica se rio-Muy bien, ya es hora de que los peleadores y todos nuestros enemigos sean eliminados, de una vez por todas-declaro Necronomica, cuyos ojos brillaron con mucha maldad-espero que me den mejores resultados, queridas-.

-Lo haremos madre-.

-Así será-.

-Bien ¡Que todas las almas se reúnan!-las almas que habían en el interespacio comenzaron a aparecer, mientras se dirigían hacia Necronomica-¡El momento de terminar con todo ha llegado, el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos se volverán uno solo, vivos y muertos se inclinaran ante mí, ante Necronomica, la gran señora de ambos mundos!-.

Las almas se prepararon para el asalto final, entre ellas había muchos conocidos de los peleadores y equipo avatar, el verdadero terror apenas iba a comenzar.

**Tierra….**

-No te entiendo ¿Qué es eso de una batalla Cybertron?-pregunto Keith.

-Las batallas Cybertron son combates en los cuales los Prime combatían para probar sus habilidades, este combate solo podía iniciarse cuando un Prime retaba a otro Prime, y terminaba con una de dos: o te rindes o te mueres. Por lo general, terminaba con la rendición del uno de los otros Prime, el primer combate a muerte de esta batalla fue entre Optimus Prime y Galvatron, fueron los primeros en llevar esa batalla hasta el final-.

-No entiendo ¿en que nos beneficiaria eso?-pregunto Toph.

-Drago ahora es un Prime y Necronomica es Xanadu, la última descendiente de los Prime, así que Drago puede retarla a una batalla, al igual que Dan-.

-Pero si Necronomica es inmortal ¿Cómo esperas que la derroten?-pregunto Sokka.

-Durante la batalla podrán hacer uso de todas sus habilidades, poderes, etc. Esto incluye el resplandor dragón, pero deben saber una cosa, es una batalla sin reglas, ya que los Prime se probaban en todo, así que las trampas son permitidas-.

-Ya veo-dijo Dan.

-Pero que asegura que Necronomica aceptara el duelo-dijo Elfin.

-Porque es un Prime y sea lo que sea, los Prime están obligados a aceptar el reto-.

-Bien, entonces juntos retaremos a Necronomica y la haremos…-Mira se vio interrumpida.

-No Mira, este reto solo puede llevarse entre Primes, aunque no tiene reglas durante la batalla, esa es la principal y más importante, no deben recibir ningún tipo de ayuda y solo puede llevarse a cabo entre Primes-.

-Significa que estaremos solos-dijo Drago.

-No te preocupes amigo, pudimos derrotarlos antes, volveremos a hacerlo-.

-Suena divertido-dijo Zangya-aunque olvidas que Necronomica es el demonio en persona, es un monstruo-.

-Por eso debemos detenerla antes de que algo peor ocurra-dijo Dan-y no le tengo miedo-.

-Así se habla-.

Justo en ese momento, la lluvia ceso y el sol comenzó a aparecer-Por lo menos tenemos un buen día-dijo Primus.

-No contaría con eso por mucho tiempo-dijo Auric-hay algo en el ambiente que me da muy mala espina-.

Sus palabras se vieron confirmadas, cuando, oculta en las sombras, Necronomica vio salir al sol-Ya no volverás a molestarme entrometido sol ¿estas listo Unicron?-.

-Cuenta conmigo, me encargare de ese pequeño obstáculo-.

-Eso espero ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Death Master Unicron!-.

-¡El gran amo de la muerte ha llegado!-.

La luz del sol comenzó a afectar a Unicron, pero esta vez, el bakugan era mucho más resistente a esa debilidad que antes.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra del mal!-Unicron comenzó a brillar y lanzo una densa nube de energía oscura, la cual cubrió todo el planeta, oscureciéndolo por completo.

-¿Qué rayos?-exclamo Dan cuando el sol desapareció entre aquellas nubes.

-Que rápido oscureció-dijo Elfin.

-No es de noche-dijo Ingram-algo ha pasado que provoco esa nube-.

Drago comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, cuando escucho una voz muy conocida-_"Drago, voy a destruirte"-._

_-_¿Qué?-.

-¿Sucede algo Drago?-pregunto Wilda.

-Unicron, esta aquí, él debe ser el responsable de todo esto-.

-Eso significa que…..-Percival no pudo continuar.

-Finalmente ha empezado-dijo Helios.

En ese momento, una gran cantidad de almas comenzó a descender del cielo, las almas gemían como si estuvieran en pena, la genta al verlas, comenzaron a huir aterradas, mientras algunas almas comenzaban a tomar formas de bakugan y de personas.

-Esto es más divertido que la diversión de Baranoia-dijo Arturina.

-Tienes razón y creo que es hora de nos unamos a esta diversión-dijo Tenaya-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aplástalos Comet Demonder Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Storm Hexuba Aquos!-.

Los dos bakugan aparecieron listos para causar terror y destrucción, mientras Unicron destruía cada edificio que se encontraba.

-¡Drago! ¿Dónde estas?-.

Un grupo de personas, compuesto por un hombre, una mujer y un anciano estaban escondidos detrás de unas estatuas.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-pregunto la mujer.

-¿Dónde están los peleadores?-pregunto el hombre.

-Si-dijo el anciano-ellos nos salvaran-apenas dijo eso, Unicron destruyo la estatua donde estaban y el anciano se quedo paralizado.

-¡Drago, pelea! ¡Enfréntame!-.

Desde lejos, los peleadores presenciaban la destrucción que causaba Unicron y como llamaba a Drago para pelear.

-Eso es estar obsesionado-dijo Nizza.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí ¿verdad Primus?-.

-Por supuesto que no-.

-Entonces es hora de terminar con esto, llamen a los otros peleadores y juntos-miro al equipo avatar-derrotemos a Necronomica-.

Unicron volvió a lanzarle un desafío a Drago-¡Ven y pelea conmigo Drago! ¡No te esconderás por siempre!-.

-Démosle lo que pide-dijo Drago y todos se prepararon para la batalla final.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 31, espero les haya gustado, Unicron ha evolucionado y ahora esta desafiando a Drago al combate final, pero Dan debe retar a Necronomica a un duelo Cybertron para que así nadie más tenga que intervenir ni salir herido, la batalla y el terror apenas comienzan, así como el momento de liberar todas las almas que han sido capturadas y sujetas a la cruel voluntad de Necronomica._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_tristemente, ese es el destino que les espera a Primus y a Auric, ya que como ellos explicaron, ya no pertenecen más al mundo de los vivos y una vez que derroten a Necronomica deberán volver al mundo al que pertenecen, es decir, el mundo de los muertos, sin embargo, la batalla con Necronomica ha comenzado y esta vez deberán enfrentarse al terrible Death Master Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_tristemente solo aparecerías como una especia de ilusión en la batalla final, la cual como podrás ver, ya casi empieza, pero no te preocupes, ya viene mi fic de code lyoko, poder ninja, en el cual tu personaje tendrá una mayor participación, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas en eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, así es, pero en cuanto a los generales, la única que logro salvarse de la traición de Necronomica fue Zangya, aunque su bakugan no tuvo la misma suerte, el momento de terminar con todo se acerca, pero no será nada fácil y menos con el gran poder que tiene Unicron ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Juanito, Zeus y Moon-9215, vaya, solo tres comentaron el capítulo anterior, pero peor es nada, al menos, eso creo.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes…**_


	32. El terror empieza

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de iniciar la batalla final con Necronomica, pero mientras el terrible poder de Unicron crece, los peleadores del mundo acudirán para ayudar en lo que puedan, contra el terrible ejercito de muertos de Necronomica, una monstruosa batalla se acerca._

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**Cap. 32 El terror empieza.**

Unicron volvió a lanzar un potente rugido, el cual hizo temblar toda la Tierra, mientras el maligno bakugan destruía todo a su paso, al mismo tiempo que llamaba a su más grande rival a luchar contra él.

-¡Drago, ven y enfréntame, cobarde!-.

Necronomica observaba la destrucción causada por su compañero bakugan, en compañía de sus dos hijas, quienes estaban totalmente asombradas por la gran destrucción que Unicron causaba, pero lo que más les impactaba, era el gran odio que sentía hacia Drago.

-¡Sigue destruyendo todo Unicron, eso hará que los peleadores aparezcan en cualquier momento y ustedes también comiencen a causar destrozos!-.

Tenaya y Arturina asintieron ante las órdenes de su madre-¡Poder activado: Magma terrestre!-.

-¡Poder activado: Marea gigante!-.

Demonder y Hexuba lanzaron sus ataques, lo que causo aun mucho más destrucción y pánico, desde lejos, los peleadores veían lo que pasaba, también fueron testigos de cómo una gran cantidad de fantasmas aparecían y atacaban a la gente, desde bakugan hasta humanos y animales, todos siervos de Necronomica.

-Esa cretina, tenemos que detenerla-dijo Dan apretando los puños-¿estas seguro de que si la reto a una batalla de ese tipo podríamos evitar toda esta destrucción?-.

-Así es, eso será lo mejor-aseguro Primus.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Drago-Unicron quiere pelear y yo le daré ese gusto-.

-Pero para poder retar a Necronomica debes estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella, es la única forma y no debes llamar a Drago hasta ese momento-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Si invocas a Drago justo cuando estés frente a Necronomica, entonces Drago podrá lanzar el desafío y Necronomica no tendrá más remedio que aceptarlo-.

-Bien, entonces nosotros les abriremos paso-dijo Keith sonriéndole a su amigo.

Los peleadores del mundo ya habían llegado, fue una suerte que Primus creara un sistema de teletransportación para todos.

-Es hora de trabajar ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Infinity Helios Darkus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para darles una lección!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Metalic Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡Acabare con esos seres malignos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Master Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Hoy alguien va a perder y serán ellos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Life Force Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de todas esas almas que han sido esclavizadas yo triunfare!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Nightwing Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Les daré una prueba del poder Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Saphire Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡La más bella de todos los bakugan ha llegado para hacer justicia!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Ice Freeza Aquos!-.

-¡Esto va a ser divertido!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Gorem Subterra!-.

-¡Estoy justo detrás de ustedes!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Hyper Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Les daré un muestra de mi furia Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Rhino Contestir Haos!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Scarlet Pyrus!-.

-¡Esto será divertido!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Rex Mequel Subterra!-.

-¡Aquí voy!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Dreyco Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Déjalos helados Pixie Aquos!-.

-¡Voy a dejarlos más que eso!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Taylean Ventus!-.

-¡Esta va por Altair!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shana Ventus!-.

-¡Estoy detrás de ti Taylean!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Steelix Subterra!-.

-¡Voy a dejarlos muy heridos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Horus Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a triplicar su dolor!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Broler Darkus!-.

-¡Y yo lo aumentare 6 veces más!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Drakel Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a devolverlos a donde pertenecen!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Shonan Haos!-.

-¡Mi resplandor acabara con esos seres llenos de maldad!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Nith Slifer Darkus!-.

-¿Quieres causar daño Nerenoid?-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Mystic Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Más que cualquier otra cosa!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Rescatemos a mi abuelo Hidra Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡Estoy contigo Alice!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hagámoslo por nuestro aliados Mippedian Ribbian Pyrus!-.

-¡Esto va a dolerles mucho!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Venom Phoshphos Aquos!-.

-¡Voy a dejarlos paralizados!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Storm Breaker Ventus y Terra Former Subterra!-.

-¡Estoy listo para la batalla!-.

-¡No tanto como yo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sniper Darkus!-.

-¡Listos o no aquí voy!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Vandarus Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy más que listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Fortress Pyrus!-.

-¡Voy a hacerles pagar por todo lo que han hecho!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sonic Exilion Pyrus!-.

-¡Haré que se sientan orgullosos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Akini Ventus!-.

-¡Con mi viento los enviare muy de regreso al inframundo al que pertenecen!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Epic Infernus Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a aplastar a todos esos fantasmas con mi gran poder!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Wiseman Darkus y Colosus Subterra!-.

-¡Haré que mi oscuridad les de su merecido!-.

-¡No si yo los entierro primero!-.

Los peleadores se colocaron al frente, permitiéndole a Dan, Primus, Drago y Auric alejarse para poder dirigirse hacia donde estaba Necronomica, quien al parecer, se sorprendió al ver aparecer a tantos bakugan, pero algo llamo su atención y fue un detalle sobre cierto peleador.

-¿Dónde están Kuso y Drago? Y no solo ellos, también faltan Primus y Auric, que extraño, por lo general, ellos son los que más molestias me causan-.

Unicron comenzó a desesperarse al no ver aparecer a su rival y lanzo un rugido lleno de ira-¡Drago, sal de tu escondite, grandísimo cobarde, sino sales acabare con todos tus amigos!-.

-Suficiente Unicron-dijo Necronomica-si no salen es porque están tramando algo, eso es fácil de deducir, Tenaya, Arturina, vayan y encuéntrenlos, si los localizan, infórmenme de inmediato-.

Dan y Primus corrían por las calles de la ciudad, siendo seguidos por el equipo avatar, quien tenía el deber de ayudarlos a llegar hasta Necronomica para poder lanzarle el desafío a la maligna bruja, pero justo en ese momento, Primus sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Primus! ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Dan.

Primus no era el único que se sentía adolorido, ya que Auric también se sentía en esas condiciones-Descuida, estoy bien, esto no significa nada para mí-Primus se levanto y se dispuso a continuar con la marcha.

-Tiene que ver con lo que le dijiste a Marucho ¿verdad?-.

-No se que quieres decir-.

Aang miro a Toph y la chica solo se encogió en hombros-No se si miente o no, ya que no siento ritmos cardiacos-.

-Soy una maquina, no poseo esas cosas-.

-Pero se nota que mientes, ambos lo hacen-dijo Azula-puede que tú seas una maquina y que tú estés en esa forma en la que no se puede saber lo que piensas, pero puedo ver en tus ojos que hay algo que te inquieta, algo que no tiene que ver al 100% con Necronomica, es más un problema personal que cualquier cosa-.

Primus suspiro y volteo a verlos a todos-Si quieren saberlo esta bien, mi tiempo en este mundo se esta acabando-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Lo que Primus quiere decir es que ambos estamos comenzando a vernos afectados por el poder maligno de Necronomica-dijo Auric-esa malvada ha hecho evolucionar a Unicron convirtiéndolo en algo más que un bakugan, es una bestia del inframundo y esta bestia esta corrompiendo aun más el equilibrio de la vida y la muerte-.

-Todas las almas que se encuentran en este mundo, es decir, aquellas que no pudieron cruzar al otro lado porque aun tienen asuntos pendientes, están comenzando a ser absorbidas por Unicron-explico Primus.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver con ustedes?-.

-Creo que ya entiendo-dijo Drago-el porque están aquí, todo, ustedes no volvieron a la vida, son fantasmas-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así es, cuando Necronomica destruyo el equilibrio entre ambos mundos, nosotros no volvimos a la vida, llegamos a este mundo y tenemos un cuerpo físico, pero la realidad, es que solo somos fantasmas, almas que vagan por el mundo de los vivos y que deben volver al otro mundo, en caso de derrotar a Necronomica, pero no contaba con que haría evolucionar a Unicron de esta manera, ahora esta absorbiendo a todas las almas que se encuentran en la Tierra, incluyéndonos-.

-Entonces….-.

-Si vencemos a Necronomica, el equilibrio se restaurara y ambos volveremos al mundo de los muertos, si fallamos, seremos absorbidos por Unicron, de un modo u otro tenemos que irnos-.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes?-.

Antes de que Primus contestara, dos poderes descendieron del cielo y por poco los golpea.

-¡Los encontramos!-declaro Demonder.

-¡Esto le complacerá a Unicron!-dijo Hexuba.

-¡Poder activado: Mega flama!-.

-¡Poder activado: Tormenta congelante!-.

Ambos bakugan volvieron a lanzar sus ataques, solo que esta vez, Slifer y Nerenoid desviaron ambos poderes.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón de fuego!-.

-¡Poder activado: Impulso de agua!-.

Slifer y Nerenoid lanzaron sus ataques contra los dos bakugan, quienes se hicieron a un lado justo a tiempo, aunque Tenaya y Arturina tenían una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡Insectos insolentes, pagaran por su atrevimiento!-grito Tenaya.

-¡Estoy lista hermana!-.

-¡Maestro, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellas, ustedes sigan hasta Necronomica!-grito Escarlata, Primus asintió y continuaron su carrera hacia donde estaba su mayor enemiga.

Conforme corrían, Dan no paraba de preguntarle cosas-¿Desde un principio sabían que no podrían quedarse?-Primus asintió-¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?-.

-No habría cambiado nada-.

-Pudimos haber hecho algo para evitarlo-.

-No hay nada que puedan hacer para evitarlo-.

Antes de poder continuar charlando, una horda de fantasmas les bloqueo el camino, esta vez, el equipo avatar se haría cargo de ellos, mientras Dan y Primus continuaban acercándose a Necronomica, quien permanecía muy quieta, no hacía el menor movimiento y Unicron tampoco.

-Pudiste habérnoslo dicho-dijo Dan dolido.

Primus miro a Dan-No quería que se preocuparan por algo que no tiene solución, nuestra prioridad es detener a Necronomica, además, prefiero mil veces regresar al mundo de los muertos, donde tengo a alguien que me espera, que quedarme atrapado en el cuerpo de ese bakugan maligno-.

-¿Alguien que te espera?-.

-Si, alguien que siempre he amado, pero necesito que los dos se concentren, esta es la batalla más importante de todas, si perdemos, entonces no habrá esperanza alguna, el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos se fusionaran, no existirá paz y todos vivirán bajo el miedo constante y el terror de estar bajo la sombra de Necronomica, por eso los necesitamos, ustedes son los únicos que pueden detener a Necronomica y a Unicron-.

-Primus tiene razón, Dan-dijo Drago.

-Creo que si…pero será muy triste verlos partir nuevamente-.

-Lo se, en el tiempo que estuve con ustedes, llegue a quererlos como no tienen idea, no me había sentido así desde que la reina Alfa falleció-.

-Digo que es hora de hacerle pagar todas juntas a Necronomica y a Unicron-.

-¿Estas dispuesto a desafiarla a un combate Cybertron?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Entonces adelante-.

Dan y Primus retomaron su carrera, ya estaban cada vez más cerca cuando un edifico se desplomo y por poco los aplastaba, se trataba de Unicron, quien los había descubierto.

-Drago, te tardaste demasiado en venir-.

-¡Unicron!-.

-Y veo que también traes a Kuso, Primus y Auric, mejor aun, así acabo con todos ustedes-Unicron intento aplastarlos, pero Dan no podía invocar a Drago hasta que desafiar a Necronomica a un combate Cybertron y Primus lo sabía, pero….

-¡Dan cuidado!-grito Primus, pero fue muy tarde, Dan fue golpeado por un fantasma y el peleador pyrus cayó inconsciente, al igual que Drago-¡Dan no!-Primus lanzo un rayo contra el fantasmas, quien retrocedió.

-Veo que aun conservas algunas habilidades, viejo amigo-dijo una voz muy conocida para Primus, al voltear, descubrió a Necronomica, quien flotaba frente al rostro sonriente de su bakugan-fueron muy tontos al intentar tomarme por sorpresa-.

Primus sintió un gran alivio, ya que eso significaba que Necronomica no sabía cual era el plan realmente, eso le daría tiempo, desafortunadamente, no sabía por cuanto tiempo Dan iba a estar inconsciente, así que decidió seguirle el juego a Necronomica.

-Cometimos un gran error al creer que no te darías cuenta-.

-Lo fue, que triste, pensé que eras más listo, después de todo, fuiste la mano derecha de mi querida madre y hablando de eso, una vez que tenga la Matrix del liderazgo podré volver a verla, me pregunto como se sentirá cuando vea lo que su hija ha logrado en todo este tiempo que ella lleva muerta-.

-Puedes estar segura de que tu madre nunca habría apoyado esta monstruosidad que haz hecho-.

-¿Monstruosidad? Como siempre mi querido Primus, no tienes visión, yo estoy haciendo lo que nadie jamás pudo lograr más que en sueños, he vencido la barrera entre la vida y la muerte, y muy pronto ambos mundos serán uno solo, en el que yo seré la eterna gobernante de todos, vivos y muertos ¿Qué madre no se sentiría orgullosa de eso?-.

-Alfa…-.

-Durante mucho tiempo trate de enorgullecer a mi madre, ella era la reina que todos querían y amaban, trate de hacer que alguna vez me dijera que esta orgullosa de mí, pero después me di cuenta que solo estaba demostrando debilidad con eso, ahora soy más de lo que ella pudo ser, más que una reina, más que un baranoiano-.

-Alfa siempre estuvo orgullosa de ti-dijo Primus y sus palabras captaron la atención de Necronomica-desde el primer momento, cuando te tuvo entre sus brazos, estuvo orgullosa de ti y fue su orgullo el que la cegó, ella te amaba demasiado como para ver en que te estabas convirtiendo, en lo que ella te estaba convirtiendo, pero siempre estuvo orgullosa de ti y siempre te amo, como no tienes idea-.

-Que bellas palabras, pero para mí no tienen ningún significado, ahora hazte a un lado para que puedan sacarle a Drago las Matrix-la mano de Necronomica comenzó a brillar de un aura espectral-.

Primus no retrocedió, al contrario, se coloco más firme que nunca-Si quieres a Drago, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí-.

-Di más bien sobre nosotros-dijo Auric, mientras se encerraba en una esfera.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Master Auric Pyrus!-la repentina aparición de Auric, desafiando a Unicron, tomo por sorpresa a todos los peleadores y equipo avatar, nadie se imaginaba que iba a pasar, aunque todos tenían el mismo mal presentimiento.

-Entonces ¿así es como serán las cosas?-.

-Así es como tienen que ser-.

-Realmente no has aprendido nada estando muerto, esta vez me asegurare que te quedes en el inframundo para siempre-.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero nunca me daré por vencido-.

Necronomica y Primus se miraron desafiantes, al igual que Unicron y Auric, una nueva batalla estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo en ese lugar lleno de terror.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 32, espero les haya gustado, el terror de Necronomica apenas esta comenzando y Dan salió de combate al igual que Drago, ahora Primus y Auric se disponen a desafiar a Necronomica y a Unicron, ambos cuyos poderes van más allá de los limites._

**Escarlata: **_se que este fic no fue tan largo como Ataque de las maquinas, pero creo que ya conté todo lo que tenía contar en este fic, ahora ya voy a poder empezar el de poder ninja, el cual lo he estado atrasando ya por mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que la historia de terror haya quedado bien, respecto a tu pregunta, debido a que el final de este fic esta cada vez más cerca, creo que no lo veo posible para hacerlo, lo lamento, pero para mí es más fácil acomodar todo cuando me lo dicen desde el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Creepie Phantom: **_se que este fic no fue tan largo como el anterior, lo que pasa es que creo que ya conté todo lo que tenía que contar sobre Venganza del Inframundo, pero ahora podré empezar una nueva obra, el poder ninja, la cual espero sea todo un éxito como el que he tenido hasta ahora, al menos, espero tener suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, respecto al nombre de Unicron iniciando con Death, considerando el poder y la forma que ambos obtuvieron, aunque Serpentera y Unicron son el mismo ser, por eso creo que ese es el mejor nombre que les queda a ambos, ya que en cierta forma, son los mensajeros de la muerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si te refieres a poder ninja no tengo la menor idea, de hecho, nunca se cuantos capítulos voy a escribir de un fic, solamente escribo y escribo, cuando siento que la historia ya conto todo lo que necesitaba, entonces le doy un final, nunca pienso en cuantos capítulos van a hacer, solo los hago. Espero que hayas disfrutado y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami y Juanito: **_esa no era mi intención, pero deben admitir que vivir un gran tiempo junto con alguien que solo vive rodeada de la muerte y de una gran cantidad de almas es natural volverse algo tenebroso, aun no has visto nada, ya que la batalla final con Necronomica y Unicron apenas esta comenzando y si Dan y Drago pierden, entonces todo estará perdido, será el fin de todo, respecto a su pregunta, no conozco esa serie, aquí en México hay muchos animes que nunca llegaron, apenas conozco algunos, el que más me encanto fue el de Dragon Ball, todas sus sagas, cielos, crecí con esa serie, además de power rangers, Batman y Godzilla, pero lamento no conocer esa serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_yo también lo considere más corto, pero cuando escribo un fic nunca me fijo en cuantos capítulos van a ser, solo los hago y cuando siento que ya fueron suficientes para la historia entonces la termino, respecto a tu pregunta, no, creo que no. Espero que hayas disfrutado y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Escarlata, Creepie Phantom y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Juanito, Toaneo07 e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves….**_


	33. La ultima batalla de Primus

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con Dan y Drago fuera de combate, depende de Primus y Auric ganar el tiempo necesario para que ambos se recuperen, pero lo que nadie puede imaginarse, es que desafortunadamente, esta batalla podría ser sumamente catastrófica._

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**Cap. 33 La última batalla de Primus.**

-¡Poder activado: Espadas de fuego!-las espadas de Auric comenzaron a brillar, mientras se encendían en fuego y el bakugan samurái se lanzo contra Unicron, lanzándole golpes con sus espadas con mucha fuerza, pero el maligno bakugan los resistía sin problemas.

-¡Con eso me quieres vencer, ni siquiera me haces cosquillas!-dijo Unicron, mientras lanzaba un golpe con su cola, el ataque fue efectivo y Auric cayó al suelo.

Primus se tenso al ver a su amigo caer, mientras que Necronomica se reía de manera maligna-No aprendes nunca ¿verdad? No importa cuanto lo intentes, jamás me vencerás Primus, después de todo, solo eres un insecto molesto que incluso en la muerte tuvo que intervenir en mis planes-.

-Sigue hablando, pero no me voy a dar por vencido-.

-¡Yo tampoco!-declaro Auric, mientras de un salto, se alejaba de Unicron.

-Si que son testarudos-dijo Unicron.

-No importa, después de todo, siempre es divertido vencerlos y ahora ambos sabemos que su final esta muy cerca-dijo Necronomica.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-.

Necronomica se rio quedamente por las palabras de Primus-Mi querido amigo, puedes engañar a los demás, pero no a mí, se que ambos se debilitan a cada minuto que pasa, ambos se ven afectados por el efecto que estoy causando sobre ambos mundos, no podrán permanecer en el mundo de los vivos por mucho tiempo-.

Primus apretó los puños y volteo a ver a Dan, quien aun seguía fuera de combate-_"Debemos continuar, Dan y Drago son los únicos que pueden detener toda esta destrucción" _¡Poder activado: Misiles de fuego!_-._

-¡Un ataque clásico, me gusta!-declara Auric, mientras lanza la potente ráfaga de misiles contra Unicron, quien los recibió todos sin salir dañado.

-Eso fue patético-.

-¡Poder activado: Vengador de almas!-la cola de Unicron comenzó a brillar, así como sus brazos y lanzo un feroz ataque con esas tres partes de su cuerpo, Auric los recibió y cayó al suelo, la batalla no pasaba desapercibida, pero nadie podía hacer algo, ya que estaban en sus propias batallas.

-Esto es demasiado fácil, lo mejor será que se rindan y se eviten la vergüenza de ser derrotados por mí, el gran Unicron-.

-No importa que nombre uses, sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre, Serpentera-dijo Auric-y nunca me rendiré ante alguien como tú, que solo busca la destrucción del universo-.

-Eres patético, pero si quieres continuar sufriendo entonces con mucho gusto continuare con mi tortura-Unicron comenzó a golpear con mucha ferocidad a Auric, algo que Primus no iba a permitir.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo samurái!-Auric creo una barrera entre él y Unicron, la cual lo protegió de todos los golpes del maligno bakugan.

-Eso no servirá de mucho ¡Poder activado: Tierra control!-Unicron golpeo el suelo y donde estaba parado Auric se abrió y el bakugan cayó-recuerda que ahora Unicron puede usar los ataques de los maestros elementales, también puede usar otro tipo de ataques, por ejemplo…..-.

-¡Cuchilla fantasma!-una serie de relámpagos amarillos golpearon a Auric, quien volvió a caer al suelo.

-¡Ese poder era de Lumagrow Haos!-exclamo Primus sorprendido.

-Efectivamente, Unicron también puede usar los ataques de todos los bakugan que han luchado contra los peleadores, además de los suyos, eso lo hace el bakugan supremo, la bestia más imponente que jamás haya existido-.

-Eres una habladora-dijo Auric levantándose con mucha dificultad-pero se necesita más que unos pequeños rayitos para vencerme-.

-Por fortuna tengo más ¡Infierno mortal!-ahora Unicron lanzo el ataque de Krakis Pyrus, el valiente Auric se protegió como pudo del ataque, pero fue derribado por un feroz golpe de Unicron.

-Ten cuidado Auric, este bakugan es sumamente peligroso-.

-Lo se, no me imagine que me atacaría con los poderes de todos los enemigos que los peleadores han tenido-.

-Y aun no has visto nada de mí ¡Caos Magnalia!-esta vez el ataque fue de Dharak, el poder fue sumamente poderoso y Auric cayó al suelo nuevamente.

-¡Resiste Auric! ¡Poder activado: Fuego samurái!-Auric comenzó a brillar, mientras su armadura se vio envuelta en llamas y el bakugan se lanzo contra Unicron en una poderosa embestida, pero Unicron lo detuvo y lo lanzo contra el aire.

-¿En serio? Ningún rasguño-.

-Permíteme mostrarte un verdadero ataque de fuego ¡Poder activado: Fuego control!-Unicron comenzó a brillar de color rojo y haciendo movimientos de maestros fuego, para luego lanzarle dos potentes llamaradas contra Unicron, Auric apenas pudo esquivar el ataque.

-Que fácil-dijo Unicron riéndose con maldad-¿no cree mi señora?-.

-Por supuesto, ni siquiera es una batalla, es solo un juego, tampoco puedo llamarlo calentamiento-.

-¿Quieres un calentamiento? Entonces te daré un calentamiento ¡Poder activado: Lluvia de fuego samurái!-.

Auric se elevo en el aire y juntando sus dos espadas, el bakugan comenzó a crear una tormenta y la libero en una lluvia de fuego, Unicron recibió el ataque y por un instante, parecía que finalmente estaba siendo lastimado.

-Buen intento ¡Poder activado: Agua control!-Unicron creo una esfera de agua a su alrededor, lo que detuvo el ataque de fuego, para sorpresa de Auric.

-Maldición, logro detener mi ataque de fuego-.

Primus devolvió su vista hacia Dan y Drago, ambos aun estaban inconscientes, el peleador baranoiano no tuvo más opción, el resto de los peleadores luchaba contra los esbirros de Necronomica y por el momento, todo dependía de él y Auric.

-¡Vamos Auric, no te des por vencido!-.

-¡Jamás amigo!-Auric se lanzo contra Unicron y cuando lanzo un golpe con sus espadas, Unicron las destruyo-¿Qué?-.

-No entiendes que mi poder es ilimitado-.

-Estoy comenzando a cansarme de ti amigo-.

-Realmente no has aprendido nada Primus, sin importar que intentes, Unicron siempre superara a Auric, ambos son débiles y patéticos, lo mejor será que dejen de luchar, además, su tiempo ya esta expirando-.

Primus sabía que las palabras de Necronomica eran ciertas, pues cada vez le costaba más y más mantenerse en pie, al igual que a Auric, ambos estaban comenzando a ser afectados por el terrible estallido que Necronomica y Unicron estaban causando.

-Casi son nuestros, mi señora-.

-Exacto, pero creo que aun podemos hacerlos sufrir más ¡Poder activado: Cañón maligno!-Unicron genero dos bolas de energía en cada mano y las disparo como si fueran cañones, ambas bolas de energía se impactaron en Primus, quien al recibir esos ataques, su armadura sufrió una grieta.

-¡Auric!-.

-No te preocupes…..estoy bien…-dijo Auric, pero muy agitado, mientras que Unicron se reía de eso.

-Esto es muy aburrido, creo que es hora de terminar con esto-.

-Cierto, prepárate para ser eliminado mi estimado Primus-.

Esas palabras tuvieron efecto en muchos peleadores, pero sobretodo en dos en particular.

-¡El maestro Primus esta en peligro!-grito Escarlata.

-¡No te distraigas!-advirtió Tenaya, antes de que Demonder le diera un feroz golpe a Slifer, el bakugan dragón se estrello contra un edificio.

-¡Slifer! ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-.

-Descuida, ese golpe no significo nada para mí-.

-De todos modos no deberían preocuparse tanto por él-dijo Arturina-ya que dentro de muy poco será absorbido por Unicron-.

-¿Qué? ¡No lo permitiremos!-grito Isis molesto.

-No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, después de todo, Primus ya esta muerto y mi madre tiene todo el control sobre los muertos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Escarlata temiendo la respuesta.

-¿Acaso creyeron que su amigo había vuelto a la vida?-pregunto con burla Tenaya-es solo un fantasma, una patética alma en pena, como todas esas otras que son manipuladas por nuestra poderosa madre-.

-Cuando esto termine, todos ustedes serán unas almas más que alimentara el gran poder de Unicron y claro, de mi madre-dijo Arturina bailando emocionada.

-No, nuestro maestro no puede ser lo que ellos dicen-dijo Isis preocupado.

Pero Escarlata pensaba en esas palabras y la actitud de Primus, aunque su maestro se mostraba feliz al lado de todos siempre se veía cabizbajo, como si de alguna manera, presintiera que esa unión no iba a durar para siempre.

-Él realmente es un fantasma, él y Auric-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Piénsalo Isis, nuestro maestro murió en Baranoia y entonces…..-Escarlata no pudo continuar hablando, ya que las palabras se trabaron en su garganta e Isis también se quedo mudo.

-Míralos Arturina, lloran por su maestro, que patéticos-dijo Tenaya.

-No han cambiado mucho, pero no dejo de preguntarme una cosa-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hexuba.

-¿Dan, Keith, Shun y Ace seguirán siendo igual de lindos cuando sean fantasmas?-.

-A veces dudo que seamos hermanas-dijo Tenaya sonrojada de la vergüenza por la pregunta de su hermana.

Auric se estrello de nuevo contra el suelo y Unicron comenzó a golpearlo con su cola, el bakugan samurái trataba de levantarse, pero con cada golpe que Unicron le daba, la grieta en su armadura se hacía más y más grande.

-¡Resiste Auric!-grito Primus, mientras su cuerpo temblaba-¡Poder activado: Furia samurái!-Auric comenzó a brillar y esquivo el feroz ataque de Unicron, luego trato de golpearlo con sus puños, pero Unicron no recibía ningún rasguño.

-Puedo sentir como te debilitas con cada golpe, dentro de muy poco estarás acabado-Unicron sujeto a Auric del rostro y lo lanzo hacia el aire, donde le lanzo una feroz patada, todo para deleite de Necronomica.

-Esta batalla ya casi termina-.

-No podemos fallar Auric, Dan y Drago son la última esperanza del universo, pero esa no es la verdadera razón por las que debemos protegerlos….-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Primus POV…..**

Dan, ustedes fueron los primeros humanos en la Tierra que nos aceptaron, que no nos vieron como monstruos y nuestros primeros amigos terrícolas.

Escarlata e Isis, ambos también nos aceptaron, aunque al principio también me vieron como un monstruo, Dan, tú fuiste diferente a todos, no solamente me diste la oportunidad de probar que no era como Xanadu, también te volviste uno de mis mejores amigos en el primer momento y se los agradezco.

Desde que te vi por primera vez me recordaste a alguien, a mí mismo, de joven era igual de impulsivo, ansioso por proteger a quienes amaba, tímido para las cuestiones del amor, pero nunca dude en proteger a quienes amaba.

Y no solo eso, me recordaste lo que era luchar por la libertad, a pesar de que parecía imposible lograr la victoria, te lo agradezco Dan, mi gran amigo.

**Fin POV….**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Primus apretó los puños al recordar eso-¡Por eso….por eso…..Dan y Drago no pueden morir!-.

-¡No lo permitiremos!-grito Auric.

-¡Pase lo que pase, nosotros los protegeremos!-gritaron Primus y Auric al mismo tiempo, esas palabras terminaron con la paciencia de Necronomica.

-¡Poder activado: Dios de la muerte!-.

Unicron preparo un ataque mortal, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un aura oscura y azul, finalmente, lanzo el letal ataque, Auric se dispuso a detenerlo y el ataque se impacto contra él.

-¡Resiste Auric!-.

-¡No permitiré que Dan y Drago sean eliminados!-.

El grito de ambos llamo la atención de todos-¿Qué pasa?-exclamo Mira preocupada por su esposo, al mismo tiempo que Akari, Yanisia y Hanako también se mostraban preocupadas por su padre.

Cerca del lugar, Dan y Drago comenzaron a reaccionar-¿Qué? Primus….-.

-Auric…..-.

Primus y Auric luchaban por evitar que el ataque avanzara, mientras el cuerpo de Auric se rompía cada vez más, hasta que finalmente, el valiente bakugan samurái sucumbió y Primus también fue afectado por el ataque.

-¿Qué? ¡Primus!-Dan corrió hacia su amigo, acompañado por Drago, mientras que Escarlata e Isis presintieron algo terrible, al igual que Slifer y Nerenoid.

-¿Qué…..que fue eso, Escarlata?-pregunto Isis con miedo.

Escarlata no respondió, sentía que sus ojos se comenzaban llenar de lágrimas, cuando Dan vio a su amigo, encontró que su cuerpo estaba casi destruido, de Auric, no había señal alguna.

-¡Primus!-.

Al escuchar a su amigo, Primus sonrió y con un gran esfuerzo miro a Dan-Dime…..Dan….. ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dan asintió-¿Y tú Drago?-.

-Gracias a ti y a Auric-.

-Que bueno….-.

-Resiste Primus, saldrás de esta, ya lo veras-.

-No Dan….esta es la despedida…..mi tiempo…en el mundo de los…..vivos ha terminado…pero puedes hacer algo…..por mí….-.

-¿Qué necesitas?-.

-Derrota a Necronomica…..permíteme volver….al otro mundo….y a todas esas…almas….que Unicron…..absorbió…..-.

-Lo prometo-.

-Y por favor…protejan a los animales…y a las plantas…que tanto amé…se los encargo…..-y con esas últimas palabras, Primus se convirtió en energía fantasmal y desapareció.

-Primus….-.

Necronomica se rio con lo que acababa de pasar-No tenías porque meterte en esto, siempre fuiste un inútil-.

Esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Dan y Drago, ambos guerreros del fuego se levantaron y miraron desafiantes a sus más grandes enemigos.

-¿Por qué me lanzas esa mirada llena de rencor y desafío? Supongo que ahora sabes que tan poderosos somos, nuestro poder no se compara al que teníamos antes, no importa que hagan, nunca me vencerán-.

Dan no dijo absolutamente nada, sencillamente tomo a Drago en sus manos-¿Estas listo Drago?-.

-Es hora de terminar con esto, hagámoslo por Primus y Auric-.

-Hagamos que esos malditos paguen por todo lo que han hecho ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Legend Prime Dragonoid Pyrus!-Drago hizo su aparición rugiendo ferozmente, el poderoso rugido de Drago hizo que la humanidad recuperara las esperanzas en que todo saldría bien.

-¡Necronomica, Unicron, los desafío a una batalla Cybertron!-declaro Drago.

-¡Ambos lo hacemos!-agrego Dan.

Las palabras de Drago y Dan se escucharon en todas direcciones, impresionando a Necronomica, Unicron, Tenaya, Arturina y Han.

-¿Qué fue lo que el lindo Dan dijo?-.

-¿Reto a nuestra madre a una batalla Cybertron?-.

Han también estaba impresionado, pero rápidamente dedujo lo más obvio-Primus debió explicarles todo sobre ese desafío-.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es una batalla Cybertron?-pregunto Lena.

-Un combate en el que solo estarán Dan, Drago, Necronomica y Unicron, ya que ellos son los últimos descendientes directos de los Prime-.

El silencio que se hizo en el lugar era total, incluso las almas que Necronomica controlaba se quedaron en silencio, todas las miradas estaban sobre Necronomica, esperando la respuesta sobre el reto.

Mientras Dan y Drago miraron a sus dos enemigos, ambos comenzaron a recordar todo lo que esos monstruos habían hecho, desde sus tiempos como Xanadu y Serpentera, sus batallas contra Baranoia, contra sus sirvientes y contra ellos.

(Nota: para esos recuerdos y momentos, dedico esta gran canción de Tierra Santa, el ejército de las tinieblas, este es el enlace en Youtube por si les interesa escuchar, abajo esta la letra además: .com/watch?v=GWtgmh1wTas).

Siempre luchando mil guerras contra Lucifer descendió

Al abismo hasta perecer en el fuego infernal del reino de las tinieblas

Allí renacen malditos quienes pierden la fe

Ayudando a la bestia a extinguir el bien

Esperar el momento y conquistar esta tierra

Caerán las almas en el juicio final

La ultima batalla entre el bien y el mal

Hoy es el día que acaba el poder de la bestia

Venceré a Lucifer y al ejército de las tinieblas

Y los muros del pecado caerán

Allí donde comienza el Edén

Será testigo este mundo

De la maldad y su fin

Volverán en el cielo sus puertas abrir

Y devolver hoy la luz donde se

Encuentren tinieblas

Cumplirán las legiones

La misión de vencer

Llegara la victoria que enciende

La fe y sellar el destino

Que conduce a la gloria

Caerán las almas en el juicio final

La ultima batalla entre el bien y el mal

Hoy es el día que acaba el poder de la bestia

Venceré a Lucifer y al ejército de las tinieblas

El silencio se alargo por un buen rato, mientras Dan y Drago esperaban lo peor, finalmente, los ojos de Necronomica brillaron y dio su respuesta.

-Muy bien, yo acepto el reto-.

Dan y Drago sonrieron aliviados-Entonces que comience la batalla Cybertron-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 33, espero les haya gustado, Primus y Auric se han sacrificado, pero ahora Dan y Drago han lanzado el desafío y sus dos enemigos han aceptado, el momento ha comenzado, es hora de darlo todo o nada._

**Raf-lyli: **_no te preocupes, a veces se puede y a veces no, respecto a Necronomica, si la odiaste en el capítulo anterior, ahora la vas a odiar mucho más gracias a lo que le hizo a Primus, respecto a Eragon, no puedo prometerte nada, lo mejor habría sido que me lo dijeras desde el principio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_lo lamento, hubiera sido mejor que me lo dijeras antes, en fin, la batalla de Primus termino, pero ahora depende de Dan y de Drago detener a la terrible Necronomica y al monstruoso Unicron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_tuviste razón, Primus y Auric no salieron bien librados al enfrentar a Necronomica solos, pero ahora es el turno de que Dan y Drago terminen con todo, la última batalla entre estos poderosos adversarios, ambos herederos de los Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_antes de poderte dar una explicación de que trata más o menos ese fic, me gustaría saber si conoces la serie de Code Lyoko y la de los Power Rangers, así podré saber que tipo de explicación darte, si no es mucha molestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_que susto debiste haber pasado, espero que te encuentres bien tras eso, realmente fue muy fuerte por lo que escuchaba en las noticias, en fin, no tienes que agradecerme, aunque ahora veo difícil que aparezca Marduk y Vladitor, lo lamento mucho, fue mi culpa por no haberme acordado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_solo necesito que me des los datos completos de tu OC, por cierto, creo que aparecerías en los primeros episodios, presentado por el mismo emperador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lyli, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee, Terminex y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado….**_


	34. Duelo Cybertron

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el momento de la batalla final ha comenzado, es hora de que Dan y Drago tengan su última batalla con Necronomica y Unicron, pero su batalla será llevada en un territorio donde Necronomica tendrá todas las ventajas, el peligro comienza a aumentar._

_Y ahora el capítulo 34._

**Cap. 34 Duelo Cybertron.**

Dan y Necronomica se miraban desafiantes, al igual que Drago y Unicron, mientras el silencio se formaba en todo el lugar, la maligna demonesa comenzó a reírse por el desafío de Dan.

-Estoy sorprendida, no me imaginaba que conocías el desafío Cybertron, Primus debió enseñártelo, ese sujeto fue muy astuto-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Cuando el desafío se lanza, solo los líderes pueden luchar, ningún miembro de su ejército debe hacerlo, así que tantos tus amigos como mis queridos sirvientes tendrán que permanecer en tregua-.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que Primus quería que nos enfrentáramos tú y yo, como lo hicimos hace años-.

-Solo que esta vez hay una pequeña diferencia-.

-¿Cuál es?-.

-Creo que Primus olvido mencionarte que ya que Drago fue quien lanzo el desafío, yo tengo el derecho de escoger el lugar donde será la batalla-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así es, yo tengo el derecho de escoger el campo de batalla, es el momento de que el desafío comience, espero que estés preparado-.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti Drago-dijo Unicron.

-Adelante Unicron-.

-Entonces dime ¿Cuál es el lugar donde quieres llevar la batalla?-.

Necronomica se rio quedamente-Ya veras-tras esas palabras, Dan, Drago, Necronomica y Unicron desaparecieron del lugar.

-¿A dónde fueron?-exclamo Mira preocupada.

-Al lugar donde se llevara a cabo el duelo-dijo Tenaya-y creo tener una idea de donde puede ser-.

-¿Crees que hayan ido a…..?-Arturina no pudo terminar su pregunta.

-Así es-.

**Mientras…..**

En un lugar muy lejano de la Tierra, un planeta flotaba por el espacio, sin ninguna señal de vida aparente, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, ya que en ese momento, hicieron su aparición cuatro individuos.

-¿Dónde estamos Drago?-pregunto Dan, Drago y Unicron habían vuelto a sus formas de esfera.

-No tengo idea Dan-.

Necronomica se rio, mientras Unicron flotaba frente a ella-Ya veo, realmente quiere causarles mucho daño-.

-¿No reconoces este planeta, Kuso? Después de todo ya habías estado aquí, dos veces-

-¿Qué?-Dan comenzó a ver hacia todos lados y poco a poco reconoció el planeta-No puede ser, Drago, creo que estamos en Baranoia-.

-¿Qué?-.

Efectivamente, Necronomica los había llevado al terrible imperio de las maquinas de Baranoia, el antiguo reino de Necronomica, el cual ahora estaba devastado y en ruinas por el tiempo, ya que desde que Dan derroto a Xanadu, el planeta pereció, al igual que todos sus habitantes.

-Ya veo, quieres que tengamos nuestra última batalla en tu planeta hogar ¿verdad?-.

-Hace tiempo me derrotaste y con ello al gran imperio de las maquinas de Baranoia, ahora mismo voy a tomar venganza, te destruiré y nada ni nadie podrá evitar que el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos se vuelvan uno solo, así como míos-.

-Eso es algo que nunca pasara ¿estas listo Drago?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Es el momento Unicron-.

-Si, ya quiero que empiece-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Legend Prime Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Ya es hora de terminar con todo su reinado de terror!-.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de vengarnos Death Master Unicron Darkus!-.

-¡No sabes cuanto he deseado este momento Drago, voy a vengarme!-.

Cuando Drago y Unicron aparecieron, algo más lo hizo, una especia de rayo de energía surgió del cuerpo de Dan y Necronomica, para luego conectarse con Drago y Unicron, desapareciendo después de eso, para confusión de Dan.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Lo averiguaras muy pronto-.

**Tierra…**

Como sucedió en la última batalla entre Dan y Xanadu, un agujero se abrió en el cielo, revelando la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse en el planeta…

-¿Están en Baranoia?-exclamo Fabia-no puedo creerlo-.

-Necronomica debió haber escogido ese planeta para tener su duelo con Dan y Drago-dijo Shun.

-Esto puede ser una gran desventaja para Dan, ya que Necronomica conoce ese planeta mejor que cualquiera-dijo Keith.

-Pero a pesar de tus palabras no pareces preocupado-dijo Mylene.

-Porque Keith sabe que sin importar lo que pase, Dan vencerá a Necronomica, nunca se dará por vencido-dijo Mira esperanzada.

-Vamos papá-dijo Akari, mientras Yanisia sujetaba la mano de Hanako para tranquilizar a su hermana.

**Baranoia…..**

-Como estamos en mi territorio yo lanzare el primer ataque-dijo Necronomica con maldad-¡Poder activado: Garras fantasma!-las garras de Unicron brillaron y el maligno bakugan se lanzo contra Drago.

Unicron golpeo a Drago con gran fuerza, el valiente bakugan se protegió con sus brazos, pero el golpe fue demasiado poderoso y Drago cayó al suelo, pero algo extraño ocurrió, al recibir los impactos en sus brazos, Dan obtuvo varios rasguños en sus brazos, lo que hizo que lanzara un grito de dolor.

-¡Dan!-grito Drago al ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué? Que extraño ¿Por qué obtuve estos rasguños? No entiendo…-.

Necronomica se rio-Tonto, en este desafío ambos estamos conectados a nuestros bakugan, nuestros lazos con ellos hacen que sintamos el dolor que ellos experimentan cuando se atacan, en pocas palabras, será como si nos estuviéramos atacando el uno al otro, todo es parte del desafío-.

-Cretina, pero ni creas que eso hará que me asuste o retroceda-.

-Eso espero, ya que si lo haces no serías el gran Dan Kuso, el mejor peleador del mundo, pero eso esta a punto de cambiar, es hora de que el universo sepa quien es el mejor peleador-.

-Eso estamos por averiguarlo ¡Poder activado: Flama de dragón!-Drago lanzo una poderoso flama contra Unicron, el ataque fue certero y el maligno bakugan cayó al suelo, mientras Necronomica sentía el dolor de Unicron.

-No esta mal, pero necesitas más que eso para derrotarme ¡Acabalo Unicron!-.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

Drago y Unicron se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando y lanzándose poderes con todo lo que tenían, ambos se atacaban con mucha ferocidad, se movían a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en dos rayos de luz en el cielo.

Drago golpeo a Unicron en el rostro y este contraataco con un golpe de su espada, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Drago le disparo varias llamas y Unicron contraataco con las suyas, ambos poderes explotaban en el cielo, iluminándolo con relámpagos rojos y negros, mientras que Dan y Necronomica sentían el mismo dolor de sus bakugan.

-¡Poder activado: Caos Magnalia!-.

-¡Dharak te envía saludos Drago!-exclamo Unicron, mientras le disparaba la técnica mortal de Dharak.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de fuego!-Drago creo un escudo de llamas, el cual detuvo el ataque de Unicron sin ningún problema.

-¡Dile a Dharak que es muy considerado!-.

-¡Voy a acabarte Drago, aunque sea lo último que haga te acabare!-.

-¡Muchos han dicho lo mismo!-Drago descendió en picada y sujeto a Unicron, el plan era estrellarlo contra el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera soltarlo, Unicron se sujeto a él firmemente y los dos se estrellaron contra el suelo, provocándoles más dolor a Dan y Necronomica.

-Cielos, esta batalla si que es dura-dijo Dan sonriendo y respirando agitadamente.

-No eres más que un insecto Dan, ahora soy inmortal y sin importar lo que hagas no podrás destruirme-.

-Tal vez, si no conociera tu única debilidad: luz de sol-.

-Tonto, estamos a millones de kilómetros de la luz del sol-.

-Pero Drago y yo tenemos algo mejor ¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡Unicron no dejes que te venza de nuevo!-.

Drago y Unicron se volvieron a lanzar el uno contra el otro, ambos bakugan chocaron sus puños, mientras se daban ataques de fuego, el terrible bakugan atacaba con mucha agresividad y un gran odio.

-¡Dragón legendario!-.

-¡Llamado de la muerte!-.

Drago y Unicron lanzaron sus poderosos ataques, estos chocaron y produjeron que ambos bakugan salieran disparados hacia el aire, para luego estrellarse contra las paredes.

-Esto si que es duro-dijo Dan cansado.

-De ninguna manera podrás vencerme Kuso, este será tu final insecto-.

Drago y Unicron reaparecieron, acercándose a sus respectivos compañeros y colocándose detrás de cada uno, mientras respiraban agitadamente debido al gran cansancio que sentían y eso que la batalla apenas estaba comenzando.

-Realmente estoy sorprendido Drago, nunca me imagine que podrías vencerme con el gran poder de los energon-.

-Creo que la Matrix es un digno rival para los cristales-.

-Eso no será nada una vez que acabe contigo ese poder será todo mío-.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego control!-Unicron lanzo un poderoso ataque de fuego control, pero Drago lo detuvo desviándolo con sus manos.

-¡No me vencerás con ataques de fuego, Unicron!-.

-No pretendía vencerte, solo distraerte-.

-¿Qué?-cuando Drago se dio cuenta, ya estaba atrapado por la tierra, pues Unicron había usado la tierra control mientras Drago estaba distraído.

-Creo que ahora las cosas son diferentes mi estimado Drago ¡Cuchilla fantasma!-.

-¡Reflector de llamas!-Drago uso ese poder y logro liberarse y esquivar el mortal ataque.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Todos estos años y no has aprendido que no me vencerás tan fácilmente!-.

-¡Así se habla Drago! ¡Poder activado: Fuego de dragón!-.

-¡Poder activado: Agujero negro!-.

Unicron creo un agujero negro, el cual se trago el ataque de Drago, para luego reaparecer detrás del bakugan pyrus y el ataque le dio en la espalda, Drago comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo.

-¡Drago, cuidado!-grito Dan y Drago reacciono, para incorporarse y lanzarse contra Unicron, los dos bakugan chocaron sus garras y comenzaron a forcejar para derribarse mutuamente.

Dan y Necronomica solo observaban, mientras esperaban hacer su siguiente jugada, en ambos se podía ver el cansancio y el efecto de sentir el mismo dolo que sus compañeros bakugan, pero ninguno iba a retroceder por ningún motivo, ambos estaban deseosos de vencer al otro, al igual que Drago y Unicron.

-¡Vamos Drago, tú puedes hacerlo amigo!-.

-Eso es lo que crees ¡Poder activado: Explosión del caos!-Unicron comenzó a brillar y lanzo un feroz ataque de energía oscura, la cual lanzo a Drago hacia el aire, para luego ser atacado por una feroz embestida de Unicron.

-¿Qué sucede Drago? ¿Te quedaste sin energías?-.

-¡Eso quisieras! ¡Dan!-.

-¡Entendido! ¡Poder activado: Brillo de dragón!-Drago comenzó a brillar y se convirtió en una flecha de fuego, la cual comenzó a golpear a Unicron con mucha ferocidad.

**Tierra…..**

Los espectadores estaban atónitos al ver la increíble batalla que se estaba librando en el planeta Baranoia, todos sabían que de esa batalla dependía no solo el destino del universo, sino también el del mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, todo estaba en juego.

-Si Dan y Drago son vencidos entonces todo estará perdido-dijo Ace.

-No digas eso, Dan y Drago nunca se darán por vencido-dijo Marucho-estoy seguro que ellos vencerán a Necronomica y a Unicron-.

-No es una tarea fácil-dijo Ren-ya que ahora esos dos monstruos son inmortales y eso es un gran problema-.

-Estaría de acuerdo, pero Necronomica tiene una gran debilidad-dijo Han-ya que ahora es vulnerable al sol, la luz del sol podría destruirlos a ambos, por eso se encargo del sol primero-.

-Pero en ese planeta no hay luz-dijo Lena.

-Solo le queda una opción-dijo Mira-deben usar el poder del resplandor dragón-.

-Pero creí que ese ataque requería de una gran cantidad de energía, no sería un problema o si-dijo Hanako.

-Esperemos que no-dijo Mira preocupada por su esposo.

**Baranoia…..**

-Ya es hora de que reveles tu verdadero poder Unicron, úsalo y acaba con nuestros más odiados enemigos-.

-Será un placer-.

-Prepárate Drago, no sabemos que están a punto de hacer-.

-Estoy listo para lo que tengas Unicron-.

-Eso ya lo veremos, dices que estas listo para lo que tengo, veamos si estas listo para enfrentarte a esto-Unicron comenzó a reunir energía de las almas que había absorbido, varias almas aparecieron alrededor de Unicron y comenzaron a tomar forma de personas, bakugan, entre otras criaturas, entre ellas se podía ver a Barodius, Dharak, Kazarina, Gill, Zenoheld, Hydron, Naga, Clay, la madre de Katara y Sokka, Lu Ten, Gyatsso y….

-¡Weiver!-exclamo Drago.

-¿Qué significa eso? Se supone que ellos ya fueron purificados y devueltos al otro mundo-.

-Efectivamente así fue, pero ahora que los energon son míos he podido traerlas devuelta y fusionarlos con Unicron para incrementar sus poderes-.

-¿Aun crees que puedes con todo lo que tengo Drago?-pregunto Unicron con maldad.

-¡Adelante Unicron, no te tengo miedo!-.

-¡Ninguno de los dos les teme!-.

-Pronto aprenderán lo que es el verdadero terror ¡Unicron!-.

-¡Será un placer!-usando los poderes de los avatar, Unicron conjuro los cuatro elementos y los lanzo contra Drago en un feroz ataque, Drago lo recibió justo en su pecho, pero logro resistirlo.

-Necesitaras más que eso para vencerme-.

-Por fortuna tengo más de donde vino eso-.

-¿Así? ¡Pues nosotros también! ¡Poder activado: Espada de fuego!-Drago creo una espada y se lanzo contra Unicron.

-Buen intento ¡Poder activado: Escudo samurái!-gracias al poder de Krakis, Unicron pudo resistir el ataque y lanzar un golpe con su cola contra Drago-pero el nuestro fue mejor-.

-La pelea todavía no ha terminado Necronomica y nunca nos rendiremos-.

-Eres un insecto muy molesto, pero aun no haz comprendido que ahora no importa cuanto lo intentes, esta vez no podrás vencerme, soy inmortal ¡Poder activado: Vengador de almas!-.

Unicron reunió la energía de todos los fantasmas y lanzo un feroz rayo contra Drago, el valiente bakugan al ver el gran poder que se acercaba comenzó a preocuparse por el impacto que podría tener….

-¡Dan, haz algo!-.

-¡Resiste Drago! ¡Poder activado: Ataque del dragón de fuego!-Drago lanzo su ataque y ambos poderes chocaron, por unos instantes, los poderes se mantuvieron en el centro, sin dirigirse hacia alguno de los bakugan, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar, ya que Unicron tenía otro truco bajo la manga.

-¡Esto te va a doler mucho Drago!-Unicron alargo su cola y esta golpeo a Drago por la espalda, el ataque hizo que perdiera la concentración y recibiera el terrible poder de Unicron.

-¡Drago!-grito Dan al ver que había pasado.

Necronomica se rio al ver eso, mientras que el cuerpo de Dan comenzó a verse en muy mal estado, pero al no haber caído, eso le dio una idea a Necronomica.

-Vaya Unicron, parece que Drago es mucho más resistente que antes-.

-Opino lo mismo-.

Poco a poco, la gran cantidad de humo comenzó a desaparecer y Drago reapareció, algo herido, pero aun de pie.

-No me vencerás tan fácilmente…..-dijo riéndose.

-Se ve que haz mejorado mucho, te felicito, estas resistiendo mucho más que la última vez, es una verdadera lástima que estés a punto de llegar a tus límites-.

-Ya veremos quien llega primero a sus límites-.

Necronomica se rio al ver que Dan hacía un gran esfuerzo para no caer, aunque sus ropas ya estaban casi destrozadas, así que Dan se quito su chaqueta y encaro con determinación a Necronomica.

-Así se hace, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-.

-Como te dije antes, esta batalla aun no ha terminado….-.

-Apenas esta comenzando-agrego Drago.

-Pero ya no falta mucho para que termine y tú Drago, el gran bakugan pyrus, finalmente se postrara ante mí, el bakugan supremo-.

-Eso ya lo veremos Unicron-.

Dan y Necronomica se miraron con desafío, determinación y rivalidad, del mismo modo que Drago y Unicron, esta batalla estaba lejos de terminar, apenas estaba comenzando.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 34, espero les haya gustado, finalmente ha comenzado el combate final, el desafío Cybertron, el cual decidirá no solo el destino de todo el universo, sino el del mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, si serán libre y seguirán separados, o serán esclavizados y fusionados con lo cual se acabara todo._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te preocupes, cuando se puede que bueno y cuando no, pues ni modo, ahora la batalla final va a comenzar, Drago vs Unicron, pero desgraciadamente, Drago la tiene todo en contra hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami y Juanito: **_me alegra que la canción les haya gustado y ahora el combate final ha comenzado, pero hasta ahora Drago lleva la peor parte, Unicron esta usando el poder de las almas que ha absorbido y usándolos contra Drago, el terrible poder de la muerte apenas esta siendo revelado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, ya tengo los datos de tu OC, pero debo aclararte algo, en ese fic, Ulrich se concentrara sobretodo en su entrenamiento, ya que quiere enorgullecer a su hermana y por eso casi no se fijara en esos pequeños detallitos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues la gran batalla final ha comenzado y hasta ahora, son Dan y Drago los que llevan la peor parte, pero nunca se darán por vencidos, ni permitirán que Necronomica y Unicron se salgan con la suya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias, me alegra que les gustara el capítulo, si entendí bien, entonces conoces un poco o algo de la serie Code Lyoko ¿correcto? Necesito estar al 100% seguro antes de poder darte un corto resumen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97 y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el lunes….**_


	35. El poder supremo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla entre Drago y Unicron continúan, mientras los dos peleadores que defienden el universo están llevando la peor parte, pero nunca se darán por vencidos, nunca se rendirán, es el momento de que Necronomica y Unicron vuelvan al inframundo del cual nunca debieron haber salido._

_Y ahora el capítulo 35._

**Cap. 35 El poder supremo.**

**Tierra…**

-¡Dan!-grito Mira al ver el gran problema en que estaba su esposo, sus hijas también estaban preocupadas y Hanako ya había comenzado a derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Tranquila, papá va a estar bien, ya lo veras-decía Yanisia tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana menor.

-Tengo miedo-.

-Todos lo tenemos-dijo Marah también preocupada.

Desde un edificio, Tenaya y Arturina presenciaban la batalla entre su madre y Dan, ambas sonreían de manera divertida, pues el poderoso Dan Kuso y el "invencible" Drago estaban en una situación sumamente alarmante.

-Creo que pronto celebraremos una gran victoria-dijo Tenaya.

-Cierto, aunque es una lastima, yo quería al lindo Kuso para mi colección-dijo Arturina.

-Confórmate con Keith, Shun y Ace-le dijo Tenaya, ya que la princesa estaba muy contenta como para molestarse por el comentario de su hermana.

**Baranoia….**

Drago cayó al suelo nuevamente, pero logro esquivar un golpe con la cola de Unicron-De nada te servirá escapar mi estimado Drago, al final yo será quien triunfe-.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Unicron, porque jamás me daré por vencido-.

-El mismo Drago de siempre, que divertido, es una verdadera lastima que jamás hayas aprendido que no todas las batallas las puedes ganar-.

-Piensa lo que quieras, de ninguna manera me rendiré, no huiré, ni dejare de pelear ¡Aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida te venceré Unicron!-.

-Eres un tonto ¿Por qué desperdicias tu vida con tanto descuido?-Unicron se lanzo contra Drago y trato de darle un golpe, pero Drago lo detuvo y contraataco.

-¡Esa pregunta debes hacértela tú Unicron!-.

-¡Bien dicho Drago! ¡Poder activado: Ira de dragón legendario!-Drago reunió energía y la libero en una poderosa llama que tomo las forma de una estrella.

-Patético ¡Poder activado: Misiles de fuego!-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Dan y Drago, cuando Unicron disparo los pequeños pero mortales misiles de fuego, los cuales destruyeron el ataque de Drago y luego golpearon al valiente bakugan.

-Ese fue…..el poder de…-.

-Así es, ese fue el poder de Auric-respondió Unicron, mientras se reía con maldad-ahora sus poderes también me pertenecen-.

Dan comenzaba a verse cada vez más y más débil, debido por los terribles ataques y daños que Drago había sufrido.

-¿Qué te sucede Kuso? Te ves cansado, creo que dentro de muy poco llegaras a tus últimos momentos-dijo Necronomica-perfecto, una vez que me deshaga de ti, nada impedirá que por fin me apodere de la Matrix, combinando su poder con el de los cristales de energon, por fin podre unir al mundo de los vivos y de los muertos ¡Seré la ama y señora de todos, ya sea que estén vivos y muertos!-.

-Te equivocas….Necronomica-dijo Dan despacio.

-¿Eh?-.

-Puedes derrotarme a mí y a Drago, pero sin importar lo que hagas, mis amigos, mi familia nunca se darán por vencidos, ellos seguirán luchando hasta el final contra ti-.

-Al igual que todos los bakugan que ahora viven en la Tierra-agrego Drago.

-Jamás dejaran que un ser tan miserable como tú se salga con la suya, pelearan hasta el final y aunque los derrotes, nuevos guerreros surgirán para ponerte un alto, jamás serás la gobernante de todo ¡Jamás vencerás Necronomica!-.

Necronomica soltó una risa llena de burla y maldad-Que buen discurso mi estimado Kuso, pero me temo que estas muy confundido, ya que los únicos que pueden desafiarnos a mí y a Unicron son ustedes dos, Keith y Helios son poderosos, también Mira, Wilda, Shun, Ingram, Fabia, Aranaut, Ace, Percival, Marucho y Elfin, pero ninguno de ellos se puede comparar con ustedes-.

-Son solo unos insectos-agrego Unicron-pero nunca me imagine esto de ti Drago-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-A que el poderoso Drago resultara un debilucho, alguien que depende de sus amigos para poder ser poderoso y vencer a sus enemigos-.

-El problema de ambos es que dependen mucho de sus amigos, es por eso que jamás serán los mejores-.

-¡Te equivocas Necronomica, somos los mejores porque nuestros amigos y familiares son nuestra fuerza!-.

-Eso los vuelve débiles-.

-Me da lastima que pienses así-.

-¿Yo te doy lastima? Que tonto eres, el universo me conoce como la peleadora más poderosa que ha existido y Unicron es el bakugan supremo, ya es tiempo de que acabemos con los dos-.

-¡Estoy listo señora Necronomica!-.

-Y una vez que acabe contigo eliminare a la persona que más ames en todo el universo, me pregunto quien será, tu esposa o alguna de tus hijas-.

-Cretina ¡Venzámoslos Drago!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de fuego Prime!-Drago comenzó a brillar se lanzo contra Unicron, listo para darle un feroz ataque de garras de dragón, pero…

-¡Poder activado: Vengador de almas!-las garras de Unicron comenzaron a brillar y cuando ambos bakugan chocaron, quedaron dándose las espalda por unos segundos y luego Drago cayó al suelo sumamente herido, mientras las heridas de Dan aumentaban.

-¡Drago!-.

Necronomica se rio con lo que sus ojos veían, mientras Unicron comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacia Drago.

-Cuanto tiempo espere esto, el momento de exterminar al poderoso Drago, mi mayor rival y enemigo-.

-¡Vamos amigo, levántate!-gritaba Dan ignorando las heridas que aparecían en su cuerpo.

-¡Acabalo Unicron!-.

-¡Será un verdadero placer!-declaro Unicron, al tiempo que preparaba el golpe final para Drago, quien ahora estaba inconsciente-¡Y lo será aun más cuando haya absorbido tu alma también mi estimado Drago!-.

-No….-Unicron lanzo el golpe final contra Drago-¡No! ¡Drago!-el grito de Dan lo convirtió en un rayo de luz rojo, el cual se interpuso entre Drago y Unicron, bloqueando el golpe definitivo de Unicron.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Necronomica y Unicron al ver lo que ocurría.

Dan y Drago aparecieron en una zona donde todo estaba en blanco, mientras un resplandor rodeaba el cuerpo de ambos amos del fuego.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos Drago?-.

-No lo se-.

-Es hora de que restauren el equilibrio-dijo una voz que ambos conocían muy bien, al voltear se toparon con….

-¡Primus!-.

-Ha llegado el momento de que purifiquen el mundo de los muertos, recuperen el equilibrio que había entre ambos mundos, salven las almas que no han podido encontrar la paz por culpa de Necronomica, por favor, solo ustedes pueden hacerlo, demuéstrenle a Necronomica y a Unicron sus verdaderos poderes-.

-¿Nuestros verdaderos poderes?-.

-Ustedes no son débiles, si no lo intentan nunca solucionaran nada, su deber es proteger al universo-tras eso, Primus se convirtió en una especia de energía de fuego dorado y ambos amos del fuego sintieron una gran calidez.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué clase de truco es este?-exclamo Necronomica, en cuyo tono se escuchaba una gran furia.

-¿Qué clase de truco estas usando ahora Drago?-.

-¡No es ningún truco!-declaro Drago.

-¡Es algo más poderoso que eso, es el poder de la amistad y del amor!-declaro Dan, mientras Drago obtenía una espada que estaba envuelta en una llama dorada, mientras él entraba al nivel más poderoso que el heredero de la Matrix del liderazgo podía anexar, el poder del dragón solar-¡Saluden a Solaris Legend Prime Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡El poder supremo de la Matrix!-.

-¿Y eso que? No significa nada para mí-dijo Unicron sin miedo.

-Tu transformación es patética y débil, eres inferior a todo Drago, y no importa lo que hagas nada cambiara-.

-¡Te equivocas Necronomica!-.

-¿Qué dices?-.

-La transformación de Drago se logro gracias al fuerte lazo que tenemos los peleadores, los bakugan y todos los seres vivos, así como los seres que ya murieron, aunque se hayan ido los tenemos en nuestro corazón, siempre los recordamos con cariño, lo que hace que nuestros lazos con ellos no desaparezcan y eso es lo que nos da el poder-.

-El poder que nos ayudara a vencerlos-.

-¡Silencio tontos, solo están diciendo tonterías, esas almas son mías, forman parte de mi poder, tú no eres el bakugan más poderoso Drago, soy yo, soy el bakugan supremo, el amo de la muerte, tal vez me venciste en el pasado, pero ahora no podrás evitar que goce mi venganza, estas acabado!-declaro Unicron, mientras la sombra de su verdadera identidad aparecía.

Drago blandió la espada-¡Te equivocas, porque nunca me derrotaras, sin importar lo que hagas, Serpentera!-dijo Drago con desafío al usar el verdadero nombre de Unicron, quien rugió ante eso.

-¡Tonto insolente, Serpentera se ha ido, solo queda Unicron!-declaro Necronomica, mientras la sombra de su verdadera identidad también aparecía.

-¡Tú también estas en un error Xanadu!-Dan lo dijo con el mismo desafío que Drago-¡Te escondes detrás de una mascara y de otro nombre, pero sigues siendo la misma reina que hace tiempo trato de destruirnos a todos, solo para poder cumplir su enfermiza obsesión y aunque los años pasaron, y ambos pasaron por un momento de resurrección siguen siendo los mismo!-.

-Ese será el último insulto que te tolerare Kuso-.

-¡Entonces porque no te quitas la mascara y me enfrentas como realmente eres, vamos, quítate tu mascara y pelea como la reina que eres!-.

Necronomica apretó los puños, miro a Dan con odio y con gran furia se quito la mascara de Necronomica y la lanzo contra el suelo rompiéndola en mil pedazos, para luego mostrar su verdadero rostro.

-Ahora te voy a hacer pagar por todas tus insolencias Kuso-declaro Xanadu con furia.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

**Tierra…..**

Los espectadores se quedaron asombrados al ver lo que pasaba, nadie se había imaginado que Necronomica se quitaría su mascara y mostraría su verdadero ser para pelear.

-Esta batalla esta por terminar-dijo Keith.

-Vamos Dan, Drago, no nos fallen-suplico Ace.

**Baranoia…..**

-¡Ya es tiempo de terminar con esto Unicron!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

-¡No te des por vencido Drago!-.

-¡Nunca lo haré!-.

Drago y Unicron comenzaron a luchar nuevamente, pero esta vez, era Unicron quien lo tenía todo en contra, más aun cuando Drago lanzo un golpe con su espada y Unicron salió disparado.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Bien hecho amigo, es hora de terminar esta batalla!-.

Unicron se levanto, mientras la furia de Xanadu aumentaba cada vez más y más-¡Gusanos insolentes! ¿Quiénes se creen que son?-.

-¡Yo soy Dan Kuso, líder de los peleadores!-.

-¡Y yo Legend Prime Dragonoid Pyrus, el heredero de los Prime y protector de la Matrix del liderazgo!-.

-¡Y juntos liberaremos al universo de su maldad, Xanadu, Unicron!-.

-¡Eso es lo que creen!-.

-¡Te equivocas, eso es lo que haremos! ¡Poder activado: Resplandor dragón!-el ataque más poderoso de todos, Drago comenzó a brillar, mientras las llamas de la espada lo envolvían, esta vez Drago no iba a lanzar el ataque, él era el ataque, un poderoso dragón dorado.

-¡Esto termina aquí y ahora!-.

-¡Ustedes son los únicos que no entienden, el universo es mío ahora y para siempre! ¡Poder activado: Vengador de almas!-.

Unicron se lanzo contra Drago, mientras su cuerpo brillaba de un aura maligna-¡Y el único que morirá serás tú Drago!-.

Drago y Unicron cada vez estaban más cerca del otro, mientras lanzaban gritos de batalla, finalmente, cada uno lanzo su ataque contra el otro, lo que provoco una gran explosión.

-¡El universo y todas esas almas serán libres!-.

-¡Nunca!-.

La explosión aumento, mientras un gran grito se escuchaba por todo el planeta, la energía era tanta que las imágenes dejaron de aparecer en la Tierra, cuando todo ceso, se descubrió que el bakugan que había salido victorioso era Drago, de Unicron no había rastro alguno.

-¡Lo lograste Drago!-grito Dan emocionado.

-Lo logramos-corrigió Drago y Dan sonrió, fue cuando su mirada se desvió hacia Xanadu, quien estaba de rodillas y con sus brazos sobre su pecho, Dan se acerco corriendo.

-¡Xanadu!-al llegar, descubrió el resplandor dragón había logrado lo que la luz del sol habría hecho, destruir a la inmortal Xanadu.

-No puede ser….-comenzó a decir despacio-¿Cómo pude ser vencida nuevamente? Me venciste una vez más, Kuso-Xanadu intento lanzar un golpe contra Dan, pero su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer-no se como lo haces, pero siempre logras salirte con la tuya…..solo me resta…..felicitarte….-con esas palabras y una última risa maligna, Xanadu desapareció y esta vez para siempre.

-Todo termino, adiós Xanadu-Dan y Drago cayeron exhaustos, finalmente había terminado, Xanadu/Necronomica fue derrotada definitivamente, al igual que Unicron/Serpentera, fue cuando el espectro de Primus apareció.

-Gracias…-dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Ahora ya pueden descansar en paz, todas esas almas-.

-Así es-.

**Tierra…..**

La oscuridad que Necronomica había creado, poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, mostrando la luz del sol nuevamente, con el sol apareciendo y Necronomica vencida, los fantasmas comenzaron a volver al mundo de los muertos, al igual que…..

-Tenaya….adiós-dijo Arturina antes de explotar, al igual que Hexuba.

-Maldición-dijo Tenaya y exploto junto con Demonder.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Elfin.

-Dan y Drago debieron lograrlo-dijo Marucho.

-No-dijo Shun-realmente lo lograron-tras las palabras de Shun, todos lanzaron un grito lleno de felicidad y alegría.

-¡Si, lo lograron!-grito Julie.

-¡Dan y Drago son los peleadores más poderosos de todo el universo!-grito Fabia emocionada, en cuanto a Mira…

-¡Por eso te amo Dan!-.

Hanako saltaba llena de alegría, mientras que Aki sonreía, Yanisia solo libero el aire que había estado aguantando por la emoción.

-_"Finalmente lo consiguieron"-_pensó Keith sonriendo, aunque él también tenía una cosa en mente-Marucho, creo que es hora de que nos digas que ocurrió con Primus y Auric.

Marucho se quedo en silencio y por un instante no supo que hacer, fue cuando Elfin intervino-Creo que ya es el momento, de todos modos ya no tiene caso ocultarlo-.

-Si, creo que tienes razón-dijo Marucho suspirando-verán….-.

**Baranoia…**

Dan y Drago se encontraban descansando después de la gran batalla que habían librado, gracias a los poderes de Drago podrían volver a la Tierra en cuanto lo desearan, pero primero tenían que recargarse.

-No puedo creerlo, por fin vencimos a esos dos-.

-El mundo de los muertos finalmente estará en paz de nuevo-dijo Drago.

-Cierto, pero creo que será muy doloroso volver y explicarles a los otros lo que sucedió con Primus-.

-Especialmente para Isis y Escarlata, pero no podemos ocultárselo-.

-Tienes razón…..espera ¿Qué es eso?-Dan vio un brillo cerca de donde Unicron había sido destruido, al acercarse, descubrió que se trataba de dos fragmentos de los cristales de energon-parece que quedaron alguna piezas intactas-.

-No podemos dejarlas así, son demasiado peligrosas como para que existan-.

-Hay que destruirlos ¿crees poder hacerlo?-.

-No te preocupes, aun tengo suficiente energía para esto-.

-Es bueno saberlo amigo ¡Poder activado: Golpe de dragón!-Drago uso su poder y destruyo los dos fragmentos de energon que quedaban-listo, ya no serán nunca más un peligro para nadie ¿sucede algo Drago?-.

-Hay algo escrito en el suelo-dijo Drago y Dan se agacho para ver lo que había escrito.

"**La vida y la muerte no son tan diferentes, son solo dos viajes que todos realizamos, vive ambos viajes con alegría, aunque nuestra estancia en este universo sea corta, siempre nos reencontraremos en el otro viaje, donde nunca nos separaremos, no lloren cuando me haya ido, porque nunca los dejare solos y algún día volveremos a estar juntos, y a ti, mi amada hija, siempre te estaré esperando con mis brazos abiertos y con todo mi amor, y la respuesta a lo que me preguntaste un día es todos los días"**

**Reina Alfa**

-Fue escrito por la madre de Xanadu-termino de leer Dan.

-Alfa en verdad amo a su hija, a pesar de todo, pero me pregunto que le habrá preguntado Xanadu para que la respuesta fuera "todos los días"-.

-No lo se, pero supongo que Xanadu nunca la supo-por primera vez, Dan sintió lástima por su enemiga-creo que es hora de volver a casa Drago-.

-Adelante-y así, Dan y Drago se marcharon de Baranoia para nunca más volver.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 35, espero les haya gustado, finalmente Necronomica fue destruida, al igual que Unicron, las almas por fin podrán descansar en paz, ahora viene el capítulo final de esta historia, pero no se preocupen, pronto volveré con una nueva historia, aunque esta será de code lyoko, en el próximo capítulo el final y mis futuros trabajos, con un pequeño resumen y explicación de si aceptare OC._

_Debido a que saldremos de vacaciones, no estoy seguro de si podre subir el capítulo que sigue el miércoles, creo que en donde nos vamos a hospedar ahí Internet, pero no es algo seguro, por eso no les puedo asegurar nada, espero comprendan._

**Raf-lyli: **_de hecho eso no es del todo cierto, mi fic más cortito hasta ahora ha sido el de Code Apocalipsis, de Code Lyoko, con un total de 35 capítulos, a Venganza del inframundo aun le queda uno más para terminar, respecto a mi próximo fic de Code Lyoko, será una nueva generación ranger en la cual lucharan contra el diabólico imperio de las sombras Gaiark, encabezado por el malvado emperador Darkseid y su esposa la emperatriz Evelyn, no podrás salir como hija, ya que ellos tendrán sus respectivas edades, pero puedes salir como una amiga, en el próximo capítulo tendrán los resúmenes de mis próximos fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, finalmente la batalla ha terminado, Necronomica/Xanadu y Unicron/Serpentera se han ido, esta vez para siempre, el próximo capítulo el gran final de este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**ZaNgEtZu: **_me alegra que te gusten mis fics, realmente es muy agradable leer siempre comentarios como el tuyo, respecto a mi petición, lo lamento, pero no es algo que me atraiga a escribir, además de que nunca me gusto esa película, lo siento muchísimo, pero voy a escribir sobre otras cosas, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_me alegra que comprendas, respecto a tu frase, me doy cuenta que eres algo despiadado en algunas cosas, solo recuerda que como la nueva mano derecha del emperador, William no dudara en hacer cualquier cosa para dejarte mal ante él. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata: **_fue la ironía que Necronomica/Xanadu quería usar en su batalla, respecto al fic de Code Lyoko, se trata de una nueva generación ranger, en la cual, los guerreros lyoko, usando los secretos de maestros ninja luchan contra las fuerzas malvadas del diabólico imperio de las sombras de Gaiark, liderado por el despiadado emperador Darkseid y su esposa la emperatriz Evelyn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, ya tienes el capítulo y el final de esta gran batalla, finalmente, Necronomica/Xanadu fue vencida y el equilibrio se restauro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_bueno, la batalla finalmente ha terminado, Necronomica/Xanadu ha sido vencida, el equilibrio entre ambos mundos se ha restaurado, al igual que la paz. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_en ese caso, entonces si puedo darte un resumen de lo que trata Poder Ninja, se trata de que los guerreros lyoko, como una nueva generación ranger, luchan contra el diabólico imperio de las sombras Gaiark, liderado por el emperador Darkseid y su esposa, la emperatriz Evelyn, si, vi el duelo, pero Jayden no es digno ni de besar el suelo que pisa Yugi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Raf-lyli y Escarlata, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, ZaNgEtZu, Zeus, Iron Mario, Terminex y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el miércoles…espero…**_


	36. El mensaje final

_Comienza el último capítulo de este fic, sé que no fue tan largo como el de ataque de las maquinas, pero como explique antes, creo que ya conté todo lo que necesitaba contar de este fic, pero no se preocupen, muy pronto volveré con un nuevo fic de Code Lyoko y después uno de Bakugan._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron este fic y quisieron participar en él, realmente se los agradezco mucho._

_Y ahora el capítulo final._

**Cap. 36 El mensaje final.**

En cuanto Dan y Drago aparecieron en la Tierra, hubo muchas reacciones, entre ellas está el hecho de que Mira y sus hijas fueron las primeras en llegar junto con Dan, abrazarlo y felicitarlo, mientras los bakugan de cada uno felicitaba a Drago.

-Así que volviste a triunfar ¿eh?-dijo Keith con suspicacia.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el número uno-dijo Dan orgulloso.

-No seas presumido-dijo Mira con regaño-no tienes idea de cuan angustiada estuve en toda esa batalla-.

-No veo porque, siempre salgo ganando-.

-¡Papá!-gritaron las tres niñas molestas, Dan miro la mirada de sus hijas, junto con la tristeza y miedo que aun estaba reflejado en el bello rostro de su esposa.

-Si, tienen razón, lo siento, lamento mucho haberlos preocupado, a todos-.

-Lo importante es que todos estamos bien y que al final, todo termino bien para los universos, el de los vivos y muertos-dijo Marucho.

-No todos estamos aquí-dijo Dan con tristeza y el silencio que se hizo fue muy triste.

**Más tarde….**

Con el poder de Drago y Linehalt, la Tierra pudo recuperar la forma que solía tener antes que Necronomica/Xanadu hiciera de la suyas, ahora, los peleadores, el equipo avatar y mucha gente más estaba reunida frente a una estatua, la cual representaba a Primus y a Auric, en cuya parte baja tenía el escrito:

"**En memoria de Primus y Auric, dos grandes peleadores, dos verdaderos amigos".**

La gente tenía las cabezas agachadas, muchos prendieron velas alrededor de la estatua, otros colocaban flores, coronas, etc.

Había muchas miradas tristes, entre ellas se podía ver a Escarlata e Isis, ambos lloraban con una gran pena y tristeza, su maestro y amigo se había ido para siempre o eso creían, ya que Drago se acerco a ellos.

-¿Por qué están tan tristes? Hemos triunfado-.

-Lo sabemos-dijo Escarlata.

-Pero no podemos disfrutar del triunfo sin Primus y Auric-.

-Ellos están con nosotros, mientras la Tierra y el universo vivan en paz, Primus y Auric vivirán en nuestros corazones y en nuestros recuerdos, al igual que Alfa, ya que ella también deseaba la paz y armonía entre todos los habitantes del universo, la visión de los Prime se ha cumplido, por fin hay paz en todo el universo-.

-Tienes razón amigo-dijo Dan sonriendo-y nunca los olvidaremos, ni en un millón de años-.

La ceremonia continuo, esta vez, los peleadores del mundo alzaron unas copas en honor a su gran amigo, con excepción de los niños, que todavía no estaban en esa edad.

Mientras la gente comenzaba a retirarse, Dan y Drago se quedaron un momento contemplando la estatua, fue cuando Mira se acerco a su esposo.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-.

-Nada serio-le aseguro Dan sonriéndole tiernamente a la persona que más amaba en todo el universo, además de sus tres pequeñitas-solo pensaba en lo que sucedió en el momento en que Drago y Unicron luchaban-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Bueno….-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Dan POV**

Unicron había derribado a Drago, dejándolo muy lastimado y a mí también, los dos creímos que sería el fin cuando el muy cretino se acerco con aire asesino, pero en ese momento…no estoy seguro de que sucedió, pero me convertí en una especia de energía y bloquee el ataque de Unicron, fue en ese momento que Drago y yo nos vimos frente a Primus.

Él nos dijo que era el momento de terminar con toda esa pesadilla y restaurar el equilibrio entre los dos mundos y por fin darle paz a todos aquellos que aun buscaban la paz eterna.

Fuer gracias a él que pudimos anexar al modo del dragón solar y así destruir a Unicron, y junto con él a Necronomica.

**Fin POV**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ya veo, con que eso fue lo que sucedió-.

-Sí, pero no estoy seguro de que haya sido-Dan se quedo pensando unos segundos-¿Qué opinas al respecto?-.

-No lo sé, es decir, pudo haber sido solo una ilusión o quizás Primus intento ayudarlos desde donde quiera que haya estado-.

-Creo que sí, eres muy lista querida-Dan abrazo a su esposa.

-No sé qué esperabas, ten en cuenta quien es mi hermano-Mira se rio y ambos se besaron, mientras que sus hijas observaban a lo lejos.

-Que romántico-dijo Hanako.

-Si te gusta ver a tus padres en momentos tan cursis entonces estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Marah, mientras pensaba en los suyos, fue cuando decidió acercarse a ellos-mamá ¿puedo hablar contigo?-.

-Claro hija-.

Marah tomo aire-Escucha….yo…..quiero decirte que…lo…..lo…..lo…sien…sien…sien…..-conforme hablaba, Marah sentía que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, después de todo, si hubo otra cosa que heredo de su madre era el hecho de que le costaba mucho disculparse.

-No tienes que decirlo Marah, yo entiendo-dijo Mylene.

Marah suspiro aliviada-Muchas gracias, no creo poder decir esa palabra-.

-Otra cosa en la que te pareces a tu madre-dijo Keith sonriendo-pero me alegra ver que ya están haciendo las paces-.

-No podía estar enojada con mamá y menos después de lo que sucedió luchando contra Necronomica-.

-Me alegra que me hayas perdonado mi amor-dijo Mylene, mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Creí que no te gustaba hacer esto-.

-Soy tu madre y a veces me gusta abrazarte, así como me gusta que mi esposo me abrace-Keith capto el mensaje y se acerco a Mylene, los tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

Shun y Fabia también estaban felices por el hecho de que su familia estaba reunida finalmente, toda completa, aunque Shizuka aun estaba triste por la muerte de su amigo.

-Entiendo que te sientas así-dijo Fabia, mientras le daba de comer a Serena.

-¿Perdón?-.

-Te sientes muy culpable por no haber podido salvar a tu amigo, quien en todo momento demostró cuanto le importabas, te sientes frustrada por no haberlo podido evitar-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Te diría que porque soy tu madre y se esas cosas, pero la verdad es que yo pasé por algo parecido a ti, verás, antes de conocer a tu padre, yo estaba comprometida con el comandante Jin, el gran líder del ejército neathiano-.

-Espera ¿era tu prometido?-exclamo Shizuka, pues ella recordaba perfectamente ese momento, en el cual Necronomica había obtenido el energon oscuro.

-Si, Jin y yo nos íbamos a casar, pero entonces Gundalia nos invadió y Kazarina asesino a Jin-.

-¿Kazarina? Esa es la científica loca que Necronomica trajo del mundo de los muertos-.

-Así es-intervino Aranaut-yo era el antiguo compañero del amo Jin y no pude protegerlo, tu madre y yo conocemos cada sentimiento que tienes en estos momentos, es algo comprensible, no tienes que sentirte mal-.

-Pero Altair era mi amigo, gracias a él pude encontrar a mis padres y para mayor alegría a mis hermanas y ni siquiera pude hacer algo para salvarlo de Necronomica-.

-Pero él murió como siempre quiso Shizuka-dijo Taylean.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Altair era un guerrero, alguien que disfrutaba de una buena batalla, los sujetos como él disfrutaban de las peleas y si morían preferían hacerlo peleando, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo-.

-Supongo que tienes razón, es solo que…..-Shizuka iba a comenzar a llorar de nuevo y Serena tomo su biberón, para dárselo a ella-¿Qué?-.

-Esa es su forma de apoyarte, después de todo, ten en cuenta que Serena aun es una pequeña bebita-.

-Gracias-dijo Shizuka tomando el biberón, mientras Serena comenzaba a reírse, Fabia sonrió dulcemente, mientras en la puerta, Shun y Sakura observaban la escena.

-Me alegra que mi hermana ya se sienta mejor-.

-Poco a poco mejorara más, después de todo, es una chica fuerte-dijo Shun con seguridad.

Ace y Julie también estaban disfrutando de una nueva tranquilidad, Julie ya le tenía una sorpresa a Ace, el peleador darkus les dio a sus hijos dinero suficiente para que fueran al cine por lo menos por tres horas.

-Los niños ya se han ido al cine-dijo Ace sonriendo, Julie se levanto de la cama, vestida solo con una bata y poco a poco se la quito.

-Bueno, comencemos con nuestro tiempo juntos-dijo Julie, mientras se lanzaba sobre su esposo.

**Cine…..**

Jerome, Nizza y Genki estaban sentados, las luces ya estaban apagadas y estaban poniéndose los avances.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo mamá y papá?-pregunto Nizza.

-No lo sé-dijo Jerome.

-Pero no importa, porque ahora tenemos que disfrutar de esta estupenda película-dijo Genki.

-Son los cortes-dijo Nizza.

-Igual están buenos-dijo Genki.

Todos los peleadores se sumergieron en una gran tranquilidad, incluso Marucho estaba muy ocupado en esos momentos, la paz y la armonía se habían restaurado en ese mundo, pero aun quedaba otro más que necesitaba ayuda.

**Tres días después….**

Dan y sus amigos estaban despidiéndose del equipo avatar, el cual ya estaba listo para volver a su mundo.

-¿Están seguros que no quieren ayuda?-pregunto Dan-nuestros bakugan les serían muy útiles-.

-Gracias, pero así como Drago y tú tenía su batalla, Aang también tiene la suya con el señor del fuego Ozai-dijo Iroh-y solo él puede terminar con esa horrible guerra-.

-¿Y te sientes listo para eso?-pregunto Keith.

Aang se quedo callado por unos segundos y después de contesto-Antes te habría dicho que no, pero después de ver que batalla tan brutal tuvieron en este mundo y como era el enemigo que debían vencer, estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo, me han inspirado, voy ir a derrotar a Ozai y terminar con la guerra-.

-¡Así se habla!-grito Sokka emocionado-le vamos a patear su trasero de fuego-.

-Ten más respeto-dijo Azula-él aun es mi padre-.

-También es mío-dijo Zuko-pero estoy de acuerdo con Sokka-.

Antes de que iniciaran una lucha de hermanos, Katara tomo la mano de Azula-Tranquila, ten en cuenta que tu padre no es muy bien visto por la mayoría de los habitantes de nuestro mundo-.

-Sí, tienes razón Katara-dijo Azula tranquilizándose y sonriéndole tiernamente a Katara, Aang solo suspiro resignado, eso era algo que ya debía aceptar.

-No podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo-dijo Toph-es hora de terminar con otra guerra, así que volvamos a casa-.

Dan miro a Drago y este asintió, el valiente y poderoso bakugan creó una puerta interdimensional para que el equipo avatar la cruzara.

-Buena suerte-deseo Dan.

-Espero que en su mundo también se logre la paz-dijo Mira.

Antes de cruzar, Katara se acerco a Dan y Drago-Muchas gracias por haber salvado a mi madre-.

-Y a Gyatsso-.

-Y a Lu Ten-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-dijo Dan.

-Lo hicimos con mucho gusto-aseguro Drago.

Y tras una última despedida, el equipo avatar cruzo el portal hacia el su mundo, esperando poder vencer al más grande enemigo y tirano de esa Tierra, el cruel señor del fuego Ozai.

-Buena suerte chicos-dijo Dan sonriendo.

**Tiempo después….**

El mundo comenzó a recuperarse del terrible terror que Necronomica había causado, los peleadores habían recibido un llamado del equipo avatar, diciéndoles que todo salió bien y Ozai fue vencido.

-Me alegra que Aang y los otros ya puedan vivir en paz-dijo Dan-después de todo, hemos tenido muchos problemas en esta vida-.

-Cierto, pero nunca me imagine que Aang y Toph terminarían juntos-dijo Drago.

-Eso es lo que aun no logras entender de los humanos-dijo Mira-nuestros sentimientos tan complejos-.

-Mamá, papá-dijo Aki-ya es hora, vámonos para poder ir a nuestras batallas-.

-Si-dijo Dan y la familia se marcho.

Tomo algún tiempo, pero finalmente, Marucho había devuelto el interespacio a su antigua gloria, con la ayuda de Ren y Mylene, además de una gran contribución de Alice y el profesor Michael.

Al entrar al interespacio, la lista de los mejores peleadores se mantenía de esta forma:

1.- Dan Kuso y Legend Prime Dragonoid Pyrus.

2.- Keith Clay e Infinity Helios Darkus.

3.- Shun Kazami y Master Shogun Ingram Ventus.

4.- Ace Grift y Nightwing Percival Darkus.

5.- Mira Clay y Metalic Wilda Subterra.

6.- Fabia Sheen y Life Force Aranaut Haos.

7.- Marucho Marukura y Saphire Elfin Aquos.

-Como siempre papá es el mejor de todos los peleadores-dijo Yanisia-pero me gusta mucho ser tan popular-.

-Creo que el popular es mi padre-dijo Aki.

-Bienvenidos chicos, ya los estaba esperando-dijo Marucho-por cierto Dan, tu próximo oponente te espera-.

-Que bien, estoy listo para la batalla-dijo Dan, para luego mirar a sus familia-volveré en un segundo-Dan beso a su esposa y a sus tres hijitas, para luego irse a combatir en su batalla.

Cuando Dan llego a la plataforma, su oponente ya lo estaba esperando, se trataba de un viejo amigo que había enfrentado hace mucho tiempo, un amigo que fue víctima de embrujo de Kazarina.

-Cody, tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Lo sé, ha pasado mucho y debo decir que considero un gran honor volver a tener la oportunidad de pelear contigo y de vencerte Dan Kuso-.

-Sigues siendo el mismo, después de todo, nunca aprenderás que no me vencerás-.

-Ya lo veremos-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Solaris Legend Prime Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para una batalla solo por diversión!-declaro Drago, colocándose en guardia.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hyper Croconoild Subterra!-un bakugan lagarto apareció rugiendo y listo para la batalla.

-¿Qué opinas de esto Drago?-.

-Que no será un reto-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

-Prepárate Drago-.

-Estoy listo-en esos momentos, los ojos de Drago comenzaron a brillar y tuvo una visión, solo que esta no era de malos presagios, sino de algo sumamente maravilloso.

En esa visión, Drago pudo ver a todas las almas que Necronomica esclavizo y que habían rescatado, vio a viejos amigos bakugan, a viejos peleadores, a Primus, que se reencontraba con sus viejos amigos, aquellos que habían perecido en la rebelión contra Xanadu, para luego quedar frente a frente con Alfa, ambos se abrazaron, aunque en Alfa se veía cierta tristeza y alegría.

Alegría por ver a su viejo amigo y consejero, pero tristeza por lo que su hija, aquella a quien tanto amo había hecho, fue cuando Drago tuvo frente a él a…..

-Weiver-.

Su amada Weiver lo vio con una mirada llena de gratitud y sumamente dulce-Todo esto fue gracias a ti Drago, a ti y a Dan Kuso, gracias por habernos permitido regresar a este lugar maravilloso-.

-Lo hice con mucho gusto-.

-Y algún día volveremos a vernos, hasta siempre Drago-.

-Hasta siempre, Weiver-los ojos de Drago dejaron de brillar y reapareció en la arena de batalla del interespacio.

-¿Ocurre algo Drago?-pregunto Dan.

-No Dan, todo está bien, muy bien, porque aun nos espera un viaje más, uno en el que finalmente estaremos tranquilos y sin miedo a que algo malo vuelva a pasar-.

-¿Eh?-.

-¡Pero por el momento tenemos una batalla que ganar!-declaro Drago cambiando su expresión de repente.

-¡De acuerdo amigo! ¡Poder activado: Dragón Prime!-.

Drago reunió energía y la lanzo contra su bakugan oponente, porque aun quedaba un viaje más que harían, de hecho, un viaje que todos harían en su momento, pero en ese viaje, por fin encontrarían la gran paz.

**FIN**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 36, espero les haya gustado, este fic ha llegado a su fin, muchas gracias a todos los que participaron y comentado, pronto volveré con una nueva obra, así es, esta vez será de Code Lyoko, pero no teman, aun tengo muchos fics que hacer de bakugan, ahora les muestro una lista de mis próximos fics en el orden en que los haré, así como de que serie será y un breve resumen._

**1.- Poder Ninja (Code Lyoko): **_como nueva generación ranger, los guerreros lyoko se enfrentaran al diabólico imperio de las sombras de Gaiark, encabezado por el emperador Darkseid y su esposa, la emperatriz Evelyn, usando los poderes de los más poderosos maestros ninja._

**2.- Legado de los peleadores (Bakugan): **_Mia, Emily, Anna, Yoh, Akari, Kai y Hiroki, son los hijos de Dan, Mira, Keith, Mylene, Shun, Fabia, Ace, Julie y Marucho, sus padres fueron asesinado por un terrible enemigo creado en la Tierra, este enemigo sometió al mundo y extermino a todos los bakugan que habitaban en la Tierra, con excepción de 7, ahora los hijos de los peleadores deberán continuar el legado de sus padres y derrotar al enemigo que ellos no pudieron vencer._

**3.- Power Rangers Infinito (multicroosover entre Bakugan, Power Rangers, Avatar, Code Lyoko, Los vengadores, Liga de la justicia, Teen Titans, etc): **_todas las generaciones rangers, más una mía, luchan contras las fuerzas malignas del reino de las tinieblas, gobernado por el terrible Lord Drago, se que el villano se llama Drago, pero no es el mismo que sale en bakugan, es uno que yo cree hace tiempo, lo de etc. Tiene un punto, pero eso lo averiguaran cuando comience a escribir sobre ese fic._

**4.- Alma de pirata (Bakugan): **_Spectra Phantom es el pirata más temido de todos los mares, junto con su tripulación, pero este pirata tiene un fuerte sentimiento hacia una comandante de la marina que le recuerda mucho al mar, así como deberán enfrentarse al almirante de la marina y al capitán del barco maldito, el Holandés Errante._

**5.- El amanecer del dragón (Ley y Orden UVE): **_un vigilante de la noche aparece en la ciudad, atrapando a los criminales más peligrosos de todos, pero también este vigilante es considerado un criminal y uno más sádico llega a causar terror._

**6.- Amor y Venganza (Digimon): **_mientras luchan contra MaloMyotismon, un nuevo enemigo hace su aparición, el hijo de un terrible digimon oscuro ha llegado para consumar la venganza de su padre._

**7.- Invasión de demonios (Teen Titans): **_Trigon regresa, pero esta vez no viene solo, viene acompañado por sus queridos hermanos y hermanas._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_por supuesto que puedes participar en Poder Ninja, como siempre tienes que darme los datos, por cierto, ahí arriba puse mis futuros trabajos, para que me digas en cual otro te gustaría participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_yo invente la mayor parte de la frase, excepto la última, aquella que hablaba de la pregunta que Xanadu le hizo a su madre, Alfa, esa la saqué de la película Sexto Sentido, muy bien, ya tengo los datos, además de los próximos fics que haré, por si te interesa participar en alguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Niah-moon: **_no te preocupes, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, pero ya termino este y muy pronto voy a empezar una nueva obra, la cual espero sacar esta semana, por cierto, arriba tienes mis futuros fics, por si te interesa participar en alguno. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras y es una lástima saber eso, pero como puedes ver, aun tengo pensado varios fics más de Bakugan, los cuales espero que no te los pierdas, ya que el de Power Rangers Infinito será mi gran obra maestra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si, me gusta esa parte de cómo esas dos brujas se van de regreso al infierno, por cierto, olvidaste darme los datos de tu OC para Poder Ninja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_si bueno, si Unicron alcanzo una nueva evolución, entonces lo justo era que Drago también, pero aunque este fic llego a su final, como puedes ver, aun tengo muchos más en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_eso es cierto, pero también contaras con la protección de Darkseid y Evelyn, ya que fue precisamente la emperatriz la que te llevo al lado de su esposo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami y Niah-moon, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Terminex y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…con un nuevo fic…..**_


End file.
